Window Of Opportunity Bonanza
by Livi2Jack
Summary: Crossover with Bonanza. Give it a chance. Really fun weaving how Jack O'Neill is drawn into a mystery about the Cartwrights in Season 3 when a scientist from the SGC winds up in the Old Wild West at the Ponderosa. Can SG1 make the rescue? Should they?
1. Chapter 1: Cosmic Trick

**Window of Opportunity Bonanza**

By Livi2Jack

**Summary**: The SGC loses a scientist through the wormhole in Season Three. She ends up in the Old West with the _Bonanza_ Cartwright family. SG1 has to rescue her but they can't for years. Should she be rescued? This is AU for the purposes of exploring time travel, its paradoxes, and human nature. How would a normal non-technical modern person function in the Old West under Victorian standards? How would people in the Old West deal with a modern person?

Characters:

_**SG-1**_; Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Hammond, Fraiser, and O/C,

**Bonanza**; Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe Cartwright, Sheriff Coffee, Doc Martin

**Warnings**: Some minor language issues.

**Spoilers** for Seasons 1-5 for SG1 and all for Bonanza.

**Pairings**: Hoss Cartwright/OC

**Category**: Het, AU, Angst, Adventure

**Rating**: Teen for some language and for medical issues

**Author's Note:** The Original Character is done for three purposes. One, I wanted a normal intelligent modern person but not a mechanical genius or a military person to deal with living in the Old West. Any woman who works for the SGC and goes off world is capable to a point and certainly brave and smart enough.

Two, I wanted a female O/C because women face different and more dire problems than men in those times, especially on the frontier.

Three, I want the problem to baffle SG-1 because of women's issues. They have to approach the problem with more care than just zatting the O/C and dragging her back through the Stargate to our time. I chose the classic TV show _Bonanza_ because it is easily recognizable. _Bonanza_ fits the bill for the Old West scenario since it is set in 1859 through the Civil War years in the Lake Tahoe/Virginia City, Nevada area, during the time of the Comstock Lode and Paiute Indian treaty problems. The Stargate Episode _1969_ opened the possibility of time travel. Alternate Universe Episodes and the time loop episode _Window of Opportunity _open avenues to explore various time travel scenarios.

Don't bother to complain about a Mary Sue.

_**DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and "Stargate Atlantis"andtheir characters are the property of Sony Pictures, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.**_

Suggested search: Map of Virginia City Area

* * *

**Prologue**

**P3R-669: No Name Planet**

**"**Aw crap!" Colonel Jack O'Neill cursed seeing the Death Gliders turn for another strafing run. "Dial it up, Carter!"

Major Samantha Carter rushed to the DHD to enter in the combination of symbols that would activate the Stargate on P3R-669. They had to evacuate and fast. It seemed as though each chevron took forever to light up and the wormhole to engage back to Earth. She punched in her code to the GDO so the folks back at Stargate Command under Cheyenne Mountain would open the Stargate at their end. To keep pursuing hostile out of the base, a trinium and titanium Iris blocked the reintegration of matter coming home through the active wormhole. Once she confirmed by radio that the Iris was opened, the fight was in progress.

"Dixon, where did you learn to count! I thought you said there were ZERO hostiles!" Jack snarled while reloading his P-90 behind a big stone block.

"Colonel, hostiles on your six!" One of SG-13 called out as an Al'kesh mid-range bomber hovered to ring down a platoon of Jaffa. O'Neill turned and showered the Jaffa with bullets just as the rings recycled to bring more soldiers. He and Dixon mowed that party down only to have to reload another clip and take out the ones on foot coming through the tree line.

Teal'c opened the doors to the cargo ship he had recently stolen. It was either get to the ship or through the Gate. Two of the scientists, who Dixon was there to baby sit, made it through the Gate. The third one had been with Teal'c. Both Teal'c and the scientist bolted from the cargo ship just before the Al'kesh bombed it. Teal'c turned to return fire with his oversized mini-canon blaster, that he removed from a fallen Death Glider on the last mission.

"Run, dammit!" O'Neill yelled at the scientist. "RUN!" She was sprinting for the Gate. Two Death Gliders turned to make another attack. She was right in the line of fire, not running fast enough. Teal'c fired off at two more Gliders approaching when the Al'kesh managed to ring down another party of Jaffa. Dixon and O'Neill mowed all but one down before having to reload. The Al'kesh rang down more Jaffa.

"RUN!"

It was not a good sign that one of the Death Gliders was pounding the runner's six trying to get her. Just as she looked as though she'd lose the race, she managed to sprint up the stone steps to the portal and throw herself through head first. The shot meant for her hit the Gate which toppled backwards shutting off.

Carter saw it happen. She ran to the DHD again and dialed. The Gate engaged. By then, Teal'c was racing to reinforce the defenders. More Jaffa arrived by the Rings. In a temporary lull between strafing runs, the remaining soldiers jumped into the shimmering puddle that was the event horizon back to safety and home.

"Close the Iris!" O'Neill commanded, as the last one bounced through. The metal plates shut behind him as a loud thud hit the backside of the barrier. The wormhole disengaged. Everyone in the Gate Room breathed a sigh of relief.

"SG-1 and 13 all accounted for, sir," O'Neill announced to General Hammond in the Control Room above the floor of the Gate Room.

"Uh, Jack, where's Dr. Hunt?" Dixon was looking around for one of his charges. "Where's Dr. Hunt?" He addressed the Control Room.

"She didn't come through," Sgt Walter Harriman informed them over the PA.

"Did you leave her behind, Colonel?" Hammond glared down at them.

"No, sir!" Both Colonels replied in unison.

"She went through right after the other two civilians. We all came after," O'Neill reported, looking confused and angry. "Isn't that right, Carter?"

"Yes, sir, I saw her go through just before the Death Glider blast hit it and knocked it over. I had to dial again because it shut off after her."

"We did have a second wormhole, sir," the diminutive Sergeant replied. We lost connectivity on the first, and then reacquired a second. It's in the record, sir."

"See, she should be here."

"I saw her go through, too," Teal'c affirmed.

"Well, she's not here!" Hammond huffed over the microphone."

"She's absolutely not on the planet. I saw her go through," said the lieutenant from Dixon's squad.

"Request permission to go back, sir," Dixon shouted.

"Negative, Colonel, de-brief in one hour. Get yourselves checked out in the infirmary." Hammond crossed his arms and stalked off to his office to the chorus of yes sirs' down below.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**SGC Briefing Room: One Hour Later**

"What I want to know is how does Apophis know where to show up so often?" Colonel Dixon demanded in exasperation. "It can't be a coincidence that SG-1 has the most run-ins with that System Lord. Now I say someone is compromised."

"You'd better be able to back that up, Dave," O'Neill said in quiet deadly tones.

"I'm not saying it is anyone on your team, Jack. I'm saying someone at the SGC is compromised. Considering Apophis' vendetta against Teal'c, he's targeted your team."

"It would explain the consistency," Sam relented. "He is after Teal'c. Maybe we have a nishta problem or some sort of brainwashing going on?"

"What about some sort of device, Major?" Jack doodled in irritation.

"I suppose it's theoretically possible, but I don't see how unless human assets have gotten in here somehow to plant it. In that case, we are back to the problem of determining how someone was compromised."

"Ashrak," Teal'c said with confidence.

"That makes no sense, Teal'c." Sam leaned in, "If Apophis could get an ashrak in here, why not just kill you on the base?"

"We know an ashrak did get on the base once," Dixon conceded. "Why not again? He may be planting other devices."

"Why not just blow up the base?" O'Neill was dissatisfied with their reasoning.

"The Protected Planets Treaty, sir," Carter answered. "If he did that, then the Asgard would go after the System Lords. He can't leave a trail that he's been here or ordered an attack."

"So what do we do, zat everyone on the base?" O'Neill looked at Dixon. From their operation against Seth, O'Neill knew a strong electrical shock could overcome the brainwashing effects of the Goa'uld substance called Nishta. A zat could deliver a non-lethal shot sufficient to the task.

"I'll hold that option in reserve, Colonel," Hammond decided. "Major, I want you to do a sweep of the base looking for anything unusual. We just had a security sweep this last week. Maybe they missed something."

"Maybe it is a passive device activated when we turn on the Stargate," the lieutenant on SG-13 piped up.

"If that's the case, how does he know it's SG-1 going and not some other team?"

"Why would he care which team he killed? He'd just kill as many as he could. No, it is something specific to SG-1 and that's Teal'c."

"You have a point," Hammond realized. "Okay, we have another mystery. Now, what have we determined about Dr. Hunt's disappearance?"

"Sir," Carter knew it was her turn. "We know that a significant energy blast hitting an active Stargate will shift the exit point from one gate to another. Last time, it shifted Colonel O'Neill and me to the Antarctic gate. But that Gate is here buried beneath the Mountain. We verified it is still there. No wormhole can form since it is effectively buried. And we checked seismic readings. There were no anomalies consistent with another Gate activating on Earth."

"Then where did she go?"

"We don't have any idea, isn't that right, Carter?" Jack huffed, still doodling. He hated losing civilians. It was worse than military personnel because the civilians trusted the military to protect them.

"Could she have died when the Stargate shut off prematurely?" Dixon asked with trepidation.

"Yes, sir," Carter admitted. "Without a viable exit and the disruption of the wormhole, I would say there's a very high probability she died in transit, hitting the buried Stargate under this base."

"But she could have exited to any Stargate in the system?"

"Theoretically, yes sir, but we have no way to determine if that happened or where it happened."

"If Dr. Hunt exited on some other planet; wouldn't she dial the Alpha Site and come back that way?"

"She could if she didn't get captured or injured, assuming there's a working DHD at that planet. We could try to search along the route back here, sir."

"How many planets are we talking about, Major?"

"Since the route passes through the center of the Galaxy, we are talking hundreds if not thousands of possibilities. We know there are several hundred addresses in the dialing computer from the cartouche on Abydos and from the time Colonel O'Neill took the download from the Ancient database. But Colonel O'Neill didn't finish his input before we stopped him. Just the permutations from the number of symbols suggest millions of planets have Stargates."

"Needle in the haystack, Carter?"

"Well, we could eliminate those not on a direct path but it's still hundreds of planets."

"Narrow it down to the best of two dozen, Major. If you don't find her in the next 48 hours, I'm listing her as missing in action."

"But sir, there…"

"That's all, Major," Hammond rose and retreated to his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Stargate Command**

**Friday, January 7, 2000**

"What's this about, General?" Colonel O'Neill wanted to take off for his cabin in Minnesota for his week of leave. Instead, Hammond summoned SG-1 to the Briefing Room before they could leave. Dr. Janet Fraiser came in with her folders ready. Daniel sniffed his coffee with disdain. It wasn't his special stash but it would have to do. Teal'c sat stoically as usual only he was garbed in Jaffa robes ready to leave for Chulak. Samantha Carter had been ready to start one of her pet projects on one doohickey or another. The look on Hammond's face was enough to make them realize this was serious.

"As you know, two months ago Dr. Michelle Hunt disappeared in transit from P3R-669 during a firefight with Apophis' Jaffa."

"Yes, I was in charge," Jack said solemnly. "They are finally getting around to filing charges?"

"No Colonel," Hammond gave his fatherly look. "We have just determined what happened to her. She's dead."

Sighs passed around the table.

"How do we know, sir?" Sam knew something was different. "Did someone find the body?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," Dr. Fraiser answered. "Two hours ago, DNA forensic results came back from Area 51. A body positively identified as Dr. Hunt was listed as Dr. Michelle Hunt Cartwright. We even found her dog tags with the body."

"Where was she?"

"We exhumed her body from a grave outside Virginia City, Nevada. She was buried on the Ponderosa Ranch in the Cartwright family plot."

"How the heck did she get there from P3R-669? NID messing around?"

"Three days ago while you were off world," General Hammond began softly, "a letter came to me here at the Mountain by courier from Wells Fargo Bank in Carson City, Nevada. The letter was addressed to me to be signed for by me. Another copy arrived at the Pentagon for General Ryan and another at the White House for the President. Each man's name was on the address and required personal signatures before the Wells Fargo executive in charge of the delivery would release it. Each one was from the Estate and Trust Department of the bank. These letters were handwritten by Dr. Hunt. We confirmed her handwriting with experts."

Hammond handed copies of the cover letter to the Team. They read it in silence.

To Wells Fargo Estate and Trust Department, Carson City, Nevada.

In accordance with my Last Will and Testament, Wells Fargo Company  
has been paid in advance and charged with a sacred trust to deliver  
this envelope as instructed below:

On Monday January 3, 2000, have this letter hand carried to the  
entrance of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado Springs,  
Colorado. Please wait for a signature from:

Major General George Hammond, EYES ONLY  
Stargate Command  
The United States Air Force,  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex,  
Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Deliver the other two envelopes as addressed by hand and receive a  
signature from each recipient. Then, send all receipts to:

Colonel Jonathan John O'Neill,  
United States Air Force  
Stargate Command  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
Colorado Springs, Colorado

Send the fourth letter which is addressed to him on May 25, 2001,  
AFTER delivering the other letters to Cheyenne Mountain Complex and  
then give him a copy of my Will.

Sincerely,

Dr. Michelle Hunt Cartwright  
The Ponderosa, Virginia City, Nevada  
March 15, 1862

"I don't understand, sir," Daniel looked up at Hammond.

"Keep going, son. The explanation is in there."

"This is dated March 15, 1862' but she disappeared in November last  
year…in 1999."

Hammond gestured to the folders in front of them.

March 14, 1862

Dr. Michelle Hunt Cartwright  
The Ponderosa Ranch  
Virginia City, Nevada

To:  
General George Hammond or the current commanding officer of Stargate  
Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
Colorado Springs, Colorado

RE: Disappearance of Dr. Michelle Hunt from P3R-669

Dear General Hammond,

How can I explain my disappearance? On some level it's unexplainable.  
Just to be certain you would receive my news, I deposited this letter  
with the Wells Fargo Company since they do survive as a business  
entity until your day. Per my instructions, they agreed and were paid  
to hold in trust this letter until Monday, January 3, 2000 and  
deliver it personally to you with copies delivered to the Chairman of  
the Air Force at the Pentagon and the President of the United States  
at the White House. If you are reading this, please understand that  
I'm not writing this as a formal report. It will however be my last.

Sir, I did the best I could under the circumstances. That's all any  
of us can do, try to do our duty. I'm comforted to know that I did  
the right thing even if I pay the price. This report may ramble a bit  
since I'll tell it assembled from various writings. Some are in story  
form. Others are done as my journal entries. There are bits in report  
format. The rest are just whatever I can remember to fill in. I  
include my diaries. I have been writing all this as it happened over  
three years. Right now, I'm not feeling so good and might not make it  
through. Therefore, I'm not going to edit any of it. I thought I  
would have more time. Sir, these are my thoughts, feelings, and  
impressions of what happened. I instructed my bank's estate and trust  
department to deliver these documents on a certain day after the  
mission transpired. If you read this before the mission happens, let  
it happen. It has to happen this way, General, for all our sakes.  
Actually, it's even more important than that; but I digress. I'll  
probably digress a lot. In the next day or two, I'll have this sealed  
up and hopefully it will find you, God willing and the creeks don't  
rise.

I'll begin at the beginning, sir. On Wednesday, November 5, 1999, the  
day started normally. I woke up, made coffee, slipped into a  
wonderful hot shower, and made sure my roommate knew I'd be gone for  
a long while. Tell her she can have my stuff but please give all  
personal photographs to Colonel Jack O'Neill. It saves a lot of  
hassle being roomies with another scientist at the Mountain. I don't  
know what might have changed in the future because of all these  
events. So let me say that I will work and have worked for you as a  
civilian linguist. Dr. Daniel Jackson is my supervisor. Dr. Robert  
Hunt, my late husband, knew Daniel from a long time ago. Daniel  
recruited him and then me. Robert died before my disappearance and  
all this happened. Anyway, I digress again. My mind wanders a bit at  
the moment. Please, tell Daniel it was an honor to work with him.

My thoughts turn to Colonel Jack O'Neill. It's important that he read  
this letter AFTER the mission to P3R-669 on November 5, 1999. He is  
very important to me and all of us. I hope things stay the same  
enough that he plays his pivotal roll at the SGC. The future of the  
planet depends on him. I'm just sorry that I can't quite get on with  
him somehow. He is like a prickly cactus on the outside but I know  
he's sweet on the inside. He doesn't want most folks to know that. It  
gets annoying when he's doing his gruff and irritable routine just to  
push people away. He's impatient with scientists but he likes Sam and  
Daniel well enough. The rest of us are just an impediment to his day.  
Well O'Neill's day didn't get any better when he found out Daniel  
wasn't available to go to P3R-699. I was next up on the duty roster  
so he was stuck with me. I barely got a nod from him at the briefing.

(Really Jack, lose that attitude. It's just not nice.)

Anyway, SG-7 and 13 went to 669, where they found something and  
couldn't figure it out. It could have been a warning or instructions  
or even a bill of lading. They took pictures to show me. From those  
photos, it was obvious there were more text buried and a reference to  
more writings on stelae clearly standing in the area. The whole tel  
went for three square miles. We were all hoping something great was  
under all that dirt. Ground penetrating radar got through the first  
layers of sand okay, but the clay and bricks barely showed the  
outlines of chambers beneath. Potentially there were more under  
those. O'Neill wanted to find a big honkin' space gun as he so  
colorfully put it. More likely it would be a stash of grain, some  
statues, and a bunch of pots.

SG-1 geared up and went through the Stargate to join Colonel Dave  
Dixon's team, SG-13. Teal'c then dialed the Gate for another  
rendezvous. After he went through, O'Neill ordered pickets set up  
around the gate just in case the bad guys showed up. SG-1 had a long  
unlucky streak going with Apophis popping up every which way.  
Usually, he showed up at the most inappropriate moments. I couldn't  
help wondering if he had some inside information. Maybe there was so  
much surveillance at so many planets that Apophis got tipped off by  
his own assets. Anyway, we were all expecting trouble. O'Neill wanted  
us civilians in and out as fast as possible. That idea was all right  
by us. Boy, were we all surprised a few hours later, when Teal'c  
showed up in a tel'tac cargo ship. The man knows how to rip-off  
Apophis better than anyone, which makes sense since he used to be  
that snakehead's top general.

Apparently, Teal'c made a better sweep of the area than the UAV did.  
He told O'Neill there were two more mounds south, just outside UAV  
range. O'Neill got excited in that "no reaction" reaction he likes to  
affect. Scowling, he detailed me to go with Teal'c to see if I  
thought it was worthwhile calling in reinforcement teams to excavate  
those. I don't know what he thought I could tell on a flyby. I think  
he just wanted me out of his way. Teal'c never says much so the  
flight was quiet. I saw those mounds and noticed a few more off in  
the distance. We flew over those, too, marking the locations. Then we  
hit the jackpot. Off on the horizon was a big pyramid, a Ha'tak ship.  
We approached carefully and realized it was indeed abandoned. So  
Teal'c grinned his ferocious grin that makes badass Jaffa masters  
quake in their boots. I was so glad he was on my side. We hustled  
back to O'Neill to show him what I had recorded on my camcorder.  
Based on that evidence, O'Neill decided that I should go back to the  
base and tell you to saddle up plenty of reinforcements. He also  
wanted Daniel recalled from wherever he was, on a priority basis,  
swapping me out for Daniel. I intended to have a talk with Daniel  
about this. It was my find. Believe me, it would take plenty of us to  
work it. Since I reported to Daniel, I had to go through him to  
complain. I knew he'd smooth it out with the Colonel.

(Jack, you can be such a jerk. If you are reading this, bite me.)

I went back to the tel'tac cargo ship to retrieve my gear. Just as  
Teal'c opened the doors, who should show up but Apophis? His Jaffa  
strafed our position in a four Death Gliders. The troops under the  
Colonel laid down cover fire so the civilians could go through. I was  
the last one, trying to run across the field from where Teal'c landed  
the tel'tac. Colonel O'Neill was yelling at me to run faster. Trust  
me; my lungs were bursting as I sprinted for the Gate. I couldn't get  
my pack off, strapped on as it was. I also regretted that second bowl  
of oatmeal still lying like a lump of lead in my gullet. An Al'kesh  
managed to ring down some Jaffa and then, strafe the position again.  
A Death Glider was gaining on me, shooting its two cannons. That's  
the last thing I saw as I dove head first through the Gate.

Only I didn't land on the ramp at the SGC. I hit dirt and tumbled  
down a steep slope. Thank goodness my pack protected my back as a big  
boulder broke the fall. I lay there for quite a while as nausea and  
stars overwhelmed me. My eyes were staring up at a cloudless blue  
sky. The rest of me just hurt. I have no idea what the scientific  
reason is for my landing in the hills above Lake Tahoe but I did. I  
know Lake Tahoe from many ski holidays. This was Lake Tahoe on the  
California/Nevada border. According to my compass, I guessed I was on  
the Nevada side. But something was wrong. Actually, a lot was  
missing. I couldn't see the South Lake Tahoe resorts. Nothing. It was  
quiet, too quiet.

My GPS didn't work. So, I scrambled back up the slope for a clearer  
shot at a satellite. At the midpoint of the slope from where I was,  
there was a cave opening. It was a large opening. From the skid  
marks, I realized I had tumbled out of the opening, which sharply  
dropped off down the slope I was on. Using the vegetation to pull  
myself up, I looked into the cave. It was dark. Frustrated, I tried  
to get a lock on my GPS. No luck. I thought maybe the mountains were  
somehow blocking the signal. So I tried to climb higher. It was  
really cold. After a couple of hours, I made it to the highest point  
I could. I recorded a message on my camcorder with the last of my  
battery power. I would have to use my solar array roll to recharge it  
the next day. Not having a cell phone with me, I tried to use my  
radio to make a mayday. All I got was static. I tried to uplink the  
camcorder mayday from my laptop's antenna plug-in to the AF Satcom  
without luck. So, I looked for a road into town, thinking someone  
would have a telephone or I would flag down a car. I didn't find one  
exactly. Actually, I got lost. I know direction from the sun and the  
compass on my watch, but that doesn't mean you can find something if  
it isn't there. South Lake Tahoe wasn't there. Incline Village wasn't  
there. No ski trails or lifts anywhere I could see. When I did manage  
to find a wagon wheel track, I followed it east away from the Lake. I  
wound up in Carson City, Nevada. Only it wasn't the Carson City I  
knew. The Universe had played a cosmic joke on me. I was lost in the  
Old Wild West. The date…Wednesday, September 7, 1859.

Yeah, oh yeah, one for the record books. This beat SG-1's trip to  
1969 by more than a hundred years. Picture this. There I was in  
forest green BDUs, a Berretta 9 mil pistol strapped to one leg, a zat  
on my belt, a GI knife strapped to the other leg, a utility belt with  
grenades, C4 with timers, and the usual supplies, canteens, a  
backpack with MREs, my radio and headset with a spare set plus extra  
batteries, my laptop with the communication antenna, my camcorder, my  
portable cd player for those long lonely nights in a tent, my  
bedroll, toiletries, a couple changes of underwear, and a fresh  
change of BDUs, and the ever essential reference book on Mankura  
hieroglyphs.

Damnme, I forgot the hoop skirt.

So here's the story, while I can still tell it. If you are reading  
it, just know I wouldn't do anything different. This is my final  
mission report, such as it is. Nix to the bullet point summary. I  
will leave you some suggestions as they occur to me throughout the  
text.

If you aren't General Hammond and not in the Air Force, whoever you  
are, please forward it to the United States Air Force. They'll know  
what to do with it. Just mark the envelope: Stargate Command, General  
Hammond Eyes Only.

Sincerely,  
Dr. Michelle Hunt  
(Those bloodstains are mine for DNA verification.)  
The Ponderosa  
Virginia City, Nevada  
March 14, 1862

CC: Colonel Jack O'Neill USAF, General Ryan (AF Chief of Staff), and  
the President of the United States

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bite me?" Colonel O'Neill looked around for effect.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, she called me a jerk in her report, Carter."

"Well, Jack you were rude to her, even for you." Daniel pushed his  
glasses up his nose and huffed."

"Was not."

"Were too"

"No I wasn't."

"Oh yes you were."

"Not."

"Were."

"I'm not like a cactus, am I? Am I?"

"Sorta, Jack."

"She liked your ferocious grin, T." Jack complained to Teal'c.

Teal'c displayed his ferocious grin. "She is correct. Upon seeing me,  
intimidating Jaffa masters are fearful in their footwear." Teal'c was  
inordinately pleased with himself. Jack noticed in some pique.

"Well, sir, she did point out that you are important to her," Carter  
mollified him. Jack inclined his head with a shrug. "And she thinks  
you are necessary to save the planet."

"It's my bad attitude towards geeks, Carter."

"General, did she say more about the Colonel's pivotal' role?"

"She did. She left several hundred pages of text and drawings."

"Wow, this has got to be a record," Jack blew out his cheeks,  
examining the paper which had aged.

"Colonel," Dr. Fraiser continued. "The headstone said she died March,  
27, 1862. The bloodstains next to her signature matched her DNA  
profile on record with a 99 probability." She offered him the lab  
reports. He waved them off. "We have confirmed that she did indeed  
die on that day in that year."

"So the real deal, sir?"

"Most definitely," Hammond confirmed. "The Bank swore an affidavit  
that it has held these documents continuously for the entire time in  
the vault. The Estate department could not make a disbursement of the  
residual estate until these letters were delivered. It's been on  
their calendar for 138 years."

"I'm changing banks," Daniel replied. "That's impressive."

"Time travel, sir?"

"Yes, Major."

"Dr. Hunt's Will made several bequests including a bequest to fund a  
foundation for the children and families of fallen SGC personnel,"  
Hammond hesitated on the answer. "And she left something for each of  
you."

"That's very nice, sir. See, she did like me," Jack commented. He was  
touched. "I hope she didn't leave any Confederate money what with the  
war going on?" He coughed to cover his emotion. Everyone stared  
someplace else.

"The bank carefully managed the funds and extensive real estate  
holdings so that the estate has grown over time to the sum of $100  
billion."

WTF? & ? Dead silence.

"Holy Hannah!"

"It seems Dr. Hunt, as Mrs. Eric Hoss Cartwright, bought land with  
proceeds from her share of the Comstock Lode's legendary Ophir Mine.  
That land was worthless at the time."

"Oh?" Daniel had the idea that the other shoe was about to  
fall, "Where?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada," Hammond answered. Sounds of amazement echoed in  
the Briefing Room. No wonder the Cartwright Estate and Trust did so  
well. "Her estate owns most of the land around there; in and around  
Reno, Nevada; and in Los Angeles, including portions of Beverly  
Hills. And one other place."

"Sir?"

"The estate leases land to the Federal government for a dollar a year  
for 138 years." Hammond looked around, pausing for effect, "Cheyenne  
Mountain. Then the Estate repossesses it. The lease comes due this  
month."

Teal'c threw back his head and guffawed as he never had before.

"And you said she was just a geek, Jack." Daniel wiped away his tears  
of laughter.

"A smart geek, I said that," Jack doodled with his head down. "So,  
what did she leave us?"

"She gave Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, Dr. Frasier, and Major Carter each ten  
acres on the shores of Lake Tahoe. The bank estimates the value at  
$10 million each." Cries of astonishment from each punctuated the  
meeting.

"That's nice," Jack said softly feeling left out. "I guess I know  
where our next ski vacation will be, right kids?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, Jack, sure," Daniel smiled. "You said she left  
something for each of us?"

"Yes, she left my two granddaughters each five acres on Lake Tahoe."  
Hammond toyed with his pen, deliberately ignoring Jack. "She said she  
knew I wouldn't accept anything for myself. In addition, Cassandra  
Fraiser will receive a trust fund for college sufficient to put her  
through any graduate work and beyond, plus an acre of land at Lake  
Tahoe."

"She was very thoughtful, sir," Jack answered, rising from the  
table. "If that's all, I'd like to start my vacation in Minnesota. We  
missed Christmas this year, or at least, SOME of us did." He eyed the  
others.

"Sit down, Jack." Hammond waited for Jack to sit. "She left some  
things for you, but I'll tell you in private. The rest of you are to  
go to the conference room on Level One to sign for your documents and  
give the Wells Fargo representative what he needs to complete his  
assignment. Everyone else is dismissed."

The others left shooting looks at Jack and then hustling out with the  
envelopes from Wells Fargo to get the deeds and other things to sign.

"Bring him in," Hammond ordered the airman. "You have to sign for  
this letter personally, Jack." A man in a business suit entered with  
a large briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Clearly, he was curious  
and a little concerned being in these surroundings. For security,  
Hammond had taken the precaution of lowering the blast doors over the  
view of the Gate Room. Jack produced his ID card, driver's license,  
and dog tags. After signing several papers, the man compared his  
likeness to an old photograph. The man offered a sealed envelope, a  
key, and the large briefcase. Once he departed, Jack unlocked the  
briefcase and found a sealed metal box. He broke the seal to find a  
zat, a laptop, a solar array roll, and a cd player carefully wrapped  
in soft but aged skins and disintegrating cloths. Jack fingered the  
sealed letter, yellowed with age.

"Jack, I don't know what's in it. For obvious reasons, I am ordering  
you to disclose it after you have read it."

"Yes, sir," Jack answered his C.O. He took the envelope, read the  
outside and opened the wax seal. His face darkened and he whistled  
when he read it. Then he handed it over to Hammond. Hammond read it  
carefully and ordered copies. "Well, do you think it's possible?"

"Before we say anything to the Asgard or the Nox, we have some  
consultations to make. I want to talk to the President."

Jack fingered the handwritten note, wondering. She had been friends  
with Daniel and Carter for years. Teal'c spent time training with  
her. Janet and Cassie were thick as thieves with Michelle, especially  
after her husband's death. Jack knew he had given her a hard time.

March 13, 1862  
The Ponderosa  
Lake Tahoe, Nevada

Dear Jack,

Enclosed are invitations, which are my wishful thinking. I wrote  
these invitations on the remote chance that you could ever come. I  
know we haven't been on the best of terms. I want you to know how  
much I admire and respect you. If anyone can find a way to come, you  
can. The truth is that I have adjusted so don't feel sorry for me.  
I'm writing separately to you because I don't know how things might  
have changed, but I know I can always trust you. Assuming I didn't  
screw up the timeline and you exist as an Air Force colonel at  
Stargate Command which if you don't or aren't and there isn't, don't  
worry about it. Okay, that confused me.

The contents of this letter are Top Secret: SCI security sensitive.

I've had time to think about this accident. Could something have  
struck the Stargate just as I entered it? If so, then maybe the  
wormhole jumped between gates and passed through a sun or black hole,  
or another solar flare, or something else or some combination causing  
a space-time inversion to throw me back in time before switching back  
to Earth's gate? Please ask Thor or even the Nox. Even if I am  
correct to some degree, I understand there may be no way to retrieve  
me. Still, it may be the answer to the salvation of the Asgard. If  
they can control the event, then maybe they can go back to their  
initial cloning mistake and stop it. Of course, if they do, then  
maybe they will not be around to make Earth a protected planet. Your  
call, as usual, Jack. You know them better than any of us.

Now, the most important piece of information that I am entrusting to  
you is the existence of another Earth Stargate. I tell you in this  
separate letter and seal it for separate delivery. You will know what  
to do about it. I hope no one tells the Russians. Jack, the other  
Stargate is inside that Lake Tahoe cave! Enclosed is a picture that I  
drew of the lake to help you orient your search teams to find it. I  
also have delivered to you my camcorder which recorded the site. I  
hope you can retrieve the information after all this time.  
Unfortunately, I could not locate a DHD. This area is prone to  
earthquakes and landslides. It could be anywhere even under some cave-  
in. Without the DHD I have no hope of using it. I'm not strong enough  
to turn the ring. Even if I could, I would need a power supply. I  
have a zat, but I don't know how or even if it would be sufficient.  
Yes, Jack, I'm a geek, but not that kind of geek. Happy now? I'm also  
guessing that it wouldn't help anyway since there's no place to go  
under the circumstances which I described in the writings I sent to  
General Hammond, General Ryan, and the President. The Wells Fargo  
representative should have delivered to you my personal items  
including a zat, a camcorder, my laptop, and my solar array roll.

I bequeath you land adjacent to your cabin in Minnesota for two  
square miles from the west and north boundaries totaling a thousand  
acres. The parcel includes another larger pond that I had stocked  
with fish for the last five years. That team retreat was good for  
something besides mosquito bites. Don't worry, it's not a bribe. When  
I bought the land, I only paid $25 for it, clearly under the official  
gift amount limits. (LOL.)

I know they must have exhumed my body to make the identification. I  
trust that you will see I am interred again where I was, next to my  
beloved husband, Hoss Cartwright.

Thank you for everything, Jack. I wish you a good life. I know you  
will show this letter to General Hammond, but I wanted you to read it  
first. My Estate Trustee will be available with the necessary legal  
documents for the transfer of property.

Sincerely,

Dr. Michelle Hunt Cartwright

* * *

"I think we should have a memorial service, sir." Jack didn't meet  
the General's eyes. He coughed to cover his emotions.

"Yes, we should; but not before this matter has been fully discussed  
at the higher levels. I'm not sure she didn't change the timeline  
investing the way she did. I just got off the phone with the  
President. And it is not obvious any of you can keep the bequests.  
Until we can mount a counter-intelligence action, we don't want Major  
Carter or anyone else to know about her theory of time travel. We  
have been concerned for sometime that some entity is directing  
surveillance against the four of you, me, and legitimate N.I.D.  
personnel. We have been contacted by the Tollan, the Nox, and the  
Asgard over related incidents. They want the leak plugged and the  
asked for you specifically to plug it. You will be part of a counter  
espionage plot to use disinformation to find the trail. For now, I am  
classifying that letter at the highest Top Secret: SCI level known to  
man. Now go to the Level One conference room to sign the rest of the  
receipts for Wells Fargo. You are to take such measures as necessary  
to secure that Stargate. Dismissed."

Hammond went into his office to read the diary included with the  
papers. It was proving to be a real insight into life in the Wild  
West. It was also a testament to resourcefulness of one of his own  
people. A diary was certainly a better read than the rest of what was  
pending in his in box. So, Hammond had all his calls held and settled  
into enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2: Courting

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

**Friday, September 16, 1859**

Dear Diary,

That sounds so lame, like a teenager. What the heck. No one is ever really going to read this drivel. Okay Diary, not going to do that again.

On Tuesday September 13, 1859, I made it to Virginia City, a stupid name for a town in Nevada. It was named by some gomer who was homesick for Virginia, literally. In early 1859, Virginia City had a grand total of three stone houses and a few huts. I arrived the year the Comstock Lode got discovered by Henry Comstock. In truth, he didn't discover it someone else did but Comstock declared it to be on his land, hence the name. As a result, the silver boom began and ran to the end of the century. By the end of the 1859, Virginia City had a real hotel, the International Hotel. Then came the Cattleman's Hotel, with 12 rooms and the usual respectable dining room and ubiquitous bar. When I got there in the fall, it was still being built. So I had the problem of where to stay. I also needed money.

My situation was desperate in a new mining boomtown. I showed up for a series of firsts; first funeral, first child born, first bank (Wells Fargo), first school house, and the first church to hold services. It was a bleak town high in the mountains over 6200 ft in elevation. You can see for miles in the clear air but there's nothing to see except snow capped mountains or desert. Looking east you can see the Twenty-Six and Forty-nine Mile Deserts. The whole thing is situated on a barren mountainside so you are either going up or down no matter which direction you travel. In winter, you travel through several feet of snow. In spring, you slog through mud. In summer, you gag on dust and dried dung. In fall, some of summer's stench subsides enough to encourage you to go outside to chop some wood because winter is truly difficult. The only problem is there aren't any trees in town. So you slog through more dung and dust to find wood. I lived in a tent my first week and cursed the Stargate every damn day, praying someone would figure out how to rescue me.

Nothing for it, I had to trade some of my gear for money. It's not like there was anywhere to go on the money. I couldn't afford to trade much. I needed my things to survive. The zat came in handy for fishing and hunting small game. I say small because I had no way to haul a deer home. Conceptually, I have a problem eating Bambi so I settled for Thumper which tastes like chicken. I earned a living sewing by hand with a needle. Thank goodness for the sewing kit we all pack with us.

Once some kids showed up, they had to have a school. I started school in one room house, shaming the local gentry into donating money for chairs and a blackboard with some wood donated every week for the stove. I sure as hell wasn't going to be a dance hall girl since I've no talent for waiting tables, can't dance, and won't play footsie. Here I'm the town schoolmarm. I make a respectable living. Respectability is what it's all about for women in this day and age. There are only two kinds of women. Women get used up too fast in this time either way, just faster as the wrong kind. With the tuition money, I rented a house or at least a share of a house next door. For my efforts I expected to net for myself $25 a month once I got it up and running steadily. That princely sum was more than a sergeant in the army made, but he got rations and housing on top. The profit on the school was better pay for a woman because of the demand and scarcity of teachers, plus goods were scarce and prices were climbing ever higher. I figure the rate of inflation from 1859 to 1999 at about 100 times. Divide 1999 prices by 100 to equate. Or multiply 1859 prices by 100 and you come close to the equivalent, with the notable except for eggs. They were ridiculously expensive.

Until I got enough students, some sewing made the extra for enough wood. Didn't mean I could cook anything properly. So I bought my meals from a widow in town who had the time and knew how to use the cast iron fire burning stove without incinerating eggs. Eggs are hard to come by, actually. So is bath water. A Saturday night bath may come once a year. No one bathes or changes their dirty clothing because they don't have another set. If you think that's bad, there's no such thing as deodorant. Most horses smell better than their riders. If men have money, they use it for drink or food. Malnutrition is rampant. Every vitamin B deficiency disease is present; pellagra, rickets, beriberi… all of it. Add that to the teeth rotting out of their mouths, no mouthwash ever invented could cure the problem when someone opens his mouth. Trust me; there is nothing romantic about the Old West. The Old West is one dirty, stinking, nasty, decrepit, horrible experience. Screw the Lone Ranger, Tonto, and the horses they rode in on. Hi-yo Silver drop dead.

As near as I can tell, every single man at one time or other tried his luck hitting on me. I'm no beauty, but I'm well preserved compared to the rest. I'm nearly 30, but I have less mileage on me so I look way younger to them. Amazing what a balanced diet, good dental care, and top notch medical procedures can do for a body… and hand lotion. Trust me; it's no mystery why they all did. There are less than a hundred females in this entire portion of Western Utah Territory, which will become Nevada. By comparison, there are nearly 3500 horny miners and ranchers. Do the math, Jack. The odds were good but the goods were odd.

* * *

**Saturday, September 24, 1859**

It's hard enough keeping body and soul together without "society" against you too. That's why when the local land magnate's scions, Adam and Hoss Cartwright, decided to take an interest; I didn't want to piss them off refusing outright. Staying on the right side of the local gentry is imperative. I tried to discourage them as best I could. I was trying not to affect the timeline. Short of blowing my brains out to solve the problem, I figured keeping a low profile was second best. Keeping a low profile is hard work. I miss regular grocery stores. I miss lots of modern conveniences, especially hot running water. Turn off the water in your house for 24 hours and see how well that works out not to mention trying to use an outhouse in a hoop skirt. Oy.

After fetching a pail of water earlier, there I was on the street in Virginia City, Nevada trying to drag home some supplies from Hammond's Dry Goods store. (Coincidence, General?) I got paid by my patrons on Friday and went to the Saturday market and the store for what I could find. I passed the Sheriff and some men standing around on the C street boardwalk. That's the main drag in this dirty dump of a town. Adam Cartwright saw me and decided to try his luck. At least he was nice looking and didn't stink as badly as the rest. At that point, I would have sold my soul for a real bath. I would have sold all of theirs too. I thought about building a first class bathhouse just so I could enjoy it, only I didn't have the money and none of them thought bathing was a priority. Actually, Adam hit on me. It went something like this:

"Who's that?" Adam Cartwright said to Sheriff Roy Coffee in Virginia City, Nevada one bright spring afternoon. The pair was standing on the board sidewalk next to the General Store.

"New schoolmarm," Sheriff Coffee took a long look and saw Adam was interested. "Don't bother, Adam. She's not interested in any of us."

"Us?"

"Lesser men," Deputy Clem Foster snorted. "She is a good teacher by all accounts, I hear."

_I heard that too, jerk._

"She turned you down, huh," Adam slapped him on the back grinning.

"She's turned every man down. Like I said, she's different."

_More like I wrinkled my nose from the b.o. you unwashed yo-yo._

"Well, She just hasn't met the right man," Adam adjusted his hat and strode off after me. Adam Cartwright is over six feet tall with thick black hair and a brooding countenance. He's lean and fit. Having been to college back East, he is quite polished compared to the local yahoos. He's also a lot smarter. So he's more trouble on the hoof than any of them. I don't have a hope in hell of hiding my weirdness from him. I do not fit in the nineteenth century at all as I'm discovering to my horror. It all looked so cool on TV. Trust me; it's much different and so am I. I don't speak the way they do in flowery Victorian parlance. I don't act like a woman in their eyes. I am certainly better educated and smarter than all but Adam and a select few. I'm afraid Adam would have way too many questions that can't be answered. Even if he could understand some of the answers, he shouldn't be told. So there he was, looking at me more closely as he ambled along. I put down the sack to readjust the weight. Trouble was on my six.

"Allow me, ma'am," Adam offered as I straightened up with the load.

"I'm fine, thank you," and proceeded to move along the street.

"I could help you with that," he said trying a charming smile.

"No thanks," I wandered off, but the other brother, the really big one ambled after me. He simply scooped up the sack before I could protest.

"Aw shucks, you shouldn't be carrying a load like that, ma'am."

He tipped his hat to me and introduced himself as Hoss Cartwright. I knew about the Cartwrights. They had a spread west of town the size of Rhode Island, no kidding exactly the size of Rhode Island… one thousand fifty square miles. Yes, I said square MILES. Nevada is empty by comparison to Rhode Island. There are almost no people but lots of rocks, trees, and cows. The Cartwrights ran ten thousand head of cattle. They were rich. Old Man Cartwright was a powerful force in this area. His three tall handsome sons were all eligible bachelors with every single female after them. So you have to wonder why none of them are married.

Hoss Cartwright is the middle son. Hoss is a mountain of a man. At 6 ft 4 inches and 325 pounds, he looks like a linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys. This guy could bench press Teal'c. Blue eyed, moon-faced, and cheerful, there is a natural charm about him that sets a person at ease. It has fooled some bad guys into thinking he's an idiot. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He's the kind of man who can kill a bushwhacker without flinching and then help a little boy grieve for his father. He feels things deeply, but he keeps it to himself. Reminds me of a jumbo size version of Jack crossed with Teal'c. Jack is not approachable. This man is very approachable. Hoss must like medium because I'm medium; medium size, medium brown hair, medium face, just medium. I'm a well-preserved medium. I guess something tickled his fancy or he just had urges. Like I said there are less than 100 females in the whole territory that will become Nevada. Politely, Hoss waited for me to open the front door before barreling in to put the sack in the kitchen. He tipped his hat and made some pleasantry. I had to get him out of there before someone started talking that I had a man in my house. Victorian morals were as strict as they were hypocritical, just easier to use against someone.

"Mr. Cartwright, I don't mean to be rude, but if you stay in here like this, people are going to talk. A single woman is always a target for malicious gossip. Maybe we could sit on the porch? I have a kettle on the boil. Would you like a cup of tea?"

His expression was a mixture of delight and confusion. He was delighted I asked. He was confused how to refuse a cup of tea. He wanted a beer. I didn't have any because I hate the taste of that stuff and can't afford it. So he said he'd make do. Great, a guy who wanted tea like a hole in the head. I was going to wash with that hot water and had to use it now for tea. Oh well, nothing for it but to make tea. Then I'd have to lug another bucket from the town well.

Much to my surprise, it was very pleasant to talk to him. He was polite. In a mining town filled with frustrated men, who haven't seen a woman in months, he was refreshing. We managed some pleasantries before he asked me if I would like to have some dinner with him at the hotel. Dinner in these times means a big meal around 2 pm. It's the main meal of the day with the leftovers for supper before bed. Since, I was hungry, why not? So we did. His brother saw us enter the International Hotel and caught a ribbing from the Sheriff. I heard it. Sound carries very well in the clear air with loud men talking.

There is one thing this cow town knows how to cook, cow. Next to beans, it's the cheapest protein available if you didn't shoot it yourself. I was tired of beans. Hoss had a huge steak. I confess that steak he ordered for me was good, with all the fixings. He was trying to be nice. I was trying for some nutritious calories. I'm not usually this thin. You try eating what passes for food in this filthy hellhole and see how much weight you put on. Man, the world feels better after the blood sugar comes up. Hoss sat back with his third beer. I'd think he was a drinker except everyone drinks like that and he's huge so it shouldn't impact him the same way. Over dessert and coffee he asked for another date. I figured why not? I knew he was local gentry and I needed the calories. So he asked to call on me for a picnic the next day after church. It seemed proper and respectful. I'm not sure of all the finer points of Victorian etiquette but I read enough Dickens, Bronte, and Thackeray to know there was plenty to it. Besides I watch all the Masterpiece Theatre on PBS. I'm scarred for life by Upstairs Downstairs.

"Um, Mr. Cartwright, what do you like to eat? What should I pack?"

"Oh, don't worry about that none. I'll have Hop Sing, that's our cook, put something together. Just bring something warm. It can get chilly this time of year."

Yes! Food!

The next afternoon, we took a buggy ride out to an overlook of the Carson Valley. This is breathtaking countryside. It's cool, dry, and high, just my kind of weather, minus the nosebleeds. I keep a pot of boiling water on at night for a humidifier or I get a bloody nose in the morning.

"Here now, let me," Hoss reached over with his kerchief to tend my nosebleed. Tilting my head back and stuffing part of the kerchief under my upper lip, I had it under control about ten minutes later. Meanwhile, he talked all about the region, telling tales of desperate outlaws, Indians on the warpath, crazy miners, and angry ranchers. Every story had someone getting shot or beaten senseless. From what I saw in town, that was par for the course. That man could really tell a story, getting excited and acting out the parts. He had me spellbound better than those Saturday mornings in front of the TV with Hopalong Cassidy. He wore a ten gallon hat like Hopalong, too.

(Re-runs are magic, aren't they?)

Anyway, we had a really good time. He enjoyed telling. I enjoyed watching. It was a real break from the hell that had become my life. It was getting dark and chilly by the time we packed up and headed back to town. Always a gentleman, Hoss walked me to my front door. The moment of truth came. I made him bend down for a very small kiss. By his reaction, you would have thought the man got laid. It didn't take much back then. All those music video producers could learn from these folks. Anticipation with a little mystery is a greater aphrodisiac than all those scantily clad tramps wiggling across the screen. Yes, there is something to be said for the Victorian sensibilities.

**

* * *

****Saturday, May 6, 2000**

**O'Neill's House**

"C'mon, Daniel, you had to sense some of this."

"No, I didn't."

"Then I guess you couldn't relate to me any more than I could to you."

"Then the whole friendship thing we've been working on…"

"I guess it doesn't have much of a foundation," Jack answered glaring daggers at Daniel. Daniel set down his beer and made a silent exit. After his friend left, O'Neill looked through the blinds to observe the car which had been watching the house for days.

**

* * *

Monday, September 26, 1859**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

Mr. Walter Prescott came to my door today. He's a middle-aged widower who owns a big spread outside of town. Seems he's one of the leading citizens and a founder of the Virginia City Opera House still being built. To raise money for the endeavor, a party is planned at the hotel. All the blue noses up on the Hill are attending. I heard the gossip. Yes, this flea bag town is building real honest to goodness Opera House that opens in 1863. I happen to know it is still standing in 1999. It was just far enough away from the main section of town when most of early Virginia City burned to the ground in the later part of the century. Anyway, Mr. Prescott needed a date to the party. Only I don't have a dress. He must have realized a teacher doesn't have a lot of extra money. So, he came calling with all the accoutrements for a party dress. I was shocked out of my mind. We had only met in church. Since people express themselves so differently, I had to gather my wits to mimic the flowery speech of the times.

"Mr. Prescott, I am honored that so distinguished a gentleman would invite me to such a grand occasion."

"Well, ma'am, we have chatted these past two Sundays and I thought, well, we could enjoy the party together. Of course, I would be honored if you would accept my gift. All the ladies will be there and I want you to be the best dressed."

"Mr. Prescott, I hardly know what to say. Your generosity is too kind. Sir, if I may, please let me ask Mrs. Lindley, if I should accept such a magnanimous present." I chewed my bottom lip feigning worry about being proper. "Sir, would you happen to know if Pastor Lindley is invited?"

"Of course, Mrs. Hunt," he replied a little surprised. "I shall make certain they are just in case." He saw my hesitation. "Really, ma'am, there are no strings attached. I would like the honor of escorting so beautiful a woman to a lovely occasion."

_Beautiful my ass, I'm as average as they come except for here where there are some real skanky females._

"Well, then, if Mrs. Lindley would consent to be my chaperone, I would be delighted."

He obviously realized that they would have to be invited or I wasn't about to come or to wear that dress. People would talk. So, he tipped his hat and went looking for the Lindleys. I happen to know Mrs. Lindley felt left out and didn't get an invitation. She and I are becoming friends, so I am betting this deal breaker will be the way to make everyone happy. Sure enough, he came trotting back with Mrs. Lindley, who I found out later got a credit at the dressmaker's to pick out her own dress. Don't feel bad for Mr. Prescott. He can afford a thousand dresses and never miss it. This way, both of us ladies get a new frock and no one can say boo about it.

I'm getting the hang of this frontier society hypocrisy. A woman must differentiate herself from the riff raff and make herself unobtainable. The more unobtainable and different, the more the men aspire to her company. Considering there are so few real ladies and I am the most unusual of them all, I have been receiving invitations right and left, which I am careful to refuse graciously until I can figure out who is who around here. From what Mrs. Lindley tells me, the men are in a dither to find out more about the new schoolteacher with the cut off hair. I'm quite exotic in these parts. They have no idea how exotic. Afraid to anger someone who matters, I'm very polite and pleasant as well as unavailable. It makes them crazy. I once read a study of what men perceive about women. If you line up nine women in black and one in red, every man will say the one in red is the best. Same goes for nine blondes and one brunette. The brunette is perceived as the best. Men want different more than they are worried about classical beauty.

Being a modern woman, at 29 yrs old I look nineteen to these people. I'm a fresh young thing. What's more, I have all my teeth to boot! Women get used up pretty fast in 1859. By contrast, a modern woman is well-preserved in every physical way that matters. We haven't had all that hard labor, poor diets, and lack of medical care. Our hands are soft. Our skin is unlined, not having been in the weather. Our faces are not stressed out from hardship. We have all the nice cosmetics and skin lotions; not to mention nice soap instead of lye soap. That'll take a few layers off of you. Even the expression on our faces is different. We smile a lot. They don't. Sure I look young to these hard bitten folks out on the frontier. Well, I'm not a fresh young thing. I'm a widow who has been all over Creation. Okay, I also was in a sorority in my university days. It's more important than going off world if you want to know how to handle men. These men may think I'm nineteen and clueless; but I'm certainly not. If you want a man to get incensed… go out with another one.

Well, Hoss found out I was at the party because his father was there too. Apparently, it made him crazy. Home run!

**

* * *

Wednesday, September 28, 1859**

Hoss showed up midweek as school let out. While I finished cleaning up, he waited. He was chattering about his sudden need to get something from the general store and would I like to have dinner with him since he was here? Sure, why not? He was good company and gave a good feeding too. That's when he asked me to the dance Saturday night. They dance real dances in these times. I don't know how to waltz or do the Virginia Reel. What… I should tell him the last dance I learned was the Macarena?

"Oh." He looked crestfallen at my hesitation. "If you don't want to go, I guess I understand. I mean being seen with me... If you have another offer, I understand."

"What? You think… that's terrible, Mr. Cartwright. I… the truth, sir, this is embarrassing… see I don't like to dance …with strange men. So, promise me something?"

"I'll try."

"Mr. Cartwright, please, don't let anyone else dance with me. I don't, I mean… I'm sorry. I just feel that way about it. I, um, don't like strangers to be so personal. You can, you know, dance with anyone else. I don't want to ruin your fun. But, I'll only dance with you. So, if some man tries to cut in, please don't let him…. I hope you will agree."

"Yes ma'am," he looked so touched.

Actually, I really didn't want some yahoos to grab me and yank me around the floor. I didn't want to smell them either. They probably had lice as well. Some of those miners had fleas, too. Hoss was okay. He had bathed recently. I checked him out. Besides he was big enough to scare them off.

"I'd be proud, ma'am."

I think I have a boyfriend.

Saturday, October 1, 1859

Thursday night, I went to Mrs. Lindley the pastor's wife to ask for the loan of an iron and with a more serious problem.

"Of course, Mrs. Hunt," Mrs. Lindley was kind hearted.

"Ma'am, I was hoping I could ask you a favor for tonight." She nodded for me to ask. "Um, Mr. Cartwright is my escort. I, um, I am not a good dancer. And, I was wondering if you knew someone who could teach me some steps. I, uh, really can't dance. I have two left feet to be honest."

"Really?" She looked askance at me. "You don't dance?"

"Um, no ma'am, I never learned. It wasn't something we did in my family. I guess it was a strict upbringing."

She liked hearing things like that. Well what should I tell her? I know the Jitterbug, the Twist, the Pony, and the line dance from Saturday Night Fever? Yeah, I don't know how to dance this stuff they do. So she offered to get a couple of the girls together at her house that night and the next to try to teach me. This was hopeless. The upshot was that she agreed that she and her husband would let me sit with them so no one would be a pig and insist too strenuously if I said no. That took a load off my mind and off my toes. So I went home. Who should be sitting on my front porch but Hoss?

"Mr. Cartwright, what a pleasant surprise."

"Here," he held out a big box and a smaller one. I didn't understand. "For you, ma'am. It's for the dance."

"I don't know what to say." I didn't. I like getting presents as much as the next woman, but he and I hardly knew each other. He looked so expectant, holding the boxes out like that. He was like a big kid. "Um, Mr. Cartwright, I don't think I should."

"Aw sure you should. Anyways, I done bought it." He was offering me a way to take it. I felt conflicted. "Please, you'd make me really happy if you would."

"Mr. Cartwright, you are very generous. I'm not sure I am supposed to accept extravagant gifts."

"Oh ma'am, please, you take it and don't think there's any obligation, none at all."

He was being generous but I knew he could afford it. In truth, I really needed the clothing. A lady has to present herself as classy. But I just couldn't take it from him. I liked him. Mr. Prescott was another matter entirely. He wanted arm candy for that function. I wanted a dress. By sanctioning the gift, Mrs. Lindley made out fine too. Everyone was happy. This was different.

The silver boom made people come here but there wasn't anything to buy except liquor, food, and mining supplies. Increasingly, other businesses sprouted up. Prices escalated as the supply of silver shot up with few goods for sale. A single egg could cost a dollar because so few were available. Miners do not raise chickens. So, a new dress shop was a sign of the times. The saloon girls made big tips off those drunken miners whooping it up. Those girls could afford fancy clothes. A miner might walk into town with a thousand dollars worth of silver in his pocket from digging for a month or more to gamble and drink it away in one night. I couldn't earn that much in a year. Sure they spent like the drunken idiots they were, showing off to each other. Men are like that when there are virtually no women. Being a respectable woman, I was at a severe disadvantage in the wage-price gender disparity. With the offer of the dress, Hoss was being generous, very generous. A party dress with accessories could cost from $6-25 or more. In San Francisco, there were reports of the few silver kings spending $400 on a dress. That much money was more than most people made in a year. An everyday dress would cost around $1.50 or less if you sewed it yourself. But in a mining town like this one, prices for everything were more. I already raised my rates for the school. With so little extra for clothing and winter coming I was conflicted deeply. He looked so hopeful that I put my arm on his and indicated I wanted him to bend down. He's so tall. I kissed him on the cheek and choked up. I really needed that dress, any dress. He patted me on the back and rubbed it gently as I sniffled. I don't know why I'm such an emotional wreck. It's not like me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. I just can't accept. You are too kind to me. Let's just go and enjoy the dance together. I spoke to Mrs. Lindley. She said she and the Pastor would be my chaperones."

That news caught him by surprise. A chaperone was customary in those days for young women and even older ones who were protecting their reputations. But this was the frontier. On top of that, my refusal confounded him. I guess he heard about the dress from Mr. Prescott. Befuddled, Hoss didn't know what to think. Was I rejecting him or accepting him?

"I'd sure like to show you off, ma'am. So I was hoping that you would accept the prettiest dress in Miss Marston's shop. A pretty lady should go to a dance in a pretty dress."

"Mr. Cartwright, I have a dress. I'll be fine. I really, can't accept. Thank you for being so kind to offer though. I look forward to the evening with you."

"Well, sure, ma'am," he said very kindly and disappointed. "Um, ma'am…I guess I don't understand why you would accept a dress from Mr. Prescott and not me."

"Mr. Cartwright, you are being very kind to me. No sir, I can not accept this very generous, too generous gift." I had the idea he was after the usual that men are always after with a vulnerable woman, no matter what they say about no obligations. "Thank you but no."

"Aw ma'am, I know I don't look like much, me being big and ugly like I am, but…well, if'n you don't want me, then that's it. I'll go. I shouldn't have expected you to think of me that way."

"On the contrary Mr. Cartwright, I'm very happy to go to the dance with you. I said so before all this."

Talk about a self-image problem, this guy was a walking advertisement. He was tall and nice enough looking, although overweight. His personality was what made the difference. The sparkle in his eyes bespoke his kind nature. Sure he could loose a few pounds, but that was secondary. I also knew he was as strong as an ox and a gentle giant at the same time. It was compelling to me. To have a big strong protector in this wild violent cesspool had its attraction. We looked each other in the eye to make sure the other wasn't fooling. I smiled making him grin. There was no way I'd accept such largess from this man. I did like him. He was sweet.

"Yes, ma'am."

He was confused but trundled off. Later I heard the whole story from several sources. Seems he went back to the dress shop. He kept asking why I would accept a dress from Mr. Prescott but not from him. The sales girl couldn't figure it either. That's why I enlisted the Parson's wife in my conspiracy the first time. No one but no one could say anything if SHE approved it.

Well, Hoss was fuming into his beer at the Sazerac Saloon all afternoon. The bar girls told him they'd have to see the dress before they could comment. He told them I hadn't even touched the boxes let alone seen the thing. So they suggested that the local dress shop wasn't fine enough. Poor man rode to Carson City twenty-five miles away to the bigger emporium and back the next day. He was toting two dresses and all the accessories. I refused those too. Now he was furious. I told him again that I was very happy to go to the dance with him. He didn't need to buy me dresses. I already said I would go and dance with no one else but him. So he couldn't say I was refusing him.

Still it rankled because now Mr. Prescott got wind of the dress problem. He was puffing because I would not accept a dress from just anyone. If you want to make yourself desirable, you can't be seen with just anyone or accept attention from any sort. Add that to being so strange in my behavior, the men just couldn't figure out who or what I was. Well, I was on a campaign to become the most exclusive single woman in town. Already, I was finding flowers for me at the school in the mornings.

That afternoon, Hoss was in the Bucket of Blood saloon, crying into his beer about it. Sure enough Prescott showed up. He started laughing at the boxes on Hoss' horse. He knew what was going on and crowed about it to the rest of the assembly, talking about how it takes real class to court a woman like me. He was just puffing, working it for all it was worth. There's a rough undercurrent between those two since Hoss went to fetch Prescott's mail order bride because Prescott broke his leg. On the way back to Prescott and unbeknownst to Hoss, the silly woman fell in love with Hoss and refused Prescott. Prescott put a murder for hire bounty of $3000 on Hoss for two timing him, which Hoss didn't. That much money was a fortune, nearly ten years income for the average person. Sure two desperados took up the challenge to kill Hoss. The whole situation was all that silly woman's fault. Even Prescott finally figured that out and changed his mind at the last possible second, shooting the bushwhacker himself. The two men made up for most purposes. However, this was the ultimate opportunity for Prescott to rub Hoss' nose in it. In the Saloon, Prescott told Hoss he had no finesse. Now the men in the bar were laughing at him and something had to be done about it. Hoss saw red. There he was with all those boxes of female attire strapped to his horse outside and no female to give it to. Every man who walked in asked about the boxes and who they were for. Of course they got an earful about the refusal. So naturally, they gave Hoss a hard time, much to the amusement and pleasure of Mr. Prescott.

Hoss couldn't take it anymore. He sauntered out to look up one of the matrons in the town and ask her what was the problem? She didn't give him a good answer. He did get a slice of apple pie. She called over her friend from the next house to figure it out. Hoss got a slice of cake out of it. One by one, the women heard about my refusal of not one, but three dresses even though I accepted the dance invitation.

All those matrons saw Hoss' misery. He was going to be damned if I showed up to the dance wearing another man's gift... especially Walt Prescott's dress. Some woman told him she had heard that the only reason I accepted Mr. Prescott's gift was that he made the same gift to Mrs. Lindley. Everyone knew I wouldn't make a move if my friend, the Pastor's wife didn't approve. They told Hoss that to impress me; Prescott had invited the Lindleys to the fancy party at the hotel and gave Mrs. Lindley a dress, too. Not knowing how to proceed, Hoss asked one of the ladies to go to me and assure me it all right to accept the gift. He was so upset she did. I refused very politely saying it wasn't proper. By then, some of the husbands had come home. Their wives were missing. They were still at the first house trying to help Hoss... and feeding him their husband's suppers to console him. None of the men had any supper and went looking for their wives. They saw Hoss' horse with all the boxes out on the street hitched to the post in front of that first house. From the talk around town, everyone knew Hoss was still in possession of three dresses and ALL the feminine accessories.

Despite pleas from their menfolk, none of the women would budge until they helped poor Hoss. Now it was a man problem since food was not on the table. One of the men said it was like a tithe to the church to help out the preacher's wife with a dress. After all, preachers didn't make all that much and his wife needed a Sunday best too. While the group argued how to proceed, two hungry irritated men went to ask me to accept the gift. Again, I politely refused saying it wasn't proper.

I began to get the idea the town had a project to settle the issue of the gift. It was getting late, so I went to supper at the Widow's Boarding House. Everyone knew I took my meals there so folks were showing up to tell me how miserable poor Hoss was that I refused his gift. I thanked them politely for the information. Some of the men stopped by to ask me to take the dresses so they could have their suppers. The Widow was heartily put out. She demanded I take the dresses so everyone could eat and go to bed. Nothing doing said I. I'm a lady and ladies don't accept large gifts from men who court them.

Sure enough, Hoss went to the dress shop in town to get a dress for the Pastor's wife, but it was closed. He went nuts trying to persuade the dressmaker to open up for him. He hollered at her from the street up to her rooms above the shop. Opening the window, she said she heard I wasn't budging so she wasn't opening the store. Mr. Prescott got wind of the whole matter and taunted Hoss about the dressmaker's refusal to open the store again. He stood outside the Bucket of Blood with a beer laughing his head off with some other men.

In desperation, Hoss asked her how Mr. Prescott handled it. She told him that the store credit was given so the lady could choose her own. He promptly shoved a wad of bills under the door and went to call on Mrs. Lindley. Mrs. Lindley is about my age but a little worse for wear. She still wants a new dress and all the accessories as much as any woman. Still, it wouldn't do to let it look like it was a bribe. So Hoss had to pay a social call first. By that time a crowd grew outside her door to ask her to accept the dress because everyone wanted an end to the matter and I would only listen to her. Of course, Mrs. Lindley felt very important to be the sole arbiter of proper manners. With much persuasion and many appeals, Mrs. Lindley consented to lead the way, providing her husband approved. The whole group filed out of the parsonage to come to my door, just as I returned from the Widow's after supper.

"Ma'am, I know you are a very proper lady," Hoss said with his hat in hand and his horse loaded with boxes. "I wouldn't insult you for the world. So I asked Mrs. Lindley and these other fine ladies here in town. Anyways, they think my gifts would be appropriate considering that my intentions are honorable towards you, ma'am. I am asking you to let me court you all proper-like, with Mrs. Lindley as a chaperone."

I stared at all those faces waiting for an answer. With the whole town's approval, now I could accept the dresses. And that's how we became a courting couple. Yes, I have a boyfriend who declared his intentions in front of the entire town. I like these Victorian sensibilities.

Hey!!!

It's not as if they had TV in the evening.

**

* * *

**

**Sunday, May 7, 2000**

**O'Neill's House, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

At loose ends to occupy his time now that he had resigned from the Air Force, Jack decided to check something that had been nagging at him. He pulled out a box from the basement storage room. Pawing through the various items, he found what he sought. He took the box upstairs to sort through it. Having received it many years ago while Jack was busy off on overseas assignments, he hadn't really looked carefully at the things. As long as he had the time, today was a good day. Popping off a beer cap, he sat down to have a go at the box. Along with the first item, he found a few others of interest. Pondering the importance, he made a decision


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

**Saturday, October 28, 1859**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

Yesterday, I got paid by the parents as they came to collect their children. After paying the rent on the schoolhouse, I got what was left. How was I going to make it on $75 for the next month? It would have been a princely sum if a single egg didn't cost a dollar. Miners don't raise chickens. Three years later they would pay the school teacher $125 a month. As it was, I still had to pay the rent on my share of the house where I lived. With winter coming, I was going to have to supplement somehow. However, the school was only a month old; so I desperately needed more paying students. To get some more, I posted notices in the shops about tutoring. I hoped a few of the miners who had some ready cash would want to learn to read or do sums, or even some of the kids of the gentry would take some extra tutoring. I decided to ask the Pastor if he knew of anyone who would. If that didn't work out, I had to get a part-time job in a store.

As it happened, I was near the general store. So I went in to ask if the proprietor needed any help. He was a balding middle-aged man with a sharp-tongued wife. I decided the best course was to approach the wife. She decided I could help him with the bookkeeping and fill in as needed in the store so he could have some time off to be with her. Lucky man, you should have seen his face contemplating that pleasure. We agreed on afternoons three days a week after school from 3 pm until closing around 6 pm, plus Saturdays. That would put a whole $3.10 a week in my pocket, which was enough to pay for wood to keep warm during the winter that was coming and maybe pay the dressmaker to alter a blanket for a cloak. If I got a few tutoring gigs, I could do those on the alternate days and hoped more kids would come to the school.

My cash flow problem stemmed from the fact that parents paid based on attendance. In the worst snowstorms, the kids wouldn't come, cutting my revenues. Winter vacation was necessary since the snow made roads impassable. To make up for it, school proceeded all summer. Too bad for me, winter was next up on the calendar. Making my headcount scarce was the second problem: class distinction. There were sixteen bluenoses up on the Hill, which society ladies claimed as their rightful place. Eleven had kids old enough for school. Therefore, I made a point of speaking to their parents at church and on the street about a proper education. If they even hesitated, I gave them a look that would shame a skunk. In the first month, I had a total of 12 children enrolled; but I needed more. Several shopkeepers enrolled their children but withdrew suddenly. I found out they succumbed to society's demands by sending their kids to my competitor. Apparently, the blue noses made it clear their kids couldn't mix with the riff raff. As a result, mine was the exclusive school. You'd better believe I upped my rates to match my exclusivity.' By mid-November, I had 16 children paying hefty tuition and two receiving tutoring to catch up. I also managed to get the leading men to buy McGuffey Primers at 35 percent over my cost. Primers are the equivalent of textbooks back then. I supplemented, as I wanted with my own materials, for which I charged separately. I'm getting the hang of this. I still needed more pupils. Then winter set in. I considered re-locating the school farther up the Hill. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford the rent. I talked it over with one of the matrons about a fundraiser to cover the extra rent, but got a lukewarm response. She suggested that I wait until spring. I had no choice. I had to get a second job for the winter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tuesday, May 9, 2000**

**O'Neill's House, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

An insistent knock at the door roused Jack from a pointless game of chess with himself. He was relaxing in his living room with a beer in the midday. Still he was disciplined enough to be thoroughly dressed and groomed. Standing tall in a golf shirt and khaki chinos, Jack opened his wooden front door. He pretended to be surprised.

"And what do you want?"

"May I come in," Colonel Harry Maybourne asked politely with a captain standing to his right as an aide de camp. Harry even had the decency to have his hat off. Jack glared at him. With extreme pleasure and some amusement, Jack raked him with his eyes to express his pique.

"No."

"Oh, well then, I heard you had resigned."

"I am in no way obligated to take your crap anymore." Jack started to shut the door.

"Just a minute, Jack," Harry had his hand on the door to keep it open. "I'm here to offer you a job."

"I don't think so, pal."

"Well, in case you change your mind, here," Harry gave Jack his business card. "Call me when you miss the action." He drawled and put his hat back on. Leering, he sauntered off. Jack fingered the card, then shut the door, leaving the card on the entry hall table. With the slightest smirk, he went back to the yard to sift through some memorabilia a little more.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Monday, November 21, 1859**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

Hoss was off on ranch business for a couple of weeks before winter set in. He told me in advance so I wouldn't fret that he dumped me. In winter, the snow around here could pile up several feet deep. Therefore, he had to finish his traveling business now. Since it's two hours into town from his place, I figured I would be without him for most of the winter as well. One snowy Monday in late November, Hoss showed up. He looked like a big bear in a sheepskin coat and ten-gallon hat. He appeared late in the day as the sun was going down. We took one look at each other and ran into that hug. I didn't realize how much I missed him until that moment. He smelled awful. I wrinkled my nose out of reflex.

"I would have taken a bath first after checking in the hotel, but I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Okay, go check in."

"Come to supper in about two hours? I should be clean for you by then. I know how you feel about that."

"Sure, I need to change too."

That night we closed down the restaurant, talking so long. He had quite a few stories to tell me. Unbelievable the life that man leads, I wondered how he would survive to hit thirty.

"Hey, your hair is getting longer. Pretty soon, it will be all normal."

"I like it short."

"Well, I like you either way. But if you growed it longer, you might not have so many problems in town."

"Can't have what won't grow. It is what it is til it isn't."

"That's funny," he laughed. "Ma'am, I'm plumb tuckered out from the ride. I come a far piece today. So what say I come for you after school tomorrow and we'll have dinner here?" In these times, people eat dinner around 2 pm as the main meal of the day. Supper is usually the leftovers after sundown.

"I work at the general store until six pm. I'm sorry."

"I thought you were teaching. I came to the school for you."

"I have to work three afternoons a week plus Saturdays at the General Store, Hoss. You caught me on the off day."

I told him about the increase in enrollment but that for the next three months it might slack off with the snow. I wasn't so sure the General Store job would be regular either since people don't come to town so much in winter.

"Mr. Paxton asked me if I would wait tables here. They lost a couple of girls to some miners. One died. And two more moved on. I've never waited tables, since I'm all thumbs. Anyway, I asked him if he needed a desk clerk. He's thinking about it. I also offered to manage the maids. I have an appointment with him day after tomorrow about it."

Hoss slammed his big ham-handed fist on the table. The tableware clattered. I jumped in shock. He scared me. Everyone reacted. He pointed a finger at me and got angry.

"You are NOT waiting tables for anyone. I won't have it."

"You don't have anything to say about it."

"You're too dadburn smart to wait tables." He looked like he would explode.

"What do you want me to do, rocket science in this dump of a town? Last I heard, those positions were filled. Maybe I'll take Julia Bulette up on her offer. She needs a bookkeeper. Her business does well rain or shine."

Julia is the owner of Julia's Palace saloon and brothel. She is one sharp cookie. I like her in principle but saying that to Hoss was for effect. I couldn't possibly be seen going in there. Hoss accidentally overturned his glass, gesticulating at me. The manager came to the doorway to see the commotion. Seeing it was Hoss, he became nervous. You don't want to mess with an angry Hoss. He can take half a dozen men with one hand. He's that big.

"You are not going anywhere near Julia's Palace. And that's the end of the matter."

"Have you lost your mind, Hoss Cartwright? Because if you have, I'll be glad to put you out of your misery." I threw down my napkin and stalked away. He caught up to me. "What is your problem?"

"Mr. Cartwright, I must insist you calm down," the Manager intervened. "Mr. Cartwright…"

Hoss gently moved him aside and barreled after me. I asked for my cloak at the check stand. Temperatures were dropping so I needed to run home. Besides, I had to get out of there. He was nuts. I was embarrassed. Lucky me, the story would be all over town tomorrow along with the scandal.

"Ma'am," Hoss managed to rein in his temper enough to speak more softly. "I'm sorry, but the idear of you doing those things made me crazy."

"I'm sorry to hear it, Mr. Cartwright." I wrapped up to go. "You needn't see me out."

He blocked my path. I huffed at him. He bollixed up. I pushed my way out. He had to run out after me without a coat or hat.

"What I meant, what I mean to say, ma'am, is," he couldn't get it out. I felt humiliated. "Let me take care of you."

"WHAT? I am no one's kept woman. Of all the insolent…"

"Marry me."

Okay that stopped me.

"Marry me, please."

That caught me by surprise. I couldn't believe it. I froze in place with my mouth open and nothing coming out. I know difficult to picture, me not having anything to say. He was talking but I have no idea what he said. He took my hand in his and asked nicely. I felt like deer caught in the headlights. How badly would I screw up the timeline? You know, I figure if there is a God, he is a good guy. So, maybe I was supposed to live my life as best I could. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe, I wouldn't doom the planet. I had to clear up a few things.

"Hoss, I don't know what to say. I'm surprised." I was surprised. He looked like he was going to cry. Wow, he really meant it. I tried to think, but I couldn't. I looked up at him, looking at the sky and hoping against hope. Oh boy, what do I do? We just looked at each other. Then he lowered his eyes, staring at my shoes, unable to express himself.

"Hoss, did you get your father's blessing?" His eyes stayed plastered on my shoes.

"No, not yet, but I will."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Hoss, you do understand I've been married before?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What about your brothers?"

"I haven't told them but they know we've been courting."

"How do they feel about me?"

His face clouded up.

"Ah, they don't like me."

"It's not that, they just don't know anything about you."

"Humph, great," I didn't know what to say or how. "Come talk to me when your father has given his blessing."

"Ma'am, we'll be fine. I promise. I'll talk to my Pa. It doesn't really matter what he says. I'm a grown man. I'm nearly 24 years old. He'll just have to respect that, my brothers too."

Uh oh, he's way younger than I. He must think I'm really young. Well, 24 years old was fully an adult in these times. He did have to have his father's blessing in this day and age. Hmmm, that meant Adam must be my age or more. The youngest is seventeen or eighteen. None of them is married? What is that all about? They don't live that long to begin with in these times. I had to know what was up with them.

"I don't want to walk into a war zone in that house. Settle it before I meet them. If they won't have me, I'm not going to marry you. I don't need that kind of grief. I have been through too much."

"You leave it to me. If they won't have you, I'll move out. I have my own money."

"No sir, I mean it. Besides, the way you described your family business with the ranch and all, you can't move out. Family first," I said it straight to his eye.

"I'll go tomorrow. I can be back in two or three days. I have some things to do first. Then I'll invite you for dinner to the ranch."

"I guess I'll see you after Thanksgiving Day then."

"What's Thanksgiving?"

"Y'all don't celebrate the fourth Thursday in November as Thanksgiving Day?" He had a befuddled look. "It's the celebration to mark the first Thanksgiving because the Pilgrims at Plymouth Rock made it through the first year." He had a blank look. "You know the story of the Mayflower that landed in Massachusetts in 1607? We make a feast every year of turkey, stuffing, gravy, candied sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, Parker House rolls, pumpkin pie, whipped cream…" He had this look of ecstasy. I found out later the holiday wasn't settled until 1863. I had four years to go. "Y'all don't celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"You can cook all that?"

"With the right ingredients and a little kitchen help, yes," I assured him. "It's difficult to get things here and expensive too."

"Aw shucks, that's not a problem, just give me a list." His eyes crinkled in laughter. Okay, the way to that man's heart is through his stomach. "What all do you know how to cook?"

"I know how to do all sorts of cuisines, French, Italian, Greek, Moroccan, Indian, Persian, Russian, Hungarian, Spanish, Southern, the usual. What?"

"We are getting married and that's final."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Friday, May 12, 2000**

**O'Neill's House**

"Can't tell you much," Colonel Harry Maybourne smirked at Jack. He was standing on the steps to the deck off the living room. Jack had the volume on the boombox turned up, playing opera so eavesdropping devices couldn't make out their conversation.

"If you promise not to be so melodramatic, then yes, I'll consider crossing the line."

Jack frowned at the idea of working with Maybourne. Ostensibly, he had been forcibly retired for a serious transgression against the Tollan. Maybourne thought he was springing his trap to get O'Neill on his rogue team at the N.I.D. In fact, Jack sprang his trap. Hours later, Jack and Harry were airborne at 30,000 feet using a Goa'uld communication ball to talk to an off world operation Jack would command. Getting off world to join that command would be the trick. At least now, Jack knew how Apophis got his information. Those communication balls were not secure. He had to find the rest of those ball sets.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thanksgiving Day, Thursday, November 24, 1859**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Western Utah Territory**

I gasped as we drove up the lane to the Ponderosa's main house.

_I have been here before, several times! OMG! This is the house in the Historical Register of Places that must be maintained forever! It's still private property but every summer in June there is a house and garden tour to showcase a ranch from the Pioneer Days. I am here when it is new or at least original. All those vacations at Lake Tahoe and now, I'm living this!_

"This is it, ma'am," Hoss announced. Hoss got his name from his Uncle Gunnar. Hoss means a big strong man with friendly ways. Well, that perfectly describes him. He looked at me expectantly to see me staring in wonder. "Do you like it?"

"It takes my breath away! It's gorgeous."

"Aw shucks."

I couldn't help staring to compare it to my memory. Someone must have made some addition at some point. A barn was present that I didn't remember. I knew this place!

"Whoa!" Hoss stopped the buggy. The doors flung open and three men piled out to meet us. They are big men. I scanned the faces for signs of attitude. Uh oh, I saw the older man who wasn't smiling. Oh boy, we have a problem.

"You didn't settle this did you?"

"Let me help you down," Hoss held out his arms to steady me. Long dresses are tricky. I trip all the time. Hoss walked me up to his father. I offered my hand. He barely took it, scrutinizing me. The Old Man made the lukewarm pleasantries. Yep, we had a problem. They rushed the introductions and hustled us inside.

Once inside it was warmer. I stood in the entry gazing at the rustic picture of luxury in these times. A fire blazed in the great stone hearth that was the centerpiece of the room on the opposite wall. The walls were originally rough-hewn log cabin logs filled in between with stucco. No wallpaper or paneling covered the wood or stucco, except at the entryway. Heavy exposed beams held up the twelve-foot ceiling. Victorian period furniture decorated the big room sparsely. A settee in red and white stripped velvet faced the fireplace. Red velvet drapes covered the few windows with wooden shutters, which had holes to shoot a rifle through them. The dining room was off to the left of the entry and fireplace. Heavy carved dark wooden high backed chairs bespoke the money to get such luxury all the way out here. A heavy ornate brass and crystal chandelier lit the table. Behind the settee and next to the front door sat the great desk where the Old Man conducted ranch business. Comfortable overstuffed leather or velvet mismatched chairs were well worn and man-sized. These stood around the desk in one group and with the settee and coffee table by the fire as a second group. To the right of the fireplace, a great wall of books underneath assorted rifles and pistols stood against the wall all the way to the great carved wooden staircase at the end of the huge room. That all-in-one room was more like a hall. The staircase went up to the second floor, which must have been an addition at some point. This was a house of men. Not one thing there was frilly or light. It was Spartan and gracious at the same time. From the sheer size, you knew there was serious prosperity. From the low-key furnishings, you knew they were hard working serious people.

Once my hat and cloak were off, they offered me a seat and a glass of wine. I guess Hoss didn't tell them I don't drink. Still I tried to be gracious and accepted. I couldn't help staring.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" Ben asked tentatively.

"Oh no, I'm admiring your house. It's so beautiful." He seemed to appreciate the compliment. "It's an amazing architectural design. Someone knew what he was doing, sir. It's a perfect interweaving of form, function, texture, and proportion."

"Oh, well, my son Adam is the architect." Adam looked at me wondering if I was playing him.

"My goodness, you must have studied in Europe. Did you model it from the stave churches of Norway?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He seemed inordinately pleased someone understood, "although it's only two stories."

"Heddal?"

"Why yes!" Adam puffed a little. "You know something of architecture, ma'am?"

"Only what I studied as art," I answered still staring all around. "This is art. Considering the earthquakes here, you must have compensated for the stresses. How did you manage to shear such a tall room and that fireplace?"

"Well, first I put both vertical and horizontal supports in the ceiling. The house is on wooden struts to let it sway and have some give."

"You calculated the drift angle capacity and accounted for the deformation of the materials under stress?"

"Um, yes…" He had no idea what that was.

"Beam column strength ratio?"

"Of course…"

"Linear and non-linear analysis?

"Yes indeed," he preened. "You see, Pa…" He launched into some long-winded explanation.

_Yeah right, pal, the math hasn't been invented yet. Oh boy, he can't admit he doesn't know what that is. Interesting family dynamic, they are all looking to him to render a verdict. Look at him pretend._

"Adam, there's plenty of time for long explanations after dinner," Ben Cartwright interrupted. Both Adam and I exchanged surprised glances.

"Mr. Cartwright, your son is a genius. Nearly no one knows how to do these things, much less understands they need to be done." I beamed a huge smile at him. I think I just won Adam over to my side, if there is a side.

"Hoss," Adam announced… "You weren't kidding about her."

"Mr. Cartwright," I spoke quickly to the Old Man. "This house will stand for hundreds of years because of his careful design. More importantly, if there is a major earthquake, your family has the best protection available to survive in this house."

"Pa, didn't you wonder why other houses have more damage than ours?" Adam said very proud of himself. He shot me an appreciative glance of gratitude and …smugness.

"I thought we got lucky." Ben Cartwright was staring at his son and then me. "You're saying Adam planned it this way and you can tell just by looking at it?"

"Pretty much, yes," I looked at Adam. I knew that house was still standing in 1999. I knew that house had innovative important safeguards never seen in any other house of the time. I knew how it was made, because I had seen it before. "People will come here for generations to learn how to do it."

Here I was in the presence of the father of modern earthquake construction standards according to the June house and garden tour and he had no idea what he had done… too funny.

"See Pa, I told you she was really educated." Hoss huffed with pride. "And pretty," he blushed. Men had to add that to pay a compliment. I know I'm just average. Nevertheless, love has a way of making folks look better to one another. Anyway, the cook, Hop Sing, announced dinner. I sat next to Hoss across from Little Joe. Adam and Ben took either end.

Dinner was heavy man food; lots of beef, potatoes, and gravy with pie and coffee. I wasn't expecting anything else. Pity since the cook was Chinese. I love Chinese food. If I did marry this guy, maybe I would get my Kung Pao chicken fix. Pushing around the potatoes, I guessed Hop Sing couldn't train them to better.

Like any meet the parents' invitation, I got the usual interrogation too. I am not a good liar so I told as much of the truth as possible. Hey there's no way to hide my Southern accent. I'm from the South, d'oh. Nevertheless, the Old Man knew I was hiding something. He's a shrewd silver fox. He knew.

"You aren't enjoying the wine, Mrs. Hunt?"

"I am sorry Hoss didn't tell you I don't drink." The men had that reaction anyone would to a pompous temperance zealot. "Oh, I don't disapprove at all. I just don't like the taste, but I cook with it."

They relaxed slightly. What could I tell them? When I drink all I ever want to do is crawl up in a ball and go to sleep. We chatted about whatever they wanted. I listened more than I spoke. I guess Pops was curious after all the commotion in town he'd heard about me. I tried to be charming and attentive. As much as I turned the conversation to them, it turned back to me. What could I say about myself that couldn't be checked readily?

"I was born in Delaware, Mr. Cartwright. My father was a lawyer in a small town; but they are gone now. The accent is from growing up later in Virginia, sir."

He nodded absently. He doesn't care. I'm a female of no consequence other than I have my hooks into his son. He asked about my late husband and how he died. The idea that he was killed on an overseas expedition didn't fly for some reason. It was actually as close to the truth as I could get. Something was eating him.

"I'm curious, ma'am, how you wound up so far away from home?"

"Took a ship," I smiled to joke with him. He got the joke but wouldn't let it go. "I was a governess for a widower with a young daughter. He went on an expedition to Egypt, so I went to look after the girl."

"Oh," he seemed to buy that. I had to have a cover story. "Is that where you met your husband?"

"Yes, he was on the expedition, too. We fell in love and got married." Close enough, we met when Robert just started at the SGC before the first Abydos mission. I was recruited shortly afterwards.

"What was his position on the expedition?"

"He was a scientist, a mathematician."

He specialized in breaking codes. It involves tons of math along with everything involved in linguistic computer programs.

"Isn't that an odd expedition for a mathematician?"

"No, not really," I answered wistfully. "The pyramids are great feats of engineering. Did you know that the base of the Great Pyramid is only 58 millimeters off in length and 1 minute in angle from being a perfect square?

The men murmured their surprise not really knowing how to react.

"The sides of the square are closely aligned to the four cardinal compass points. My husband believed the design was deliberate."

"They were off by only that much?" Adam pondered as if he knew what I was talking about. Maybe he did with that college degree. There was no Architecture major back then. You studied math and engineering then apprenticed to an architect. I don't know if he went through the apprenticeship.

"Well they were amazingly accurate but you have to take into account stellar drift for nearly five thousand years. The various pyramids line up with Ursus Major and Minor, at that time."

"That's…interesting, ma'am," Pops said dubiously. "Did you go to Egypt by land or sea?"

Knowing he had been a merchant seaman in his youth, I realized he was checking me. Well, I have read _Two Years Before The Mast__ by Dana_ published in 1840. So I borrowed the terms. Everyone in that area had read it because it was the only description of California for the 49ers of the California Gold Rush. It was a sure bet Pops had read it. So I asked him if he knew Mr. Richard Dana to turn the conversation back to him. Still, I wound up having to describe my passage through the Straits of Gibraltar for him so he would know I did go through. For other items, I said I was either asleep, below decks, or didn't remember. For the docks, I simply said we took a tender boat into Alexandria, Egypt and didn't pay much attention to that unsavory area of town. He wasn't completely happy, but he did believe I'd been on a sailing vessel.

Hoss was flabbergasted. He knew I'd been married, but I never did say to whom or what we were doing or where. Adam was a little skeptical and asked for more details. So I described Sir Petrie's future digs around the Great Pyramid and the Sphinx with some assorted minor efforts. Adam had read some accounts of the recent Egyptian finds. He knew my details were so precise that I would have to have been there. To cinch the story, I wrote in hieroglyphs some of the inscriptions there and translated them. I gave Adam the paper to keep. If he wanted to check it, let him. The Rosetta Stone had been deciphered by 1828 with the translation widely published. I didn't translate the Goa'uld we also found near there but someone would recognize that. It hadn't been widely published.

"You mean you can read and write them funny symbols?" Hoss demanded in astonishment.

"It must have been terribly difficult for a woman on such an expedition, ma'am." Adam commented in some surprise. He realized I had been there. It was on his face now.

"It was easier than living here," I assured him with some heartfelt pique. "At least there, the bearers did the heavy lifting. I wish Abdul was here every time I have to lug a bucket of water from the town well." I smiled at my joke. They took it seriously.

"You had servants, ma'am?" Pops was laying his trap. I'd heard about Sue Ellen Terry and her pretensions. She was a saloon girl who had Adam strung along and tried to pretend she came from a prosperous family but had fallen on hard times.

"Well, sir, overseas, Europeans have tremendous purchasing power. The natives work very inexpensively with a large labor pool available. We had bearers for the equipment, luggage, and supplies in addition to the camels and donkeys. Since I was female, the accommodations kept me separate. Only female servants attended me in deference to the local sensibilities."

"I don't understand, ma'am." Little Joe was stumped.

"Over there, women are not permitted to have discourse with men who are not their relatives. To interface with the females of the party, the male bearers had to have their female relatives care for us so they could find out what to do. They are extremely proper about the treatment of women. Once I married Robert, I could move about more freely with him. It was a relief; let me tell you. You don't know boring until you are stuck in the women's quarters."

Little Joe laughed saying he would like to be stuck in the women's quarters. He was shushed. Victorians didn't talk about such things or make undo sexual references.

"With that kind of monotony, I read as much as I could of the men's books and journals. Eventually, I proofread their notes and papers."

Close enough. In graduate school, I started out as a professor's teaching assistant to proofread his papers. He had a young daughter for whom I babysat many times when he had to travel or just be late. One summer, the three of us were on a dig and at a conference over there. So I was not exactly lying.

"That was some adventure you had, ma'am." Hoss was in awe but he was troubled. "So how did your husband get killed?"

"Europeans are always a target. The camp was raided by the soldiers of a local warlord who wanted whatever we had excavated which wasn't much, just a whole lot of papyrus scrolls at that time. I wasn't there, having been left behind in a village house we had rented while the men went out on a scouting party."

"You mean you were left alone?" Hoss was outraged. "Didn't anyone stay behind to guard you?"

"There were three others in the house planning the next stage. When we found out about the ambush, we hoped they were taken prisoner but knew they were probably dead. We contacted the local military commander. But he needed reinforcements which were a day's ride away. Already, our men had been gone two days and waiting another two would ensure we would not find them alive. So, we took off after them to rescue them or ransom them."

I had to pause. The flashbacks were getting to me. So were the nightmares. I have had increasing trouble with them. For months, I had been hiding it from Dr. Mackenzie, the SGC shrink. If he knew what I was experiencing, I would never get off world again. More likely, they'd put me on extended leave. Well, this sure was extended but I wouldn't call it leave.

"You went after them?"

"What choice did I have?"

"Ma'am, that's terrible."

"We don't leave our people behind, sir. We don't leave our…people…behind." I paused. A flashback played in front of me of the firefight. I had to pause again. Recovering, I continued the story. "We found the bodies some distance from the ruins they were trying to scout." I had to stop. They didn't press me any more.

"I'm sorry," Pops intoned. "We shouldn't have upset you, my deepest sympathy, ma'am."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright." I was so tired. Worried about this meeting, I had a rough night filled with nightmares induced by the stress of fearing this interrogation. "Thank you for your hospitality. You have been most gracious and kind. Really though, I should go. Perhaps we shall meet again."

"Well, if you insist on going," Ben rose to let me go. I rose and nodded to him.

"Ma'am, you don't have to go so soon," Hoss protested.

"I have school to teach tomorrow."

"Pa, do we have your blessing?"

"Hoss, there's no rush. Your father just met me."

"Mrs. Hunt is right. We only just met, son."

"Hoss, take it easy," Adam said to smooth things. "Mrs. Hunt is tired. It's a long drive back to town."

Pa, I respect you, but this time you just have to trust me."

"Sir, we all just met," I admonished gently. "Give it some time."

"I don't want to give it no more time, ma'am. I'm a grown man, Pa. I want to marry her. She wants to marry me."

"You are right. I can't stop you, son." Pops said cautiously not liking it one bit.

"Hoss, I haven't said yes, yet." Hoss was thunderstruck. "I said if your family agreed, I would. No one has agreed to anything."

"But, Ma'am…"

"This was a first meeting. We don't know enough about each other. You father shouldn't be rushed."

"Ma'am, if you have been offended…?"

"As I said, nothing has been decided." I glanced at Pops. "It's a process that can't be forced."

"Thank you, ma'am, you are quite right." Pops intervened. Hoss looked from one to the other of us. Pops and I understood each other. Hoss knew his father had objected and I understood it. He wanted one thing and one thing only. I excused myself to refresh before the 2 hour trip back to town. I hate family scenes. Once I was out the door, they had one heck of an argument.

"She's hiding something!"

"I don't care. She's a lady. She's kind and loves me."

"You don't know her! What's the rush? Is she…"

"No!"

"Is she in trouble with the law?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Hoss, all your life you've been bringing home strays." Pops pleaded with him in disgust. "First it was a stray dog, then a stray bear, then a stray bobcat, then a stray steer, then a stray colt, two orphans you found in a cabin, and that little blind girl. You've graduated to stray women. And now my Good Samaritan son is going to take up this cause too?"

"You trying to say she's not a lady? She's a right proper lady, Pa."

"Oh she's a lady all right, which makes this even more puzzling. It's obvious she's from a gentleman's family, but she won't tell us much about them. A lady doesn't run around by herself without a very good reason."

"She's got a good reason! Her husband is dead. Her family is dead. That's two good reasons."

"Adam's right," Little Joe objected. "Why is she in Virginia City of all places?"

"Hoss, son, she's not like us. She's …different. Take some more time and get to know her. The truth will come out like it did with another woman you liked so much at first."

"If you mean that Layton woman, I don't ever want to hear about it again. Mrs. Hunt ain't her. Not one bitty bit, understand? She works two jobs and doesn't drink or gamble. I don't want to hear about Margie Owens neither. Mrs. Hunt is a real grown up woman, been places and done things. Now she wants me and a life here."

"You need more time to know her, son."

"Pa, I respect you, but I'm a grown man. Now, whatever happened to her before is the past. As far as I'm concerned, we start from here and now."

"Hoss, she's not like anyone else you have ever met."

"That's right, Adam. What woman like her would marry a dumb old cowboy like me?" Hoss said sarcastically. He was hurt by what they were saying. He understood their meaning.

"A woman who wants to be a Cartwright, that's who. She sees our situation," Little Joe answered.

"You will find the right woman, Hoss," Adam placated him. "It's inevitable."

"I done found the right woman. Everybody needs somebody. Out here we don't have time for that courtship stuff. Some folks send away for them mail order brides. There are no women out here, leastways not a real lady like her."

"There's nothing as inevitable as death and taxes...except for a woman who has made up her mind to land a man." Ben huffed.

"She done told you she won't marry me without your approval, Pa. I know her enough to know she means it." His father had another opinion. Hoss tried more softly. "Pa, she's got it tough with two and soon three jobs. If she can't make it, she'll leave…or marry someone else."

"So that's why she wants to get married so fast?"

"No Pa, she doesn't want to rush it. But I don't want her to get away." There was more talk, which I couldn't make out with a long pause. "I can't make you do something if you are so against it. I'm asking you to talk a little more with her."

Instead of going back inside, I fled to the corral. This was really getting ugly. At least the horse would be friendly. A few minutes later, I heard heavy man's footsteps. Whom was I kidding? No family like that would ever accept a woman with a past.

"It's getting dark. We should get going. I'm sorry your father didn't approve."

"Oh, I didn't say that, ma'am," Pops said, leaning against the rails. "We just met you is all. Hoss tends to be very kind to people he doesn't know well."

"He is a very kind man."

"One time he brought home an injured bear and wanted to keep it. He rescues all sorts of things, tries to fix them up." Pops puffed his pipe. "He's always finding folks to help out, too."

"Well, at least I won't bite him like the bear." I smiled at the Old Man. He grunted. "And I won't disappoint him, either." He grunted again. "I know I'm different, Mr. Cartwright… a good kind of different," I trailed off softly.

With a rueful smile at him, I tried to think of what to say, I choked up. He waited patiently. What could I say? I didn't love Hoss. He would know I was lying. I liked Hoss, was attracted to him, and thought we'd be good together. Love would come later. He puffed in silence for a moment, then turned to me.

"Let me see what is keeping Hoss."

He strode off to the house. I went into the barn to get warm. No one was in there, so I had my cry. A few minutes later Hoss came in very pleased.

"Pa did approve. Ma'am, he said we could get married next year at this time."

"Oh."

Since I had school the next I asked him to take me home. I turned away so frustrated. It was too much for one evening. I waited outside for him to bring the buggy without answering him.

"Ma'am, you haven't said anything. I thought, well, I thought you would be happy."

"Mr. Cartwright, I'd like some time to think about your offer."

"Oh, how much time?"

"Well, you asked for a long engagement. I need to think on it since there's no rush."

"Yes, ma'am."

We drove back quietly. It was cold so I huddled with him for warmth. I also wanted to drive him crazy. Once back at my house, I thanked him and gave him a gentle tender kiss on the lips. He was ready for more but it was so cold. I left him like that and simply went inside. What a crock! A yearlong engagement meant Pops didn't really approve.

Well, now I was wondering what the real story was in that household. I resolved to find out. A year was ridiculous. Besides, there were other fine wealthy men nipping at my heels. The longer this went on with Hoss the fewer would be ready to pursue me again. That Mr. Prescott was ready to do Hoss an injury even after the business with that stupid girl was done. He was a little older around forty or more years old. Everyone said he was a real fine gentleman. I had this one little problem with the whole murder for hire bit against Hoss…or anyone for that matter. There were more men than women in this dump, roughly 36 men for every woman. However, most of the men weren't suitable for any reason. I began re-evaluating the wisdom of putting myself on the market, so to speak.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saturday, May 13, 2000**

**O'Neill's House, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Jack finished packing boxes with the items he valued most in his house. It was late. The moving van was all loaded except for this box. Jack signed the forms for the driver. He was sending many things into storage. As he did, the real estate agent came to take the listing for the furnished rental of his house. Checking the street, Jack noted the same car parked down the street and now a van was too. To be nice, he helped the realtor plant the sign in his front yard, making certain it was obvious what he was doing. The task done, he took one last look. Then he walked inside to put the box in his truck. He drove to the car dealer to turn in the leased truck. From there, he caught a cab to the airport to take a commercial flight to Minnesota. He had one more task to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Isn't That Special

**Author's Note: **In Victorian times and certainly in Bonanza the show, people obsessed over who was or wasn't a lady. The character of Hoss was especially focused on the idea. He wanted one desperately and couldn't ever latch on to a woman who really was a lady, whereas the others took a woman as they found her…bar girls, actresses, and madams. For a woman, being known as a lady was all important next to her virtue…or supposed virtue. A modern woman would have a problem because our behavior is so different as is our method of expressing ourselves. Biggest hypocrites that ever lived were the Victorians. They managed to scar our psyches to this day.

**

* * *

Friday, November 25, 1859**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

The next day after classes, Hoss came buzzing about. Apparently, he didn't go back to the ranch the night before. I told him I had to work at the General Store until 6pm and blew him off, politely. At ten to six, there he was outside the store. Since he was so insistent, we went to dinner at the hotel where we were becoming regular fixtures. Obviously, he knew that the yearlong engagement was not happy news.

"I wanted to apologize for last night, ma'am.We should have been more social like."

"Oh, well they are curious about me. I don't blame them." I sighed. "I guess I'm not the lady you thought I was."

"Oh ma'am, don't say that. I think you are a lady. You are very brave, too."

"Well, I probably scared them off being too honest. Look, Mr. Cartwright, I am not about to sell you a bill of goods and make you unhappy later. If you want out, I understand."

"Ma'am, I got this for you," he put a small box on the table. I had a good idea that it was an engagement ring.

"Mr. Cartwright, I am not ready to give you an answer yet. I need more time. You need more time."

"Go ahead, open it."

"I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to give you an answer."

"I understand." He left it sitting there. "What are you worried about?"

"I need to think this over."

"Didn't you like them?"

"I liked them."

"But?"

"But what?"

"But you won't say yes."

"Well, I have an important decision to make."

"Did you like my brothers?"

"Yes, they are nice people."

"Did you like the ranch?"

"I told Adam I liked the house and complimented him."

"I never realized what he had done. Pa didn't either." Hoss was quiet, tapping on the case. "Adam was very impressed with you." I said nothing. I had heard the argument. Adam was not impressed enough. "It's Pa isn't it?"

"Hoss, it's been a long day. I hope you will forgive me, but I would like to go home."

"Yes,'m," Hoss looked sad. "Ma'am, I was wondering. Are you thinking of going back to traveling?"

"No, I am done with all that."

He smiled a bashful smile, very pleased to hear it. "Does that mean you decided?"

"It means I'm still thinking. Good night, Hoss."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saturday, November 26, 1859**

**Still in Virginia City**

After my non-committal response to the engagement ring, Hoss went drinking at the Silver Dollar Saloon that night. Virginia City is a small town. As with most small towns, the whole town already knew he had proposed because of his trip to the jewelry store. What's more, the denizens in the bar goaded him into showing the ring. From what I understand, the barmaids turned up their noses. In their wild imaginations, they disapproved; not so much because it wasn't nice as because he is a Cartwright. They thought he should be able to do better. I'm glad I didn't look at it. Apparently, Mr. Prescott was in the bar and sniffed at the ring. Even though those two patched it up after Prescott's mail order bride incident, there is a bitter rivalry about me.

During my Saturday work hours, people floated through Hammond's Dry Goods Store, delivering bits of the evening's doings. Mrs. Hammond, the proprietor's wife, likes gossip as much or more than the next woman does. She also understood the high traffic was due to me. So she let it pass. Of course, it helped that I drew her into the fuss by asking her about the Cartwrights. She's a strong woman who rules her husband with an iron fist. It pays to be on the good side of someone like that. Naturally, I asked for her opinion and advice. So with great forbearance, she told me that she liked them because they were good customers. She didn't like the fact none of the boys ever eyed her very plain daughter. I had my opening.

"I find it difficult to understand, too, Mrs. Hammond. Any sensible man would consider her a great catch!"

Sure, her mother preened. Coming from the one woman in town, everyone thought was a catch; that was a great compliment. I poured it on.

"I assume you are making a grand debut for her in San Francisco or Sacramento. After all, they must know she is the only daughter of the successful Hammond mercantile empire, the largest in all of Western Utah Territory."

"Why certainly, Mrs. Hunt," Momma Hammond preened. I have no idea if she was or wasn't but San Francisco was the end-all be-all in this part of the world. So, I threw it out there. "I have ordered her a few gowns from Paris, too. They will arrive next April and be sent right to the dressmaker's to fit her there."

"She will be the loveliest creature, just divine! I hope I get to see her in one of those gowns. No doubt she will meet someone suitable there since as you say the Cartwrights have no interest in the local girls." I let that idea rest. "Why is it do you think, ma'am?"

"I don't know. Oh, Little Joe is always chasing one saloon girl or another. Once or twice he set his eye on a girl in the next county or farther, but it never worked out."

"Strange, when there is such lovely well-bred young lady right here, ma'am." I paused to seem to wonder. "What about the other Cartwright sons? Do they court the young ladies here?"

"Well, Adam was sweet for Miss Sue Ellen Terry but she wasn't really suitable. She was only a saloon girl. Even so, Adam fought a duel with John Henry over her." She lowered her voice to tell me the real dirt. "Adam would have married her too if the sheriff hadn't shot her by accident when he was aiming at Adam. The man was jealous out of his head. Since then, I haven't heard of Adam with anyone for a long while."

"Didn't he go to school back East?"

"I believe so."

"Mr. Cartwright, senior said Adam's mother's family still lives in Boston. Surely they introduced him to their friends while he was there?"

We shared a knowing look. She shrugged and looked oddly for a moment, but our eyes met in understanding. He was nearly 30, rich, educated, and not even close to getting married.

"Well, he probably figured he'd find someone here," said Momma Hammond.

"Certainly with all the balls and parties and country weekends at the Ponderosa, his social life must be full."

"I haven't heard about any balls or parties there. Have there been that you know of?"

"No ma'am, I just assumed that a prominent man like Benjamin Cartwright with three grown sons would be seeking wives for them. Naturally, way out here, how could he do it without creating a social season for them?" She didn't answer. "Doesn't he?"

"I don't know of any if he has, other than a Christmas Party he had last year."

"One party in a year?" I made myself look very confused. Then I smiled at her, "And your daughter must have been the belle of that ball."

"Oh it wasn't a ball," Momma Hammond was perplexed too, now that she thought about it. "In fact, my husband and I attended for a short while on the way to the Johnson's ranch."

"Oh, then your daughter was at the Johnson's party?"

"Yes," Momma Hammond lied.

I could see Momma Hammond was going to conjure a party for her unmarried daughter. Sure enough, one of the blue noses showed up. The story must have reached the Hill. Mrs. Paxton, the wife of the owner of the International Hotel, breezed in to find some incidental to buy.

"Good day, Mrs. Paxton. I've been meaning to speak with you about Evan."

"Oh is something wrong, Mrs. Hunt?"

"Not at all, ma'am," I gushed. "Why I was just saying to Mr. Cartwright this week… at the Ponderosa …that my best pupil was Evan Paxton." Message delivered. I was a guest at the Ponderosa. That ought to confirm the rumor for her.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Hunt. I have thought my Evan is gifted in so many things. Until you came, we didn't have a proper school. It's a pity you will be leaving us soon."

"Leaving, I don't think so, ma'am."

"But I thought you were marrying Hoss Cartwright."

"I haven't given him my answer yet. Not to worry, his father is insisting on a long engagement. School will proceed. Now, about Evan," I corralled her for another fifteen minutes until she could stand no more. She wanted to spread the news of the long engagement to which I had not readily consented.

Not too long afterward, one of the other leading ladies dropped by. Mrs. Foreman, whose husband ran the Wells Fargo Bank office, wanted to hear all the gory details on the pretext of shopping and asking about her Clarence. I gave her a glowing progress report on her son. She picked out something for her eighteen-year-old daughter, she was sending to Sacramento to stay with an aunt until she could find a suitable husband.

"I must still be new here, ma'am. You have to send her to Sacramento with all the fine men around here?"

"Well, there aren't so many as you might imagine." She named a few but didn't mention the Cartwrights.

"What about the Cartwrights? Surely, Adam and she know each other? Little Joe?"

"They aren't interested in the girls around here except those barmaids, begging your pardon, Mrs. Hunt. Hoss Cartwright is finally showing some sense. I hope you will be very happy."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but it wouldn't be for a long while even if I agreed."

"I don't understand, Mrs. Hunt. I heard he proposed."

"I am still thinking about it. His father is a most cautious man… He is insisting on a long engagement… more than a year."

"Really," she said it with curiosity. "I wonder why?"

"I really couldn't say." I let that thought dangle that I really could say. "Has he insisted on long engagements for his other sons?"

"They aren't married." The whole idea was beginning to dawn on her.

"None of them have ever been married?"

"No, I would have heard."

"I was wondering. How old is Adam?"

"I think he's nearly 30 now that you mention it."

"Hmmm, I didn't realize he was that old." _Oh come on, of course I knew._ "My goodness, he must have been very busy all this time then...with …other…things."

"I suppose," she said it with some doubt. "Hoss is nearly 24 or 25 I think. Little Joe is nearly 18, so I guess they are slow starters."

"I suppose." I let that dangle. "They are healthy aren't they?"

"I suppose."

"Oh, well of course, they must be to work so very hard at that ranch."

"I'm sure they are all healthy normal men."

"Of course, Mr. Cartwright is a very strong man. All the men at that ranch seem to be hard working normal men."

_Yeah, let that percolate. All those men on that ranch had to raise some eyebrows. All those men and not one woman…_

At the Widow's that night, I asked her how long the Old Man had been a widower. She said it was at least ten years. I said that seemed odd and asked if he were healthy. She allowed he was a vital man in good health. I let myself be confused. By the end of supper, I even had the Widow wondering why a man like Old Ben Cartwright never married in twelve years when she had been available. Then I let it go for the rest of the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sunday, November 27, 1859**

**Virginia City**

The next chapter to my campaign would be with the Church ladies. Dana Carvey from _Saturday Night Live_ was closer to the truth than he realized. Those biddies certainly do exist. They were living in 1859 Virginia City. By the end of the weekend, folks were wondering if things were normal at the Ponderosa. The four Cartwright men, the entire bunkhouse of men, the 200 ranch hands in season, the cook, and his crew of men, and the housekeeping staff were all unmarried grown men. No woman had been in residence at the Ponderosa in twelve years.

_**Isn't that special?**_

I actually had people repeating that phrase in connection with the Special Situation' as it was being termed. Through the whole thing, Hoss wasn't sure what was going on because it had a life of its own as only such things can in a small town. He was getting odd looks. All of them were. Folks were talking about the Special Situation' all over town. Now that Prescott knew I had not accepted the ring from Hoss, he was too pleased for words. At the Bucket of Blood, Prescott allowed it was odd there hadn't been a woman in residence at the Ponderosa in twelve years.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Friday, May 19, 2000**

**SGC: Hammond's office**

"You know I can't give you a GDO, Jack. Once you go through, you can never return," Hammond said softly in his fatherly voice. Colonel Makepeace stood impassively, listening to the exchange. To get off world and join the N.I.D. group, Jack requested the final favor of retiring on Edora with the woman he had met while stranded there. Makepeace had no idea Jack was a plant to root out the rogue N.I.D. operation and the security leaks at the SGC.

Knowing in advance that Hammond would grant the request Jack was ready and packed. His team stood at the Gate to see him off, but he just walked up the ramp into the shimmering pool of the event horizon. Instantly, he dialed the Stargate on Edora for a second destination, an address provided by Colonel Maybourne. Instantly, he arrived on a bleak desert world of high mountains and deep dramatic crevasses.

The members of his new command greeted him and gave him a tour of the operation. Once he got the overview, Jack went to a third planet to plant a drop of a small stolen Asgard device for an NID operative. The operative would know the scheduled item was there and small enough to pocket and bring back to Earth for study or sale by the rogue group. Jack remained undercover behind foliage watching to see who would retrieve the item from the DHD base. Each one of his former team passed it. To his surprise, Colonel Makepeace stooped to tie his shoe, pocketing the item so swiftly no one would have seen. Jack returned to the hideout planet, not knowing that Thor had watched the whole proceedings. From the address lit up on the DHD, Thor knew where the hideout planet was. Shortly after Jack arrived back, Thor showed up removing the items stolen. Afraid of answering to the Asgard, the rogue N.I.D. agents followed Jack back to Earth. Hammond's troops arrested them immediately. With great satisfaction, Jack personally arrested Makepeace. The leak at the SGC was plugged.

Now, Jack had to make it up to the Team. They were not impressed with the explanation that they couldn't be told so the ruse would be effective. Wounded feelings would take time to heal. Still, Apophis would never again overhear the information Maybourne relayed through subspace about off world schedules. No wonder Apophis let that set of communication balls get into SGC hands. Maybourne didn't realize just how he was being used. With poetic justice, Apophis' ruse only added to the charges against Maybourne.

Now Jack could secure the new Stargate on the Ponderosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**November 28, 1859**

**C Street, Virginia City**

**con·found·ed, con·found·ing ****(adj.)**

1. bewildered; confused; perplexed.

2. To frustrate

3. To cause to become confused or perplexed.

4. To fail to distinguish; mix up

_5. To damn_

* * *

"Mrs. Hunt, a moment please," Adam Cartwright hustled over to me on the street. I was nearly home so we continued to my front gate. 

"What can I do for you Mr. Cartwright?" I knew something was up.

"I wanted to speak to you about Hoss."

"What about him?"

"Well, ma'am, it sure was an interesting dinner the other night." I didn't say anything, only listened. It was coming. "I was impressed with what you were saying… about your travels and … experiences." He paused, but got no response. "You seem to have lived a most extraordinary life. Some might find it to be an almost unbelievable set of circumstances."

I shrugged. It was cold outside. I told myself to bite my tongue and let him finish. He was fishing.

"Hoss on the other hand has always loved being here."

"I nodded sagely in agreement. It was so cold, I huddled my hands under my cloak and leaned against my railing for some windbreak. "What's your point, Mr. Cartwright?"

"Well, I've always looked out for him and I just have to ask you something." He was smooth. All my senses were on alert. "My brother sees things in a simple uncomplicated way." He checked to see my reaction. I stiffened. "I get the feeling you are more complicated that he realizes."

"Is complicated so bad, Mr. Cartwright?"

"That depends," he prevaricated. Oh, I had a pretty good idea what he wanted to say. "For some men, that might be just what they are looking for. I might even say that I could handle it. However, my brother, well, when he loves someone, he does it whole-heartedly, completely, without holding back. He doesn't see past his feelings."

"And you do?

"Well, let's just say I see the complications." I began to get very offended. "I must say I was very impressed with your stories at the ranch this week. You seem to know a great deal about many subjects. Nice touch with the architecture reference."

"But?"

"But, it made me wonder about a few things. I know Pa is wondering too."

"Did he send you to ask me?"

"No, I'm asking."

"Mr. Cartwright, it is very cold for me out here. If I invite you inside, the whole town will talk. If I stand here, I'll catch a cold. The church is across the street." I chucked my head over there. He glanced at it.

"You hide behind the church enough. Everyone knows you are practically engaged to my brother. Let's talk inside." He meant my house.

"No sir, let us go to the hotel or the boarding house parlor."

"Fine."

In the cold, we went quickly to the hotel and found a corner of the lobby to talk. By then I was shivering. Adam ordered us hot tea, knowing my preferences from dinner at the Ponderosa.

"Mrs. Hunt, you are a woman of the world."

"Meaning?"

"May I be frank?"

"By all means, I prefer directness."

"You don't want Hoss. So I am prepared to offer you enough to make it easier to find someone more to your liking."

"What!" I was appalled. People were staring. I lowered my voice. "Mr. Cartwright, apologize this instant."

"Oh, let's not play games. You said you appreciated directness."

I was stunned. It took me a moment in which he gave me this all-knowing smug look. "Directness, not rudeness," I said with some anger.

"I've seen this happen before. Hoss finds a woman and sees what he wants to see." His look was more offensive than his words. "He understands the world through his feelings. I don't think he has understood the real situation."

"Mr. Cartwright, I appreciate the fact you are concerned for your brother. In fact, I admire it. If you want to make serious inquiries of me, fine. Do it respectfully."

"Now see, a young girl would never behave like that, straight on, direct. You look really young, but you aren't are you?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"A little of both," he said more pleasantly. I shrugged.

"What's your point, sir?"

"It seems odd to us that you would want Hoss. He is so much younger than you are, I'm guessing. So what do you want with him?"

"Age is irrelevant, Mr. Cartwright."

"All right," he almost conceded. "There are too many differences that make no sense ma'am. If you were courting me or an older man like Pa or Mr. Prescott it would make sense."

"Why?"

"You know what I mean. I'd like a straight answer."

"Would you believe any answer I gave you?"

"Depends," he waited letting me have some rope to hang myself. "I'd appreciate an explanation. I just don't think you want Hoss."

"Hoss is exactly the man I want." He had that look that said he wasn't buying it. "I want Hoss because he is a good kind man. Those are my reasons."

"And those reasons might be that he will do anything you want."

"I'm the best thing that could ever happen to your brother. Think about this: there are less than 100 females in a Territory covering hundreds upon hundreds of miles in all directions; some of them are married or are children. The rest are completely impossible or all four of you would be married by now. So if you are looking out for Hoss, tell me. Who is he supposed to marry?"

"You have a point." Adam fiddled with his hat, twirling it in thought. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"It answers a great deal. All of us out here on the frontier are people who come with strong minds and strong wills or they don't survive. So sure, I'm a strong woman. The real issue is what I can do for Hoss with my abilities. I'm telling you I will watch his six."

"His what?"

"His back," I explained.

"Who's going to protect him from you?"

"Now that isn't respectful, Mr. Cartwright."

"No, I suppose not, but it's a good question."

"I am no threat to him. I'm an asset. He's better off with me on his team than some dumb young thing. Sure there are trade-offs in any marriage. I don't deny it." Adam was unimpressed. "I'll watch out for him my way. He'll look out for me his way. We will be good together."

"I don't think you have any real interest in him other than an economic one. You haven't explained anything."

"Fine, any woman would want such a handsome strong easygoing man with his morals. Hoss will never cheat on me. He will not drink himself to death. He works hard and won't abuse me. Hoss does not care how different or… complicated …I am. That's important to me."

"See it's that different part that concerns me. You have lived such a different life than my brother. Why wouldn't you want to go back to traveling or whatever it is you were doing? Hoss belongs here."

"Yes, he does. I know him well enough now to understand that." He gave me a patient look. "The good news is I want to live a quiet life, raise some kids, and grow old in peace right here. Hoss will never find another woman of my caliber to love him. I'm offended you would suggest you would be more appropriate."

He didn't believe me.

"I'm prepared to finance your move to any location where you want to travel. You want to go back to Europe or wherever, I'll pay the ticket and traveling money. I could offer as much as say $10,000. That ought to get you settled somewhere more suitable to a woman of your …caliber."

"Outrageous," I huffed through my teeth. "I told you the truth. I want Hoss. Shame on you for trying to subvert your brother."

At that moment, a huge arm swung past me. It was Hoss. He heard it. His huge fist connected with Adam's jaw. Adam went flying across the room, overturning a table. The vase crashed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am."

Inadvertently, the violence caused another flashback. I was terrified. "You hit him?"

"Yes, ma'am, he had no call to talk to you that way."

"You hit your brother?" I couldn't believe it. "How dare you make a scene in public!"

"He insulted you. He had it coming."

"There is no excuse for solving it like children. You lost the moral high ground when you hit your own brother!" Rubbing his chin, Adam was surprised when I turned on him. "And you are shameless. You are supposed to be gentlemen, not bums brawling in the gutter. You are brothers! I don't care what the problem is; you don't act out in such inappropriate behavior."

"But ma'am," Hoss didn't understand. He had smacked Adam plenty of times before.

"Good night Mr. Cartwright," I waved him off and departed in disgust. It didn't matter what either of them thought. Until the Old Man decided to act, nothing else made any difference. Hoss couldn't let it go. He caught up to me and tried to apologize but I didn't want to hear it anymore.

"I don't need your apologies. I need men not children. Go home." I opened my door, went inside, and shut it on him. I well and truly had enough for one day.

The next day at the dry goods store, Momma Hammond told me all about the two brothers pounding on each other. I sniffed in disdain. She sniffed too and heartily agreed with me there was certainly something wrong with the men of this town and definitely at the Ponderosa. I said I wouldn't know since I didn't know the family well at all. She proceeded to tell me all the gossip about them. It confirmed what I was hearing from other sources. Rumors spread about disease, mental illness, and downright woman hating. Although, one thing was different, I learned that the Old Man had been in town today. Someone important snubbed him and made some remark about confoundedness' out there on the Ponderosa. Confoundedness seems to be a catchall phrase for whatever isn't right.

At the Widow's for supper, I heard about the whole thing…several times. While I was there being entertained by the boarders with varying accounts, men were piling up in the entry hall to pay social calls to me. I apologized to the Widow and let a select few come in ones and twos. Those not admitted had to leave their offerings in a box for the poor. The candy I gave to the Widow for her inconvenience. That salved her ire. The rest of the items some of the men carried over to the church... after beating each other senseless over the privilege. This is the Wild West where street fights are the local entertainment. Hey it's not as if they have a movie theater or the Internet.

According to the gossip, Hoss tried to spend a fifth night at the hotel. At the store, I learned the hotel evicted him, no wonder after that scene with Adam. His father wanted a room and was told they were full but they weren't. He had to ride home in the dark, a two-hour journey. My plan was having its desired result. The whole community thought there was something hinkey at the Ponderosa.

Well, it didn't stop with Virginia City. Adam decided to stay out of Hoss' way. A whole day's ride of nearly twenty-five miles away, Adam had been in Carson City on business… and hiding from Hoss. Adam couldn't get a hotel room either. Fortunately, an old friend let him stay on at her place. Adam found himself in the bordello above the saloon for a hefty fee, services not included. She explained the problem to him; but he didn't believe her. She said she didn't care how he swung as long as it wasn't with her. The other girls told him Cartwright men were cheapskates to boot. They had heard about the small ring Hoss tried to pass off on a real high-class lady. The brothel madam taunted Adam over the ring saying, No wonder she refused him.' Afterwards, she told him to forget her address.

At the Ponderosa matters were coming to a boil. While the Old Man slept after his night ride ordeal, Little Joe was in charge. The kicker came when half the ranch hands quit. They up and left as soon as Little Joe would pay them off. They wouldn't say why, but skedaddled giving the youngster hard looks. As bad as it was losing hands, it wasn't the season for having them anyway. However, there was no denying there was a problem when Hop Sing had a visit from his Chinese friends. All hell broke loose. A screaming commotion ensued with him packing and demanding his pay. For all the times he had threatened to quit, this time he was in deadly earnest. At that point the Old Man got up to deal with it. Hop Sing, the cook, was so incensed he was less understandable than usual. Two of his relatives were staring at Little Joe and the Old Man with blatant curiosity trying to figure out what sort of mischief had been brewing all those years. It took everything the Old Man could say or do to persuade Hop Sing that there was a mistake. After all, Hop Sing knew everything that had happened for years there. Hop Sing threw down the ultimatum… hire his number three cousin's wife as housemaid and her sister as the laundress. He insisted that the Cartwrights make living arrangements for other female employees. Then he said that he expected his number three cousin's wife's daughter, Mei Ling, to be hired to be my lady's maid when I married Mr. Hoss. Things were going to change or Hop Sing was history. Well, he had them by their stomachs so there really was no choice.

It didn't get any better when Mr. McClane from the neighboring ranch rode over with the local newspaper, the Territorial Enterprise. Abe McClane and Ben settled the notion of Little Joe marrying Abe's niece, Carrie, who just turned sixteen. That was fine by Little Joe. He had it bad for her anyway. They shook on it before Abe told Ben what was really going on and showed Ben the editorial. The editorial was plain without naming names. The Cartwrights had no choice but to admit they had an image problem…a severe image problem…. According to the editorial and town gossip, the Cartwrights were hinkey and cheap.

That night, I guess they had a powwow at the Ponderosa. When Adam told Ben Cartwright what folks in Carson City were saying, the Old Man blew his cool. Hoss knew he had been evicted from the hotel but didn't connect it to the snubs of the Old Man all over town. Little Joe went to talk to the remaining ranch hands for confirmation. Hoss laid out what I said to Adam and him. Adam confirmed it. The Old Man realized I had done his job for him with his two sons fighting in public. He was a little surprised by my answers to Adam. In light of my reasons for wanting him, Hoss was more determined to marry me than before. It was impossible to argue with Hoss at his most recalcitrant. Ben Cartwright began to understand who was really fighting whom and for what. He never backed down from a fight in his life; but he did understand strength and admired it.

In town, there was a firestorm over the Special Situation, which had been upgraded to The Ponderosa Problem.' Actually, the men in town woke up to the idea that there were available women and only men with confoundedness would turn them down. In fact, the Widow had two suitors all of a sudden. She was acting like a schoolgirl. Good for her. I like romance anywhere it sparks. It was sparking plenty all over town. Married couples were making goo-goo eyes at each other. No man worth his salt wanted anyone to say he was confounded, not really knowing what that meant. They just didn't want it being said about them. The men were pursuing the barmaids in earnest this time. They didn't quite believe it though. In three days, there were four sudden weddings. I felt it was a job well done considering how many babies were born nine months later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wednesday, May 24, 2000**

**SGC: Hammond's Office**

"You may be correct, Jack." General Hammond conceded. He handed back the personal items. "I spoke to the President who has had specialists considering the matter for some time. With this new information about Dr. Hunt, I believe you should go ask the Nox. They are having their first summit in centuries with the Asgard this week. I'd say it's worth their time."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and see if you can get a way to communicate with Thor. Maybe the Tollan signal device can be modified."

"Yes, the Tollan…men in grey."

"I know they aren't your favorites, but they did do the lab analysis just for you," Hammond stated in a reasonable tone. Jack nodded and backed out with the box. Hammond went back to reading Dr. Hunt's diary. It was a slow day on base.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **In Bonanza, Adam had a habit of trying to debunk the women Hoss fell for. He was usually right, but earned a sock in the jaw for his trouble before Hoss would forgive him. He never learns to duck. 

Some very funny YouTube videos if you search on Bonanza. Try the ones with Hoss and the Leprechauns or the one to the "Friends" theme.


	5. Chapter 5: Oops

**Saturday, December 3, 1859**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

Saturday night rolled around again. I hadn't heard from Hoss and wasn't expecting him before church in the morning. As more men poured into town for a Saturday night of carousing, so too rode in the Cartwrights. Word passed through the crowd like wildfire. Old Man Cartwright was there himself. Sure enough, Mrs. Lindley came to fetch me. Mr. Cartwright was in high dudgeon and wanted to speak to me in private. She informed me that I was to come immediately to the Parson's office for a tête-à-tête.

I made him wait.

"He's inside, waiting." The Parson said with a frown, forty minutes later. Catching my arm, he said, "I'd take this seriously."

Inside Ben Cartwright was sitting there twirling his hat, furious. Well one for him. He had figured it out. Let's see what he thought it would take to put out the fire. I greeted him pleasantly as he stood up for me. He took my measure as I did his. After being seated, he leaned up against the desk to tower over me. I stood up to look out the window. I knew what that power play meant. With some displeasure, he realized I did too. Then he took a seat gesturing for me to do the same.

"Well, Mrs. Hunt, you sure put up a good battle. Now let's you and me settle this."

"Settle this …how?"

"Are you serious about my boy or is it something else?"

"I need to know the misunderstanding will be forgotten."

"It will. What else do you want?"

"I want to know if I am welcome or not."

"You are."

"It didn't sound like it at the ranch."

"I changed my mind."

"Did you, now."

"Oh yes, but then you had an idea that I would."

"One never knows …the future, Mr. Cartwright." We regarded each other evenly. "Did you summon me just to say you had changed your mind?"

"I came to find out what you really want."

"As it is, I am concerned about …the future." We studied each other. He saw my righteous pique. He decided something.

"I can make you certain assurances."

"Such as?"

He withdrew a jeweler's red leather case.

"It has come to my attention that my son was overeager the other day and jumped the gun. This arrived from San Francisco for you."

He opened it to reveal a beautiful ruby ring. This one came from San Francisco 240 miles away by steamer up the Sacramento River then by Pony Express across the Sierra Nevada Mountains in three days. I had already heard about the matter from the telegraph messenger, the Pony Express Rider, and every biddy in town. It seems the Old Man telegraphed the finest jeweler in San Francisco, who sent it post haste. I don't know what he did with the first ring and I don't care. I got a real rock. Diamonds were not the fashion in 1859, since the whole DeBeers mine didn't get started until 1867. Hence, I got a four carat ruby ring surrounded by pearls and old rose cut diamonds set in 18kt yellow gold engraved with Hoss' regards. Okay, this is a ring. The Old Man had the matching band ready, too.

I was not surprised, which surprised the Old Man. It was then he realized that maybe he was dealing a woman shrewder than he had given me credit. See he thought I was some nineteen-year-old chippy, who had been around the block. I am a thirty-year-old woman with a doctorate, who has fought aliens and flown around in spaceships. I've been revived in a sarcophagus for crying out loud. My nightmares and flashbacks would scare the boogey man. I'm not afraid of him. He really looked at me this time. I raised an eyebrow. There was more and I knew it. He realized I knew it. I had read the telegrams to and from the jeweler settling the purchase and the confirmation from them along with the wire transfer of his funds at Wells Fargo here to Wells Fargo in San Francisco. I knew what he had paid for it, too.

"Oh," Ben Cartwright realized I knew there was more. He withdrew a second larger leather box from his coat pocket. Inside was an ornate yellow gold and ruby necklace that matched the rings. I didn't flinch.

"Where are the earrings?"

He huffed a little and produced a third box. Yes, there were the earrings. "I'm impressed, Mrs. Hunt."

"Impressed enough to endow us with a house?" He nodded. "Up on Rocky Tail Ridge, with oh, say, five thousand acres with good sweet water?"

Ben Cartwright actually blinked. I wasn't asking for anything he wasn't already going to give us. I just wanted him to know how plugged in I really was and how thorough I can be. See the man at the land office told me about the deed to be recorded if I said yes. Well, actually his wife told me. It pays to be nice to the ladies and never underestimate them.

"Um yes, Adam will design it to your specifications." I looked at him for a number. "With my sawmill lumber, the house should cost three thousand dollars. There will be a thousand dollars to furnish it."

I didn't jump at the number, appearing to think it over. That kind of money on that much land considering he would supply his own lumber would build a nice house out on the frontier. Ben Cartwright shouldn't be offering "nice" to his kids. The man owned a ranch the size of an entire State. He could do better. He eyed me. I met his gaze. He was negotiating. His opening offers were low balling me. He had to stop doing that.

"Yes, you would need more for my grandchildren. Shall we say five thousand dollars?" I looked askance at him. "Fine, six thousand and two thousand to furnish it."

"I suppose we can add on if necessary."

"Okay, seven thousand and three thousand to furnish it. It's enough."

"Well, I must defer to your knowledge of what it takes to build a house here suitable for your grandchildren."

"Then we are agreed?"

"Actually Mr. Cartwright, the land and house are a present to Hoss, not to me. The land is part of the Ponderosa, after all."

I said it rather offhandedly. In the chair, he shifted with surprise. He had offered a share of the Ponderosa and I had just given it right back to him. He realized I was meeting his driving issue… to keep the Ponderosa in the family. Now that I made that particular goodwill gesture, he understood I wanted to make my point more than I wanted the money or the land. I wanted him to know how offended I was. He had to pay for the insult not pay off a gold digger run amok. We were working on a different footing now. He relaxed a little.

"I was wondering, Mr. Cartwright…"

"About," he knew this was going to cost him in another direction. Since I had just agreed to his biggest concern, he knew he HAD to give me… personally… something for the insult.

"Well, I haven't had time to save for a proper trousseau. The four dresses I own are nice, but …"

"Of course," he mentally calculated and added something more. Oh come on. The wife of a Cartwright would need proper clothing. He caught my eye trying to avoid it. He sighed. "Very well, you can have a trip to San Francisco to buy what you want to the tune of say, two thousand dollars."

"I might be able to buy some dresses but what would I do for shoes and hats?"

"Fine, three thousand."

"Or a coat for the winter and …"

"You drive a hard bargain, five thousand but that's enough. Hoss can buy you the rest. He has money."

"What could a ranch hand make these days?"

"He's not a ranch hand. He's my son." And then it hit him. I was negotiating an annual income for us. He threw back his head and laughed. He was enjoying this now. We were negotiating as equals of a sort. Very few women would have stood up to him like this or have brought him to seek a truce. On the other hand, I had his son's interests at heart, which made him more generous. "Madam, you are something else. Hoss makes about two thousand a year right now."

"Is he due for a raise as a married man?"

"Well, he already gets a bonus every year based on our profits."

"Oh?"

"He gets a base of $50 a month and a share of the monthly sawmill profit, which brings it to nearly $100 a month. His bonus last year was almost $1000." He thought for a moment. "I can increase his base to…" he looked at me… "double and add a larger bonus at year end. We have to adjust for the hard years."

"As well as the good years?"

"Yes."

"You know I was making $75 a month and that was increasing. Come spring it would have been $125. Living two hours out of town, I can't teach any more there. And well my investment in the school is lost because its only real value is my presence. I can show you the books if you like."

He didn't even doubt me at that point, sighing heavily. He didn't realize I was making as much as his son's base or more. I definitely went up in his estimation.

"Look, I just doubled his base. Okay, I'll make it $150. Don't worry, he will get a suitable bonus."

I had to cave on something or he would be angry for the rest of his life. He wasn't going to stick his own son, especially after the first grandchild.

"And land will be set aside for each grandchild?"

"Of course."

"And how shall I be treated in your house until ours is built?"

"You will be the lady of the house. I realize you are not accustomed to dealing with servants. So, I don't want Hop Sing getting angry and really quitting."

"Hop Sing is an invaluable asset to the family." I was really saying I was too. He got it. So I knew there was room to negotiate. "Sir, as you are no doubt aware, I need a lady's maid."

"Hop Sing has a cousin named Mei Ling. We can ask her to come." He already had and I knew it. I play mahjongg Saturday night with Chinese women in town, while their menfolk are off drinking. I wanted him to pick up the tab. I also wanted him to know nothing got past me.

"And what about the laundress you hired, her cousin?"

He flinched. The man ran his fingers through his hair in surprise. Our eyes met. I knew he was enjoying this now. At this point, he was continuing the negotiation for his own amusement. Even better, he definitely had the idea I was not just an asset but also what he needed to be a gatekeeper for his son, the Good Samaritan. Hoss was so kind-hearted, that plenty of people had taken advantage of him. With someone like me around, that was unlikely to happen again or I would handle it quickly.

"Yes, I hired her too." He was re-evaluating me from head to toe. He was trying to decide something. "I need a secretary."

"I take it you were satisfied with Mr. Hammond's recommendation?"

He snorted…but he nodded his agreement. I learned about that conversation from Mrs. Hammond. He agreed. We both took a pause to consider one another. A slow smile spread on his face. I responded in kind. We had an understanding.

"When will you allow Hoss to marry me?"

"He can marry you this instant. However, I would suggest next week so we can prepare a proper wedding."

"And where shall we honeymoon?"

"Where would you like, Mrs. Hunt? I'm sure you have something in mind."

"Not really," I replied offhandedly. "Traveling to San Francisco right away would be too much disruption for Hoss, too distracting. However, I understand that it is a family custom to go there just before Christmas to do some shopping and visit old friends."

"You want us to go so you and Hoss can have the Ponderosa?"

"Hoss is comfortable and happy there. While you are gone, someone has to keep an eye on things. Of course, your foreman will handle the regular chores to give Hoss the time off."

"How much time?"

"Oh, there's barely three weeks to Christmas if we get married this weekend."

"You really want to marry him that much?"

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright." I sighed. "The decision is made; so there is no point in delay. Later, if Hoss finds it convenient, perhaps we might make the journey to San Francisco after spring roundup… Or maybe he'll take me fishing."

Old Man Cartwright blinked again. It was the last request he ever expected. As a result, he softened visibly towards me. The truth is that all of this money and land stays in the family. The only things I get extra are the jewelry and the pin money for clothing to stay out of Hoss' checkbook. He had set aside land for each son from the moment he built the Ponderosa. Actually, the real gift to the both of us was the time alone at home for the honeymoon.

Basically, I was doing what Jackie Kennedy did to Old Joe Kennedy. Joseph Kennedy had more money than Croesus. Each son got a million dollars when he turned 21 years old, back when a million dollars meant something. Jackie threatened to divorce JFK before the presidential campaign because of his flagrant infidelity. If she did, that would end the bid for the presidency, which Old Joe coveted more than anything. For the insult to her, Old Joe offered her a million dollars in her own name, also back when a million dollars actually meant something. She looked him in the eye and asked additionally for the fabulous house in the fancy Georgetown section of Washington, DC and all the renovations paid for by Old Joe. She got it all. He didn't even squeak.

Therefore, Old Ben Cartwright was paying for his insult to me, a proper lady and he knew it. I didn't need to start a war. He didn't need to continue the social battle. We would both take too great a hit in everyone's eyes. He also respected strength. After this dust up, Old Ben decided he didn't need me as an enemy and figured I would be a real asset in his camp, maybe even a worthy ally.

"Ma'am, marry tomorrow in church, if that's what you want."

"I do and one more thing." He looked askance. "I don't want Hoss to know these details. It would hurt him."

"I had no intention of telling him." He eyed me and I nodded to him. He respected the sentiment. Hoss didn't need to know about the pin money or how I came by it. He didn't need to know I negotiated his pay raise or any of those other details. We were on the same page.

"Please wish us well."

"I do, ma'am. I hope you will be very happy."

He offered me his hand. We shook on it. He realized I wasn't such a bad deal. I wasn't trying to go on a spending spree in San Francisco. I didn't expect to own the land. All his concerns had been met. He could afford to be generous about letting us have the ranch to ourselves, since he and his other sons would have the benefit of the trip. This whole matter had turned around in his eyes. From trying to fend off and then buy off a mercenary woman, he found someone he could deal with who actually had the family interests on her agenda. In fact, he respected someone who had her act together.

"Well my dear, it seems we have a wedding to announce. I would like to send for my son." He hesitated a moment, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps we should appear to be reconciled." He chucked his head towards the door and all the people we knew were waiting for the verdict.

"In that case, would it be all right if I called you Papa? Your sons call you Pa. I wouldn't want you to get confused."

He laughed his head off.

_**I love it when a plan comes together.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Territorial Enterprise**

**Monday, December 5, 1859 **

**Society News**

**Cartwright-Hunt Wedding**

**Mr. Eric Hoss Cartwright wed Mrs. Michelle Hunt at the Virginia City  
Church this Sunday, December 4, 1859. Mr. Hoss Cartwright is the son  
of Benjamin Cartwright, proprietor of the Ponderosa Ranch. His  
brothers are Adam and Joseph Cartwright, also of the Ponderosa.  
Mrs. Hunt is the widow of Dr. Robert Hunt of Washington, DC. Seventy-  
six people attended the blessed event after the regular Sunday  
services led by Pastor Lindley. Mrs. Lindley was the Matron of Honor.  
With considerable flourish in a top hat, Mr. George Hammond gave  
away the bride. Adam Cartwright stood as Best Man. Joseph  
Cartwright served as usher and ring bearer. The bride wore a simple  
dark blue silk dress trimmed in white lace according to the latest  
fashion. The entire assembly moved to the Grand Ballroom of the  
International Hotel for the reception. All was decorated in lavish good  
taste, including floral displays and silver epergnes filled with fruit and  
candies. The luncheon consisted of turtle soup, salads, oysters on the  
half-shell, cold poached fishes, game birds, and roast meats of all  
varieties including venison. The cake was three tiers interspersed  
with chocolate chips at the bride's request. A syllabub of excellent  
quality filled a grand silver punch bowl delighting all who partook.  
Copious quantities of the finest French champagne flowed to the happy  
assembly who declared the occasion a tremendous success. The  
happy couple will honeymoon at the International Hotel in the  
Presidential Suite.**

**Mining News**

**CAUTION! -- PERSONS** **investing in the Washoe Silver Mines, are  
particularly cautioned against purchasing interests in what is called  
the "Billy Chollar ground," between Virginia City and Gold Hill, as the  
undersigned (with Moore, Lawrence, and others) claims by location,  
and holds by possession, eight hundred feet upon the Comstock Ledge,  
immediately west and adjoining the aforesaid Chollar claim, and will  
resist all aggressions or encroachments made by the Chollar  
Company, by every legal and honorable means the Territory affords.  
**

**THE BEST YET**--**Yesterday and the day before, Wells, Fargo & Co.  
shipped 127 bars of bullion weighing 8,700 pounds, and worth as per  
assay, $225,000. This is the greatest shipment ever made from this  
side of the Sierra Nevada. Well may we feel proud. We hardly think  
there is a State in the Union which ships pure clean money at the rate  
of $100,000 a day. Guess not.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Monday, May 29, 2000**

**Memorial Day BBQ at O'Neill's House**

Jack checked the new arrivals once again from his position at the bbq. He frowned. Not one of the Team had shown up yet and it was an hour into the party. Cassie and Janet Fraiser moved over to greet their host. Jack put down the bbq tongs to let Cassie give him a big hug. She was about the only person these days who was permitted such personal physical contact. After Edora, Jack wasn't interested in intense relationships. It was his way of shutting down again.

"Smells good, Jack," Cassie enthused. As a growing teenager, she was hungry most of the time.

"Is that perfume I smell, Miss Fraiser?" Jack smirked an avuncular grin. He had given her the perfume as a birthday present to a growing young lady. For effect, he made the obvious sniff test to make her giggle.

"Jack," Cassie blushed. "Say, I haven't seen you for Saturday chess in eons. Are you cheating on me? Hmmmm?"

"Oh perish the thought," Jack smiled at her. Not an overly demonstrative man, Jack did love kids. "Okay, okay, you got me. How about this Saturday? Be there or be square."

"What?" Cassie giggled. "Oh one of your historical references….the 60s again!" She poked him in the ribs. "Gee, Jack are you losing weight?"

"Me, nah, just a lack of Cassie's brownies," he winked. Janet came back to drag Cassie off to meet someone. Jack watched her go. Turning back to the grill, he was surprised when Daniel caught his arm.

"I see you are back in form," Daniel said shyly. He held a bottle of wine. "Got a cork screw? It's not the twist off kind you usually have."

"Funny," Jack growled, very glad to see Daniel there after the harsh words said during the disinformation campaign.

"How you doing, by the way since…"

"Fine, fine, you know," Jack answered. "Listen, I, uh…"

"No, no. Um. Sorry." Dr. Jackson hesitated and asked softly, "You were going to say?"

"No, it's just that, uh…Well…You know," answered Jack, putting a hand on Dr. Jackson's shoulder.

"No, I know. I know. You know that I…Thanks, Jack."

"I know…"

"What?"

Pondering for a moment Jack answered, "Huh?"

Daniel was already distracted. Jack flipped a burger and tended his other guests. Teal'c showed up with General Hammond, wearing another Stetson to cover the gold tattoo on his forehead. Jack flashed on another Western problem.

"Have a beer, sir," Jack handed Hammond a Guinness. "It's a refreshing substitute for …food." He indicated the charred remains of the meat he had scorched. Hammond snorted and took the bottle. Jack tossed Teal'c a ginger ale, his favorite. Jack always kept some on hand for his alien friend.

"Been thinking about our Nevada friend." Jack mumbled to Hammond. He was referring to Michelle Hunt stuck in Nevada's past. "Did you get the report I left on your desk?"

"Uh huh," Hammond grunted, looking around. "Surprising person, it's been like reading a Zane Grey novel."

"I was thinking I would like to go gambling for a few days, maybe go fishing around Lake Tahoe for a change."

"Good idea, Jack. Talk to me about it tomorrow."

"Oh, Daniel, I was just saying to the General that I wanted to take a few days off to go fishing. I thought we could go check out your new property at Lake Tahoe." He gave Daniel a meaningful look.

"You just got back and you want to take a vacation?"

"Daniel!"

"Oh, right, right, yeah, sure, Jack. I would like to go there now that the snow melted, really see the property."

"That sound like fun to you, T?"

"Indeed."

"Indeed," agreed the others. Jack checked the crowd to see if anyone else had shown up and was disappointed.

**Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**Reno Airport, Nevada**

Colonel Jack O'Neill adjusted his sunglasses under the bright blue cloudless Nevada sky. While he and Teal'c waited, Daniel went to rent the car. Teal'c spent the time perusing the many advertisements for gambling halls and escort services. A handsome tall man with a lantern jaw, Jack checked out a pretty woman swishing past him checking him out as well. After his stay on Edora, he was hurting, not dead.

"Why do you read that trash?" Jack asked Teal'c who was holding a tabloid newspaper with the headlines _Alien Head on Dog's Body'_ and _Woman Found In Two Graves_.' Jack knew Teal'c had a weird sense of humor and loved those newspapers. Reading over Teal'c's shoulder, Jack grabbed it from his large alien friend. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Jack swung around looking for another copy. At the news kiosk, he paid for the remaining five copies. Stuffing them under his arm, Jack grabbed his duffle and headed out to the curb to wait for Daniel with Teal'c in tow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tuesday, December 13, 1859**

**The Ponderosa**

Two weeks passed quickly. Before the men returned, I had to get the lay of the land. Ever realize how much you don't know? I don't know squat about ranching. Okay, I know cows are involved… and horses. The bigger issue was that I didn't really know this crew. I had visions of the clan from _**Dallas**_all living at Southfork. Three grown sons and their wives under the same roof as mom and dad weren't a happy little group to say the least. More to the point, I hoped Adam wouldn't turn into J.R. Ewing. He sure started out that way. So I was trying to bond with my husband, the middle son, as much as possible before the others came back. I didn't need what happened.

Anyway, I was sitting downstairs waiting for Hoss to come spend a quiet evening by the big stone fireplace. I locked and bolted the doors for privacy. I figured on seducing him in front of the fire. What I got was a man in a high state of confusion. He came downstairs with some of my gear in his hands. Oh crap!

"Michelle, what in blue blazes are these things?"

"Fell down did they?"

"I banged into your dresser. These fell down."

"Come here and talk to me a little."

He sat down on the blanket that now covered the sofa I had drawn up near the fireplace. He handed me my camcorder and cd player. I handed him a hot toddy and a cookie. The one thing I learned quickly was to stuff his mouth before stuffing his brain.

"Okay, ready?"

He nodded with mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. It was something new I'd introduced to the men with amazing reactions. Folks don't bake with chocolate in these times like we do. They eat it as candy mostly and only if they can get some. You haven't seen ecstasy until you've seen Hoss try Devil's Food Chocolate cake with chocolate icing for the first time with a cup of hot chocolate. He is a convert to my chocoholic obsession.

"These are devices I brought with me from far away. Now I know you are curious about me. I haven't told you all that much. Is this the time you want to hear it?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not."

"Uh huh, well, I suppose." He eyed me warily.

"I know what you are thinking: _Here comes the other shoe_.' Well yes and no. Hoss, it's not what you think. It's actually a good thing in a weird way. Can you handle a little weird tonight?"

"Weird, how?" He frowned a little.

"Well, different can be interesting. The good news is that my kind of different won't hurt anyone. The bad news is I'm extremely different."

"Different how?"

"Well, you know I have traveled all over the world. And, you know I have learned quite a few unusual things. Also, I have in my possession one-of-a-kind things. Most of them are really nice things like these." I held up the two items. "This small one is a kind of music box that uses electricity just like the telegraph uses electricity."

"Electricity?"

"Uh huh, same stuff as lightening only it runs through the telegraph lines."

"In that little box?"

"Amazing isn't it?" He eyed me with some suspicion. "Wonderful music plays which you hear from these." I held out the two earpieces on the wires. "A fancy interesting music box is a nice item, yes?" He nodded carefully with some doubt. He knew the bad news was coming. "This larger item is a very new kind of camera. It's small but it takes better pictures than the Daguerreotypes you have seen. It uses electricity too."

"What does this electricity do in them things?"

"Makes the devices work. In a regular music box, you have to wind it up so a spring unwinds. My device uses electricity to start the process and keep it running for a long time. Would you like to hear some of the music?"

"Sure."

I opened the case to show him the cd inside the case. "This is what has the music. The rest makes this spin and play the music." I started the cd and put the earpieces in my ears to adjust the volume. I had some dance music for my exercise workout. "Okay, I have adjusted the volume but if it is too loud or too soft let me know and I'll change it to what you like. Here, bend over." He did so I could put the earpieces in for him. Oh no! He jerked up and started running around the room.

"There's music in my head! Get it out! Get it out! What did you do! Get it out!"

I ran to him to pull out the wires. He was shocked. Really and truly shocked, horrified would be a better word. Oops. I was scared with him all pissed like that.

"What in tarnation was that?"

"Music, just music," I held up the earpieces. "Listen, can you hear the music coming faintly from these?" He listened. "The closer you put these to your ears, the better you hear the music. When they are in your ears, the sound waves use the ears and the bones of your head to make the sound perfect. It won't hurt you. See?" I put them in my ears then took them out to hold them closer to him. "Hoss, try again?" I held out both pieces. He gingerly took one and played with putting it near his ears. "If you adjust this, the volume of the sound will change. Here, you do it."

He is smart enough; but how do you explain disco to a nineteenth century man? To show him it wasn't dangerous, I put one piece in my ear and encouraged him to put in the other. Eventually, he put in both again but I turned down the sound. Thoughtfully, he took them out again. He was searching for words. Nothing came out. We just looked at each other in silence for a long while. Finally, he directed me back to the sofa, but he sat in the chair. Uh oh.

"Show me that," he pointed to the camcorder. Okay, in for a penny in for a pound, I turned on the camcorder and pointed it at him.

"So, Hoss, my music box was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Did you like the music?"

"It was like being in the room with the musicians, better maybe."

I stopped the camera and rewound. "Please, come sit with me so I can show this to you." Reluctantly he did and I played back what he just said. A Victorian mind encountered the future. If he was distraught over the music box, seeing himself recorded like that was worse. His own image talked back to him from a moment before. He didn't recognize his own voice. Wanting to know who was speaking his words, I told him that was his voice. In pure shock, Hoss had a profound experience. His grimace made him look like he swallowed a frog.

"Oh Lordy! That's me! Oh Lordy! I mean that's me. Oh Lordy! I spoke to me?! Oh Lordy!"

"Calm down! I have recordings of me on it too." He was horrified. "It won't hurt you. It's a good thing."

"Oh Lordy! Do you have other things like these?"

"Yes."

"Oh Lordy! Oh, oh, LORDY!" He pressed himself into the couch cushions appalled not knowing which way to run. "OH LORDY! What else? Oh Lordy!! Just tell me before you show me." I sighed heavily. "All of it."

"Hoss, I have powerful tools and extremely powerful weapons."

"Oh Lordy Lordy what are you?"

Staring at me like I was a real freak, he drew in his breath. I started to cry. What I thought was so wonderful he saw as horrible. He didn't even think I was a person. I wept. My wonderful future was frightening to him past anything I had expected or imagined.

"What _AM_ I? What… **AM** …I? I'm your WIFE!" I didn't know what to do. I thought he'd find it interesting not threatening. "It's just music and pictures," I stammered through sobs. "I trusted you!" I snuffled. "I should have known better. What AM I? Oh Lordy Backatcha!"

"Michelle, if anyone else sees these things, someone will kill you for sure."

My husband has a way of seeing problems at their simplest. He was exactly right. Oh Lordy he was right!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Still Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

Daniel expertly guided the SUV up the long driveway to the historic ranch, still famous for its pioneer past. Pulling up in the circular drive, Jack exited the front seat to stare at the large two story wooden house with a big front porch. A plaque on the front proclaimed it registered with the Nevada State Department of Cultural Affairs: Historic Preservation Society.

Jack pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of the house from Dr. Hunt's papers. It matched except for the porch. It had been expanded. He turned over the paper and saw the barn and the corral where she had drawn it. Then he saw the big Ponderosa pine standing between along the lane. He walked over to it and nodded. Carved into the bark was a heart with initials inside, fading with time as the tree grew larger.

_M H_

_Loves_

_H C_

Jack traced the carving with his finger. He had respect for anyone who would try so hard to report in…especially for 140 years. As Jack took in the site, Daniel went up to the front door to knock. A man in his late seventies answered the door in some pique.

"House and garden tour starts tomorrow. Come back then." He moved to shut the door. Jack blocked the action with his hand.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force. I've come to speak to you about the re-internment of your ancestor, Michelle Hunt Cartwright. The old man hesitated until Jack produced his Identification card. The man nodded and opened the door wider to permit entrance.

"And you are?"

"Benjamin Cartwright III," the Old Man answered.

Introductions made with Daniel and Teal'c, they sat down before the enormous stone hearth. Jack took a minute to look around the room. A heavy brass chandelier matching Michelle's drawing still hung in the dining area. The settee had been re-upholstered in red as Victorians favored such colors. The bookcase underneath the gun rack was still there although the gun rack was behind glass and obviously locked with a chain through the antique rifles and guns locked inside. Sure enough, a heavily carved staircase next to it rose to the second floor. Even a large desk stood in its alcove next to the front door with the window overhead. However, the window had been enlarged to permit more light in the room.

"Mr. Cartwright," Daniel began. "First let me say how sorry we were that we had to exhume the grave. I trust all has been restored as it was?"

The old man harrumphed. "National Security," he snorted. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I'm sorry but we can't discuss it. We did want to interview you about anything you might know about her. Do you have any family history you could share with us?"

"Harrumph," the Old Man snorted in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?" He considered the men sitting there. "Family stories say she was a strange woman. This just confirms it."

"Strange?" Jack queried from a comfortable deep man sized leather chair by the fireplace. "How so?"

"They said she was a spy before the Civil War." Jack and Daniel's eyebrows raised in question. "They say she was the confoundedest woman. Always something strange going on with her," he added. Something was amusing to him. "It was a love match you know." He pointed to an ornate frame on the console behind the settee. Teal'c took it to consider and passed it with a knowing look to Daniel who passed it to Jack. It was Dr. Hunt with her husband. Jack studied the face. Unlike most photos of the period, these two were smiling broadly and looking at each other. Then Jack startled. It WAS a photograph not a Daguerreotype. It was in color too.

"Had it digitally cleaned up did you?" Jack inquired.

"Nope, was always like that, darnedest thing, isn't it?" He grinned. "Boggles the mind, a real photo from back then," he chuckled seriously regarding Jack. "That's what you wanted to see wasn't it?"

"Got any others?"

"I might."

"Got any other unusual things of hers?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jack eyed him in his command persona. "Do you?"

"Will I get them back?"

"Depends what they are." The man hesitated. "Sir, we have a court order. We would rather handle this less, confrontationally."

"Tell you what," he began the negotiation. "I'll cooperate providing you share a little too. Oh, and you won't find any of it if I don't show you."

"We have a court order but… we would like to hear more family stories if you wouldn't mind." They eyed each other. "You do understand the idea of National Security?" The Old Man nodded. "I am authorized to grant you limited clearance. We have a stack of forms for you to sign if you want that clearance in exchange for all her property you have and writings or photos."

"I would love to know the story. The family has been wondering about her for a hundred forty years." So he signed all the non-disclosure forms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thursday, December 22, 1859**

**The Ponderosa**

The men have returned from San Francisco. The stage came in this afternoon so we had the carriage waiting. I stayed home to get dinner ready and give them a chance to talk and catch up on the ride home. Hop Sing did most of the cooking, but I fussed along with him. He's getting reconciled to me since he knows I play mahjongg with his friends and family. He also knows what I did to Ben Cartwright when he crossed me. In fact, Hop Sing has a little grudging respect for me, especially since he knows how good I treat Hoss. He heard enough the last couple of weeks.

The last few days, Hop Sing even made dim sum for me without being asked. He knows how much I love Chinese food. It tickles his funny bone that I demanded soy sauce on the table permanently. We even have green tea now. He promised a delivery of tofu today courtesy of his cousins. Now if I could explain Kung Pao chicken, we would be set. It's a Sichuan dish but he is Cantonese. Oh well.

Dinner went well. They wanted familiar home cooking but got a dose of my food. Heh heh heh, surprise! They looked at it and realized some things had changed. They ate it. They liked it. It wasn't what they wanted but they dealt with it. Yeah, life is so tough eating healthy low fat low sodium meals with an emphasis on vegetables. I'll bet their arteries are creaking from all that animal fat they've been guzzling all those years. We had winter borscht, a hearty vegetable soup. Then we had a salad followed by fish steamed in ginger sauce with rice and stir-fried vegetables done in olive oil not lard. I made meringues filled with reconstituted dried fruit from the summer for dessert. No cholesterol in that dinner, I made sure. Even so, they kept avoiding the fading black eye I sported and my limp. It was the elephant sitting at the table. Since I was cheerful, no one said anything but each one kept stealing glances. It was too much.

"What happened?"

"We had some cold weather."

"No what happened to her?"

We looked at each other and sheepishly felt embarrassed. The story was going to come out. Oh well, we expected it.

"You see, sir," Hoss began. "We had an accident."

"An accident," Pops put down his coffee cup. "Go on."

"Well, it's like this, we was at home, in bed, and …."

Everyone stopped …listening intently. We gulped. "You see, Papa, we were happy… very happy."

"Yeah, and the bed couldn't take it."

"It broke."

"It broke?"

"Well sir, it bounced."

"Ricocheted right off the ceiling and into the wall," I answered more descriptively, indicating my left eye. "Bang, zoom, to the moon Alice, the MOON!" Oops they don't know classic TV's _The Honeymooners._

"The bed bounced that hard?" Little Joe was incredulous.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, but the wall is a little worse for wear." They all stared at me. "Big hole…big… oh not from me… from the bedpost. It's still stuck in the wall because if we take it out, it would let in too much cold air. Hoss cut it down and I padded it so we wouldn't get hurt tonight. The old bed is toast."

"I see. I don't see. What are you sleeping on?"

"Well, I built a new one and nailed it to the floor."

Adam hunkered down in a chair with his hands over his face laughing his head off.

"You nailed it to the floor. So it was …sturdy enough."

"No sir, we broke the floorboards; but don't worry none. I already fixed them."

"Oh, it's a doosie of a bed, Papa only it wobbled something awful."

"Don't worry, Pa. I done screwed it into the ceiling and the floor and the wall this time."

"Well, that's… good… isn't it?"

"We don't know yet. I finished it this morning."

Little Joe was doubled up and Adam was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath. Papa was trying to get the whole story because Hoss was a little worse for wear as well.

"Why you are favoring your back, Hoss…and…?" Pops pointed to the big bruise on Hoss' neck.

"Sports injury, no doubt," I offered.

If Little Joe could have cackled his hyena laugh, any harder he would have gotten a hernia.

"Honey, I'm tired. Would you excuse me?"

I stood up and they did too. I limped up the stairs, slowly. Their eyes were glued on me, but I refused to look back at them. When Hoss came up, he was a little embarrassed. Seems Pops grilled him to be sure Hoss didn't beat the crap out of me …or I out of him. He had a few of his own bruises…and a big hickey.


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Loco

**Still Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"Hoss was a big feller, over 300 pounds and 6 feet 4 inches tall. Strong as an ox," Ben chuckled. "Otherwise, he was a gentle giant of a man. Always doing someone a good turn, always rescuing folks. Folks thought he was slow in the head. Hoss was slow to anger, slow to judge, slow to hurt anything or anyone. He was smart in a quiet gentle way. The man was a simple soul. You know one time he was sure he saw leprechauns?"

"Leprechauns you say," Jack intoned in a fake Irish accent. "Pot of gold did they have?"

"Actually a strongbox filled with gold dust some Little People were panning on the Ponderosa. Hoss turned the whole town upside down searching for his leprechauns but they were just traveling performers dressed as leprechauns. That's the sort of simple belief he could have."

"Oh well many myths turn out to have a basis in fact," Daniel offered. "Your ancestor Michelle studied myths and found some to be true. I'm wondering how they hooked up?"

"Well, there were so few women here in those days. There were less than a hundred females in the whole Nevada Territory. When Hoss saw her, it was love at first sight… according to family history. She was a schoolteacher new in town when there weren't many kids. We heard all sorts of tales about her. Hoss had some crazy ideas about her…"

"Oh, like what?" Daniel smiled noticing the twinkle in Ben's eyes. "You know something."

"Not really," He prevaricated.

To keep the conversation going, Daniel asked, "How did she die?"

"She died in childbirth. It was common in those times. But…"

"But?"

"She knew medicine which is why it seemed odd she would not be able to help herself. On the other hand she was said to be unbelievably stupid about simple things and completely crazy."

**

* * *

Thursday, December 29, 1859**

**The Ponderosa, Western Utah Territory**

All the good tools are in the barn.

"Uh, Michelle, what are you doing with that?" Adam walks so softly I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Cracking nuts," I said with a smile. "I finally figured out this handy little device." Hoss came up and looked over to see what I was doing.

"What are you doing with that?' His face looked like he swallowed a frog.

"She's cracking nuts."

"Gimme that," Hoss took it away from me. Adam was laughing. "It ain't what it's for."

"Enlighten me."

Adam gave Hoss that look that said, I'm not telling her. How are you going to tell her?'

"It makes an ox."

"What's an ox anyway?" I was finally going to learn where oxtail stew came from. Yes!

"Well, a boy cow is a bull."

"Okay, but I heard that there were bull moose and bull elephants and bull…"

"In this case it's a cow."

"Okay. So what does that have to do with an ox?"

"It's like when you geld a horse."

"Huh? I thought we were talking about cows."

"We are, but sometimes it's necessary to do it to a horse…a stallion."

"What does a stallion have to do with a horse and why are we talking about other animals if this is for a cow?"

Both men looked at each other wondering what to say. I got impatient. Something embarrassed them. Adam was giving me that incredulous look he reserves for my ignorance and his superiority.

"The boy horse and the boy cow are too feisty so you, um, uh, remove what makes them, er, feisty."

"What makes them too feisty?"

"It's a bull testicle clipper."

"Huh?" I stared at it trying to get a visual image. "You're pulling my leg."

Hoss stomped out to put it back in the barn. I need a manual for this stuff.

* * *

I held up this thing that looked like morocco, only it didn't shake. I shook it and shook it, then hit it thinking the sand had clumped or something. Uh oh, Adam is giving me that look. It looked like morocco. It sort of had that upside down bowling ball shape. 

"Go on with what you were doing."

"Uh, I think it's broken."

"And what do you think _**IT**_ is?"

"A morocco?"

"A what?"

"Musical instrument that has sand inside to make a certain sound," I guessed. He pinched his nose. Uh oh. "Not morocco?"

"No."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Miniature bowling pin?"

"Sock darner."

"What's a sock darner?" I stared at it wondering. It had a smooth oval wooden head with a handle. Shaking his head, he left me there wondering.

* * *

I decided to make mixed-drink cocktails to introduce the idea to the men. Since it was nearly five o'clock, I was chipping away at ice collected from the eaves. It's winter after all. I wanted to make daiquiris since Pops had rum and I found strawberry preserves and some limes. Okay, no fresh strawberries, but these would do. Uh oh, Adam is staring at me with that look. 

"Now what?"

"What are you doing?" He folded his arms across his chest hugging himself with that smug look.

"I'm making frozen daiquiris, strawberry or traditional lime."

"No, I mean with the weaving tool."

"What weaving tool?"

"The one you are using to chip the ice."

"Oh," I shrugged and kept chipping away.

* * *

"Michelle, what in tarnation are you doing with that?" Hoss demanded.

"Making cookies," I replied earnestly. "I needed a cookie cutter. Bob the foreman said this would work."

"Gimme that," he snatched it away.

"Hey! I wasn't finished."

"Yes you were and throw out them cookies."

"But…"

"Ain't no one gonna eat _THEM_ cookies."

"And why not?" I huffed. "You've been eating them for weeks. He completely grossed out.

"You been making them with this?"

"Sure, I get a nice round shape."

"Woman, you're confounded."

"What?"

"This here's a hog scraper. Now throw em out."

"What is a hog scraper?"

"It scrapes the hair on the hogs."

"But Bob said no one groomed the hogs."

* * *

"Here, hand me that," Hoss demanded. He held out his hand for the object of my inspection. He stepped on it and then he removed a boot. I watched in fascination. Then he removed the other. Then he handed me the boots and the iron thingy. "Clean those up, will ya?" 

"Huh." I went off still examining the thing he termed a boot jack. Why didn't we have those at the SGC?

* * *

Hoss finally came into the barn. 

"How big are those bottles of wine Papa stores?"

"What?"

I grinned and started laughing. "This has got to be the biggest corkscrew I ever did see."

"Gimme that," he held out his hand. "Ain't no corkscrew." He stopped and studied me. I looked at him for an explanation. "It's a barn beam auger."

"Jim Beam lager? I thought it was bourbon."

* * *

I held up a long stick with squiggly marks sticking out at the end. It made no sense. 

"Oh Adam, will you quit sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking. I walk softly. I could teach you." He sighed. "On the other hand, I have a feeling you could teach me a few things."

"Is this for some sort of lawn sprinkler valve?"

"No, ...What is a lawn sprinkler valve?"

"In dry areas like this, pipes are placed in the ground to bring water to areas where you want to grow a lawn. Of course, you need running water, but there is a pump at the kitchen sink so I was wondering if you had laid pipes farther out."

"Uh, no." He took the pole from me. "This is for branding cows." He pressed it in the dirt floor so I could see the mark. It made a pine tree shape.

"Oh," I looked around. "Where's the ink?"

"Ink?" He was stumped.

"The indelible ink to put on the device?"

"Indelible ink, what for?"

"You don't use regular ink… do you? It would wash off too quickly… oh … oh… THAT'S why you are always branding cows. The ink wears off. Hmm, maybe someone will invent indelible ink."

"Uh, we don't use ink."

"Then what…?"

"We stick this in the fire so it gets real hot. Then we get a cow and press the hot end into the cow so it burns the hide. It never comes off. Since the cow objects, we have to do it quickly, so it's called punching cows'." He pointed to the horse's mark.

"You burn the poor cow?" I was sickened. "OH! Oh! Oh!"

* * *

"What you looking for?" Adam demanded. I was in the barn looking for tools to open some jars that were too difficult to open. When Hop Sing cans things in jars, they stay shut. I held up two odd items. 

"What _ARE _these things?"

"If you must know," he moved over to relieve me of the tools.

"I must. I must." I parodied the bit in _Blazing Saddles._

"This is a horse hoof clipper. And this," he smirked, "is a pig snouter."

"A what?"

"Pig snouter…"

"You don't mean…"

"Uh huh."

"Gross!"

* * *

Daniel roared with laughter, picturing his friend confronted with a pig snouter. 

"Oh like you would know what that was, Dannyboy," Jack snorted, remembering his recent stay on Edora in the farming village.

"She was kind of the reverse of Hoss. She knew the darndest things and didn't know simple things. He would come to an understanding in time on most issues. He was more intuitive than most realized."

"He was a right-brain kind of guy?" Daniel summarized. "There's a real difference in how people think. Left-brain people are more analytical. Right-brain people are more intuitive. Both are just as intelligent. They come at the problems differently."

"Sounds about right for Hoss. He understood the world through feelings. Animals loved him. He could mend them better than anyone could. Woe be it to anyone who took him for a fool. Sometimes, he played dumb."

Jack coughed. Daniel and Teal'c shot him a look.

"So why did he think she was crazy?" Daniel cleared his throat. "Not knowing farming things isn't so bad."

"Old Hoss was convinced she was crazy because she was an angel. He said she went loco because it was too much for her to be human. Sometimes she would lose her mind, not know anyone or where she was. To his dying day he swore she was an angel. If anyone disagreed with him, there would be a ruckus. So my grandfather said everyone agreed to let him think so."

"Why did he think she was an angel?"

"She had the touch of healing and knew extraordinary things that saved them time and again. They lived in violent times. Getting wounded, hurt, shot, or sick was par for the course. They had to be tough to have gotten that far. But she seemed to fix the impossible. He would rave that she made miracles every time she succeeded when the doctors gave up."

"Well there were so many quacks out there back then," Jack offered. "If she knew her herbs and folk cures, maybe she got a better result."

"They said she came on some special medicines on her travels before marrying Hoss. Even so, those should have run out earlier. They said she knew more medicine than most doctors."

"Well," said Daniel. "Doctors didn't have to be licensed back then."

"Maybe she should have hung out her shingle," Jack suggested.

"Right, Jack," Daniel fussed. "A woman back then couldn't be a doctor." Looks passed between them. They were trying to elicit more information and played along. "He must have loved her to think she was an angel."

"As much as he loved her, she loved him something fierce. Folks never understood that pairing. See old Hoss was kind but not much for book learning. She was said to be brilliant. Compared to her, he was out of his league being simple as he was."

"Simple?"

"Well, he had a great empathy for living things. It made him want to rescue folks. Maybe that's why she picked him. Story went she could have had Adam the smart one. But all they ever did was butt heads."

"Adam was the oldest, right?"

"Yes, and he went to college somewhere back East, Boston they said. That's where his mother's folks were."

"We know Michelle Hunt went to college and had an advanced degree in languages," Daniel offered a tidbit to keep the man talking. "Our research shows she was ahead of her time," Daniel paused as Jack coughed. "For a woman back then, she was an anomaly. So it is a surprise to learn that she preferred a man who was her opposite."

"Preferred…? Heck she loved Hoss so much she crossed a desert to reach him. Do you know one time he was out with a Cavalry troop escorting a gold shipment when some bushwhackers tried to steal it. They were dying of thirst when she showed up with a map of local springs. As near as anyone could figure it, she heard he was on another Don Quixote mission so she lit out after him. Hoss was a regular Good Samaritan running off in every direction to help someone. She got tired of it. In fact, she caught the bushwhackers to the shame of a whole cavalry troop."

"No, you mean real bushwhackers?" Daniel pushed up his glasses. "I thought that was just television."

"Oh no, it was rough country out here back then," Ben Cartwright III said with a glint in his eyes. Jack rubbed his chin figuring this had to be good.

"They went out across the alkali desert towards Salt Lake City…"

**

* * *

Tuesday, May 15, 1860 **

**Some hellhole out on the Great Salt Desert**

The Great Salt Desert is not your ordinary backyard variety desert. It's a demon of a desert. Imagine a great endless ocean burnt and turned to ashes tufted with ash-dusted sagebrushes and greasewood. There is a lifeless silence without bird call, a whisper of wings, or a sob from the long lost dead littering the way. Imagine being coated in so much ash that it collects in your hair, your eyebrows, burning your eyes, cutting your lips, and scalding your nose until it literally bleeds and keeps bleeding. It's a desert without a merciful shred of clouds. This desert is one long monotonous level stretch as far as the eye can see without ever seeing the other side. This particular stretch of that desert is sixty-eight miles across of the most desolate dry alkali sand. That doesn't sound like much when you drive across a paved highway at 65 mph. I was going a whole lot slower, plowing along the whole live long night getting to them just before last watch.

What a bunch of ignorant yahoos. That cavalry detail went off across the salt desert to Salt Lake City without a map of the water holes. Dumb bastards are going to get my man killed over some stupid gold shipment. Hoss is a Good Samaritan, without a lick of sense to know when to help and when to step back, although he did choose right with me. In Virginia City, there's an old drunk who says he used to be a famous scout. Hoss tried to reform him from the drink. Alcoholic Anonymous couldn't cure that old geezer. However, Hoss is a rescuer. After an altercation in the Bucket of Blood Saloon, the Cavalry Captain in charge of a gold shipment had no choice but to fire the insolent scout that he already had. Hoss decided that he would help the drunken sot he was reforming by getting him in as a replacement. The drunk claimed he could find even the most concealed watering holes across the desert. Hoss said he'd go too for moral support. Without even consulting me, my kind hearted man went out with the gold shipment to Salt Lake City. Well, the original scout had other plans for that gold and some help. Finding the watering holes is tough. Unless you really know where those places are, you are a dead duck. My Hoss risked his life to help that drunk who can't find his way out of the bottom of a bottle. That rummy old man isn't worth fifty of my husband.

Apparently neither are these sentries.

One of the ranch hands told me Hoss was on another impromptu adventure. Hoss sent him back to the house so we wouldn't worry at his absence. It was another stupid stunt. None of the men were around, so it was up to me. The Cavalry troop had a two hour head start out of Virginia City. It would take me two hours to get to their starting point since ranch is two hours from town in the opposite direction from the trail to the Salt Desert. That made me four hours behind. I had the hand saddle my horse and put a bedroll and canteens on it. He also saddled a pack horse for a spare. I got dressed, packed my gear, some food, and sunblock. From the ranch hand I knew which trail they were taking. What could Hoss have possibly been thinking? Oh right, he wasn't thinking... again.

That bunch of morons started out in broad daylight to ride across the desert. Any idiot knows you travel the desert at night and in the early morning. The hand went with me until even he figured it was hopeless. He wanted me to turn back. So I made it plain he could go back but I was going on. He couldn't leave a woman so he tried to forcibly make me turn back. Big mistake, he got a full zat discharge for his trouble. I left him under a rock with a canteen.

Late the next evening, I was sore and pissed off. I couldn't catch up the first day because I got a little lost and had to back track. I know I freak out when stressed, but I knew I had the advantage because no one would suspect I was coming. Even better, I had a zat and my Kevlar vest. It was dark by the time I made the campsite where my man and those Cavalry soldiers parked for the night. We were about a hundred fifty miles from Salt Lake City. So I walked into the Cavalry camp and poured myself a cup of coffee. It was pitiful.

"You there, hands where I can see them."

"About time someone challenged me," I mumbled into my cup. It was not Starbucks. I grimaced in distaste. Then, I heard the click of a pistol cocking. I turned toward the man, slowly. "Your sentries are worthless."

"That a fact", he said sarcastically but kept the weapon level on me. "What do you want?"

"I came to save your ass. I captured the bushwhackers who were poisoning the water holes." I swallowed some more of the viscous brew. "Wake up your sentry and tell the one relieving himself to get off the pot, so to speak. They might as well go get the jackalope I shot half a mile back. It's too heavy for me. Make them useful. They sure as heck don't know how to stand guard."

"Is that so?"

"I left it just behind the big boulders over there," I gestured with the cup. There's enough moon so they'll find it."

"A jackalope? Don't try to be funny."

I shrugged and stood up stiff and sore. Whoever made horseback riding look cool in the movies obviously never sat on one for a whole day. I had just ridden one for two days and two nights. My spine was ready to fracture in a million pieces.

"One of the bad guys is that scout you fired back in Virginia City. They are about one klick to the south; but they'll wait until morning. I'm beat." I had zatted them before they knew what hit them. "Here, I offered him my canteen. He refused it. "There's a spring I stopped at nearby. And no there's no jackalope, there's a deer."

"Why should I believe you, son?"

I smiled a rueful smile he couldn't see. "I'm not your son. Right now, I'm going to bed over there." I threw the rest of the coffee into the fire and replaced the cup. "If you are nice to me, I'll make y'all breakfast. Venison steaks au poivre in whiskey sauce should taste good to you boys. That's assuming no one overruns the camp again tonight."

"I didn't give you permission."

"I didn't ask it." I threw my bedroll down next to Hoss and unrolled it. He was snoring rhythmically. "Honey, pick your head up, you're snoring." I poked him and shoved a saddle bag underneath his head. His snores calmed down.

"Know him do you?"

"You could say…. He's my husband."

With that I rolled into him, throwing an arm over his chest. In his sleep, Hoss put his arm around me. I snuggled down. I can only imagine the look on the captain's face, because I fell asleep immediately. I was having the best dream when suddenly; someone threw me out of bed. Well Hoss didn't realize it was me and heaved me off of him. He wanted to get up and found a dead weight on him. Not expecting me, he thought one of the troopers was being personal.

"Git off'n me, you," He rolled away.

"Huh?" I sat up and squinted at him. "That's a fine hello, pal."

"Michelle? What in tarnation are you doing here?" He was confused and stumbled backwards.

"I was sleeping, thank you very much." I lay back down and drew up my bedroll to get a few more winks. Hoss stumbled away to relieve himself before coming back and grabbing me. "Spoons," I demanded. I wanted his body heat. The desert gets cold at night even when it is warm in the day. Hoss makes heat like a furnace.

"Aw Michelle, you shouldn't have."

"Sleep now. Talk later." He spooned like I asked. That's how the rest of the camp found us in the morning. It created some stir since I was dressed like a man and had my short hair. They were very amused and weren't at the same time until the Captain got up. He shooed them off.

"Sorry, ma'am, they didn't know."

I yawned. "No problem. Did you find Bambi? ….The deer?"

"Yes, ma'am, the corporal butchered some steaks. Coffee and biscuits are nearly ready."

"Thank you, I'll be a moment."

"That's a woman, Captain?"

"Yes, that's Mrs. Cartwright."

"Your wife followed you out here?" The youngest soldier was amazed and amused.

"I never know what that woman will do," Hoss confessed. "I thought I was dreaming." He stared after me disappearing behind a boulder then rolled up our bedrolls.

"She showed up after midnight." The Captain handed him a cup of coffee. "Said she captured the bushwhackers who have been poisoning the water holes," he didn't quite meet my husband's eye.

"Then we'd better go git em."

"You believe her?"

"If'n she said she did, she did. I learnt that a while ago."

The old rummy scout came around and eyed me on the way back. He wasn't sure what he was seeing. "Mrs. Cartwright? Ma'am?"

"Morning," I briefly nodded and went for some coffee.

"What's she doing here?"

"Saving your sorry drunken old ass," I muttered trying to pick up a hot biscuit with my fingers. It was hot. "You missed the spring a hundred yards to the right."

"Water!"

"Water?"

"Yee haw!"

"Show us, ma'am."

"First, I'll find my horse."

"I'll have the Private do that, ma'am."

So I led them off to the spring. They rolled in it, splashed in it, and tried to swallow it in one gulp.

"Michelle, how did you know that was there?"

Hoss came up dripping wet to me and gave me a gentle rub on my arm with a serious demeanor. "You made another miracle, don't deny it." I gave him such a look.

"I had a map, Hoss. Nothing miraculous about a map," I scoffed and walked away to get it. "Here."

He looked at it and didn't care. In his mind, I made another miracle to save him. Aw crap. I had a topographical map program on the computer. So I copied off the ones for that region and lit off after him when I heard what he was doing.

"Dadgummit, Michelle, you oughtn't to deny it."

"It was there, ok?" I laughed lightly.

"Michelle, you have no sunburn. You are as white as a ghost. You have no dried lips like we all do. Your horse is fresh. Stop it."

"I traveled at night, so sure I don't have sunburn." …Yeah, sunblock works, pal…and Chapstick "Since I had a map, I knew where the watering holes were. Even those bozos could not find all of them to poison. So the horse and I drank just fine. Now come home."

He huffed and rubbed his face with his big hands. Poor man, he was convinced I made a miracle. Well, in the sense I had all those gizmos from the future, maybe it was a miracle that I was there at all.

"Where did you get the map?" He whispered in my ear. "There is no map hereabouts. I know what I know."

"And I don't care; come home."

"You'll embarrass me in front of these men."

"They embarrassed themselves. I walked right past the sentries last night. You could have been scalped. Now leave these amateurs to their business. We have more important things to do."

"You walked past the sentries?" He was baffled. There went the hand over his face again. "And they didn't see you?"

"Naw, one was taking a dump. The other was half asleep." He sort of bought that explanation… but not really.

"I said I'd help get that gold shipment to the fort."

"Bother. It's not your problem. I'm your problem. And I took care of their problems. Now let's go home."

"Michelle, it's two days back across the salt desert."

"How did you figure to get back, fly? I left my Learjet at home." I sighed heavily. "We have to agree you don't do this stuff anymore."

"Aw Michelle, you can't tell me what to do."

"No, but then you won't enjoy your life."

"You can't win against a woman, Mr. Cartwright. They always manage to get their way." The Captain was grinning at us. "Are you ready to show us where you left those outlaws, ma'am?"

"Sure, let my husband have his breakfast first. He doesn't function without getting his blood sugar up. I should get to that roast before they burn it. Does that wagon have any pots I can use?"

"Yes, ma'am, but we have a cook."

"Captain, you haven't eaten until you taste my wife's cooking." Hoss had that look, the one that was close to orgasm. Yep, food usually distracted him. "Did you bring your seasonings?"

"Yes, dear."

"Oh boy!"

"We should get those men first."

"I'll season the meat before I ride out," I patted Hoss on the shoulder. "I'll make whiskey peppercorn sauce afterwards. Let me talk to Cook."

To say Hoss was ecstatic would be an understatement. The Captain saw the by-play and was amused. Still, he wanted to get down to business. So we left quickly. The men were still out cold by the time we arrived. The Captain didn't quite know what to make of the plastic restraints but realized they couldn't be broken easily. The soldiers loaded the outlaws over their own horses and led us back to camp. I checked with Cook, a man named Hallelujah. He was a surly old cuss who didn't think women should do what I did. He'd been doing his job, though. The meat was nearly ready so I worked on finishing the preparation with the seasonings I carried. Hoss is such a gourmand that I always stuff some in a pocket. Food and sex…the recipe for making men do what you want.

* * *

**Still Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"That's some story," Daniel was wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. He knew Michelle from his friendship with her husband. It was especially gratifying to know she didn't change. He caught Jack's eye and went back to his previous demeanor.

"Indeed," Teal'c raised an eyebrow and felt proud he had trained her so well. "She must have been an accomplished fighter."

"As the story goes, she used Chinese firecrackers to distract them and poured Laudanum in their coffee pot, their canteens, and the stew pot. They found the men passed out so hard they didn't wake up for two days."

"She slipped them a Mickey?" Daniel was grinning. "That's …resourceful."

"Old Hoss never believed it. He was sure it was a miracle. Heaven help anyone who said otherwise in front of him. Now your turn," the Old Man said. "Why are you so dadblamed interested in her?"


	7. Chapter 7: Provokingly Peculiar

**Author's Note: YouTube Video: Hoss gets his butt kicked by Uncle Gunnar, check it out.**

**

* * *

Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"We know that Michelle Cartwright was not a spy exactly," Daniel explained to Ben Cartwright III. "She was an explorer before her marriage. She found something remarkable and we want it."

"How do you know it exists?"

"We have come into possession of some of her writings," Jack offered the drawings of the ranch and the tree with the carved initials. "These were done by her. Do you have any of her letters or writings which talk about unusual things?"

"I do." He studied the picture and the inscription. "I've seen this drawing before. She liked to draw the ranch." He handed the aged papers back to Jack. "What else you got there?"

Jack handed him some newspaper clippings about her and a small journal with another picture in it. Ben Cartwright III took his time to look them over. He read a few of her journal entries while they waited.

"Yes, she did some crazy stuff. Seemed like she had a crystal ball or something," he agreed. "Do you know those claims were worth a fortune?"

"No, really?"

"She did all sorts of crazy projects. They call her house on Rocky Tail Ridge, 'Michelle's Folly'. It's a humdinger of a house that's for sure. It's built into the side of a mountain with a creek running right through it. It was the first one here to have hot and cold running water."

"No kidding," Jack said with some amusement. "That's impressive for the times."

"She even had a flush toilet sent all the way from England. That house has the first septic tank system anywhere. In fact, some folks claim that house is better than Falling Water built by Frank Lloyd Wright."

"How did she manage that?"

"Adam designed it to her specifications, but they called in plumbing engineers from San Francisco. She spent $10,000 to put in that bathroom. Do you know how much that was back then? It was nigh on a million dollars today."

"Where did she get that kind of money?"

"Oh us Cartwrights had money back then," he said with some pride. "The Ponderosa was the size of Rhode Island at the time." He had amusement in his eyes. "Of course, it's bigger now thanks to her. No one understands how she knew just what to do, but she had some sort of second sight, that's for sure."

He gave a blank look at Jack who gave a poker face right back. Neither man flinched or moved to take the opening. An awkward silence lay heavy in the room as the old grandfather clock ticked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tuesday, March 13, 1860**

**The Ponderosa, Western Utah Territory**

It's a beautiful but cold night up here. Papa sent for me to take a walk. So I joined him at the corral. When it's just the two of us, we relate completely differently to each other. We talk as equals, however respectfully. For a few minutes, we watched a young colt prance around the corral in the evening light. Finally, the days are getting longer.

"I want to thank you for saving my boy," Papa said simply, tapping his pipe on the fence to unload it. I nodded absently watching the colt. The whole incident with Uncle Gunnar and his Commancheros left a horrible taste in everyone's mouth. One of the Commancheros shot Little Joe, defending Carrie McClain, his fiancée. Carrie McClain freaked out and left permanently afterwards breaking the engagement. That night Pops and I were looking at the new foal. Hoss promised to raise that foal for me to ride. So I tried to imagine that ungainly wobbly thing becoming a big horse. Hoss said it would be just right for a lady. I hope so. I don't like those big ones. At the moment, I'm not about to get on the back of any horse. I'm sure I'm pregnant.

"The house is progressing nicely," I commented to change the subject. I had Adam design a nearly Frank Lloyd Wright style house. It is set into a hillside over a stream like the Falling Water house in Pennsylvania. They think I am crazy. Actually, it makes sense for heating and cooling plus access to water all the time.

"A most unusual house, my dear."

"A beautiful modern house," I sighed happily, "with an amazing view of Lake Tahoe." I turned to grin at him, "And running water for my bathroom."

"Adam ordered the glass this week. He says you have many innovative ideas like triple paned windows to keep the house warm. He's going to do that for the Ponderosa too."

"That's good. You'll have more light."

I designed an entire wall of windows facing the lake to the west. The sleek linear profile was something new to these Victorians who wanted carvings and heavy designs. The floor plan was novel too. At first Hoss objected to the openness of the rooms to one another. Heating such spaces would be difficult until I explained how the natural rock formations that made two sides of the exterior would level off the temperature inside. Then I had the stone fireplaces constructed differently so that they would have flues that could close and the units would protrude into the rooms from the corners to radiate heat. Regular fireplaces suck out more heat than they give.

"Have you considered what I said about diversifying?"

"I haven't had time." Pops smoked his pipe. "What makes you so sure war will come?"

"What makes you so sure?" Adam said, having walked up so quietly. I hate that. He almost sneaks up on me. "Are you a political wizard, too?"

"I study history, Adam." I said cryptically. "War will come. President Lincoln was right. A house divided cannot stand. It must go one way or the other."

"President Lincoln? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

_**OOPS. I forgot he doesn't get elected until November this year.**_

"I am a great admirer of Mr. Lincoln," I said to recover. "I have every hope he will become president."

"You do?" Pops regarded me with some surprise. Adam folded his arms across his chest to listen for a change. He tended to be suspicious of me.

"He was…er… will be the greatest president after Washington. He will preserve the Union."

"You surprise me, my dear." Pops turned to me intensely curious. "I wouldn't have thought you would admire him."

"Why?"

"Well, you are from Virginia, after all." Adam answered for both of them.

"Not everyone there shares the same sentiments, sir. Some of us find the system there to be an abomination." He got me on a roll. "This country must survive united. The future of the planet depends on it."

"Well, it has nothing to do with us out here." Pops said firmly. "We have to stay out of it."

"You are kidding, right?" I looked at him in amazement. He wasn't kidding. He wanted to stick his head in the sand. Oh wow, I didn't expect that from him. OMG! "Papa, let's get something straight right now. The war will come. It will affect everyone. It will be horrible, long, and bloody. Both sides will covet the silver here. It must be available to Lincoln to pay for the war. It is the single greatest resource we have. Without the Comstock silver, the Union is doomed. Everyone will have to make a stand. This territory will separate from Utah for just this reason. It will become a State quickly even though we don't have the necessary population. Lincoln must ensure the silver goes to Washington."

"We have good friends and neighbors who are on both sides of the issues," Pops said with irritation. "The Ponderosa must remain neutral. We depend on each other out here."

"Listen to me. The war will come. When it does, all those cows in Texas aren't going anyplace for years. The ranchers won't be able to take care of them. The herds will go wild and multiply like crazy. There will be millions of cows stuck in Texas. When the war is over the first thing that will happen is those ranchers will drive those cows out to make some money. The price of beef will drop to nothing. You will be in trouble if you don't plan ahead."

He thought for a moment more. "None of that has anything to do with us. We supply beef to the folks around here and to the army here."

"Papa, railroads are the future. The railroad is coming here. People are coming here. Goods are coming here. Nothing is going to be local for much longer. You need to reposition your business. Get the contracts with the Army now for beef, horses, and timber. Lock in the higher prices. Get contracts for the next decade. That will buy you some time."

"Even supposing they would negotiate that far out, what do you expect us to do?"

"This area is growing. People are moving in but food production will not keep up. You need to practice vertical integration. You have cheap lumber. Use it to build food production facilities. As more and more things will be shipped in by railroad, there are still things that don't travel well. Milk, butter, eggs, cheese, chickens, and fresh vegetables don't travel well right now. Start a freighting company and position yourself to buy into a railroad. Build some hot houses to grow vegetables in the winter. Start a dairy. Start a chicken farm. Eggs are nearly a dollar a piece now. It will go down a bit with more production, but you have the jump on the competition. You have the lumber to build the dairy and the chicken farm. What you lack is the feed for the chickens. If you line this up with growers now, you will be the dairy and chicken king. Children need milk and eggs to prevent diseases like pellagra, ricketts, beriberi, and all those other Vitamin B deficiencies. Kids are moving in. Change your business plan. Get contracts with the government to supply the schools and the universities. Get the contract for the state institutions. No one is thinking that far ahead. You will be the only one. Call it Cartwright Foods. Incorporate each entity separately for legal protection but own the stock through Irreversible Trusts. Designate one of your sons like Adam to be the Trustee. If one business fails, none of the other assets can be touched. But by 1875 you should have liquidated all these assets and invested elsewhere. I can give you a list of suggestions."

"Young woman, see here, now, I built this ranch to raise cows and cut timber. I'm not raising chickens or vegetables for anyone except the ranch. Harumph."

"Fine have it your way. Just remember I came to you first." Pops blew me off but I know Adam was thinking about what I said.

* * *

**Thursday, March 15, 1860**

"Hoss!" Ben shouted from the living room. "HOSS!!!!"

"What Pa?" Hoss came tramping down the stairs in a hurry. At 24 yrs old he still related to Ben as a boy to a father. "What's the matter?"

"Your wife has done it this time!"

"What did that confounded woman do now?"

"She…" Ben struck the newspaper and shoved it at Hoss. "Did you know about this?" Hoss read the Territorial Enterprise

**Mining News**

**Bonanza of Beef  
****A teamster, stopping at noon two or three miles from  
the city** unhitched eight-yoke of oxen from his wagon in  
order to let them graze about among the sagebrush while he  
was eating his dinner. Although unhitched they were  
fastened together in a string by a heavy log chain that  
passed through their several yokes. The teamster, seated on  
his wagon, eating, was astounted at seeing his own team of  
cattle, then distant about 100 yards, suddenly disappeared  
into the ground. In picking along they reached an old shaft,  
round which those in the lead had passed, then, moving  
forward, had so straightened the line as to pull a middle  
yoke into the mouth of the shaft. All then followed, going  
down like links of sausage. The shaft was 300 feet in depth,  
and that bonanza of beef still remains unworked at its  
bottom.

**Mining Claims Sought for Purchase**

**Local Woman Buying Up Claims  
Owing to the break-out of the war with the  
Piutes** and to the fact that the precious metals existed in  
solid quartz, and in most instances far beneath the surface,  
where it could be reached by means of deep shafts or long  
and expensive tunnels, many men who came to the country  
early in the spring of 1860 left in disgust.

Hundreds of prospectors came in the expectation of being  
able to find rich placer mines, or at least large deposits of  
decomposed quartz, rich in gold, which they might wash  
out with rockers and sluiced, as they were accustomed to  
wash the auriferous gravel of the California gold-fields.  
Being unable to find anything of this kind, except the  
ground already taken up and worked at Virginia and Gold  
Hill, these men said that, though rich, the mines were of  
"no extent," and made haste to return to those they had left  
on the western slope of the Sierras, in the Golden State.

A leading lady of the Comstock, Mrs. Hoss Cartwright, has  
offered to purchase said claims to any and all who wish to  
return to California. Those wishing to make inquiries can  
contact Mr. Hilliard who is the attorney of record for the  
lady. His offices are at 16 C Street. Sell up and move out  
knowing women are more interested in these claims than  
you are.

**Political News**

**Nevada Secession At Hand  
****The people of Western Utah, now Nevada, are supposed  
to be living under Utah law**, but the laws are distasteful to  
them so much so that they preferred living under some such  
" rules and regulations" as we have seen were adopted at  
Gold Hill in June 1859, or to settle their difficulties in a fair  
fight. Such a dislike had the people to the Utah laws that  
they are begun to agitate the matter of a separation from  
Utah and the erection of a new territory out of its western  
half. Delegates are being sent to Congress to urge this, but  
nothing was accomplished to date, and at length the people  
took the matter into their own hands and determined to  
secede from Utah. Those among us who find this separation  
necessary will meet at the Courthouse in Carson City this  
Monday next at noon.

* * *

"She's buying claims, Pa? Why?" 

"You tell me. She's your wife!"

"What's she going to do with mining claims? She cain't work them no how."

"I don't know but you'd better put a stop to it or she'll ruin you."

"Where is she?"

"You don't know?"

"No, Pa, I thought she went into town to do some shopping… oh. She went shopping all right." Hoss grabbed his hat and saddled his horse. He was one angry cowboy when he caught up to me in the dressmaker's.

"The pink or the blue one, dear?" I asked my husband before I got a good look at his face. "Oh, you read the newspaper."

"I sure as shooting did," Hoss tipped his hat to the dressmaker. "I want a word with you."

"Wrap these up for me," I asked the salesclerk. We walked out but he took me behind the dress shop.

"Now what in tarnation do you think you are doing?" He was madder than a stuck pig.

"I'm making a fortune."

"How do you figure?"

"I am buying up all the claims for pennies on the dollar. Then I am leasing them to the Ophir Mine." I smiled. "Only they don't know it yet."

"Oh they don't, do they."

"No, because my corporation is in negotiations with them today," I fussed with tying my bonnet. "They'll figure it out soon enough, but it will be too late."

"For what?"

"To back out," I replied re-tying the bow. "Oh, and I floated an IPO on the San Francisco Stock Exchange for the shares in my new company three weeks ago." I giggled. "Do you know how much money we made already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Making money, dear."

"What have you done now?"

"I made $18,750 this week and it's just starting."

"You what? How?"

"Oh I'm late for my appointment with the attorney. Would you like to come with me?"

"You betcha, I would. I'm going to find out how you are trying to ruin me."

"And here I thought you were an optimist."

"There's no reason for name calling," Hoss huffed and took my arm none too gently. "Come on with you."

So we took a meeting with the lawyer. He tried to explain it to Hoss. But Hoss was so sure I had lost money somewhere somehow he couldn't react. He heard them say how much I had made but he couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Cartwright, your wife is a financial genius." Mr. Hilliard proclaimed.

"That's right, Mr. Cartwright," Mr. Foster from the Wells Fargo Bank assured him. "She cornered the market for mining claims in Virginia City. Then she issued shares in the new company. Why people all the way to New York City are buying shares."

"I heard that Andrew Carnegie himself bought into her company."

"Mr. Cartwright, you should be very proud of your wife, indeed."

"Yes, indeed, sir, very proud," Mr. Foster exclaimed. "The Ophir Mine agreed this morning to lease her claims and pay out dividends and work the claim for her."

"You will receive $8,500 today at the close of business for this quarter's lease upfront. Once the mines go into production, there will be a monthly amount deposited directly into your account."

"Yes, we estimate the first month's dividends should be in the neighborhood of $450 because it is a short month. After that, it depends on production, but we expect it to increase."

"And what's all this going to cost me?" Hoss demanded again.

"Nothing more than you have already invested, sir."

"Which is what?"

"I started with just under five thousand dollars last fall, dear."

"Where did you get that much money?"

I said demurely, "I worked very hard to get that much."

"But I thought…"

"Dear, did you think I was penniless when I married you?"

"Yes." He turned directly to me and huffed. I shook my head sadly. "But…"

"Dear, I'm sure these gentlemen need to meet their next appointments. Would you excuse us, sir?" I stood up to end it. "Thank you so much for your time gentlemen." Hoss had no choice but to follow me out.

"Michelle, what in tarnation happened?"

"I found an opportunity and exploited it. I went to your father first, but he blew me off. So, I did it on my own."

"When were you going to tell me about it?"

"Tonight, when I handed you the bank draft," I told him, taking his arm while walking down the street. "I was looking forward to surprising you."

"Oh you surprised me all right. You had that much money to start?"

"I am very frugal, Hoss. You should know that by now. I don't spend money on anything I don't need unless it is on foods to delight you." He preened a little. "Your whole family thought I was going to drain you dry immediately. Well, surprise, I made money without touching a dime of your money." He frowned. "You still haven't congratulated me."

"I still can't believe it."

"Do you think I'm lying to you?"

"No, it's just that I didn't expect anything like this."

"Well, expect more surprises," I said with a chuckle. "This isn't the only deal I've done."

"Oh Lordy, what have you done? Oh Lordy, I … oh… oh…I…Oh Lordy! Woman you are confounded! What did you do now?"

"Made more money, you'll see. I'll tell you all about it at dinner at the Hotel." I shook his arm fairly skipping along. "I'm buying."

"That is the first thing you said that I like." His hands went over his face. He was afraid I would do something really bad now. I think Adam is filling his head with unpleasant notions concerning me. He and I have to have a show down.

"Hoss, you do realize that everything I made actually belongs to you." We went up the stairs to the lobby doors. "Legally, I am your goods and chattel. So legally, I don't own anything. It's all yours."

"Aw shucks, you know I … what?"

"Let's eat first and talk later."

After dinner, I laid it out on the bottom line. He couldn't handle all the details. "Hoss, we are rich in our own right now."

"You sure?"

"Go to Wells Fargo and ask them how much money is in our accounts. Heck, ask at every bank in town. Go talk to the lawyer in private without me if you like."

"Michelle, I might just do that. But first, I have to know. How much do we have?"

"From my efforts only, we have a net worth of $34,254.32" He was stunned. "I've been busy." His eyes went wide. "That doesn't include your other money. I didn't touch any of that. Together we have $82,954.42."

"Good golly, you sure have." He was thoughtful. "It took Pa twelve years to make that much. He's worth more now but … are you sure?

"I am sure." We sat for a few minutes silently. "Adam has been warning you against me hasn't he?" Hoss couldn't meet my eye. "Oh, I thought so." I sighed heavily. "Adam wants to protect you. Do you want to sit down with him and go over all this?" Hoss took a moment and gave a short nod. "I understand. Have Papa and Adam go to the lawyer and the banks. I'll give you all the documentation." I paused to let him realize I meant it. "And when they are satisfied, I want a family meeting. This suspicion has to stop."

I thought for another moment. How heavily did I want to play my cards? I had more money stashed elsewhere. When you know the future, making money is not that difficult. I had a big leveraged buyout about to happen. Maybe it would screw with the timeline. Still, I didn't think a few hundred thousand dollars would make all that much difference to an entire planet. If anything, I wanted to ensure Stargate Command would happen. I just filed a claim on Cheyenne Mountain.

"I believe you."

"Thank you," I answered. He nodded seriously to me.

"When you love someone you have to trust them absolutely. I do trust you. I still want to hear what they have to say. They are very smart about these things. Maybe now they will listen to you."

"At some point, we have to sit down and really talk, just the two of us. I don't want to have secrets from you. I do want to know what I say to you stays between us. Hoss, I am afraid to talk to you. Do you understand that?" He hesitated and nodded. "I know you have had bad experiences with other women trying to take advantage of you. I had hoped that by now you would see me differently. I guess not." I sighed and sat back. "Honey, do your investigating. Get satisfied, because I'm not going to put up with this again. You and I have to have our own private affairs. There are too many people in this marriage." I gave him a significant look.

"I guess it's because you seem too good to be true to them." He confessed. "I have to prove it to them so they don't think I'm a fool. I have to show them I knew what I was doing when I married you. It's not that I doubt you. I don't."

"Thank you."

"Michelle, how do you know so much about money? Were you rich before?"

"Yes, Hoss, in the material sense that I never had to worry about having plenty, I was rich. My parents did well. My husband and I did well. As a result, I could focus my energies on school and my work. Having one item or another was never important. What I valued most in my life was learning. I am making some money because it keeps my mind busy. Nothing I am doing impacts your money or threatens your family. As long as I am playing with my money, let me do it. I enjoy it. You knew you were marrying a smart woman."

"I did. I didn't know how smart." He spoke to me as one intelligent person to another, dropping the genial dumb act. "I'm not much for book learning. I hope that's not a disappointment for you."

"It's not. I hope that we can learn to work together as a team. As to what I am doing, I'll tell you everything anytime you want know step by step. You can ask the lawyers for explanations anytime you want. I have Mr. Hilliard on retainer so it doesn't cost every time I have a question. As long as I don't use family money, I don't want to have Papa or Adam prying into my affairs. I've set up my corporations to insulate you from any liability. I have no desire to keep secrets from you."

"A team," he said thoughtfully. "I like that." He was quiet a moment longer. "I never heard a woman say these things the way you just did. Before I met you, I was less afraid of being alone than being with someone and still being alone. I took a chance knowing you didn't love me. I thought the Cartwright money would be enough to make things okay. Only, you didn't marry me for the money. You are quite capable of making it yourself. So why did you marry me?"

"I need you for all the right reasons. I really do. I'm not a silly teenage girl who thinks infatuation is love. I know what love is. Real love takes time and hard work." I hesitated. He wanted to hear that I was falling in love with him. "Hoss, we still have some issues that need to be sorted out. We haven't spoken about my music box or camera since that night. I know that it worries you."

"That's a fact." He tried to collect his thoughts. "Pa says there is just something wrong about you. He can't figure out what it is. Adam feels it too. I told them I don't want to hear that kind of talk. Michelle, I reckon there is something provokingly peculiar. Those things of your'n are uncommon to say the least."

"Colorful turn of phrase, 'provokingly peculiar', charming really. Like I said, when you are satisfied with your discussions with your father and the lawyer, come talk to me. In the meantime, there are some other things I want to do for us. I asked your father and he turned me down."

"Like what?"

"I want to start a dairy and a chicken farm. People are moving into the area and there isn't enough food in production. I don't know anything about animals or running a farm. That's what I want to do on our land that Papa gave us."

"I figured we would run some cows along with Pa's."

"Hoss, beef is not the future." I laid out my argument for him. He understood my idea in general. But letting go of what he knows is tough. "Think of it this way," I paused for him to catch up. "Our land is really part of the Ponderosa. By getting into other businesses that are related we can protect the whole Ponderosa when the changes come in a few years. It will take that long to get our operations up and running profitably. So when the bottom drops out of the beef market, the Ponderosa will already be in other businesses and ahead of all the competition."

"But I hate cheese."

"Milk, butter, eggs, cheese, chickens, vegetables, leather, shoes, saddles, we shall sell all that in contracts with the government, contracts with the Army, contracts with the schools," I stopped because he was on overload. "We will get these things first for Cartwright Foods. The whole region will benefit."

"Get someone else to make the cheese."

"Yes, dear, someone else will make the cheese."

&&&&&&

**Author's Note: Hoss hated cheese per canon. He also liked vinegar on his pancakes to cut the sugar.**


	8. Chapter 8: Angels in the Outfield

**Still Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"Not only did she have that second sight, they said she only had to touch you to make you well again. She learned how on her travels or maybe she was born that way. Of course she could have had medicines no one knew about too. There is a story where she stuck Ben Cartwright my great-great-granddaddy with needles to make him get well. Some thought since she had spent time in the West Indies that she was practicing Voodoo."

"Why would she stick him with needles? What was special about him?"

"He got shot real bad during a bank robbery. Hoss said if she hadn't made a miracle his father would have died. As it was he said the wound healed almost overnight, like magic. He said she used needles."

"Maybe she sewed him up," Daniel offered.

"No, he described a needle going in deep and only for a few seconds. It sounded like getting a shot…hypodermic needle. But that wasn't really available back then."

"Um, no again," Daniel contradicted softly. "They already had hypodermic needles and had blood transfusions. Of course the transfusions were a risk since they didn't know about different types of blood. You didn't know if the patient would survive unless he died minutes afterwards."

"Dr. Jackson, I thought you were an archaeologist."

"I am, but I've done my reading on the period."

"Even so, they wouldn't give iodine or sulfur in a hypodermic," Ben countered. "So what did she use and call an antibiotic? Is that what you are looking for?"

"We think there is a cave on this property with something she buried. Would you know where it might be?" Jack asked all business. The teams scouted the property with Michelle's drawings but much had changed in 140 years.

"There are lots of caves and old abandoned mine shafts in these parts. Got any idea where you want to look?" Jack handed him the diagrams. The Old Man nodded sagely. "I know sort of where this is. However, finding a cave after all these years with all the landslides from earthquakes … I just don't know."

"Let us worry about getting it out once we find it."

"And if you find it, why should I give it to you?"

"We have the legal authority…" Jack let the thought dangle. He could play hardball when he had to. Ben Cartwright sized him up and decided Jack would.

"I'll make this easy for you on one condition," Ben told Jack firmly. "I'm an old man. I'm not worried what the courts can or can't do. I want the whole truth about her. You have to hold up your end of the bargain."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wednesday, March 21, 1860**

**The Ponderosa **

What is this crap about Spring Fever? Hoss is acting like a weirdo. They say he does this every year. It's an exaggerated psychosomatic illness. In other words, it's all in his head. Every year on the first day of Spring, he falls out of bed and acts like a four year old with dropsy. And every year on the first day of Spring, Papa has ready the "TONIC" which is a concoction of sulfur and molassas.

EEEEEEWWWWWW …YUCK! …. GROSS!

It smells as bad as it sounds, akin to caramel popcorn on rotten eggs. Folks swear that the blood needs thinning' this time of year. All the food is more or less consumed from winter stores. There is a decided lack of fiber in the diet at that point. So folks think all the inactivity during winter and all the eating makes you slow and sluggish. It's a euphemism for CONSTIPATED. Sulfur and molassas will cure that problem in a hurry. Yeah, I thought you'd love that notion along with the vision of a 300 pound man suffering the cure.

Can you say… Milk of Magnesia? Right.

As for sluggish, he falls asleep everywhere all the time. Like I said, it's all in his head. We were down in the dining room when we heard the crash. Adam so very calmly turned to Papa and said, "Do you know what day it is?" Papa shook his head. "It's the first day of Spring. So that was either an earthquake or Hoss fell out of bed on schedule." Little Joe had a horrified look on his face. Papa's face fell. I didn't know what to think and got up to go upstairs. Little Joe caught my arm to stop me.

"Michelle, don't go up there. Hoss is dangerous, oh not that he means to be. It's just well, it's the Spring Fever." Turning to the others he said, "My leg still hurts where he broke it last year."

"Oh come on, Spring Fever is an old wives tale."

Shaking their heads, they didn't seem too concerned to rush up there. "It will get worse before it gets better," Adam said with assurance.

"I would have thought he'd grow out of these exaggerated attacks of the Fever," Papa told me. "He's had them since he was a boy. He has it something bad," he added for effect. "I'll go mix the sulfur and molasses. You meet me up there in a few minutes."

This I had to see. I knew molasses came sulfured and unsulfured in the baking section of the grocery store and never knew why. I was about to find out. Upstairs, we found Hoss sleeping soundly on the floor where he fell, breaking a pot. He was sleeping late in the morning, which was unusual for him. They woke him up to get him to sit up. Once he realized it was the first day of spring and smelled the concoction in the wooden bucket Papa held, stirring with a long wooden spoon, he backed up to escape. It took his two brothers to wrestle him to the corner on the floor so Papa could give him the cure. Hoss complained it never did any good. Papa said they couldn't take the chance it could do some good THIS time and not give it to him. I think Pops is a bit of sadist at times. The look on Hoss' face with a mouthful of that yucky stuff made me grimace. What happened afterwards was a disaster. He fell asleep everywhere. That night he got up because the Fever gives him cravings. While trying to fry up some fish and greens around midnight, he fell asleep at the stove and overturned the whole mess. A grease fire caught while he was unconscious on the floor. He burned down the kitchen, barely escaping from the smoke and flames. I'm not kidding you. We were up all the rest of the night trying to put out the blaze before it burned down the whole house.

This is NOT normal.

To get Hoss out of Papa's hair the next day, LJ, Hoss, and myself went into town for some supplies to fix up the kitchen. Sitting in the driver's seat, Hoss slept on the buckboard, while LJ tried to load up. I went off to visit the Parson's wife, Mrs. Lindley; but she wasn't in that day. It's not as if you can phone ahead. Figuring they would hit the saloon, I went to the chapel to play scales on the piano to pass the time. I had ten years of piano lessons because my mother made me. I still can't sight read or play anything unless I bang away at it for weeks. However, I can do scales. Turned out, Hoss wrecked the Saloon during last year's Fever bout and they wouldn't let him back in while he had the Fever. He's notorious around town for his exasperating lapses. LJ went to talk to Sheriff Coffee about Papa missing the poker game tonight because the house nearly burned down last night. The Sheriff understands Hoss is a menace when he has the Fever. LJ convinced the Sheriff to let Hoss sit in the Jail while the Sheriff did the rounds so LJ could finish the errands without another disaster happening. Upon second thought, he asked the Sheriff to lock up Hoss at night as a public service. While all that was going on, Hoss had other ideas.

Spring Fever, sulfur and molasses folk cures, lack of indoor plumbing, if you think getting stuck in 1860 is a cosmic joke, imagine my surprise when Daniel Jackson the Ascended Being showed up in the chapel. Weirder and stranger, I know.

"Daniel?"

"Um, yeah."

"Get me out of here!

Daniel was standing there in a cream cable knit sweater and creamy white slacks. "Oh you are a sight for sore eyes, how?" I ran to throw my arms around him and went right through him. "Daniel?!!!"

"Kinda hard to explain."

"Hologram?" I demanded in dismay. He shook his head. "Beam me up, Scotty!"

"I'm not here to take you back. I, uh, died and uh, ascended to a higher plane of existence."

"You died again?"

"Radiation poisoning."

I flinched, "Gruesome way to go." I waved my hand through him to check for myself again. "So, I'm still stuck in freaking 1860?" He nodded. "This is just not right. …As long as you are here, um, I have a question. Is anything I do back here going to make a difference one way or the other?"

"I can't tell you that. It's that whole fatalistic multiverse thing versus free will."

"Right…I guess… so what do you do all day now?"

"Busy-busy, I can be more, understand more than I ever could as a human being."

"I'm glad for you. I really mean that."

"Being stuck all the way back in 1860 may seem like a cosmic trick on you, Michelle; but, I want you to know… well, when your time comes, you won't have to face it alone, not like last time."

Daniel and I exchanged a few more words before he disappeared into a big glowy floating something that wafted away. I burst into tears of frustration at being left behind. Sitting in a pew and resting my head on my arms, all of my frustration and despair poured out of me. What I didn't know was Hoss witnessed the whole thing. Why Daniel let him is a mystery. Maybe Hoss is such a good person he can see such things on his own. Or maybe, it's like that Quantum Leap deal where children, animals, and the mentally absent can see Al, the hologram. As shrewd and brave as Hoss is, sometimes he is quite simple and childlike. When someone sat next to me, I realized Hoss was there. So I tried to bluff.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted from last night. Have a good nap? Are you ready to go?"

"Where did he go? That…that… him?" Hoss had a look of awe on his face. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. "He disappeared up," Hoss pointed to the ceiling.

"Who?"

"That feller you were talking to? Where did he go?"

"Hoss it's your Spring Fever. You fell asleep again. You had a dream. Snap out of it."

We went a few rounds until I made him so crazy he doubted what he had seen. I told him the Fever was on him something bad. Phew. What I didn't know was how many problems just started. My husband also thought he saw Leprechauns one time. It took an entire town to shake him of the notion.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Still Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Daniel said to Ben Cartwright III. "Honest, I really don't."

Jack activated his Tok'ra communicator because of the mountains blocking regular signals. His team was in a cave anyway. "Carter, move in." Turning back to the man, Jack said, "Enough's enough. We want what you are holding." He laid down the court papers ordering the surrender of any pertinent documents. "You had your chance to do this the easy way."

"I'll want my lawyers to review this." The old man got up and went upstairs to make a phone call. While he was gone the other two looked to Jack for an answer.

"I came across something."

"Something?"

"Let's see what he really has. His lawyers are being served now."

Nearly an hour later, Ben came downstairs to hand Jack several photographs. No doubt about it, Daniel and Jack were standing with Michelle and Hoss at the Ponderosa. The date was June 1860.

"How the in thunder did this happen?"

Jack activated his Tok'ra communicator. "Carter, report."

"Nothing yet, sir," Major Samantha Carter radioed back. "We have some strange readings but nothing definite."

"Keep me informed. O'Neill out." The two men were at an impasse. Jack had to make a decision. "You can talk to me, or you can talk to the N.I.D."

"My attorney will be here shortly," Ben said with underlying anger. "I read her journal. What I want to know is how did you do it and why?"

**

* * *

Tuesday, April 24, 1860**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

**(Check out the Funny Bonanza YouTube video to the Beatles song "Help")**

As soon as Hoss was over the Spring Fever, I asked him to take a walk with me to the edge of the meadow. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant when we were alone. There is no privacy, living with all those other people in one house. From the meadow, you could have heard his whoop clear to California…across the lake. His face was one huge beatific smile. He was very gentle with me, treating me as if I were a fragile china doll. It was sweet. The rest of the morning he had this dreamy look in his eyes. I think he was talking to himself, thinking what it would be like to have a son. He is convinced it will be a boy. At dinner, he announced the good news.

"Before we all sit and get started, I have something to say." Hoss had his chest puffed out. The others turned expectantly. He threw his arm around me, hugging me close. "We're gonna have a baby!" Papa's mouth dropped open. They all looked to me. I nodded wordlessly, being squeezed by Hoss. "I'm gonna be a Pa!"

If he could have grown a bigger smile, I don't know how. The chin jutted forward. He stood real straight, with a bit of a swagger, waiting for the response. The others were ecstatic. Even Adam was genuinely nice to me. Papa didn't have the words. He just took my hand and told me how very pleased and happy he was with such joy. He knows I don't want to be handled. Little Joe whooped and slapped Hoss on the back, but remembered to be gentle towards me. He's a nice boy. Then they proceeded to pound Hoss on the back. He did his aw shucks routine, but he was a little bashful everytime he looked at me. Hop Sing brought the food out, hearing the commotion. He got excited, too. However, the cooking smells set off another morning sickness attack. I ran outside to heave. I heard them laughing.

"She's sick!" Hoss exclaimed. He was about to go running out, when Papa stopped him.

"They all do it. It's called morning sickness."

"But Pa, it's the afternoon," he said in distress.

"Lasts all day, I remember when your Ma..." he recounted her heaving off the side of the covered wagon and how his other wives did it too. He was an authority on women in the house that day. They heard me again. "Yes, she's in a family way all right." Pops announced to put the confirmation on it.

Once the others knew, they insisted on taking me to town to see Doc Martin, the local witch doctor. There is no prenatal care in 1860. I had no idea what they thought could be accomplished. Hoss went into his protective mode, so there was no arguing with him. The proud papa-to-be puffed out his chest and helped me into the carriage, not the buggy, nor the buckboard today. He had a ranch hand drive us in. Hoss even put on his Sunday clothes with a tie. I figured he wanted the whole town to know.

While I was at the doctor's, the Morgan Gang held up the bank, shooting Papa in the process. They winged him good. In the shootout, he killed Carl Morgan's brother. Now there will be trouble for sure. The posse is mad as hornets because the Morgans killed the sheriff too. Papa says that Carl Morgan thinks more like an animal than a man. That's how you have to fight him. Bait a trap and lure him in. Only no one is setting the trap.

"Five dead bodies from the posse," I turned from Papa's window in town. "Those fools in the street just backed off." I turned to Hoss. "It's up to us."

"Stay here," Hoss instructed. I watched Hoss go down to the street. Someone was reading a note. The voices floated up to the window. Somehow, all those good folks who were going to stand by Papa are melting away in fear, glancing up at the window and scurrying off.

"Yeah, it's up to us," I murmured.

"You stay put. This is man's business, you understand?"

"No sir, I do not. We are going to handle them like in that movie, _Home Alone_. Lots of small items crashing and banging to distract the villains, I have to be sure our men know what's going to happen so they aren't distracted, too."

"Movie?"

"I'll be back."

Hoss, LJ, and I tried to implement Papa's plan with a few of my own variations. Adam was away on business. I cursed the fact my gear was back at the ranch. It wouldn't get here fast enough. The Morgan gang said they'd be back in three hours. I needed four to get the gear.

Sure enough that afternoon, the Morgans rode in. Once they passed the rope that we had ready to spring across the street, Doc Martin snapped the weights. The rope shot up behind them so their horses could not turn and go back. Another series of weights let fly two buckets of lye solution. A couple of the men managed to avoid the flying liquid but one got a real dose. He was screaming as it got in his eye, blinding him. Didn't matter; Hoss shot him. The others rode forward only to have the horses step on the improvised caltrops. Three of them bucked off their riders. Little Joe got one more. Mr. Pryor, the lawyer, got another before being shot himself. That left the leader of the gang, Carl Morgan. He was one mean cuss and partly insane. Just one look in his eyes would tell you. He called Papa out. Even though Papa was injured terribly, he went to face down Carl Morgan. That's crazy. Even crazier, Hoss let him. It was a showdown on A Street. The two of them shot at each other using pistols with Papa leaning up against a post for support. It was right out of a bad western. Unbelievable, I agree. I live with some murderous men. Long story short, Papa got him without being wounded again. I threw up.

_I'm living La Vida Loca on the Comstock Lode._

We moved Papa to the Hotel because he was too weak to take home. Being in town, at least that witch doctor was handy to change bandages. He's not much use except to provide what passes for prescription drugs in this time. Mostly, I needed a painkiller called Laudanum, an opiate mixed with sugar. In this day and age, they know about iodine and sulfur as antiseptics. Unfortunately, they don't understand the concentrations are too high. Those things have to be diluted or they burn the healthy tissue too. The doctor made a mess. I sent Hoss for my gear. Since I was the designated team medic, I had extra medical supplies.

One time I was in Frederick, Maryland on my way to visit the Gettysburg Battlefield. All the troops marched through Frederick before and after the battle. On Patrick Street, they maintain the Museum of Civil War Medicine. It was impressive to learn what had become possible by then. They knew mercury would cure STDs. They also abused it not understanding how poisonous it can be. Surgeons knew about anesthetics like ether and chloroform. They still hadn't worked out how germs figured in disease though. After the local witch doctor provided me the iodine, sulfur, laudanum, and bandages, I shooed him out. By then, Papa was running a fever. His wound wasn't looking good either.

"Look, Papa, I know what I'm doing. You stop fussing." I took the bottle of gin and used it for an alcohol rub. With soft clean cloths and the alcohol, I cleaned out the wound. With sterile gauze, I prepared a wick to draw out the pus from the wound. I had to stuff it into the hole with a long improvised Q-tip. Pops was dismayed. I tried to explain, but there's only so much he could understand in his state. Fifty is old in these times. While he fussed, I prepared the shot of antibiotics, since I was running out of the pills. His eyes bugged out.

"Hoss, hold him steady. And you," I glared at him. "Stop being a big baby. You'll live longer." I motioned for Little Joe to come. "I want you to hold his arm firmly. I don't want him to twitch. I don't need him to jerk when I have this in." I flicked the liquid to make sure there was no air bubble. When I turned to Papa with that long needle up in the air, he started to wrestle and holler. "It'll be quick. Can you do it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't let her…"

I stuck him before he knew what happened. It took a second and it was over. While he fussed, I gave his wound a better exam. Papa groaned.

"You'll live. Here swallow these." I handed him aspirin to reduce the fever. "You rest now. We'll get the fever down. Then you eat lots of protein." He drifted off. "I want the manager up here. Little Joe will you ask him to come up?"

"Sure," he went to fetch the Manager.

Knowing he had acted like a coward, the Manager was more unctuous than usual. He hadn't backed us; yet, we were still here, a powerful family in this Territory. I gave him a long list of items and instructions to sanitize this high-class fleabag. I insisted on extra maids round the clock to help me. I insisted on clean linens and the removal of all the dirty drapes and carpets in the room. People track in dung and dirt from the street without taking off their boots in these places. I wasn't having an infection from that nonsense.

"I suppose we can do some of it, but that's quite a request."

"Hoss, go ask the Cattleman's Hotel if they can do what I ask."

"Yes'm," Hoss agreed.

"That won't be necessary, ma'am," the Manager replied. "However, it will be a considerable expense."

"I shall review the bill carefully each day with you."

"Yes madam," he didn't dare sniff with that much money about to walk out.

"Little Joe, a moment," I motioned to him. Hoss went out with the manager. "Most people die from infection because of dirty conditions including dirty hands. The most important thing all these people can do is wash their hands with alcohol and keep them clean. The family must be vigilante."

"I understand." He turned to go and stopped. "What did you do to my father with the needle?"

"I gave him special medicine to fight infection. It had to be given inside the body like that to get into the blood stream immediately." I showed him the hypodermic needle. He looked at it carefully. He's learning to observe me. "You cannot tell anyone what I did. Hypodermic injection is not in widespread use yet."

"I guess we're lucky you know this doctoring stuff," he nodded and left.

We spent the next two days keeping Ben's fever down. He emerged feeling better and hungry, always a good sign. It's amazing the result on a body that has never experienced antibiotics. The excrement hit the fan later. Hoss and Adam were sitting up watching over our patient while I had a bath.

**

* * *

Still Wednesday, June 7, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"Well, sir," Daniel began. "Hypodermic needles were in use back then, just not common knowledge. She could have had one."

"Even so, what the heck did she use in it that would work so fast?" He scratched his chin. "More to the point, why did she always seem to have just the right thing?" SG-1 shrugged trying to look baffled. "And if she had such powerful medicines, why did she die so young?"

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened," Jack said calmly. "How exactly did she die?"

"Like I said, she died in childbirth. Hoss never got over it. He said she tried to tell him what the problem was. He said it had to do with the wrong kind of blood between mother and child. The child was sickly but survived."

"Sounds like Rh disease, Jack." Daniel launched into the explanation of how an Rh negative mother with an Rh positive baby can have a difficult pregnancy. Maybe there was another complication too."

"Maybe, but Hoss always said she was an angel who knew she only had a short time on this Earth. He said she had died before and come back. After she was gone, he waited his whole life for her to come back."

**

* * *

Monday, May 7, 1860**

**Virginia City, Western Utah Territory**

I took a break from nursing Papa, while Adam and Hoss chatted. I found out my sweet husband didn't buy my attempt to conceal Daniel's visit. The damage was done. No wonder he treated me so carefully these days. It wasn't just the pregnancy.

"Pa is getting better all of a sudden again," Adam commented casually as he sunk into the chair by Papa's bed. "How does she do it? Both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hayden came and couldn't do anything except dig out the bullet. She's a miracle worker."

"Miracle sure is the right word." Hoss eyed his brother trying to decide if he should say more. "Adam, my wife is not a normal woman."

"That's a fact. She's a strange one. I didn't know what to think when we first met her. I still don't. I can't understand her half the time. Her speech is so odd. I guess it's from all that time she spent abroad. Even stranger, she doesn't seem to know what to do with the simplest things. Then she can do something like this." Adam saw Hoss was holding something in. "Hoss, what is it? You can tell me." Hoss was all pensive and holding it back. "What did she do this time?"

"Adam, if I told you, you wouldn't believe it no how."

"Might as well tell me, we have plenty of time to pass," Adam hunkered down in the chair to spend the night watching over Papa with Hoss. "Ever find out what her story really is?" There was a long pause. "Oh come on, what difference does it make now? You two are married and she's going to have a baby. You can tell me." He saw Hoss wrestling with saying something. "Hoss, what is it? Is it serious?"

"Adam, she is an angel."

"She sure tends Pa like an angel.

"Adam, don't laugh.

"I'm not laughing. What's the matter?"

"I mean she's a real live angel," Hoss looked at the ceiling. "She tries to tell me she's human, but she's an angel."

"Oh come on, you don't really believe that, you big ox. What nonsense is she telling you?

Oh she don't say she's an angel. I figured it out."

"You're serious….Okay, what makes you think so?"

"I saw signs and miracles."

"What signs?"

"Signs, I saw signs Adam. I saw miracles."

"Hoss, you haven't slept for days. People can see …things… that aren't real when they are upset. Spring Fever made you sleep all the time. Now you haven't slept. Your mind is all addled."

"I saw the signs long before now. I know. I saw with my own eyes. I watched her do it. I know the truth."

"What did she do?" Adam got curious and suspicious. "Did she do something to you… try to make you think she was supernatural?

"No, Michelle is a gentle lady. She…is good…I mean pure good."

"You sure she didn't do something to you?"

"Thunderation! What is it with you and Pa that you don't like her?"

"Okay, sorry, Hoss. I'm curious that's all. So tell me, why would an angel get married and live on the Ponderosa?" Adam saw Hoss try to say it. "It's okay, take your time."

"You know in the Bible when some angels went walking about among men to see how they'd be treated? They were looking for ten good men. They only found one. Another time, some were walking around and went to Abraham. He showed them hospitality and they told him he'd have a son. Another one fought with Jacob. They's angels walking around among us pretending to be like us to see what we do. Well, that's what she is. I saw the signs."

"What signs did you see?" Adam knew Hoss probably did see something and came to the wrong conclusion, which is what happened, only not the way Adam supposed. Naturally, Adam tried to figure out what Hoss saw. Knowing that if he scoffed Hoss would clam up. Adam played along. He also took a good look at the antibiotics and the aspirin packet. Reading the packet label, he understood someone manufactured the drugs back East.

"Things… is all. I can't break my promise to her not to talk about those things, not to an angel, not when she just did another miracle for us."

"Another…miracle, what did she do before?"

"When Little Joe got shot by Uncle Gunnar's Commancheros, she made a miracle then too for Little Joe."

"Hoss I thought she gave him her medicines, the ones she found on her travels."

"No one has medicines like hers. No one can do the things she does or know the things she knows."

Adam leaned forward knowing the kicker was coming. Hoss had to get it out at his own speed.

"Adam, I saw with my own two eyes another miracle a few weeks ago, only she didn't know I was watching."

"What did she do?" Adam waited for Hoss to wrestle with telling him. "It's okay, tell me slowly." Hoss choked up. Adam put his hand on his brother's shoulder to steady him and let him know his brother cared. The story came out jumbled because Hoss was so overwrought.

"Adam," he had tears in his eyes. "Adam she's going to die…soon… and go back to Heaven."

"How do you know?"

"You'll laugh at me, but I heard it plain as I'm talking to you. I saw him plain as I'm talking to you." He paused a long while. "He told her she is pregnant with a boy. So she can't go back to Heaven with him yet."

"That's …who told her?"

"Don't laugh?"

"No, of course not," Adam was very serious. "Who is this man?"

"It was in church a few weeks ago. Michelle went to go visit the parson's wife. While we were in town, I went to the saloon but they wouldn't let me in on account of the Fever. I couldn't do much more than fetch her to go home. She was in church like I usually find her except she was talking to a man."

"Okay, who was with her?"

"Another angel."

"Hoss, tell me what you saw."

Ever the rationalist, Adam was very concerned for his brother's feelings. Worse, he didn't trust me after the business over buying all those mining claims. Turned out Hoss never went to his folks about my investments so they were sure I had bamboozled him into keeping quiet.

"Adam, they were standing by the piano. She goes to play it sometimes. She was talking to a man that wasn't really there."

"How do you know he wasn't there if you saw him?"

"She passed through him going to hug him. Even she was a little surprised. Anyway, she was very happy he was there. She said, Hey Daniel. Beam me up.' She knew him because they used to be real good friends. She told me about him a while back. He said, 'Came to check on you, Michelle now that I died again.' She told him she got married. He said he was happy for her."

"Wait a minute. You are sure you weren't dreaming, fell asleep in church waiting for her? You had the Fever."

"No, I was standing just inside the doors. They were up at the altar by the piano. I could hear them and see them fine. I even pinched myself."

"So, you thought she moved her hand through him?"

"No, I'm telling you she walked right through him. To be sure herself, she tossed some music papers right through him. That's when he told her he had died again but was very happy about it. He prefers being an angel to being a human being like she has to be right now. She was complaining about living in 1860. She hates living in 1860. But it is 1860, Adam. It didn't make no sense. She acted like it was the most normal thing to do…die over and over."

"Let's say you saw it, okay, then what happened? What did he look like?"

"He was a handsome feller, dressed in white pants and a sweater. He was tall with dark hair and a nice smile. She was so happy to see him. She asked him to take her back to heaven. He said he didn't come for that yet."

"Is some man tricking her?" Adam rubbed his chin. Hoss was so miserable. "Okay, tell me the rest."

"She asked him for more medicine for Pa, but he told her he wasn't allowed to interfere. She palavered with him about it. He said he only came to console her. He said he was sorry for what happened to her. She asked him to fix her nightmares. He said it was against the rules. So she got mad at him for having the power to do it and not doing it. She said she would do it for him." Hoss put his head in his hands. Adam hugged him because Hoss was in anguish. "What could she have done so bad that she has to suffer like this?"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation. Have you asked her?"

"Yes! She denied the man had been there, tried to make it sound crazy. Said I had the Fever and fell asleep. I know what I saw. I know what I heard." Hoss became bollixed up. Adam can be very patient with Hoss.

"Okay, keep going, what happened then?"

"She asked this Daniel feller if they got her messages. He said yes her prayers were heard and not to worry; everything was fine. She asked if she was doing a good job making a difference. That's when he told her that she was pregnant with a boy and that … and that…" Hoss choked up.

"What?"

"That when it was her time to die again," Hoss groaned. "He promised her he would come himself if she wanted. So she asked him when. He said he couldn't tell her that but promised her that she wouldn't have to die all alone again. He felt badly about that and kept telling her that he would be there to make sure she didn't die all alone again. Again Adam, I heard him say it twice." Hoss rubbed his eyes. "Sometimes she talks in her sleep. Adam, I never told nobody because she asked me not to tell. She doesn't want you all to know what she dreams."

"Tell me, Hoss. I think I should know. What happened she doesn't want us to know?" There was a long pause before Hoss could work himself up to speak.

"I know she was tortured overseas, tortured to death."

"How do you mean?"

"Remember when she first came to meet Pa and us, the first time?" Hoss paused. "Remember how she said she went to find her husband but he was already killed?

"Yeah, I remember she said they tried to mount a rescue."

"Adam, there was more to that story." Hoss couldn't talk for a while. Adam kept silent, letting Hoss tell him the rest.

"She told me she got captured. She wouldn't tell a secret because other folks would die. You've seen the scar on the back of her neck. She has some others. She was beaten real bad, but she never told. That's why she don't like strange men to touch her."

"I wondered how she got that." Adam's face was grim. He didn't like hearing that a woman had been mistreated. "Go on, what happened then?"

"Colonel O'Neill, that military commander she mentioned, remember?" Adam grunted a yes. "Well, that feller mounted a rescue to get her out of a fortress. She was locked up in a cell, dying she said. From what Daniel said she died all alone there."

"I know she has bad dreams." He put his hand behind Hoss' neck. "It doesn't mean she died. It was a dream. You had a dream. It was the Fever."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. She told Daniel that it really hurt to die like that and she wasn't looking forward to it again. He reassured her again that he would help her go back to Heaven."

"What exactly did he say? Can you remember?"

"He said, Michelle, I'll help you ascend. I promise to be there.' Adam, she is so resigned to it, like it's normal to die and come back over and over. Daniel said he had just died… again…from poison. She said, 'gruesome way to go, Daniel.' He allowed it was so. So she asked him how many times he'd died so far and he said he lost count. Adam, she took it in stride like it was normal."

"Hoss, it was some kind of dream. A few weeks ago, you had the Spring Fever. You were sleeping everywhere all the time. You fell asleep in church waiting for her and had a dream."

"Adam, I know what I saw. He changed right before my eyes. All of a sudden, he wasn't dressed in them white pants nor that sweater. He had a robe like the disciples wore clear down to the floor, simple people's clothes. Then he up and disappeared in a great ball of glowing white light brighter than anything I ever did see, so bright I had to shade my eyes. He went right up through the ceiling. She burst into tears watching him leave her behind. That's how I came in to her with her crying so hard. It was pure despair." Hoss balled up his fists. "She can't go because she's pregnant. But she was ready to go right then." Hoss looked at the ceiling, completely upset. "Doesn't she love me?"

I hurried back into our room. The fat was surely in the fire now. As far as I was concerned, Hoss had Spring Fever. It was a dream. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

**Thursday, June 22, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"Copy that," Jack intoned into his earpiece. Turning to survey the dig, he took a moment to admire the breathtaking scenery. "Carter?"

"Sir, we found the DHD, but the big center control crystal is missing as are other panel crystals. It won't work without them."

"D'oh, I was so sure."

"Well sir, maybe somewhere in her writings she said what she did with it."

"The note explicitly said she never found the DHD, Jack." Daniel added to the chatter on the radio.

"But sir," Carter argued. "How did Mr. Cartwright know about it?"

"I'm going to have to have a little chat with the old boy," Jack said cupping the curve of his brim. "He's holding out on me."

"Jack!" Daniel hollered huffing up the steep slope.

"What?"

"I found a box." He held out a metal box sealed with wax. Gently setting it down on a boulder, they cut the seal. Inside was a slender panel crystal but not the elusive control crystal."

All four of them stared at it, wrapped in a monogrammed handkerchief. The initials were MHC. Something was hinkey.

An hour later, Jack sat on the porch with a glass of lemonade, rocking while Cartwright fussed. The June day was cool so high in the mountains under the tall Ponderosa Pines. The rocking chair took the stress off his back and neck which ached on a regular basis. He understood why JFK had a rocking chair in the Oval Office for his back problems. He considered moving one into his own office but then he'd have to admit he had one. Jack liked being a moving target and always around. It kept the troops on their toes never knowing when he would show up. Today, he enjoyed contemplating the forest with the meadow all around the house. It was indeed a green universe.

"Refill," Ben asked Jack.

"No, I'm good." They sat and rocked for a few minutes. "Let's have it."

"So you say she had a college degree. Did you read the tombstone?" They said no. "It reads: 'Dr. Michelle Hunt Cartwright.' We knew she was educated. We've always been proud of it, too. She was the first woman in Nevada to have a college education and more. It came out much later, but we knew." Ben Cartwright III flipped through the pages of the family Bible. "We also know she had a terrible experience prior to coming here, which gave her nightmares and made her go loco." Removing a worn and aged envelope, he handed it to Jack, before replacing the book. Jack took the letter and read its contents carefully. Afterwards he passed it to Daniel. In exchange, he let Ben read another written item from Michelle.

"PTSD?" Ben pointed to the letter he gave Jack. "How the heck would she know a term like that?" Jack compared the papers to his own, examining the handwriting. Jack realized Ben knew something important. There must be other letters to the SGC that didn't get to the bank. "Antibiotics were invented sometime around WWII," Ben finished, replacing the Bible on the bookshelf."

"Actually, sir," Daniel explained. "Doctors knew about sulfur and iodine during the Civil War. She may have been referring to them."

Standing up, Jack walked over to the bookcase under the gun rack. Selecting the Bible, he examined it carefully. He was actually observing Cartwright. Cartwright carefully examined O'Neill with his eyes to detect deception. Jack understood this was a crafty old man and not to be trifled with. Finally, the Cartwright sat down.

"Is she entered in the family pages?" Jack flipped through it. "She is." He perused it to confirm the wedding date.

"I'll ask you again. What is your interest in her?"

"We told you. She found something of interest. Now, if you have any of her other possessions, we would like to examine them and any writings, especially concerning her unusual nature."

"You talking about her special abilities?"

"Special abilities?"

"The touch?"

"Oh?"

"The story goes that Michelle had some strange items. She had them locked up and no one ever found them after she died. Except, she missed some diaries and one important thing," the Old Man handed Jack a box. Opening it, Jack realized that Michelle's camcorder had not been included as she had written in her Wells Fargo letters. Here it was with the tapes. Jack raised an eyebrow fingering them. The Old Man handed Jack an identical camcorder.

"This one works." He popped the tapes into a new model. Sure enough it played the mission to 669 and the housewarming party at Michelle's house." He sat there with a smug look. "At first I thought my grandkids were playing a trick on me. They can do the darndest things with computers. When you Air Force folks came sniffing around wanting to exhume the body, I took another look around the place. Found this in a hidey hole behind some paneling in one of the bedrooms. I saw it. You two were on it."

Jack grunted. "You just happened to look around, huh."

"Something like that."

"What else did you find?"

"A letter that makes no sense," he answered. "The thing is, how do I really know you are the person I should give it to?"

"To whom you should give it," Jack corrected him. Jack had issues with correct grammar. "Because I have this," he held out the invitation to himself from Michelle with the letter to him conveying her report. "And these," he held out Daguerreotypes of himself with Michelle…in a hoop skirt at the Ponderosa in 1860 inscribed in her hand. Another picture was of himself, Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter with Michelle and Hoss. The last picture was a photograph like the one on the sideboard inside the house. Jack stood in between Hoss and Michelle, in color. The date was June 25, 1860. "Just like the ones you have."

"Confoundedness! That was one confounded woman and now you too? What is the Air Force playing with? I'd like to know. Harrumph."

"Classified," was all Jack would say.

"Bunk, I know that you," he pointed to Daniel, "and you," he pointed to Jack have been here before… when she was here. I just wanted to be certain you were the same men. What are my tax dollars being used for…exactly?"

"I don't know what you mean, honest," Daniel said bewildered. "This is the first I've heard of any of this."

"You need to work on that delivery, Dr. Jackson. You caused my ancestors a lot of grief. Now whatever you want, what does it have to do with the antibiotics? How did she get them and know what to do with them? Moreover, what is your part in all this Dr. Jackson?"

"I am authorized to show you these," Jack handed over other photos and official documents for Michelle to the man. He snorted and sank back in the chair.

"Confoundedness," he rose to open the bookcase and retrieved the family Bible. Handing it back to Jack, he said simply, "You a believer?"

"Yes."

"Swear on it." Jack eyed him. The old man was heartily angered. "Swear on it or get out."

Jack did. The old man wasn't all that satisfied but Jack's command persona was the deciding factor. Quietly, he took out a piece of paper and drew on it. Handing it to Daniel, he asked, "This what you want?"

Daniel handed the paper to Jack. Jack considered the man and said simply, 'yes.'

"I've waited for you since I was a boy."

"Oh?"

Cartwright handed him another piece of paper. This time Jack let out a low whistle


	9. Chapter 9: Herding Cats

_**March 15, 1862**_

_**The Ponderosa**_

_**Lake Tahoe, Nevada**_

_**Dear Jack,**_

_**I finally learned how to write with a stylus and ink. Not so bad, I almost lost my ability to write at all with all the typing I used to do. So, where do I start?**_

_**If you are reading this letter, you have met one of the Cartwrights descended from Little Joe. After a few years, Little Joe decided he did need more education. Once he mastered some of the basics, I explained the Stargate and the Program. I told him all about you and showed him the Stargate in the cave. I gave him the photographs taken on your visit here, which I don't know if you have already done it or not before you read this. Okay, that confused me. I charged Little Joe with keeping the secret and passing down this letter for you. I didn't want anyone in the government to read it in case things aren't the same and some over the top bad guy is in power. Such a cliché, I know. I'm hoping I didn't doom the planet inadvertently.**_

_**Okay, you are reading this letter. You dug me up and verified me. You figured out there are more writings than in the bank. I got too sick to put all of them in the vault. Not even Hoss knows about these investments and letters. I hid these papers in the hole our bedpost made in our bedroom at the Ponderosa and covered it up with expensive paneling so no one would want to remove it. I left the camcorder and tapes in there. I don't suppose the tapes survive, but I used my last Ziploc baggie to make it airtight and watertight. Maybe your spooks in some lab or other can recover the information on the tapes. Or maybe Thor can do something with them.**_

_**Here's the deal. If you haven't been to see me yet, you will. You have to solve a terrible event over and over. During the problem, you figured out how to come see me. It took some doing, but you solved the riddle. I was so happy to see you, Jack. God knows I was. It put my mind to rest that there was a reason I got sent here. Anyway, I did eventually find the DHD. To be sure no one could use it by mistake and it fall into the wrong hands or powers that be, I removed the center control crystal and some of the panel crystals. One of the panel crystals I stuck in a box and left it at the site so you would know I did it. My monogram will be your signature. If there is a Stargate Program and you are in power, then you know where I was supposed to meet the group if we ever got separated. I left the control panel crystals there. I left the big red control crystal by the sign of the pine in the place you took me with Hoss. So, if you haven't come to see me, you will have to if you want the control crystal. Good luck chasing it down if you don't.**_

_**Now you are probably hunting for the Stargate, too. Well fella, it isn't going to be that easy. I made sure it is secure. It weighs 64,000 pounds so you can imagine how tough it was to move it with only nineteenth century tools. I may be a fool, but it served my purpose well. I had to overlook some other problems but I'll leave it hanging for you to find. The rock in this region makes naquadah detection extremely difficult. Ask Sam why.**_

_**Okay, I gave you a treasure hunt. There will be other clues in the places you find various items. In case you never visit me, I insist that you remarry and have children. What good is saving the world if you don't continue your family line? Get your priorities straight sonny and listen to your elders. Family first! If you do make it to see me, bring some Diet Coke, Kung Pao chicken, potato chips, peanut butter, and pizza. Oh, and bring some extra meds, I ran out again. That's the one lame thing about being stuck in the past. The health care plan sucks.**_

_**By the way, tell Daniel he scared the crap out of Hoss. You have no idea the trouble that caused. My husband is convinced that I am a real honest to goodness angel. Way to go Daniel! Not!**_

_**All my best wishes to you for a long and happy life.**_

_**Michelle Hunt Cartwright**_

"Carter, call off the search for a while," Jack radioed over the Tok'ra communicator. "Oy." Jack gave an annoyed look at the Old Man. "You knew she had a sense of humor, didn't you?"

"Famous for it," he allowed rubbing the whiskers on his chin.

"Oy," Jack groaned. "You have no idea. She's paying me back as only a geek can."

"You going to bring her a six-pack?"

"I follow orders."

* * *

**Tuesday, May 22, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

I'm messing with Adam's head. The man would be a geek if he weren't so darn good looking. Life is so serious for him, I have got to pull the tail of the tiger. He's down there grousing to Papa that I'm up to no good. Papa and I had a talk about that after I came back from the desert with Hoss. I was half past dead, being pregnant and exhausted. Papa was so mad he actually grounded us. My riding privileges are revoked, like I ever would want to get back on one of those nasty beasts. Hoss is not allowed into town for a month on the pretext of having to tend me. I thought he'd take a switch to Hoss. Hoss protested he is a grown man. Papa didn't care and scared Hoss into submission. Me, he yelled at, until I shined him on and went to bed. That trip really took it out of me. I used to like going to the desert in Palm Springs, California for spring break. If I never see another desert again, I wouldn't slit my wrists. Papa fired the ranch hand that deserted me. He's gone Alpha Male on speed around the house.

"Oh, Adam, give it up," I said coming down the stairs. "I've never done a day's harm to any of you. Lighten up." I went up to him as they stood up for me, coming into the room. "Come on, Adam. Let's go for a nosh." He looked confused. "A snack in the kitchen, come on,"

I waved him on and winked at Pops. Adam followed me reluctantly. I made us sandwiches, a novelty to them. They had never eaten chicken salad sandwiches because they didn't know about mayonnaise. Adam decided he likes mayonnaise, his one concession to my cooking skills. I made us some tea. He wanted to say something but was biting it back.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

He shrugged. "I'm not supposed to upset you."

"So ask nicely."

He thought for a moment before speaking. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what in particular?"

"Go after him like that?"

"I learned he only had that rummy for a scout to find the watering holes. I knew I had a map program. So I went to give it to him."

"But how did you know the other scout was after the gold, poisoning the wells?"

"I had my ear to the ground and heard about the gold shipment and the screamfest at the saloon. Word up is mischief. I stopped off at the Chinese market for some flash bangs. I had the laudanum leftover from Papa's smackdown just in case Hoss ate some lead. At the first drinking fountain, I saw a couple of winged bandits circling a dead one and a dead Thumper lying there. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes even without the seven percent solution. I've seen enough TV to know a 'red shirt' in the teaser before the commercial is five by five bad news. He was fresh too," I snickered. "Telltale heart in media res."

"Michelle, do you ever speak English?"

"I do. That was to tease you. You are too serious, Adam. Life is too short." I grinned at him. "Oh come on, Big Brother, life is good." He shook his head with a small smile. He knew he'd been had. "Feel like a game of chess?"

"You play?"

"I win."

"Oh, well in that case," he stood up to say let's go. We spent the next hour duking it out.

"Had enough?"

He tipped over his king.

"That was good." He sat back regarding me with a certain smugness. I thanked him and left for a rest stop. He's not as smart as he thinks he is. Oh he's smart, just not THAT smart. Hoss came back to find Adam in the living room contemplating the game. He saw Adam's king lying on its side.

"Pa finally beat you?"

"No, Michelle," Adam said smiling up at Hoss. Hoss smiled dreamily. "You still excited to be a Pa?"

"Oh you read that five by five, partner."

"You learning Michelle's English?"

"Trying," Hoss grinned.

"And what does that mean?"

"It has to do with understanding strength and…and…" he looked at the ceiling trying to remember, "…and clarity using a machine called a radio."

"And what is a radio?"

"It's like a telegraph without the wires," Hoss leaned over to Adam with a heated glint in his eyes. "If you would only talk to her nicely, you'd learn this stuff too. But you already know everything. Don't cha?"

"No cause to get ugly," Adam huffed. "I was nice to her." He gestured to the chessboard.

"Oh, you think you let her win, don't you?" Hoss grinned and started chuckling. "Well Big Brother, she let you think you let her."

"I don't think so," he grinned at Hoss.

"She played Old Man Grundy in town a few weeks back while Pa was in the hotel. You know how good he is. Being a gentleman, he let her win, leastways he thought so for about two minutes. He exploded realizing she let him let her win. Then they played a real game. It took all day and half the night. She won. Grundy asks for her every time I'm in town. Ain't she a caution!" He smirked at Adam. "Michelle!"

He wandered off to find me in the kitchen when I called back. He was still laughing. Hot on his heels, Adam burst into the kitchen demanding a rematch. Hoss smirked, awfully satisfied with himself. I said sure, another day. I was tired. Adam grunted and withdrew. Then he stuck his head back in and told me not to do that again.

"You got him good."

"Oh… did you tell him?"

"I did for a fact." He chuckled. "He can't handle not being the smartest here."

"I'm trying to make friends with him. Papa told him to lay off me." I pulled the same maneuver Go masters do when they play with the Emperor of Japan. They have to let him win in such a way it isn't obvious how they did it. Only I went farther to make Adam think he let me.

"About dadburn time, too," Hoss munched a sandwich. Getting up, he strode back out. I heard them huffing at one another. "And another thing, Big Brother…"

"She's not an angel, you big ox."

_Oh not again._

"I done told you. She's pure good."

"Hoss, there's a logical explanation. She's bamboozling you."

"If'n I hear that one more time, you had better run far because Nevada won't be big enough."

**

* * *

Friday, June 23, 2000**

**Shores of Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"T, I'm telling you managing all these geeks is like herding cats."

"Indeed."

"When you were First Prime, did you have geeks?"

"I did."

"What did you do with them?"

"I killed them."

"There's that," Jack smirked to himself. "Unfortunately, I've got a dead geek running me ragged."

"Is there some Tau'ri ritual you may perform to appease the angry spirit of Dr.MichelleCartwright?"

"If there is, it involves Kung Pao chicken and Diet Coke." Jack re-cast his fishing line into the lake. Teal'c stood behind him refusing the folding chair.

"Perhaps the Tok'ra have a better device to detect Naquadah?"

"Don't… just don't go there."

"I see."

"I mean it. We are NOT telling them about this Stargate."

"Indeed."

"It's not like we owe them anything on this one."

"So it would seem."

"Besides, we'll find another DHD and rip off the control crystal."

"It still does not prevent this terrible repeating situation of which she writes."

"Yeah, why couldn't she just come out and SAY what happened?"

"Major Carter explained that…"

"No, no, there has been plenty of messing with the timeline. She left me more stuff,; here gear, her writings, and photos."

"Is it a problem?"

"Not exactly a problem, no," Jack swigged from his beer. "I just don't get it."

"You did in fact get alot."

"Oy." Jack cast again and sat pondering in silence. Teal'c swatted a mosquito while bored out of his mind.

**

* * *

Wednesday, May 23, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

It's always something. Gilda Radner had that one right. I was really sick from overdoing it out in the desert. Of course, the cavalry picked that moment to show up looking for escaped prisoners. They had tracked the prisoners to the Ponderosa somewhere. The ranch is so big it takes days to ride across it. Since the prisoners were on the ranch, the sadistic captain assumed they were hiding in the house. Papa rebuffed him, saying this is private property. At that point, Adam showed up in the clothes of one of the prisoners because they jumped him. The troopers roughed him up until Papa put a stop to it and threw them off the ranch. Incensed, the captain went to a Federal Territorial Judge for a search warrant citing probable cause. Those soldiers returned even more determined to search the house. Worse, they caught one of the prisoners hiding nearby. In an altercation in the front yard, they killed him.

I went loco from the stress caused flashback. Hoss was ready to kill the captain.

"I done told you my wife is upstairs sick. She's in a family way. If you upset her and she loses the baby, I'll tear you apart with these two hands." His menacing glare could stop a bear in its tracks. The captain wasn't a bear. He was insane. He ordered the troopers up to search the bedrooms and the attic. All four of my menfolk stood in the way. Guns drawn, it was a stand off.

"Now just a minute," Papa tried to bargain. "Okay, you have a warrant. Fine, but you are supposed to be an officer and a gentleman. A gentleman does not go in a woman's bedroom unannounced or unescorted by a family member."

"I am going in that room with or without you. Sergeant, shoot the first man in the way."

"Hoss, don't!" Papa ordered as Hoss cocked his weapon.

"Your soldier might get upstairs, but you'll be dead." Hoss said with quiet deadly tones.

"I will take you up myself," Papa pleaded. "Just do it quietly."

"I have the legal authority to search the premises. Get out of the way." More soldiers entered the room with guns. It would have been a bloodbath if I hadn't made it to the top of the stairs.

"It's alright, Papa. I'm dressed." I held onto the banister to steady myself. The flashbacks were intermittent for the moment.

"Ma'am," the captain said perfunctorily.

"Touch her and I'll kill you…" said Hoss. His threat was palpable.

"Let me come downstairs and sit, Captain." I pleaded. He agreed because it was obvious I was death warmed over. Papa came up the stairs to help me down. Hoss never took his eyes off the captain. Once I sat in a corner chair, the soldiers tore the place up. The men stood in front of me, guarding me.

"Don't watch this, Michelle. I don't want you any more upset than you are," Hoss growled. The crashing and glass shattering made me jump. I was terrified. This is exactly the sort of situation that brings on a full blown flashback episode. Mackenzie would love this. He'd throw me in a padded room. Instead, Papa and Little Joe had hold of me screaming and weeping. Hoss advanced on the Captain.

"You didn't need to come in here like this. You wanted to make a mess to throw your weight around. Now stop it. My wife is upset you sorry excuse for a man. Get ready."

Nothing and no one was going to stop Hoss at that point. The Captain only had one trooper with him since the others were all over the house. The trooper was ashamed of the proceedings. Hoss moved him aside. Nose to nose with the captain, a provoked Hoss is a scary dude. Papa held me and put his hand over my eyes. I was crying and shaking more because I was afraid that they would shoot Hoss.

"Company, halt!" The noise stopped. The men came tromping back down the stairs. "Report!"

"No signs of a secret room, sir."

"Mount up," the captain ordered. "We'll find them, Cartwright. Then I'll deal with you." Without apologizing, he left.

"He's a dead man," Hoss proclaimed with murder in his eyes.

"Let him go, son," Papa ordered. "I'll go to Ft. Dayton and talk to Colonel Metcalf. He's a friend of mine. See to your wife."

Hoss scooped me up and took me upstairs. The room was a disaster. All my gear was strewn around among all our clothes and things. He pushed all the stuff on the bed aside with his foot and set me down. I didn't need him to do that. I could have walked. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking for a handkerchief to blow my nose. Hoss was furious at what happened. He's easygoing until he isn't. Adam stopped by to tell us they trashed the kitchen. Hop Sing would be late with dinner. Hoss stood there looking at something from my gear. Adam got curious and walked up to look at it. Noticing my laptop was open, he picked it up before I could stop him. Accidentally, he hit the ON button so it started to boot up. The Windows chime rang before it asked for the password in front of my desktop picture.

"Adam put it down."

"What is it?"

"Never mind," I said standing up to take it away from him. "Just let me deal with it. I need to clean up."

"What's this, Michelle?" Hoss was playing with the zat. I held out my hand to take it from him. At that instant, it clicked open.

"NO! Don't…" reflexively Hoss held it tighter, making it go off. I took the full load at short range.

W…&..?... ?

When I woke up, it was morning. I had a splitting headache and was thirsty like crazy.

"Oh," I groaned. Hands reached out to me. "Up, I have to get up and pee. Oy." I couldn't move. Strong hands sat me up. My feet hit the floor, so I tried to stand. Collapsing, Hoss caught me before my head hit the floor. It was total confusion for me. I looked up at him without comprehension. "Hoss?"

"Here, Michelle."

He picked me up and carried me to the commode. By then I was regaining my sense of balance. Therefore, I waved him off for privacy. When I finished, I stood up and fell down immediately. His strong arms carried me back to bed. He was distraught and grim. I couldn't understand what happened. I hurt all over very badly. By then Papa came in, having heard the crashing.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She fell down."

"Oh thank goodness you are up," Papa stood over me. He was gravely concerned. "How do you feel?" I eyed him unable to formulate anything. "Right," he sighed. Looking around, he shook his head and left us alone. I looked up at Hoss not understanding anything but the pain and my thirst.

"Thirsty." He poured me some water and held it while I drank. "Hurts."

"Yeah," he said tersely. I closed my eyes from the light. "It had to do some damage."

"Hoss?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I shot you by accident with the curved weapon."

"Oh." Okay, this would pass. A zat discharge hurts temporarily after you wake up. "More water, please." He helped me sit up. Man that hurt. I sighed heavily. It wasn't passing.

"I thought I killed you."

I couldn't think what to say. It all hurt.

"You could have told me about that thing."

"I tried. You freaked out over the music box." I looked at him without remorse. "Where is it?"

"Pa locked it up in the safe."

"Good." I realized they saw other things. "Tell them not to touch anything. I mean it."

"We figured that out."

"Good," I felt some of the headache passing. "I hurt really badly."

"You know I would never hurt you." He was miserable and concerned. "It's all my fault. I should have learned what these things of yourn are."

"I'll be fine." I held out my hand to him. He reluctantly took it. I could feel the tension. Holding his hand, I hoped he would relax. Instead, he rubbed his hands across his face and down the back of his neck.

"We have to talk. I mean about everything."

"Yes."

"What are these things?"

"Later, I'll go over them with you. I hurt right now."

"Some of it says 'Property of U.S. Government.' Aren't they going to want it back?"

"Later," I groaned. "These items are special. Don't let the hired help see them."

"Special how?"

"Later, please, Hoss. I need to sit up and try to walk this off."

"I'll help you sit up, but you stay in bed." I let him fuss. He sat down on the bed next to me, stroking my hair. "I was so scared I killed you and you would go back to Heaven and leave me."

"Oh please, please, stop saying that, Hoss. I'm sick of it."

"But…"

"Enough."

"What was that blue stuff I shot you with?"

"Plasma."

"Will you speak English?"

"It's a scientific term. I think I need a hug." He was surprised. "Aw c'mon, hug." We did carefully. Oh, he felt good.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"I shot you."

"Accident," I burrowed into his chest, or tried to. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm worried."

"I'm okay."

"The baby?"

"Probably okay," I sighed. "One shot only stuns. I haven't heard of it killing anything on the first shot." We sat there for a few more moments. "What day is it?"

"It's morning the day after them soldiers came." He hesitated. "That dadburn captain is dead. There was a shootout at Nedda's. She was hiding them escaped prisoners. One of them was a hand her pa ran off two years ago. She favored him."

"Oh, no loss," I let him rub my back. "I guess the others want explanations."

"Don't matter none," he said vehemently. "I told Pa that I would handle this. You are my wife. It's time I took charge of you instead of letting Pa handle things."

"I think I'm hungry. What about you?"

"Hop Sing made you chicken soup like you like it." He put me away from him to look at me. "I'm a fool to think I could handle you. Aren't I?"

"You've been doing okay so far." He brushed my face with his big fingers. "I need you so much." That was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Hoss, what did I ever do to deserve you?" He smiled his happy smile. "I love you."

"You said it."

"Huh?"

"You finally said you loved me." He kissed me so passionately. "I waited so long."

"Well, I should have said it sooner." I whispered in his ear, "I. Love. You."

Something changed in him. It's difficult to describe. He must have really felt bad that I hadn't said it. What can I say? I didn't before. It was enough for him that we loved each other. He didn't care what those things really were. Here was a man who cared about me not stuff. Here was a man who absolutely believed what I told him. He would have died for me yesterday. That's love.

Since I was injured, the others let me be for the day. All day I tried to think of something to explain my gadgets. How do you tell nineteenth century people you work on other planets, fly through the sky, travel in subspace, or live in a world of instant communication and transportation? No matter what way I tried to imagine an explanation, the only one I could really offer was the truth and that would never work. They already thought I was a lunatic and liar... except for Hoss. The next day. Pops started the Inquisition. The biggest issue was the government property in my possession. I should have removed the I.D. tags. Well, I'm not perfect.

"My dear, we will have an answer." Pops was gentle but firm. We sat around the dining room table.

"Let's say I explain. Then what?"

"Depends," Adam answered.

"No it doesn't."

"Did you forget to return these items?"

"Are you asking if I have them illegally?"

"Well, people make mistakes."

"No, Papa, I did not make a mistake. Until my immediate superiors come to collect them, I have to keep them confidential and in my possession. I cannot release them to anyone I don't know."

"I can talk to Colonel Metcalf at Ft. Dayton or the commander at Ft. Churchill. They can help you locate these people."

"No, sir, they can not know anything about this." I sighed. "Papa, you have to decide if you believe me and believe in me."

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I appreciate that you want to help me. I'm asking you to let me handle this my way."

"I need to know more."

"It doesn't change the problem, which is whether or not you believe me."

"What do you want to do about these items?"

"I already sent messages as to my whereabouts. My colleagues have not replied. It doesn't mean they won't. They could be too far at the moment. So I intend to hold on to these items and protect them until that day. If they can be of use to me until then, just be glad I have them."

"Why? What do they do?"

"You already benefited from the medicine and medical devices." I paused. They were so suspicious. "Papa, my items are beneficial in the correct hands. They are dangerous in the wrong hands. Adam saw what happened to me when Hoss shot me." Hoss winced. "One shot only stuns. The person will recover. You don't want the wrong people to know about any of these things. Imagine the crimes someone could commit with that thing. It's only one item among many." They were shocked. "The world is not ready to know about these things. My work is classified top secret for National Security purposes."

"Strong statements from a governess," Adam snarked.

"Do you really think I was just a governess, Big Brother?"

"I don't know what to think about you."

"And that's why I won't explain anything to you. I showed my husband some of these things back in December. He understood immediately that someone would kill me for these items." I turned to Hoss. "Thank you my beloved for believing in me always. My respect for you knows no bounds." He was so pleased with an 'aw shucks.' I turned on Adam. "I have proven myself to each of you these past six months. All of you would be dead except for me and my devices. I'll make this simple. You owe me your loyalty without explanations."

There was plenty of grumbling. I refused to answer on the grounds I could screw up the timeline. Of course I didn't tell them that. At least, Hoss backed me up. Don't worry, I had no illusions this was over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Chapter 10: Chicken Scratches

**Monday, June 26, 2000**

**Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"So what are you going to do with your land, Carter?" Jack asked Sam over dinner to celebrate finding the DHD. "Dr. Hunt sure picked a pretty spot for you."

"Yes, she did," Sam said fingering her glass of beer. "I was thinking of selling it."

"Why?" Jack regarded her noticing she was sad.

"I just don't have the time, sir." Sam pushed her dessert around. "If I do have time, I go see Mark and the kids. I'm an auntie, you know."

"I know." Jack regarded her more seriously. "You feeling okay, Carter?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine," Sam frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's not like you to miss it yesterday."

"Well, the Tok'ra gave us a new …device… and I hadn't calibrated it for Earth."

"No, I mean you missed seeing it altogether."

"Sorry sir," Sam answered softly.

"I'm not criticizing you, Carter. I'm concerned." Jack sat back. "Okay, I won't ask."

"Permission to speak freely off the record, sir?"

"Sure."

"It's that whole thing that happened with …my unusual visitor… a few weeks back."

Jack sighed in relief. She meant Orlin the Ascended guy. He thought she still carried a grudge after the whole N.I.D. charade. "Careful, Carter."

"It's just that no one believed me until it was too late."

"It's not that I didn't believe you Carter," Jack blew out his cheeks. "Okay, I didn't believe you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, sir." Carter sighed. "I kept thinking how Michelle would deal with something like that for her whole life. No one believed her and thought she was crazy or lying or up to no good."

"It sounded like her husband was a nice guy about it."

"It's not the same thing as believing in someone, sir." Carter turned her doe eyes on Jack ripping out his heart. "It's the not being believed, not being trusted…" She let that hang. She was still sore about the N.I.D. charade. "Michelle was as honest as they come. It must have killed her to have to cover up the truth, especially from people she cared about."

"I know about that, Carter." Jack referred to his entire career.

"Sorry sir, I meant …."

Jack tapped the table. "As far as I am concerned, Dr. Hunt wasn't MIA. She was a fully functioning continuous member of this command her whole life. Using extreme caution, she reported in, despite the strangest circumstances. She warned us. She secured the most important assets our country could ever have. She was relentless trying to do her duty under deep cover." Jack's intensity took Sam aback. "Major, it was an honor to serve with her."

"Of course, you are right, sir." Sam said straightening.

"We signed up for weird, Carter. Live with it. Dr. Hunt did."

* * *

_Saturday, June 22, 1861_

_The Ponderosa_

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sitting here writing while I wait for Hoss to finish repacking the horses. We came here to deal with his gunshot wound. Television has nothing on the real Wild West. It seems these menfolk of mine get shot, stabbed, sick, beaten, and are accident-prone on a weekly basis. This time it was a case of revenge for something that didn't happen. See there was this older man named Willie Twilight, who had a heart condition and knew he was on borrowed time. He spent that time getting drunk in public and picking fights. He figured it was better to die in a fight than to pull the trigger himself. Poor Hoss, the man picked on Hoss who wasn't having it. Finally, Hoss pushed him away trying to reason with the drunk. The man stumbled backwards and slumped against a post. Folks thought Hoss pushed him too hard. They figured it was an accident, killing Willie on impact. Hoss couldn't forgive himself._

_Just like a man, he went off to dig fence posts on some far corner of the ranch to brood and beat himself up. Hoss paid for the man's funeral and everything but felt so guilty no one could reason with him. Turned out the man had a brother named Red Twilight. Where they get these names I'll never know. Red was a scout and a sociopath. As an army scout he could shoot Indians with impunity which is really why he was out there murdering those folks. When he learned the story about Hoss and Willie, Red set his course on revenge. Using a buffalo gun, Red bushwhacked Hoss out on the range and left him for dead. I'm sure you know how big a hole a buffalo gun makes. Red shot Hoss in the back._

_When Hoss was seriously overdue, the men rode out to search for him. Following his tracks, they found him face down in his own blood, but alive. Hoss is as strong as a Jaffa, but a hole that big is awesome on a body. Once the men found him, Adam rode to town for Doc Martin. Papa stayed with Hoss. Little Joe rode back for the buckboard and me. I grabbed my gear. Together, we fixed up a soft bolstered pallet on the buckboard to get Hoss home. Several ranch hands rode with us to give protection and help lifting Hoss. Once at the crime scene, I did some initial first aid, but the problem was loss of blood more than picking out shot. I cleaned out the wound as best I could while he was unconscious. Then I had Papa cauterize the wound. He has used branding irons for years. I'm squeamish. That hole was too huge for stitches. More ranch hands arrived to lift Hoss into the wagon. By then, Doc Martin arrived. He brought Laudanum and the usual supplies of iodine and sulfur, plus bandages. Pronouncing the effort satisfactory enough to move the patient, we got Hoss home. It didn't take Nancy Drew to figure out a man named Red Twilight had to be the perp. He knew the truth about his brother's heart condition and was not swayed in his purpose._

_When Red found out that Hoss survived, he set a false trail to lure my men on a wild goose chase after him. In the meantime, Red doubled back to the ranch to kill Hoss. Adam figured it out first, but not before Red made an incursion into the house. Jack, I am so ashamed of what I did. I should have told Dr. Mackenzie about my flashbacks. If you ever come here, tell Mackenzie what I did to Red and ask him if there is a nineteenth century medicine for my nerves that won't kill me or leave me a zombie. Jack, I took my revenge on that crazy bastard and I wasn't all that loco at the time. Adam came into the living room to find me carving that sonofabitch up with my knife. I didn't try to kill him all at once either. Red was still alive when Adam got home. If Adam hadn't gotten there at that moment, I would have cut Red's beating heart out of his chest and cooked it. Red survived long enough for the Deputy to come get him. Adam said for all the blood on the floor, I only nicked Red pretty good. I did scare the man into a confession. Okay, I did go loco for a bit after that. Only going loco wasn't helping Hoss. The blood loss was too much. Hoss was dying._

_Jack, I used the Goa'uld hand device. I did what I did. I know that I violated protocols and … I don't care. You can shoot me if you ever get here, only I'm pregnant again. That first child died from the Rh disease. I'm hoping this one makes it. So if you come, be careful to shoot me after I deliver. I'm due in March next year._

_I'm moving the Stargate. Just so you know, I am leaving this note for you with other papers I have hidden at the new house Hoss and I are building…and still building. I considered moving the DHD to the Alpha site and thought that might be too much of a change in things. So it's still in place. I have to find it again too when I come back in time. That is just so confusing. Time travel gives me a headache._

_Thanks again,_

_Michelle_

**

* * *

Tuesday, June 23, 2000**

**Michelle's Folly, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

"Well that's certainly cryptic, Jack," Daniel pronounced after reading several of Michelle's letters found stashed in her house. "I think she's leaving you clues."

"Ya think?"

"Sir, I think I found something." Carter announced over the radio. "Would you look over the balcony facing the lake?"

Jack and Daniel opened the sliding glass doors to the western balcony off the enormous living room. The view was spectacular with the evening sun setting behind the lake. It was light that Summer evening, near the Summer solstice. The team had searched all day before realizing what one of the clues had to mean.

"Oh yeah, Michelle's Folly," Jack muttered, looking down at Carter holding some gizmo that gave her readings. "Carter, put that thing down and come up here."

"Yes, sir." Jack looked at Teal'c with an exasperated expression. "Only a geek could miss that."

"Indeed." Teal'c rolled his eyes. Daniel was surprised.

"Ya sure you betcha, a geek's revenge," Jack turned to Carter and pointed down below. "Carter, I know you love that doohickey, but seriously, how could you miss that?" He pointed to the patio below them, cantilevered over the cliff. Carter peered over the railing and snorted. "She said it was foolish of herself to move it and that she would leave it hanging around for me to find… and … something about an overlook."

All four of SG-1 stared down at the round stone patio jutting out over the canyon to maximize the view of the Lake. Unmistakable, the Stargate was the patio, embedded in concrete. The embellished cover stones sported the symbol for the SGC in bas-relief. In the center of the circle was the chevron for Earth, the upside down V with the tiny circle over the peak.

"Sorry, sir, I don't know how I missed that."

"Anyone taking bets there are more letters and 'clues' under all that cement?"

"No bet, Jack, knowing Michelle, she left you a clue down there."

* * *

**The Territorial Enterprise**

**Friday, June 1, 1860**

**The Mines**

**The mines at Virginia town and Gold Hill are exceeding the  
most sanguine expectations** of their owners. At Virginia  
City, particularly, the claims on the main leads promised to  
excel in richness the far-famed Allison lead in California in  
its palmiest days.

Claims are changing hands at almost fabulous prices. No  
fictitious sales, either, but bona-fide business operations.  
The main lead, on which is the celebrated Comstock and  
other claims, appears to be composed of ores producing  
both silver and gold, and the more it is prospected the  
richer it is proving.

Donald Davidson and Company, of San Francisco in  
conjunction with Cheyenne Mountain Corporation, of  
Carson City, have purchased 200 tons of rock containing  
gold and silver at $2,000 per ton and are shipping it to  
England by way of San Francisco onboard the Stargate  
Line's clipper ships for assay and smelting. Other parties  
are investing heavily. All that are now interested are  
making arrangements for this summer, when we may  
expect to find an amount of either dust or ore sent from that  
section which will astonish some of the now incredulous  
ones in California.

**Washoe Canaries**

**Of the prospecting miners who came over from  
California,** many packed their traps on the backs of  
donkeys. These donkeys became a great nuisance about the  
several camps being called Washoe Canaries for their  
melodious braying at all hours. These 'canaries' became  
thieves of the most accomplished type. They would even  
devour gunny-sacks in which bacon had been packed, old  
woolen shirts, and almost everything else but the picks and  
shovels by which one would think them goats and not  
donkeys. Unable to understand who was pilfering their  
stores, the miners determined to acquaint any such  
neighbor who regarded their supplies as his own.

Many of the miners used a new kind of flour called "self-  
rising." There was mixed with it when it was ground all of  
the ingredients used in the manufacture of yeast powders.  
All the miner had to do in making bread from this flour was  
to add the proper quantity of water and mix it, when it  
"came up" beautifully. The donkey in question had struck a  
sack of this flour and had eaten all he could hold of it. He  
went down to the spring near the camp and drank a quantity  
of water. Mr. Tuttle of Washoe Lake came home that  
evening to find Mr. Donkey was still at the spring. The  
self-rising principle in the flour had done its work. The  
beast was as round as an apple and his legs stood out like  
those of a carpenter's bench. He was very dead. Here was  
one of the thieves. Cunning as he had been, he was caught  
at last, and with "wool in his teeth."

**EDITORIAL**

**Prices Steeper than Mt. Davidson**

**With the import of miners from the Golden State ever  
more abundant by the day**, good sense has been replaced  
by sheer greed. Hay is selling at fifty cents per pound and  
barley at forty cents. Not able to afford to keep horses,  
many have therefore shot them or let them wander away  
into the valleys and flats and take their own time about  
dying. Food for man is about as dear as that for beast. Flour  
sells for seventy-five dollars per hundred pounds in  
Virginia City; coffee at fifty cents per pound, and bacon at  
forty cents. Lumber is worth a hundred and fifty dollars per  
thousand feet, and all else in proportion.

The stomachs of many capitalists had frequent holiday as  
the Washoe Zephyrs coursed our slopes this winter. Their  
lodgings engaged in battle with the full force of the gales  
and lost. Fuel is still scarce, it being necessary to pack it  
through the deep snow from the surrounding hills, where, at  
this time, is to be found only a sparse growth of stunted  
pines and cedars. The stoves of the Saloons and lodging-  
houses are well patronized, Bean-poker and old sledge the  
principal amusements, aside from talking over the great  
expectations that all cherish. Every man who has a claim  
expected to sell it for a fortune when spring came.

Like all greed, counting ones chickens before they hatch  
would have resulted in more yield than the claims. Eggs  
cost now a dollar a piece. And what did these hardy souls  
do about it? Nothing. It seems an accomplishment for  
women that provisions remain available at all. With so  
much silver in their eyes, the men have neglected to  
prepare for the onslaught of settlement. Not so the women,  
who are accustomed to tending the homefires. We can't  
live with them and we can't live without them. Once again  
the fairer sex has saved the day.

It took the vision of one notable lady on the Comstock to  
realize the need and the opportunity the menfolk have  
eschewed. Being more concerned with the noble  
occupation of cowherd or miner, but less concerned with  
full bellies, the men have left the provisioning to the ladies  
or rather one lady in particular. Let it be a lesson to those in  
haste that what is precious is what feeds our souls, our  
minds, and our bellies. The richest inhabitant of the  
Comstock is the new Airforce Dairy. Fully one-third of the  
yield from the mines this Spring found its way into the  
coffers of the Dairy, which provides the milk, cheese, and  
eggs so necessary for our daily victuals. It pays to never  
underestimate the ladies.

* * *

"HOSS! HOSS!!!!" Papa roared. "HOSS!" 

"Coming Pa," Hoss said bursting in from the kitchen. "What's the matter," he expected to find an injury.

"SHE'S DONE IT AGAIN!"

"She… oh, Lordy, what did that woman do now?"

Papa smacked the newspaper again and shoved it at his son. "She's going to be the death of me."

"What's wrong, Pa?" Adam ran into the room from the yard. "Who's hurt?"

"Ain't no one hurt," Hoss mumbled reading the Territorial Enterprise Editorial.

"Not yet, but oh when I get my hands on her," Papa stormed with his hands making a strangling motion.

"Don't seem like it's such a problem." Hoss answered calmly. "She's got herself some milk cows and a few chickens up at our new place."

"A few? A FEW!!!!" Papa stomped up to Hoss. "You haven't heard?"

"No, Pa, what?"

"Gaaaah!" Papa shoved a letter at Hoss. "READ!"

"Says here the mule train arrived today from Salt Lake City and they want someone to come pick up the chickens." He handed it back to Papa.

"Did you read how many mule trains and how many chickens?" Papa said right in Hoss' face.

"Let me see that," Adam calmly reached for the letter. "Very impressive, Hoss. You'll have chicken and eggs for the rest of your life."

"I like chicken. Eggs are okay, but I like chicken just dandy."

"Hoss, there are two thousand chickens waiting for you to pick them up at the depot."

"TWO THOUSAND?!!!" Hoss' face scrunched up in disbelief. He grabbed the paper.

"Twenty mule trains are making a mess in town wanting to know where to put the chickens…your chickens."

"Dadburn it, when she asked me if she could raise chickens on our place I thought she meant… Oh Oh Lordy… She meant?"

"Uh huh," Adam smirked crossing his hands across his chest.

"Oh Lordy, we don't have no place to put that many chickens." He swallowed in a panic. "Pa," he said with a sick smile, "could we buy some lumber from you?"

"What lumber? All our lumber is contracted for out to next November."

"What we gonna do for lumber?"

"I don't know, Hoss," Adam said putting his hat back on. "I'd get an axe and not just for the chickens."

"Come on," Hoss snarled. "I'm going to put a stop to this."

"You and what army…pal?" Adam snarked using one of my pet phrases. Hoss barreled out of the door with the others in tow. They met up with me as I was signing for the chickens.

"Thank you, driver, you may take the chickens here," I handed them the map to our property. "The grooms will help you with the animals. You can stay at the bunkhouse. Cook will feed you there. I'll be along in a few hours."

"Yes, ma'am," the lead driver tipped his hat.

I turned to see my menfolk staring open mouthed at the procession. Everyone was out on the boardwalk along C Street, a mile long affair through the center of town. Hoss got down and came to me with pure anger in his eyes. He's too much of a gentleman to yell at me in public.

"Good afternoon, Dear, Papa, Adam, Little Joe," I said so sweetly. "Did you come to wish me success?"

"We came to talk to you, Michelle, honey." Hoss took my arm none too gently. "Come on with you." He put me up on his horse and led me off to a side street with the others right behind. I smiled and waved to everyone as if this was the best thing my husband could do for me. Uh oh. Once at the edge of town, they got down and demanded an explanation.

"Why I asked Hoss for permission, of course." I smiled at him.

"What are you going to do with all them chickens?"

"What are you going to feed them, Michelle?" Adam asked smoothly. "Did you think about that?"

"Why Adam, I didn't think chicken farming interested you."

"It doesn't. My brother does. Let's have it."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we are the ones going to have to fix this mess," he gave me the fox in the hen house smile; but he was really clenching his pearly white teeth.

"My goodness, so many assumptions in so little time," I snarked right back.

"We'd like an answer, my dear," Papa was fairly boiling but realized yelling at me would be counterproductive.

"For you, Papa, anything." I said so sweetly. "First of all, those mule teams also have the first shipment of grain. There is a second shipment coming in another few weeks."

"Where are you going to store the chickens, Michelle?" Adam ground out.

"In the chicken coop, Adam."

"I know I'm going to hate myself, but what chicken coop?"

"I have a chicken coop all prepared. I have grain storage for them too."

"You asked if you could do this a few weeks ago," Hoss lamented. "How in tarnation could you have built a coop for that many chickens?"

"I didn't build it, sweetheart." I tried to look dumb and innocent. "Other people did."

"Just say it," Adam huffed.

"Well, you know I was buying mining claims. That means I bought some mines. The mines have water flowing to sluice the rockers. So I had mines, water, and tools. All I had to do was convert the mines into chicken coops and fence up the entrances. Then I had grain silos built in front. The support timbers made handy frames for building racks in which the birds can nest secure from predators. Temperatures in the mines are even most of the year. The hay shipment arrived last week. The troughs arrived two weeks ago. I hired more Chinese to staff the operation. Hop Sing's relatives sent for more of their relatives in San Francisco. One of them knows all about chickens. He told me how many chickens could fit easily in each mine. We decided to start with this many. He gets a percentage of the profits along with a salary. So you see it is all under control."

"Mines? You turned silver mines into chicken coops?" Papa was floored.

"Just certain entrances and axial passageways," I replied. "The real silver is a thousand feet below. Why waste the space on ground level? There is plenty of ventilation, water, and room. Access to the levels being mined is through a shaft elsewhere."

"And who will buy all these chickens and eggs?"

"If you must know," I said with a smirk. "I already have contracts with the army and the Territorial Government as the exclusive purveyor of eggs and chicken meat along with the feathers for pillows at the penitentiary, the Executive Mansion, Carson City Schools, and other state institutions for the next five years." I re-tied my bonnet fussing with the ribbons, so casually. "The first down pillow is a gift to the Governor. The mining property is already there as a sunk cost. My production costs are all variable not fixed. Breakeven on the initial chicken and feed investment with some minor depreciable equipment is two months, assuming eggs sell at seventy cents apiece dropping over the next six months to fifty cents apiece. I figure the chicken continues to sell for more than beef. I also have contracts for the guano, as fertilizer. There are vegetable farms near Lake Washoe, which want the guano. I cornered the fertilizer contracts for all the Government landscaping projects at the new Capitol and all the public parks in Carson City and Reno already built or to be built in the next seven years. Any other questions, Big Brother," I asked sweetly, with a hard glint in my eye? "Or do you also want my recipe for Southern Fried Chicken with hubris on the side?" They sat there silently looking at me, saying nothing. "What?"

"My dear, I don't know what to say," Papa said with a smile. "I never in my life met a woman like you. Thunderation! You are a Cartwright." He started to laugh a belly laugh, dismounting and giving me a kiss. "Contracts for five and seven years? Outstanding."

"That mean she done good, Pa?" Hoss was so confused.

"It does indeed, son." Papa regarded me for another moment. "When do you sleep, girl?" He laughed again. "Come on, let's make sure those chickens get to their caves."

"Does this mean we are having fried chicken tonight?"

"I already told Hop Sing to make it. He can come pick which chickens he wants to replace them later."

"Oh boy, you hear that Pa? We are going to eat something good tonight!" He stopped and spun me around. "Wait a dadburn minute, Michelle. You also asked me if you could have some milk cows. How many did you get? I told you I weren't going to make no cheese! I don't like cheese."


	11. Chapter 11: True Believers

**December 1, 2000**

**SGC: Daniel's Office**

"How many loops have you made?" Daniel asked a very frustrated Jack. He frowned and admitted he'd lost count. Stuck in a repeating 10-hour time loop, Jack and Teal'c were trying to break the cycle and return the world to regular time.

"Haven't you wanted to do something crazy? I mean if everything resets back to the way it was, you could do anything for as long as you want without consequences."

Jack and Teal'c eyed each other with immediate understanding. Quickly they exited Daniel's lab where they had been learning Latin and the variant of Ancient script that preceded Latin's development. For many time loops afterwards, the two engaged in all sorts of revelry.

In the commissary, Teal'c joined Jack who was painting a plate with condiments to make a Happy Face. He was so frustrated he thought he'd go nuts. After Jack exploded, Teal'c smiled tolerantly at his human friend. The Jaffa of infinite patience understood human frailties and their short lives. Jack frowned and brought up a subject that had filled his thoughts for many months.

"Teal'c, I have been thinking of Dr. Hunt."

"Indeed?"

"She warned us this would happen."

"Indeed."

"She told us that it was connected with being able to visit her. We are still missing the control crystal to the DHD. And we still have a three-way paradox."

"You have a plan?"

"I have listened to Carter's explanation how the device on P4X-639 works. I am beginning to think there might be a connection between how that device on 639 works and when we blast a Stargate to make the exit jump to a different Gate. That nut on 639… Malachi… used the Stargate to access a time inversion something with magnets."

"A subspace time inversion created by the energy powered by the geomagnetic storms."

"Yeah, that. When Dr. Hunt disappeared into the past, two Death Gliders shot the Stargate. Perhaps that blast was sufficient to create such a subspace field without the geomagnetic storm. What if a blast also alters the wormhole to go back in time not just to another gate?"

"We would not know unless we transported through to the other Stargate"

"In the black hole scenario, we did not simply shut down the Stargate. We made it jump to a different gate. We have done that now a few times. We do not know what would happen if we had gone through to the other side."

"Indeed."

"I want to try it. Would you go with me?"

"We could get stuck in the past."

"No matter how bad the result, time will reset so what do we lose? Worst case we get out of this loop and live out our lives in the past."

"I do not believe General Hammond will allow us to try. He barely believes us as it is."

"Then we kill them all and do it anyway. It all resets back in ten hours."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow considering the scenario.

"We need a bomb big enough to cause the wormhole on P3R-669 to jump gates. Then we go through to see what is on the other side. I think the Gate will switch to Earth again if hit with the same force. We end up at Lake Tahoe since it is the only Gate not buried back then. Or maybe Antarctica and freeze to death or we hit the Iris and die. It's all I got."

"P3R-669 is one of the planets in the loop. Your plan has merit O'Neill." He thought for a moment. "We should determine if any Jaffa remain there. And we should dress warmly."

"I want to run the idea past Carter. If she thinks it could work, we'll do it on the next loop so we have the whole ten hours."

* * *

**Tuesday, June 12, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

Papa sat down with me this afternoon after dinner. I rested under the tree overlooking the meadow. I knew he had been stewing. Well, we had to have this chat I suppose.

"My dear, you look radiant."

"Thanks, you look serious."

"Can't ever sneak up on you can I?"

"Nope."

"Indulge me a moment." I nodded. "I want to say that you have indeed made my son happy." I closed my book. Oh boy, here it comes. "Now I want you to make me happy…happier."

"You want to know about my things."

"Well, I gave you some time to get better after the shooting incident. I was wrong to push you so soon afterwards. Now it is time for us to talk openly as we did before the marriage."

"Is it?"

"It is."

I sighed heavily. "Are we talking or accusing?"

"Talking."

"So long as we are talking, what shall we say?"

"What are these things really?"

"They are things I used in my work."

"Which was what?"

"Translation, I am gifted with language skills, sir."

"What did you translate?"

"Ancient languages," I answered simply and to the point.

"You didn't learn them as a governess sitting around bored did you?"

"No."

"Were you ever a governess?"

"No, not really. I was a member of the expeditions to Egypt and other places. I was the official linguist."

He puffed on his pipe. "Why not say all that the first time?"

"Sir, if I may say something and you won't take offense?"

He puffed and nodded.

"At the time, it was my opinion that you would never believe a claim that I went on the expedition as a paid expert or even had an advanced university degree. I had the erroneous belief that you did not like women on principle. After all, you hadn't had a woman here in 12 years. So, I told you a story consistent with such a viewpoint. I have come to understand differently these many months. My apologies, sir."

"Thank you." He puffed and played with the pipe. "What is your degree?"

"I have a doctorate in computational linguistics, a masters in linguistics, and a bachelors in ancient languages."

"That true?"

"I thought we were past questions like that. Yes, it is absolutely the truth. In fact, I was an adjunct professor without tenure before I married."

"Hmm, well that would explain a few things." He puffed his pipe, in thought. "How did you decide to go on the expedition?"

"Robert was already a member of the team. When they found out my considerable language skills, a mutual friend and he recruited me. We were married some months later. Actually, we went on many expeditions and not just to Egypt."

"I see. How old are you?"

"I turned 30 two months ago."

At first he was slightly surprised, but nodded thoughtfully. "What was the purpose of these expeditions?"

"It was government sponsored. I can't discuss what we were doing."

"Why haven't you returned these items?"

"I tried to contact my superiors when I returned to our shores. I received no word. Once I settled here, I tried again. I let them know I am married and where I am living. By the way, the music box belongs to me privately as does the knife and other small personal care items. The guns and the larger equipment belong to them."

"We should make an effort to get these things back to where they belong."

"Papa, I am speaking to you from my heart asking you to refrain, not because I am concerned about repercussions to myself." I had to make him understand. "There is no wisdom in returning them to the wrong people. Better we should keep our council until the right time."

"I'll think on it." He sat a moment more. "Michelle, one other question: Who are you, really?"

I smiled up at him and removed my dog tags to hand to him. He looked at them carefully and handed them back to me with a question in his eyes.

"I am Doctor Michelle Hunt, civilian scientist, working for the United States military."

He patted my hand but got up and stalked off. Of course he did.

**

* * *

**

**December 1, 2000 (again)**

**SGC**

"Siler, that's an order. Send the MALP to the Gate Room with the bomb."

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't do that. You'll have to get General Hammond to sign off."

"Okay," Jack said with resignation before turning to zat Siler. "C'mon T, we have work to do. Are you ready to gas all levels in the Mountain?"

"Indeed."

Together they moved the bomb to the MALP and rolled through the blast doors in their gas masks and hazmat suits. Teal'c activated the knockout gas. Jack went up to the Control Room to dial P3R-669. Once the Kawoosh formed they sent another MALP through to see what was on the other side. Seeing Jaffa, O'Neill gave the order to send a small truck carrying anti-personnel missiles through the Gate. He detonated them as soon as they arrived. The blasts and the concussions killed everyone near the Gate. O'Neill verified the Gate was still standing and joined Teal'c on the ramp. In unison they proceeded.

"So, T think this will work?"

"I am unsure."

"Right, let's do it."

Once on the other side, Jack dialed Earth and ran for it to the ridge about a quarter mile away. Ducking behind it, they detonated the shaped charge aimed at the Gate. Checking to see the Gate was still there; they ran back and went through, slowly.

"Okay, it's Lake Tahoe," Jack said, removing his hazmat helmet.

"Indeed."

They listened. No sounds except birds reached them. With binoculars, Jack surveyed the area. He saw no signs of the modern city of South Lake Tahoe or Incline Village on the opposite shore.

"Something worked."

"So it would appear." Teal'c peered over the edge of the cave. Having been warned of the steep drop off, they had stepped through carefully.

"Well, at least we know that we can leave that day and go to another time even if it is the past."

"Events will reset in thirty minutes."

"Time enough to make it to that ridge and see what we can see."

They scrambled up the steep slope to get a better view. From all vantages, none of the signs of modern life were apparent. There were no roads, no airplane contrails, no sounds of machinery, and no settlements.

"We still do not know if this is the correct year, O'Neill."

"True, but it proves we can go to Lake Tahoe."

"We should ask Major Carter to calculate the force of the blast exactly."

"I think I can knock off some time on the next run."

"We should use horses to go farther from the cave. Perhaps we can determine if the Ponderosa exists. Michelle Hunt said the cave was five miles from the house."

"It's a plan."

Jack ran up the top of the peak with Teal'c right beside him. At that moment, they fell off a ledge that wasn't marked on the map. Both men died hitting the bottom of the canyon a thousand feet below. Once the loop reset, Jack held a spoonful of Fruit Loops. Daniel was asking him the same question. Only this time, Jack smiled a real smile.

* * *

**Wednesday, June 20, 1860**

**The Ponderosa, Western Utah Territory**

Well Papa couldn't help himself. Colonel Metcalf showed up for dinner. Yeah, right. Hoss was furious. Adam was appalled. Little Joe didn't know what to do. He was uncomfortable, stealing glances at me. I decided there wasn't a thing they could do to me. Even if they didn't believe me, I was a married woman and belonged to my husband. In those days, even the government had to have a very good reason to take a woman from her husband. That was call for shooting and then some. No, he could look, but that's about it. I was my husband's goods and chattel. Sometimes that works in a woman's favor. Plus I was pregnant. No one was going to touch me.

Besides, my laptop was all password protected. If I didn't give up the codes; then it was too bad. Most of the files had additional passwords courtesy of PGP, Pretty Good Privacy and DOD subroutines. These men would never break the codes with the level of mathematics they knew. The Goa'uld related things were encrypted with Goa'uld ciphers on top. I also had erasure programs, activated by inputting a wrong pass code four times. In a few days, the batteries would run out and they would never get them to work. Nope, they couldn't do squat short of charging me with theft of government property which they couldn't prove existed. So I dressed in my most expensive dress and jewels. As a lady, I would be treated deferentially with a gentleman's honor code long since gone in our time. I decided to play it to the hilt.

All the men stood up for me, a lady entering a room. I greeted the Colonel graciously and welcomed him as the lady of the house should. I poured refreshments and served each one by hand. The Colonel was charmed. He hadn't seen me since the wedding last year. I even had the best china on the table with the sterling and the crystal. The grey haired Colonel knew I was receiving him in honor. He was about Papa's age by the looks of him maybe the same but had suffered a harder life which had aged him. His eyes were intelligent but tired. By my demeanor, he knew I wasn't the least bit afraid of him. Even so, Victorian rituals had to be observed to greet a guest with flowery welcomes and profuse compliments. Let the verbal sparring begin.

The mere mention of Captain Bolton caused me to fan myself in agitation and displeasure. Fans have a whole language in these times. Folding it in one hand or the other, thumping it, drawing it across one's cheek, all have significant meanings. I can't keep them straight. I figured with my expression, the message would get across. So, I sniffed at the idea of that pig violating my home. The Colonel found himself apologizing for the rough treatment and the invasion of privacy even though the Captain had obtained legal authority to search the house. I casually mentioned Bolton had his men handle my personal ladies' items to no good purpose. The mention of those delicate matters made him ashamed. I indicated that I had disposed of the garments pawed by the troopers as unfit to clothe a lady ever again and hinted they had made improper gestures with them. With the Colonel squarely in the wrong no matter the legality of the search, he was on the defensive. Papa shot me such a look, which I coolly answered with one of my own. He had violated his word in my book. There would be hell to pay later. Of course we had dinner before business began in earnest. I sat next to my husband and the Colonel, farthest away from Papa to show my displeasure. It wasn't lost on him. I ignored Papa to direct my attention to our guest.

"Mrs. Cartwright that was an excellent meal," complimented the Colonel. Did you devise the recipes?"

"No, Hop Sing is our cook. He feels proprietary towards his domain in the kitchen."

"My friend Ben speaks so highly of you. He tells me you are an educated lady, ma'am. What did you study?"

"I have studied many subjects, sir. I am a teacher."

"So I am told, ma'am. I am told you are proficient in languages. What other subjects if I may enquire?"

_Well, that was going to be fun._

"Oh, the usual subjects," I saw him smile indulgently and replied oh so casually. "Computer science, theory of artificial intelligence, neural network modeling, computational linguistics as related to encryption technologies, computational lexicology, algebraic semiotics as a sub-field of sign-theoretic perspectives on representational cognitive theory as it applies to relational database management, and relvars in relational calculus. Oh and let's see. Of course… I studied general education requirements… such as economics, world history, political science, physics, and literature in various languages such as Latin, Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Cuneiform, Sanskrit, Aramaic, Hebrew, Arabic, French, Mandarin…and I make a mean soufflé."

_I enjoyed that._

The Colonel cleared his throat after a moment. He couldn't appear to be ignorant. "Most impressive, yes, yes, most impressive, indeed, yes."

"My sister-in-law is a most unusual and educated lady, wouldn't you agree, Colonel?" Adam was enjoying this as much as I was. "We are indeed fortunate that my brother had the good sense to win the heart of this lady."

"Yes, yes, you are to be congratulated, sir," he said to Hoss. My husband was terribly uncomfortable. "Not many men would attempt to court so formidable a woman. Most commendable, I'm sure."

"My husband is a most extraordinary gentleman himself, with the heart of a lion, being the kindest of men to a lady. He has kept his word to protect me and keep me safe in this wild land. I am most grateful he finds me worthy to be his wife."

"Well said, madam," the old Colonel said with approval.

He is a Victorian gentleman believing women subordinate to their husbands. Fine if it gets me out of jam. Once the dishes were cleared and the after dinner drinks served, the inevitable subject came up. Papa made sure Hop Sing had departed and locked the doors himself. The moment of truth.

"I understand ma'am that you may be in possession of government property. I would like to examine it, now please."

"Colonel Metcalf, I have explained to my father-in-law that these items are legally in my care. Some of them are my personal property. Some are granted to me for my work. I have been unable to contact the appropriate persons regarding them. These items are sensitive in nature and legally I am responsible for them to my former superiors. I must have permission specifically from them to relinquish these items to anyone I do not know. In addition, I must be convinced they are handled with the highest security."

"I would like to determine that, ma'am. If these are in fact your property, then of course I will leave them with you. If they are so sensitive, then we must make arrangements suitable to the security necessary."

"Colonel, these items are of an extraordinary nature. Once you view them, you will no doubt agree. Therefore, sir, as they are sensitive in nature, I ask that you give me your word of honor that should you be convinced that they are not government property, you will not mention them to anyone."

"And if I do decide they are government property?"

"Then I shall not continue to assist in their demonstration. After all there would be others in the government much more capable than I am."

"That is reasonable, ma'am. As long as you are agreeable to the demonstration and answer my questions truthfully, we should proceed."

"I also wish to know what repercussions I can expect if you decide it is government property? Are you contemplating prosecution? Perhaps I should have an attorney present?"

"Well, since you came forward to help make that determination and will not interfere if it is returned, there should be only a few questions to determine where it should be returned. Now ma'am, if you would be so kind. Let's see it."

"And I have your word that is the extent of the repercussions?"

"Madam, I give you my word. Nothing will be revealed if I decide this is not government property, nor will you face prosecution if I do."

He looked at Ben again. He could see I was furious with Ben. The men brought out the equipment. The Colonel looked over each item carefully not recognizing anything except a knife and the pistol for what they were. He did note the tags on the laptop and camcorder as being U.S. Government property with serial numbers.

"I don't recognize this system of notation or property identification tags, Ben. I have no idea what these things are except those two items." He pointed to the gun and the knife. "Ma'am who issued these items to you?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill approved the requisition request."

"Do you have the paperwork?"

"No sir, it is on file with him. I use these things on assignment in the field so I do not carry such documents with me."

"Did you try to contact him when you returned?"

"I most certainly did, sir, to no avail. He was in transit when the battle happened along with the rest of the team. I hope he still lives. To date, I have not been able to find anyone I knew. I left messages where I was told to do so beforehand."

"What was your assignment? I thought you were living here as Mr. Cartwright's wife."

"These circumstances occurred before I was married.

"Under what capacity did you serve?"

"Official Linguist."

"And you carried weapons as a linguist?"

"Yes sir, we traveled in dangerous territory."

"What territory was that?"

"Various places overseas with hostile natives and governments," I kept eye contact. He smiled.

"Ma'am, you don't seem to be a person who would be in such situations However, Ben tells me you are resourceful so I am curious where these places were."

"Sir, with all due respect I am not at liberty to discuss that information. It is highly sensitive. Begging your pardon, sir, but you have not been cleared to receive that information." All the men were uncomfortable. It seemed unbelievably rude to them. There was no system for issuing security clearance. There was no "Top Secret" or "TS-SCI" designations. Because the Colonel was a "gentleman" he was by the nature of his rank entitled to what passed for clearance. I didn't understand that, only learning about it later. My response was inappropriate in the extreme but I didn't know. It caused problems later. "Colonel, I swore an oath never to reveal the nature of the work nor the places where I went."

"I see, well, that makes things more difficult. I would have to verify your employment to review that claim." He was pissed but I assumed it was because I would not elaborate. He was pissed because by the standards of the day I should have been forthcoming, especially to a Colonel and to my own menfolk.

"Sir, are you aware that the Government may have interests elsewhere which are not readily admitted? Can you imagine matters of so sensitive a nature that a linguist would be necessary?"

"I suppose so, ma'am. You are saying that you were that person?"

"I am saying that you may not be aware of many operations the Government pursues to protect its people. Some of these organizations are not freely acknowledged."

"I understand that such things exist. I would not be inclined to think a lady would be involved."

"Well, then, wouldn't that be an advantage improving the chances of success?"

"I suppose yet you say you were in harm's way. Were you a spy?"

"I served my country, sir, with honor and distinction as a lady together with my husband. I performed to the best of my abilities in foreign lands under dire conditions. I risked my well-being and lost my husband in the service of country. A distinguished officer such as yourself can appreciate that sacrifice."

"Madam, I regret deeply your loss of a husband in the service of our country. In these troubled times, patriots are most commendable. A lady as educated as you are said to be would be an asset in many situations. However, I have no proof today. It would help to understand that you do indeed know the purpose of such items. Please, would you be so kind as to demonstrate some of them?"

"Please indicate which ones."

He selected the laptop and the camcorder. I hooked up the camcorder to the laptop and booted up. All were astonished at the noise and lights. I typed in my desktop password. Then I turned on the camcorder and proceeded to record them discussing and exclaiming over the device.

"Colonel, if you would sit next to me I shall demonstrate a superior system of recording pictures and sound. This item is a camera that has a dual purpose. This item is an information device. Together many interesting tasks may be performed." He moved to sit next to me. The others gathered around us from behind. Hoss knew what was coming. He had a smug look on his face not bothering to stand behind.

"I already done seen all that. It's amazing. My wife showed me six months ago." He looked pointedly at Adam. "Pa, wait until you see this."

He really enjoyed saying that he knew to everyone. I smiled back up at him. Then I let it play. They saw themselves speaking around the table from a few moments ago and had the shock of their lives. No one recognized his own voice. To understand that they had been photographed and recorded so immediately and accurately stopped them cold. I replayed it several times. Then I played their reactions to seeing themselves. I think the Colonel got sick. Adam saw my finger move the touchpad mouse and things pop up and dance around the screen. He understood this was far beyond anything he had ever seen. The others didn't know what to make out of it.

"You did that just by touching it!" Papa exclaimed.

"I have never seen such items, ma'am. I can't imagine our government has such devices although I wish they did. I also wish I had the opportunity to examine them further. So I will think on it more and most likely send the matter along for further review."

"Then I take it you are satisfied it is my property or under my care?

"Well I didn't say that. I would like someone from Ft. Churchill to come look at it."

"In that case, I respectfully decline to cooperate any further. If this is government property, then there must surely be someone able to identify it."

Ben got him a drink. He poured himself one too. I ignored him. Eventually, they spoke again.

"You clearly understand how to use such an extraordinary device in a most expert manner. Obviously you are well acquainted with it. I believe you are telling the truth that you did use it for your work, ma'am." The old colonel had to pause to collect his thoughts. "Yet, you have admitted you did work for the Government. Hence, I see equipment, which in all probability does belong to the Government." He drank up. "I can understand why it may be sensitive. You are correct. These things must be returned to the proper department and only under guard." He looked at Ben who was stunned. "Ma'am, I can understand you have guarded the secret carefully and kept it all in working condition. Not knowing to whom you should confide a serious problem, I commend you for your circumspection. Yes, most commendable," he repeated. "I shall endeavor to find the proper office to accept this sensitive and unique set of items. Since you have been so careful and already know the nature of these things, I shall leave them in your care. I can not imagine anyone being more conscientious than yourself, ma'am."

"Thank you for your wisdom and perspicacity, sir."

"Well Colonel Metcalf, we are all very happy to hear you say it," Adam responded with a big smile. "Isn't that right, Pa?"

"Well, it is a relief to know that my daughter-in-law does not face serious repercussions. She is in a family way and so we are all very concerned."

"Naturally," Colonel Metcalf agreed. "You did the right thing contacting a senior officer about such matters. The more I think on it, the more I am concerned to whom I should turn to speak of such things. No wonder Mrs. Cartwright was afraid to come forward. She heroically managed to return to our shores with these items intact after suffering dreadful loss and hardship. How then should she know to whom to turn? Mrs. Cartwright, your country owes you its gratitude."

"Thank you, Colonel, for saying so."

"I had no idea she did something so important." Hoss interjected. "She never told me what she was doing only that her husband died and she was injured someplace far away." Hoss turned to me. "Michelle, you are the bravest woman I ever knowed. I am so proud of you. You kept your promise not to talk about it, not even to me."

"Yes, Michelle," Little Joe added to be conciliatory. "I guess we are all very proud of you."

"Michelle, I am glad we could clear this up." Papa was man enough to admit I was telling the truth. He still believed he had done me a service. "I know this has been a trying time for you. We didn't understand that you had to keep this secret. We never imagined it was something like this."

After shutting down my gear, I took Hoss' arm.

"You always believed in me, my beloved. That is true love. I am proud of you." He put his arm around me, protectively. His chin jutted out in his proud face. He stood tall before everyone. "No woman has a finer husband. I am so grateful to you for everything."

"Aw shucks, I didn't do nothing." His face radiated his pleasure. His chest puffed out. "I'm the lucky one. I married a real lady."

"And a patriot, young man," the Colonel added.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," Papa tried to lighten the mood. I pleaded fatigue from my condition and asked to rest for a bit. So, Hoss led me away to our room. He sat down in the chair. I sat by the window. I was tired from the adrenaline rush.

"Michelle, I been thinking. We are going to move into the new house this week as soon as I have a bed in there, maybe tomorrow even."

"Yes, Hoss."

"I'm a grown man with a wife who depends on me. I did promise to protect you. I swore nothing would ever hurt you again. Pa hurt you. Pa can't understand these things you know. He can't help himself."

"I know. He's trying to do the right thing as he understands it." I thought a while longer. "Hoss, someday Colonel O'Neill will show up. I believe it with all my heart."

**

* * *

****December 1, 2000 (again)**

**P3R-669**

"Okay, lead them gently," Jack reminded Teal'c before going through the event horizon. "It's a sharp drop off."

"I am aware, O'Neill."

"Right." Both men carefully led their horses through to the cave above Lake Tahoe in Earth's past. There they mounted up and consulted the topographical map.

"We have two hours left, O'Neill. Should we not proceed?"

"I just don't feel like dying this trip, T. It gets old."

"I thought you enjoyed your death experiences."

"For the first seven loops, then I got bored. Carter killed me by crushing my windpipe for, well, never mind. Then I died in a hail of bullets in the Gate Room trying to kill Hammond. I blew myself up. Then I took poison." Jack shrugged. "I crashed my truck into a tanker filled with gasoline. I jumped out of an airplane without a parachute. I ran with scissors. That fall off the cliff was the last one. I'm done."

"Indeed."

"Go carefully. Hey what's that over there," Jack pointed at a roof emitting smoke from a chimney."

"It appears to be a large dwelling."

Jack consulted the map Michelle left him. "Yep, it's in the right place."

But by that time, the time loop reset and Jack was holding a spoonful of Froot Loops in the commissary of the SGC. Daniel was asking him a question he didn't pay attention to the first time. It all began again. Only this time, Jack stood up and shouted, "YES!"

**

* * *

****December 1, 2000 (again)**

**P3R-669**

"I'm telling you, T," Jack growled. "I'm going to get close enough to see if she's there. Maybe we can even make contact."

"Is that wise, O'Neill? We do not know if time is passing the same for her. She could remember and affect the timeline."

"I asked Carter about that two loops ago. She thinks we reset completely as long as we are on a world inside the subspace bubble. She also thinks we could arrive on different days in the past depending on how much energy gets absorbed by the Stargate from our blast."

"I see." Teal'c was still doubtful. "Then we must hurry. We have four hours remaining."

"At least we know the route now. I marked that last thousand foot drop off the ledge that wasn't on the map."

"Indeed." Teal'c led his horse through again. He remarked, "Eight."

"Eight what?"

"Eight ways you have died on this 'looping,' O'Neill."

"That last one was actually fun because I didn't expect it. The surprise was enjoyable. So, T," O'Neill asked him over the headset as they rode towards the Ponderosa. "Did you try dying?"

"I did not. I tried killing."

"Well you gassed to death everyone in the Mountain six times."

"It was most satisfying."

"Whom did you kill?"

"Three times I killed Senator Kinsey. I flew an Air Force jet to Washington. Then I went to the Athletic Club where I slew him in the steam room…slowly. Airman Jones I kill every time because he slams me in the face opening a door at the beginning of every loop."

"Well, what if you do that the loop we finally break the cycle?"

"You will inform me on the loop we decide to return to our efforts to remediate the situation. Then the next loop I shall not kill him."

"Whatever." Jack stopped short of the ridge overlooking the Ponderosa. "Ready?"

"Indeed."

They got as far as the lane up to the house and saw Michelle greeting a man when time reset again.


	12. Chapter 12: A Woman's Worth

**New York Times- 1860 **

**(excerpted)**

**From California.**

**Transactions of the Legislature—Mining Intelligence---Continuation of the Washoe Excitement**

**Meloy's Station, Thursday, May 3, 1860**

**The Overland Stage Coach, with regular San Francisco dates to May 3, and telegraphic advices to the 5****th**** arrived here at 3 o'clock this morning.**

**San Francisco, Friday May 4th**

**The Senate has a Special Committee on spying out the country east of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. The design is to inquire into the expediency and practicability of annexing the Washoe gold and silver to the State of California.**

**The Senate bill, appropriating $60,000 to the company completing the first line of telegraph between California and the Mississippi River, and $40,000 to the company completing the second line by another route between the same points, has been referred to a Select Committee. The indications are that the bill will pass**

**It is rumored in the Legislature that 50,000 Californians may visit this new mining and agricultural region during the ensuing season, and that it is proper and advisable that Congress extend the borders and Government of this State so as to include and protect them. This plan will be urged upon Congress as preferable to creating the proposed Territory of Nevada.**

**The amount of capital leaving us for the Washoe region is a prominent reason given for the light shipment East by the last steamer. A passenger train of one hundred mules is soon to commence making regular trips between Nevada and Carson Valley.**

**The Grass Valley **_**National**_** has news that the owners of the ground known as the Shaft Claim have struck the continuation of the Comstock silver vein, about one-fourth of a mile from the rich mine already operated at Virginia City. At last accounts from the original Comstock lead, the Ophir, the Mexican, and the Central companies were engaged in extracting silver ore of astonishing richness. The Mexican Company had refused to sell any more of their claim, declining an offer of $1,000 per foot. The Ophir claim was held at even higher rates. About $100,000 worth of ore was visible at Ophir, which had already been extracted from the mine. The gulch or canyon for ten miles below Virginia City was being worked for gold, and paying largely.**

**A correspondent of the **_**Alta California**_**, writing from Virginia City on the 29****th**** closes his letter as follows: "I have seen almost every mineral in the world here, gold silver, lead, copperas, antimony, bismuth, plumbago, &c. Lead and copper I have scene in an almost pure state. Already mines of silver, or at least of silver indication, have been discovered for an extent of country sixty miles in length and perhaps fifteen in width."**

**

* * *

December 1, 2000 (again)**

**SGC: Hammond's office**

"Sir, I need to talk about Dr. Hunt."

"Come in, Colonel," Hammond greeted him. "She's been on my mind too. Look at these." Hammond pushed several letters across the desk. "She was so prolific in her writings, it has taken this long to realize there's a conflict."

"Yes, about that," Jack said skimming the notes. "I have realized it too. One set of information says she died in March, 1862. We found letters after then under the cover stones at her house."

"These say the first child died of Rh disease. These say it was a girl. These say it was a boy."

"Yes and Teal'c has found this," Jack pushed the tabloid newspaper from Reno across the desk. "Two graves for the same body…with different dates. I had it checked out. There were two bodies. Therefore, I had the DNA verified. It's her, both of them."

"The Nox say it is possible."

"I know. And now I know how it could have happened. You see sir," Jack launched into a description of his activities to reach Dr. Hunt. "We saw her from a distance just before we reset. I know you don't think we are stuck in a time loop. Just humor me. Sir, I'm asking you for the files I wasn't allowed to see before I try again. It's a matter of life and death."

Teal'c showed up at that moment. "Have you apprised General Hammond, O'Neill?"

"I have. What do you say, General?"

"He's serious? You both went back to 1860 and saw Dr. Hunt."

"Indeed."

"We are going to keep trying, sir. I think you should tell us all of it."

"I think I'm going to have Dr. Mackenzie talk to you."

Jack shrugged. Teal'c nodded. Teal'c hit the gas release remote even as he handed O'Neill his gas mask."

"It is done, O'Neill."

"Thanks, T. I wasn't going to sit through another shrink session. Just didn't want to bark like a chicken cluck like a dog while I explain why I hate my mother." Jack frowned. "They just expect you to say that."

"I believe we can start with the files on Level 16."

"You go ahead. I have a feeling it is closer if he was reading her file."

Teal'c agreed. "I have sealed all the entrances including the secret ones."

"Good thinking, pal." Jack sniffed. "We should hurry. This is going to get ripe pretty soon." He indicated the dead bodies.

"Indeed." Teal'c slung General Hammond over his shoulder to dump him in the Gate Room. Jack shut the door.

-----------------------------------

**New York Times**

**June 2, 1860**

FROM THE PACIFIC.; ARRIVAL OF THE OVERLAND EXPRESS, A Fearful Indian Massacre--The Savages Threaten to Drive the Whites from the Washoe Region

----------------

**New York Times**

**June 8, 1860**

FROM CALIFORNIA.; The Indian War in Carson Valley--Seventy-five Men Killed near Pyramid Lake--Great Excitement--Gen. Clark Sends 150 United States Troops to Protect the Emigrant Routs--Gov. Downey Sends Arms and Ammunition--

**----------------**

**New York Times**

**June 13, 1860**

**From California.**

**The Washoe War—Battle of Pyramid Lake—**

**Causes of the Outbreak---Exaggerations  
and Panics—Succinct Statement of the  
Whole Affair—Gossip about Town, &c.  
****From our own Correspondent.**

**San Francisco, Monday May 21, 1860**

**One week ago to-day the town, and the whole State indeed, was discussing the Washoe War. Ever since the first announcement of it, the telegraph and the mail have been "throwing off" from the numbers of the dead and wounded, and reducing the causes for excitement. Out of the volumes of dispatches and the bushels of correspondence from the Carson Valley, I will essay a brief, compact story of the origin and progress of the "war," down to the latest dates, with its exuberant exaggerations headed back as far as the last dispatches justify.**

**  
On Tuesday morning, May 8, James Williams, who had been away all night, returned to his home at "Williams' Station." Some thirty-five miles east of the Washoe silver region , and found his two brothers and another man murdered, and their house burned. Instantly he started westward, to give the alarm. When seven miles on his way he found one of the riders of the Pony Express, told him the news, with such embellishments as his fears suggested, and engaged him to ride into Virginia City with it. Out of the fact that the same Pony Expressman who rode the pony out from Carson City on Sunday Eastward, brought back the report of the massacre, grew the false announcement that the pony had been turned back, and the general impression that Pony Expresses hereafter were not to be trusted. That was all a mistake. The pony has not been molested. By the time the rider had got to Virginia City, the massacre was the work of 500 Indians, the whole territory was crawling with hostile tribes, and seven men and nobody knew how many women had been buthchered! There are eight or ten thousand able bodied white men in Washoe, but they were a mere handful to the painted warriors who were coming to clean out the Valley. The rider had alarmed the county. Everyone packed up and trudged into Virginia City. At that place, within an hour after the rider had gasped out his story, a small company of avengers had started to pursue the murderers of the Williamses. At Carson Valley, whither the telegraph flashed the rumor instantly, a man caught up a big dinner bell and went clanging it about the streets calling the people to that sovereign cure—a public meeting. Many brave fellows made stirring speeches, and, satisfied that they had done their duty retired.**

**Next day, the first company that reached the scene of the outrage was one that left Carson City, under command of Major Ormsby. They found that but three persons had been killed. The instrument used evidently was an axe. The powder, liquor, guns and stock on the premises were left untouched, and nothing but the money was gone. This fact staggered some in their belief that the Indians had anything to do with it. However, they argued that the Pah-Utes and the Washoes, who alone roam over these wilds, are friendly with the whites, but at such deadly enmity with the Shoshones, Pitts, and Pannacks of the north, that the latter dare not venture so far south. Morever a rumor got abroad that on the night of the murders a desperate fellow and gambler was at the Williamses and was a sore loser committed the foul deed, leaving it to the inevitable charge that the Indians did it.  
**

**The majority, however, adhered to their first impressions, turned northward, soon joined the other companies, making 106 men in all, crossed the Truckee River, and on Saturday, May 12, were within 4 miles of Pyramid Lake, having seen very little "sign" of Indians on the march. Finally, some scouts spotted two Indians and gave chase, but soon found themselves chased back by a more formidable band than they looked for. This brought the whites to a stand just as they had entered a deep valley, and soon there stood revealed on a sandy ridge, a mile ahead, 150 mounted Indians. The whites charged through sand fetlock deep, and with animals a good deal blown gained the ridge. From this point they could see clearly that they must avail themselves of the cover of some timber on the river bank, and at once attempted to reach it.  
**

**Before a white man had been wounded, however, a company, reported to be 300-400 strong, of Pitts, on foot, were seen making up from the river to attack them in the rear. The Whites were panic-stricken, and utterly uncontrollable. There was but one order they would obey—retreat. The Indians had completely surrounded the party, and their rifle balls had wounded several. The fight lasted for fifteen minutes, when there appearing to be an opening up the river, and effort was made to retreat. Major Ormsby broke through the Indians with the Major receiving several wounds did keep his saddle for three or four miles before he was killed. As of May 5, 39 have been recovered alive, 20 were reported dead, 3 were last seen wounded, and 43 are still missing unaccounted for.  
**

**The news reached Virginia City on Sunday that more Indians were coming. Of course all Washoe was in a panic. An unfinished warehouse was fortified for the women and children. At midnight of Tuesday, the report came in that 500 Indians were about to attack the city. Everybody was astir. In the morning, it was found that the rumored savages were nothing more than some frolicksome donkeys.**

**The **_**Territorial Enterprise**_** professes to know that when the Government tendered presents to the Pah-Utes last year, 178 blankets were all that were required for those under the Young Winnemucca, whose headquarters are at Pyramid Lake, and that Old Winnemucca, whose range is from Smoke Creek to the Humbolt River cannot muster over 200 men; that the the Pah-Utes under these two chiefs roam the region between the Humbolt River and the Colorado, never molested the whites: so that all this terrible Pah-Utedom is not over 300-400 strong!**

**

* * *

Wednesday Evening, June 20, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

"Why did you really ask me to see these things, Ben?" Colonel Metcalf asked after Michelle left.

"Since you and I have a friendly understanding, I figured you would be the best person to find out where to send these things quietly or…" They looked at each other with understanding passing between them. The old colonel nodded to Ben.

"Ben, it is obvious to me that these are not Army issue. While they do belong to the government, I don't think there are adequate facilities to store these items anywhere in either Ft. Churchill or Ft. Dayton. Now it's matter of due diligence."

"Yes, I see. I did make the problem," Ben said thoughtfully.

"Colonel Metcalf," Adam spoke respectfully, "Since no one knows but us," Adam suggested. "There is no reason anyone would look here."

"Do you have a very secure place to store them?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Since the war broke out this spring with the Paiute Indians up around Pyramid Lake, Ben aren't you are an officer in the Territorial Militia?"

"I am the captain of the Company A Nevada Volunteers." Ben said proudly.

The Pyramid Lake War of 1860 featured two major battles. The first battle saw the Paiute Indians rout a collection of volunteers from Virginia City and Carson City, while the second engagement saw a unit of Regular Army troops defeat the Indians. Many short-lived military posts stemmed from the Pyramid Lake War, including Fort Haven on the Truckee River and Fort Churchill on the Carson River. These posts served to protect settlers, mail routes and telegraph lines from Indian raids. The first officially recognized local militia unit in the territory was Company A, Nevada Volunteers (Union Blues), organized at Virginia City four years prior to statehood. Later, the Volunteers expanded to protect the silver mines from a group of Confederate sympathizers who attempted to hold certain key properties of the lode.

"Good, then I am officially charging you with the safekeeping of these items until a determination can be made. I'll write you out the orders to make it official." Colonel Metcalf rubbed his chin.

"Thank you very much, Colonel." Ben sighed a sigh of relief. That was exactly what he wanted. My shrewd silver fox of a father-in-law was as smooth an operator as ever lived. He just covered my ass… CYA …Victorian style.

Coming down the stairs, Hoss joined the group. They told him the solution devised. Drawing a deep breath, Hoss said firmly, "She thinks she did the right thing, keeping her word not to talk about her work." Hoss waited for the Colonel to react more favorably. In his quiet voice, Hoss added to defend his wife, "Sir, ain't no one wrong when they try to do the right thing. That's what Pa taught us, anyways."

"Very well, I leave the matter to you, sir," Colonel Metcalf agreed more mollified. Hoss poured another drink in Metcalf's glass very solicitously. "As you say, she is trying to do the right thing."

"Thank you, sir; she's a good woman, pure good." Hoss poured himself a stiff drink too.

"She is a formidable woman, young man. Does she listen to you?"

"Sometimes," Hoss sighed with a twinkle in his eyes. "Mostly it's like trying to bronco bust a tornado. That's a fact." All the other men chuckled and agreed among themselves that women live to try the patience of men. With that, Metcalf went to bed, leaving the others to talk. Pops was pissed he didn't know all this or see the machines before. He felt I had disrespected the family honor and his personally.

"Pa, she disclosed to me. On our honeymoon, she told me straight out about her things. Only," he paused remembering. "Only, I overreacted and told her to put them away. I said somebody would kill her for them for sure."

"Then there's no problem disclosing now," Papa thundered.

"No sir, it's different now." He studied his glass.

"How?" Adam asked casually. "She showed you things. She showed us some things tonight. Why not the rest?"

"Because you agreed to leave it alone and didn't." Hoss was uncomfortable…still he defended me. "She didn't want that Colonel to know the extent of what she has."

"And she told you?"

"Some, enough to know you don't want to let outsiders know. She is so goldarn angry with you Pa for bringing the colonel she could just spit."

"She'll get over it. What does she have, son?"

"Pa I respect you. I surely do. I know you're my pa and you are right most of the time. This time, I'm sorry you ain't, not by a wide mile."

"Hoss…"

"Pa, I realize you think it's something bad that can hurt the Ponderosa… We're moving out this week as soon as I can get a bed and some things set up over to Rocky Tail Ridge."

"The house is not finished," Adam said with concern. "It won't be finished for another year."

"Mebbe not, Adam, but I'll take care of her. She won't be your problem no more, Pa." Hoss got up. "I thank you for having us this long. I'm sorry for all the fuss we caused. It's best we move so this isn't on your heads."

"Wait, Hoss…" Papa understood Hoss meant it. "You can't be serious. That place is in no condition for her."

"Pa, I'll buy another house if it's too hard for her. I'm a grown man with a wife who trusts me. Don't worry, I'll be here to work several days a week. Right now I have to help her settle."

"Hoss, we didn't mean to be unkind to her," LJ said with remorse. "Honest."

"You did fine, Little Brother. Don't worry none. She ain't mad at you."

"Hoss, don't go like this. Sleep on it." Papa pleaded.

"Pa, you don't like her. You don't trust her, ner you neither Adam. Why would you want her around anymore if I can take her away?"

"I'm asking you not to go like this, Hoss. I'm asking for her sake too. Okay, maybe I should have tried to talk to her more, but the things she says are so unbelievable. Anyway, what is the big deal? Those things are interesting picture machines but they have no real application. They are just toys, except for the weapons."

"No, Pa," Adam corrected. "They are anything but toys. They are more serious devices than anything imaginable. That's why you can't move out like this, Hoss. You have no place to keep them secure except here. It would be too easy to rob the construction up there."

"You maybe right," Hoss conceded. "Sure my wife is different, strange in most ways. You don't like the way she is. So what if she has a bunch of chickens in some silver mines. It makes her happy. She's got a whole mine full of milk cows too. So what? She is feeding the whole town with them. There weren't no food until she brought in food."

"She made money at it too, don't forget." Adam chided.

"And you know what she did with the money Big Brother? Huh?" Hoss got mad. "She made a hospital and give it to Virginia City."

"What!"

"Yes sir, Pa, gave it. It's called Cartwright Memorial Hospital. It's just four empty buildings on B Street right now and some equipment. She was going to tell you but first you told her you invited the colonel." Hoss shook his head. "She was fired up more than greased lightening." Hoss had his chin jutted out and his eyes narrowed at Adam. "So Adam, still think she's thieving them machines? Crazy is she? Come on, say it again like you been doing. I'll knock you clean to the next county."

"I'm sorry, Hoss. I shouldn't have said any of it."

"Huh," Hoss grunted.

"We were trying to protect her. Hoss, you should know there's plenty of talk about her in town. She has to ease up a bit," Papa told him.

"The women have their noses bent out of shape," Adam told him. "Laura Dayton told me it's real bad."

"I don't give two nickels for those women. They flap their gums; but they don't do nothing. There ain't fifty of them worth one of her." Hoss was pissed now. "You'd know that but you ain't never tried talking to her."

"You're right," Adam conceded. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize she took it so hard."

"Aw she don't. She keeps making excuses for you. Says you just want to protect me. Every dadburn excuse you can think and more. She told me from the beginning to take you to the lawyers to get satisfied."

"Why didn't you?"

"Like Pa taught us, when you love someone you got to trust them absolutely," Hoss growled. "So I done trusted her. And look what happened. She made so much dadburn money in them mines and with them chickens that she did some good. She done other things, but what's the use telling you?"

"What other things?" Papa asked with more humility. "Tell us son."

"We're listening, Hoss. This time we just want to know."

"She got disgusted with how folks reacted after the mine collapses early last spring. You know how so many families lost their men. Kids run around hungry."

"Yes, that's why Babcock got Philipp Deidesheimer up here for the Ophir Mine. He and I came up with the square set timbering to honeycomb the mines and support the load where mining removed the ore. The loads were so great even heavy steel beams would bend like toothpicks left on their own."

"I remember you and him working night and day," LJ said.

"The idea was to construct a framework of interlocking timbers, square sets, which could be extended vertically, and horizontally to fill in and stabilize the openings produced by mining. They look like square beam cages. In a few months an underground room 65 feet wide was totally supported by this new system."

"Babcock fought her over getting that engineer, Adam. It was her idea. In the end he had to since, she owns half the mine. Then, she tried to tell them other mine owners but they scoffed at a woman. Well, their mines collapsed. She bought them up too. Now they got them timbers."

"She owns half the Ophir Mine?"

"Fifty-two percent," Hoss said. The others whistled. "When it was filling up with water, she bought out the little holdings for pennies. Before they knew what happened, she owned more than half. She owns the 1400 feet next to it all herself. They done found even more silver there." Hoss guffawed. "Ain't she a caution?"

"You knew all that?" Ben asked surprised.

"At prices today, just the 1400 feet at $1000 a foot would be $1,400,000!" Adam stood up startled. "And half of the Ophir's 1400 feet! That's $700,000 more! Pa are you listening?"

"She tells me everything, Pa, leastways the big stuff. If I want to know more I ask her." Hoss said with some annoyance.

"You didn't know about the chickens," Little Joe interrupted.

"She tells me so much I stopped listening, too many details. After the chickens, I learnt to stop doing that."

"Who cares about the chickens," Adam said excitedly. "She's got silver mines! Hoss, you're rich!"

"I knowed that. We got more than that, too. So I figure if she wants chickens and milk cows and wants to put them on top of the Bucket of Blood, why not? She can put them any dadburn place makes her happy. Because that's all I want, her to be happy. She ain't happy with you Pa."

Papa crossed his arms over his chest in that thinking pose he gets when he has to listen to one of Hoss' explanations that go on forever.

"As for them women in town, my wife said that box socials are fine for itty bitty do-gooding. She said that it takes real money to make things happen. She don't deal in itty bitty. Even her mad ain't itty bitty. What you did, Pa sent her ballistic."

"Ballistic?"

"It means so mad you could fly to the moon on pure mad." Hoss snorted. "I thought I'd seen women get mad, but whoa, not until I saw that." He guffawed. "Oh yeah, you ain't seen mad until you seen her kind of mad."

"She never gets mad," LJ said surprised. "She laughs and walks away."

"Not this time, no siree," Hoss shook his head remembering. "Well, that's the gist of it. I'll figure what to do with my wife. Don't you worry. G'night." He went off to bed.

"Now I know why Hoss thinks she's such a good person." Adam said in wonder. "Pa, Hoss is a millionaire!"

"A millionaire? Hoss? A millionaire?" Ben stood there stumped finally hearing it. "My son the Good Samaritan is a millionaire?"

"A millionaire, Pa, and I don't think he understands it or doesn't care." Adam rubbed his face with his hands. He was tired and exhilarated. "Pa, her machines are beyond anything anyone knows about. We can't let them move out."

"You are serious?"

"Pa, as long as no one knows about these things, nothing will come back to haunt us. If anyone sees what she has, they'll kill her to get it."

"All right," Ben sighed. "If it really is that important… A millionaire? Hoss? A millionaire?"

"Yes sir, a millionaire and something tells me there is more than one million." Adam got up. "Pa… My simple brother has the most incredibly complex woman for a wife. And now I know what she sees in him."

"What do you mean?"

"She sees a man who loves her without any questions."

**

* * *

New York Times**

**May 15, 1860**

CALIFORNIA GOSSIP.; The Washoe Excitement--The Silver Mines no Humbug--Astonishing Yields---Cash Value of Women.

**It is pretty much a fixed fact that the region is exceedingly rich in metals. Outcroppings of silver and gold ore, assaying from $200 to $2,000 per ton, have been found all about the valley this side of the mountain range where the rich veins are being works. There has been a sale or two of stock in the Ophir Company since I last wrote. One twenty-fourth or 58 2/3 feet was sold at $35,000 cash on 30 days. A few days later a similar share at $45,000 on 30 days, and yesterday a "ninety-sixth" or 14 1/2 feet for $10,000 cash. $800 per foot is freely offered and as freely refused. The fact is, it is only by offering an awful price that a single foot can be had. The Mexican Company, owning 100 feet in the Ophir Company's ground, being what was the third hundred feet of their claim, (given to the Mexican for a water privilege,) are taking out large quantities of ore, and have commenced packing it down on mules until such time as the roads improve. The Ophir Company are about to commence work with a strong force, and expect to send down from 100 to 150 tons per month. The ore now coming out averages $4,000 per ton. That from the Mexican claim about $2,000, but in the latter they have a vein four feet thick.**

**Everybody hereabouts seem to be going crazy on the silver mining question, and although the snows are still upon the mountains, the roads almost impassable, and provisions scarce and high, from fifty to a hundred people are leaving daily for this new Eldorado, taking with them all the money they can scrape together. The living is represented to be of the hardest kind, and shelter almost impossible to obtain; $2 a meal for starvation diet, and a like sum for the privilege of spreading a blanket on earth floors several inches deep with slush and mud is freely paid, and the worst kind of hardships endured by all for the sake of making money.**

**The Ophir Company have a continuous vein for over 500 feet; a shaft having been sunk that distance from the present one they struck a vein **_**three feet thick of blue sulphurets,**_** and now they have the vein 60 feet deep and 500 feet in length and some 900 feet not tried. A company owning a claim beyond the Ophir claim, that is to say, 1400 feet from the first shaft, have struck the vein, and $400 per foot is offered and refused; two weeks ago it was selling at $50 per foot, the vein not then having been struck.**

**In California, a gentleman Indian about leaving those gay and festive scenes traded his best squaw for a sack of flour, a jack-knife, and a pair of second-hand boots. The transaction was on the square and the articles all of the best quality. The squaw particularly had been a high-cost article to Mr. Indian, as he had to scalp two or three rivals and had half a dozen arrows shot into him the first week of the honey-moon by disappointed suitors that didn't suit her. It is to be hoped that the question of woman's value to "all the world and the rest of mankind" is at last definitely settled.**


	13. Chapter 13: Messing with the Cartwrights

**December 1, 2000 (again)**

**P3R-669**

"Sir, I have calculated the blast but can only estimate the energy absorption in the Gate. The Gate is a giant superconductor, which stores the energy. We calculate that the energy efficiency of the Stargate using a DHD is much more efficient than ours using the dialing computer. It suggests that the Stargate uses a purer more efficient energy than we know how to create. If the energy varies from the blast you have been using or the one she experienced by as much as 0.0136 we could miss her by decades. So I calibrated the distance to the expected yield…"

"Carter, just fix it so we show up on schedule." Jack rolled his eyes at Teal'c. "We're leaving her home this trip."

"Do you not think a female would be advantageous under the circumstances?"

"I'll risk it, if I don't have to listen to that for another 5 hours."

"Indeed."

"I think I have it, sir," Carter called to them.

"Think?"

"Okay, I'm sure."

"Right," Jack huffed. "It's always something with her."

"Major Carter is most precise."

"Indeed." Jack set off the bomb with Carter standing next to it. "Oops…" Teal'c rolled his eyes but proceeded to the active Stargate dialed into Earth. "Careful there, T. It's a sharp drop."

"I am aware." They led their horses through to Lake Tahoe. Again, it was silent country. "Mount up. We ride like the wind this time."

**

* * *

Sunday, June 24, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

A couple of nights ago, I was pissed at Pops for inviting Colonel Metcalf. This was before he did a magnificent CYA for me tonight that could have altered the timeline with such magnitude it boggled my mind. Lying there sleepless, I got really mad. That night when the others were sleeping I had to get my frustrations out. In a fit, I slipped out of bed and wrapped up in the nineteenth century equivalent of a ratty bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. I took Hoss' bathrobe and my combat boots. I decided to go out to the field they cleared and blow up some stumps with the zat and the ribbon device. There's a reason for that dang scar on the back of my neck. Thanks to the Tok'ra for getting it out. Therefore, I figured some loud booms ought to salve my temper and be far enough they probably wouldn't hear them.

Well they did. Two hundred year old Ponderosa Pines make a huge and very satisfying crash as they hit the ground. They can live to be 600 years old and grow to 232 feet high or 70.7 meters high. Most are at least 150 ft tall. Get a few of them going. It makes a very loud noise. The men chased their tails trying to figure it out. It was good for them to have a nighttime jaunt through the meadow, the forest, the swampy bottomland, and best of all … the cow pies littering everything. Ten thousand head of cows produce more than methane from farts.

Just for fun as I really got into it, I felled a large Ponderosa pine with four big blasts of the ribbon device and then zatted it out of existence just before it hit the ground. Like a linebacker doing a victory dance at the goal, I jumped around and danced wildly, screaming _**'TOUCH DOWN!'**_

"That's for not believing me! That's for not listening! That's for being a male chauvinist pig! That's for being ornery! That's because I'd like to blow your head off! That's because I can!" And so on and so forth! It felt GOOD! I cleared a whole corner of that field and clear-cut a path from the main house through of lots of giant trees. Between the ribbon device exploding the stumps and the zat making them catch fire before I disintegrated them with the third shot, I was in fine form having a grand old time by the light of the silvery moon. Woo Hoo! ...

Oops.

Outside in the bright light of a full moon, Hubby saw me at stump central. Let's face it, all Hoss had seen before was a zat discharge once. I was zatting with gusto when he reached the edge of the stump-filled clearing. My back was to him, which meant all he saw was bright blue light emanating from my right hand and golden light shooting out from my left. Pirouetting in my crazy dance and screaming 'take that', I saw _him_. Uh oh, aw crap! He was kneeling praying for all he was worth. What must that poor man have thought seeing that manic performance? He thought I was sending lightening bolts out of my hands as one very pissed off angel! I started toward him. He looked for a place to run. Man, he's big but light on his feet. I had to really sprint to catch up.

"Hoss, make a stand. C'mon, just knock it off." I guess I could have said something more soothing. That's all I could come up with as I grabbed his arm. "STOP!" He did once he realized he couldn't out run me.

"OH LORDY! Oh, oh, oh, LORDY!!! OH!"

"Hoss, I can explain."

"OH LORDY! OH OH OH OH LORDY! I'm sorry for whatever I did… and everything everyone else did… and everyone in the whole wide world!"

"Hoss, c'mon it's me! You know the little woman, the crazy wife, the little filly, your sweetheart… Oh for Pete's sake. It was just a little fireworks." His face scrunched up and his eyes turned up to Heaven. "Hoss, look at me. C'mon my great big hugga muffin, look at me... _**dadburn it**_!" He had to make himself. "Hoss, look at me. I'm me. It's just my freaking guns. I was blowing off some steam. See the zat?"

"Yes'm." He looked wild eyed and ready to run again.

"Hoss, you have seen the zat before," I held it out to him. "The zat, you shot me with it. Remember?"

"Yes'm," he hesitated. "How do I address an angel? Is ma'am enough?"

"Oh shut up with the angel crap!" I reached out to my poor husband. "Hoss, don't flinch when I touch you."

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Michelle. Call me by my name." I rubbed his arm. He was tense, real tense.

"Yes Michelle ma'am. Oh Miz Angel, I am so sorry. I promise…"

"You gotta be kidding me." He wasn't. He was scared. Kinda kinky to have that much power over someone only they'll be really pissed when they figure it out.

"Michelle, ma'am, I won't do nothing wrong again…. OH LORDY I ain't gonna die am I? For seeing you as you really are? I mean…"

"Shut the frell up!"

_I loved Farscape. There is this pilot on the F-302 program who is a dead ringer for the lead in that show. I wonder how many seasons it ran. Huh._

"Hoss, I am not going to hurt you... ever. Take it easy. Calm down." He was stiffer than a board. I stood close up to him, speaking more gently. "I came out here, because I was really mad at your daddy. I mean how could he invite that colonel? He said he would let it alone." I sighed heavily. "So I came out here with my special guns to let out my anger. I thought no one would care if I blew up some stumps. Felt good too," I said with some relief. "Yeah, nothing like blowing up a few stumps to get it out of your system." He looked at me with utter amazement. "Kinda gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'mad as blue blazes' doesn't it?"

"You mean your mad done all that?"

"Uh huh," I saw fear in his eyes. "Your daddy made me so mad I wanted to scream at him. That wouldn't be a good idea, now would it? So, I bottled it up and got even madder. I mean here I have done so much good and all he can think is I stole stuff. It's just not right, Hoss." I sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm peculiar but that doesn't mean bad. It does for him though, Adam too. I try to shrug it off. Only, only this time your daddy did a real boner. No one can ever see what my things do. If I have to, I'll use the zat to disintegrate the whole mess and throw the zat into Lake Tahoe. But I shouldn't have to do any of that."

I was getting mad again. He felt it and stiffened.

"Hoss, I really am tired of how they treat me. I can't be what I'm not. I thought when we got married I could go somewhere peaceful. Boy was I wrong! It never stops with you people. I'll tell you what's not normal… all the killings and the fighting. I wanted to get away from all that. It's too much stress."

"I said I would protect you."

"I shouldn't need this much protecting. Gee whiz think back on all the shootings and killings the past six months." I sighed. The adrenaline dropped. I was crashing. "I think I'm all worn out. Getting cold."

"You done being mad?"

"Yes, thanks. Are you done thinking I'm a menace?"

"I guess so."

"Want to blow up a stump for fun? You have to clear this meadow anyway."

"Aw shucks, no," he said softly. "You gave me a scare, for dang sure. Did you get all that stuff from where you used to work?"

"Yes."

"They will want it back." He said with certainty. "They'll come."

"I know they will. I can feel it in my bones. When they do, I'm going to have all of it to show them I didn't sell any of it or let it fall into anyone else's hands. Do you understand how important that is?"

"I do." He was thoughtful. "You sure got some confounded secrets. I just hope Pa doesn't find out."

"Can you stop this business with that colonel guy?"

"I'll talk to Pa, but when he gets his mind set, he don't easily change it. Speaking of which," Hoss nodded towards his father roaming the woods with a shotgun. "Hey Pa! Over here, Pa!" Hoss said more softly, "You got some kind of temper lady. Don't do it again."

"Don't you tell him what I've been doing!"

"Naw, I just don't want him to shoot us by mistake. Stay still."

Pops walked over to us covered in mud. He had taken a header into the mud flats. I guess that was enough revenge. Pretty soon the others found us. They were a little worse for wear too.

"I know there were trees there. I just know it." Pops said in dismay. "I know there were big ones right there. I didn't want to cut them so I made the boys stop here." He planted a foot in a muddy hole where once was a small tree. Rolling his eyes, he roared. "I KNOW THERE WERE TREES HERE!"

There were a whole lot of really big holes and trenches where I had disintegrated the stumps, the trees, and the root systems. That field looked like it had craters.

For the next few days while Colonel Metcalf was here, I kept a low profile. I pleaded my condition and stayed out of sight. I figured if I weren't on hand, they wouldn't ask questions. Actually, I was feeling off. There is something wrong, but I can't do anything about it except rest. This Sunday, the men went to church this morning without me. I didn't want to go in my condition. I'm having too many problems. Four hours of bumping along country roads is a very bad idea. Therefore, I stayed home. Thank goodness I did. Imagine my surprise when I answered the door.

"Ma'am," a tall gray haired man said with a twinkle in his eyes and camouflage on his back.

"About damn time," I snorted.

"Teal'c came too. Teal'c, it is Dr. Hunt."

"It is in fact, Dr. Cartwright."

"Indeed," I smiled through my tears of joy. He let me greet him too. "Come in, come in, oh my goodness, you are here!" I hugged him again.

"Hey, the hoop skirt does something for me," Jack said with a small smirk, holding me out to have a look. I pirouetted for him and dipped a curtsey. "Doctor, we don't have much time."

"The men will be gone for a couple more hours."

"No, we don't have that much time. Can we talk here?"

"Please," I showed them to the seating around the fireplace. "Welcome, oh welcome."

"Thank you," Jack smiled recognizing the place. "I wondered how different it would be. It isn't really."

"You have been here?"

"Yes, we had to do some research on you. But, I must cut to it, Doctor."

"Oh it is so good to see you!"

"Yes, well, this is a short trip. Doctor, focus." He waited for me to calm a moment. "We are stuck in a repeating ten hour time loop. Every ten hours, time resets for us and we go back to the SGC in our time to the same moment every time. I'm sorry but we can't take you back with us. We return with nothing."

"Groundhog Day?"

"Yes, exactly except it's being caused by a machine on another planet. Only Teal'c and I remember from loop to loop."

"Like Bill Murray?"

"Indeed," Teal'c rolled his eyes.

"Okay what do I do?"

"We took a few loops off to see if we could contact you." He explained his theory about the wormhole exit shifting in time as well as place and how they were experimenting.

"That is brilliant, Colonel!"

"Well, you know…"

"Is that why you two are the only ones who came?"

"For the moment, yes," O'Neill sighed. "We are running out of time on this loop. So, we need to determine if you can remember that we were here. We'll be back. I don't know when. We are trying to get the energy calculations worked out, but Carter forgets every time. We have to remember it all so we can help her get started again. Then we must convince her it's happening at all."

"Okay, any ideas approximately when?"

"No, we want to do this again to see how close we arrive to now. If we can control the timing, then after we solve the time loop problem we may and I say may be able to come again at will. The problem is getting back again. Which brings me to the time loop problem," O'Neill sighed heavily. "Oy."

"Whatever I can do to help."

"Good, we hope you can do some translating," he said carefully. "Doctor, there are 400 pages of alien text found on the ruins around that machine. It's written in Ancient. That's what I spoke for a while when the head sucking device downloaded the Ancient Repository of knowledge into my head."

"I remember."

"Okay, you and Daniel were the experts translating what I said in some version of Latin. Teal'c and I have had to learn Latin and remember without being able to write anything down. The only thing we take from loop to loop is our memories. We have translated most of it. However, we still can't turn the damn thing off. I want you to have a look at the text and see if we have missed something important."

"We also have the problem of accessing the machine," Teal'c informed me. "There is an alien with a force shield. We do not know why he is using the device. He claims to be an archaeologist like Dr. Jackson."

"Is he?"

"Seems to be," O'Neill shrugged. "Doctor, sixteen worlds are stuck in this time loop. That's billions of people reliving the same day over endlessly."

"Oh wow!"

"I promise you that if you can remember and retain any physical thing, we shall bring you things you need. I got your message about the Rh disease problem. Here's what Fraiser put together. Let's see if you can keep it. There's another problem facing you which affects the timeline…"

Suddenly, they disappeared in a flash of bright white light. I sat there stunned. I remembered them being there. Sitting before me was a package of meds from the Infirmary. I opened it to find antibiotics, analgesics, and shots labeled to treat Rh disease with detailed instructions. I was holding the Holy Grail of medicines for my situation. Way to go, Jack! I hope he figures this out. As far as I can tell, time travel follows no logic I can understand. Naturally, I couldn't wait for Hoss to show up. Hop Sing had Sunday dinner prepared and the table set. When Hoss came upstairs to our room, he was in a good mood. I was beside myself to tell him.

"Hoss!" I threw my arms around him. He smiled with that pleasured smile that makes his whole face glow. Reflexively, he gave me a hug.

"Hey, I should go away more often if I get that kind of greeting." Jokingly, he went for the door.

"NO! Hoss!" I glowed at him."

"Aw shucks, I weren't going no where." We greeted each other enthusiastically. He's an affection junkie. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Hoss, Colonel O'Neill was here this morning."

"Oh," Hoss' face clouded up.

"He brought me medicines." I showed him the package. "Hoss do you realize what this means?" I was deliriously happy. His face was grim. "Hoss, what's wrong?"

"Isn't that convenient," he said in a low tone that meant business.

"I-I don't understand. Hoss, it's a miracle. He brought what I asked for and he'll be back soon."

"Michelle, ain't it just a little too good he showed up while Colonel Metcalf is here?"

"The one thing has nothing to do with the other. Hoss, he came!" I was crying in happiness. "Hoss, it's a miracle, a real miracle." Hoss was pissed. "Hoss, he brought me antibiotics and what I need…"

"Michelle, you are one confounded woman."

"Hoss, you saw his picture on the camera. You'll recognize him. He is bringing the Team and a doctor… a real doctor… not that witch doctor in town, a real doctor!" I was rambling. "He wants me to translate 400 pages for him! He wants me to check Daniel's work for him. So he'll be back!"

"Yeah," Hoss snorted. "You can check the dead man's work. Let me tell you something. You made a mess with Colonel Metcalf. Don't try anything else!"

"Try what?"

"Michelle, you go downstairs and mind your manners. Don't you say nothing about any of this in front of the Colonel. You've upset him enough, Pa too for that matter. It took everything Adam could say to get that colonel settled down. Ain't no one going to believe Colonel O'Neill just happened to show up!"

We heard commotion downstairs. Little Joe came upstairs to get us.

"Michelle, you have guests! They gave Pa your invitation. Come quick, you won't believe this! He says he's Colonel O'Neill!"

We went quickly to the stairs and down. I got to the last step and saw a tall grey haired man remove his hat.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

They were all staring at me.

"I've got to say, Dr. Hunt, it does something for you, ma'am." Jack said in mock serious tones, indicating the dress.

"Yes, yes, it does something for you Dr. Hunt." Daniel echoed staring.

"Indeed it does, Dr. Michelle Cartwright." Teal'c bowed slightly.

"I can't believe you are wearing a hoop skirt, Michelle." Sam stared but Janet tried to stifle a giggle and gave a short wave and smile before snorting again.

"Works for me somehow," Jack smiled. They were all there in camouflage and all their gear minus the guns. They only had zats. Interesting. Teal'c had on a Stetson to cover the gold tattoo on his forehead. "You look great."

"Thank you Colonel O'Neill," I answered snapping open my fan and fanning myself in character. "Fiddle Dee Dee! Ah declare… y'all are a sight for sore eyes…" Sam stifled a smirk and not well. Janet cracked up turning away. We dissolved into peels of laughter. I went up to Janet and gave her such a big hug. Then I did the same for Sam. We hugged again. I started to cry. "I thought I'd never see you all again." I sniveled, hugging them again. "Teal'c, I'm so glad you came."

"Indeed, Michelle Cartwright, your absence is a sorrow to us all."

"That's him!" Hoss exclaimed, starring at Daniel. He walked up to Daniel and poked him with a finger. Shocked, Hoss pulled back as Daniel looked at the place where Hoss poked him. Hoss ran his big hands over his face with a wide-eyed expression of disbelief. His face scrunched up in absolute horror and lack of comprehension. Hoss raked Daniel with his eyes from head to toe repeatedly. "This here's Daniel!" Hoss walked all around Daniel, studying him and poking him once more. Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose completely confused. "You're Daniel but you cain't be!"

"Yes, I'm Daniel. Have we met?"

"Now you are giving me the crawly skins. I saw you." Hoss had a face that was both pugnacious and amazed. "You was _**dead**_!"

Confusion reigned

"Creepy, uh Dr. Hunt?" Daniel pivoted to follow Hoss' movements around him. He was very taken aback. He held out his hands to say, 'what?' and huffed.

"Sorry Dr. Jackson, he had a vivid dream he can't shake." To recover, I turned my attention back to O'Neill. "Oh yes, where are my manners?" I managed behind a giggle and a sniffle. Offering my hand to the Colonel, I whispered to him behind the fan… "You kiss it, Jack." Wasn't going to happen. "Colonel Jack O'Neill I would like to present my husband, Mr. Eric Hoss Cartwright."

With another look back at Daniel, Hoss offered his hand immediately. "My wife told me all about you Colonel. You look just like your picture." Jack cocked his head. They shook hands. Hoss shot a hard glance back at Daniel. Daniel blanched. My family wasn't enthusiastic. They held back. Well, Adam had that sort of an amused sense of the absurd smile he gets around Hoss doing something strange.

"This is my father-in-law, Mr. Benjamin Cartwright. Papa, this is the leader of the expedition team, Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was a friend of my husband and me."

"How extraordinary to meet you," Papa said hesitantly. It was his way of saying how terribly convenient for you to show up today. He stared shocked at their appearance and manners.

"Colonel O'Neill, my brothers-in-law, Adam Cartwright and Joseph Cartwright," they offered to shake hands. "And this is Colonel Metcalf, commander of Ft. Dayton who is here to examine my equipment and to determine what to do with government property. Naturally, I am so relieved you are here to reassure everyone." The two military men took each other's measure and nodded. Metcalf had never seen patterned fatigues since they weren't invented until 1942 when the Marines got theirs and only got the more modern design in 1968 but the modern BDU appeared in 1981. SG-1's dress made no sense to him. Still these were my friends and he was just another guest, so he looked at them disapprovingly and kept quiet.

"A pleasure, sir, to meet you."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Then I introduced the rest of the Team and took my time about it.

"Dr. Hunt, we are on a limited amount of time," Daniel explained to hasten things along. "We only have six hours."

"Why? Didn't you tell Mr. Peabody to set the Way Back machine for a long visit?" Jack shot me such a scathing look.

"We are on an automatic timer, Sherman." Jack snarked, referring to Mr. Peabody's sidekick in the _Bullwinkle and Rocky_ cartoons. "And it's set for six hours from now."

"You're kidding."

"We aren't," Daniel answered.

"We need to talk to you."

"Now just a minute," Papa objected.

"I thought you were dead," Hoss exclaimed at Daniel, who was creeped out. Hoss poked Daniel again. "He's not dead."

"Obviously not," Daniel answered perplexed. "Who says I'm dead?"

"Uh huh, you're alive again," Hoss snapped his fingers, thinking he figured it out. "He was dead, I'm telling you." The others looked at Hoss as though he lost his mind. "Dadburn it, I know he was a dead glowing guy." I tried to shush him and calm him down. Hoss was genuinely upset. "Don't shush me, woman. I know what I know."

"He's not dead, so please Hoss," I begged him. "It was a dream," I said in a whisper. "Please?"

Hoss narrowed his eyes at Daniel not liking it one bit. "You cain't have her. She ain't a-going back with you jes' yet and that's final. 'Sides, she ain't give birth yet."

Conversation came to a standstill. Adam groaned. He came up to Hoss and put his hand on the distraught husband. "Hoss, did you touch him?"

"That's a fact."

"Then how could he be dead?" They looked at each other. Hoss wasn't budging. "Daniel, is it?" Adam waved him over. Daniel went reluctantly completely baffled. Adam put his other hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Nope, doesn't feel dead. Are you dead, Daniel?" Daniel gave him a shocked innocent look and shook his head. "See, he says he's not dead." Adam patted Daniel on the back. "See, solid, you big ox. Now admit it was a dream."

"I ain't admitting no such thing. He came back just like she did. They were dead but got sent back. Pa, we got us a passel of angels in the house." He looked at each person. "They come to take my wife wit' them." Hoss was a mess.

"Oh Hoss, now you are scaring me." I went to him to plead with him. "Please, stop, these are my friends. Please?"

"Little gal don't think I am fooled one itty bitty bit." He bit his lip. "You are going back aren't you?"

"I am not leaving you. Stop it!"

"No sir, we came to talk to her. That's all." O'Neill continued speaking to calm a very distraught huge man afraid that they were there to claim his wife. Fortunately, O'Neill has a way with animals and crazy people. "Mr. Cartwright, your wife asked us to come. Do you really want to upset her like this?"

"Hoss, I can't take any more stress, please!" I whispered to him, tugging on his arm. "Do you want me to lose the baby?"

That got his attention. He shoved me behind him. Defiantly, he jutted out his chin, narrowing his eyes. "I ain't the one upsetting her. You're the one bringing an angel in the house and telling me he ain't dead. Now what do you want with her?"


	14. Chapter 14: A Real Mouthful

**Sunday, June 24, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

"I need to de-brief her," Jack answered Hoss' question why they came. Hoss stiffened. Jack spoke to him more patiently in simpler terms. He knew Hoss was defending his wife. Jack's calm demeanor affected the other Cartwrights in his favor. "De-brief means we just want to talk to her. We need to tell her what happened since we saw her and give her the latest news. Dr. Fraiser needs to have a look at her..."

"You ain't touching her." He went toe to toe with Jack. Hoss is really huge. Hoss was a little taller at 6'4" in muscle bulk to Jack's 6'2" fit and trim frame. I didn't doubt Jack could take him, but Hoss sure would do some damage. "She's my wife now. You ain't got no call to de-anything her."

"Hoss darling, debrief means they want to explain some things to me," I held his arm to keep physical contact. "You can listen too." Hoss didn't let go of the notion they came for me. He thought it was a trick.

"Doctor?"

"Trust me, Colonel."

"Please, they are my guests. I asked them to come. This is embarrassing. Won't you please welcome them?" I appealed to him for permission to give him control. I hoped it would calm him.

"Ma'am," Jack said softly, "We have to do this fast or we'll have to do this all over again and falling off that cliff was not as much fun as you might think."

No one knew what to make of that.

"Indeed."

"We are so going to have to do this again differently. Teal'c, we leave Daniel home next loop."

"Indeed."

"I remember, Colonel." I gave him a significant look, which he understood to mean the experiment worked. I kept the knowledge of his visit after his reset.

"Good, that's good? Right?"

"Very good, sir, I kept it." I nodded indicating I kept the meds. He understood. "Hoss, allow me to go talk with Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter." Hoss gave a hard stare at Fraiser and then O'Neill. "Honey, Dr. Jackson is welcome. Isn't that right?" I asked Hoss. Hoss glowered. Pointedly, I said, "You are always welcome, Dr. Jackson."

Colonel Metcalf murmured not quite believing it. "Quite extraordinary to have so many doctors in one room, do you have many women like that?"

"Yes … and I have lots of other geeks to look after," Jack shrugged at Metcalf, who wasn't quite sure how to take it. Jack didn't take his eyes off Hoss.

"I just knowed she was a doctor, the way she fixes us up all the time." Hoss smiled down at me still holding his arm. "You could have told me. No wonder you knew all that angel medicine."

"I'm not a medical doctor, Hoss," I said quietly. "I'll explain later."

"Mr. Cartwright, your wife has a doctorate in linguistics," Daniel replied evenly to calm down my husband. "I'm a doctor of archaeology and anthropology. This lady is Dr. Samantha Carter, who has a doctorate in Astrophysics. And this is Dr. Janet Fraiser who is a medical doctor."

"Michelle, you never mentioned you were a doctor of philosophy. Should I call you Professor Cartwright?" Adam said in some pique and suspicion. In the nineteenth century, professor was a more common term for that status. Everyone calling each other 'Doctor' just added to the weirdness. "You are full of surprises today."

"Quite extraordinary," Papa said again, repeating himself. He looked to Janet, Sam, and me. He noticed the three women had short hair and two were wearing pants with strange looking gear. As far as he was concerned, they were in drag, dressed as men. The effect was pornographic for the men of the nineteenth century. Colonel Metcalf really didn't approve. Dressing like that was a sign of the extreme lower classes. The look was all over his face. Papa was horrified. It was all out of control as far as he was concerned. They were dressed in impossible costumes, loaded with weapons, some of which he recognized, but didn't know what they were. He took Hoss' alarm seriously. They all did. If Hoss insisted this vehemently that there was a threat, the others would back him up. Hoss was aggressive, close to blows. He kept eye contact with Jack in a most menacing manner. Jack kept it loose, knowing he what he would do: let the guy pound on him and try again the next loop.

Clearly aggravated, Papa kept his cool addressing O'Neill. "Hoss thinks you mean to abduct her. I must say your arrival is terribly convenient."

"Convenient? I don't understand, Mr. Cartwright. We brought help. Dr. Fraiser can examine Dr. Cartwright, find out what the trouble is, and fix it." Jack snapped his fingers. "Just like that!"

Papa came unglued. "Now see here, Colonel. You can't come in here and behave like this. You come in my house with all these strange things and weapons and demand liberties with my daughter-in-law? We already had one cavalry troop trample through here this month. I won't have it!" He roared. "You don't even look like you're in the Army!"

"Pa, I seen pictures of them before; and I saw Daniel myself. They are who they say they are."

Adam groaned again.

"I never saw you before," Daniel protested softly. "Dr. Cartwright, please explain the problem."

"Sir, with all due respect to a fellow officer, I must ask you for your identity papers." Colonel Metcalf intervened.

I began to understand what Hoss meant by the difference in my manners and theirs. I had always assumed I had good manners. We had a culture clash of major proportions. Papa was huffing, furious. To accommodate Colonel Metcalf, O'Neill pulled out some papers and handed them to Metcalf.

"Satisfied?"

Metcalf examined the documents. I moved to look at them. Jack sure had some great spooks working overtime for him. He had whatever passed for I.D. back then properly dog-eared, too. Metcalf hesitated, passing the I.D. to Papa. Adam looked over his shoulder. The huffing didn't subside that much.

"No? Okay."

Jack pulled out several letters. He handed the first one to Metcalf. Upon opening the letter, his eyes popped. Man, Jack was thorough. Scanning things into the computer is so easy these days. Jack had a letter from President Buchannan, on Presidential letterhead, commissioning our group as the new "Special Forces" with General Hammond named as chief, reporting directly to the President. Jack had this one naming him second-in-command, authorizing him to take any and all steps necessary to secure that which he deemed necessary for the defense and security of our country here or in foreign lands. Dang, Jack is thorough. Daniel probably helped. Metcalf was impressed. He let Papa read it. Papa was very impressed. Adam gave a low whistle.

"I have this for Dr. Cartwright. We got this special for you, being out here as you are." Jack handed me another envelope. "It's part of the reason we took so long to get here."

I read it and passed it on to Metcalf. The 'To Whom It May Concern' letter from President Buchannan on letterhead directed any and all members of the military and representatives of the Federal Government to give me aid and assistance without giving cause. It directed them to secure my passage with escort on demand. The letter authorized these persons to advance such funds as necessary to assist my transport to wherever I needed to go. My correspondence had the highest priority to be carried under seal and with escort in hostile lands here or abroad until it reached whatever destination. It closed with the admonition never to discuss the letter, the lady, or anything she said. I noticed the signature was slightly different. Daniel must have had two samples so it wouldn't look forged. Metcalf really was perturbed, handing it off to Papa and Adam.

"Good golly," Papa said reading that one. Adam actually compared the signatures and found them slightly different. I saw him. He notices things. Good catch Daniel!

Now the two colonels had body language completely different than before. Metcalf believed him even if it was bizarre. Jack was all business. His professional command persona is something special and … scary. He asked Papa to show it to Hoss. Adam took Hoss aside to explain it.

"Okay younger brother," Adam said softly to Hoss while handing off the letters to Little Joe. "Now do you believe they are regular people?"

"No, it just means President Buchannan knows about the angels." He beamed a smile at me as I came up to his side.

"Hoss, now may I please welcome my guests?"

"Okay, but I'm watching that Daniel feller. Got my eye on him."

"Please, Papa, let's start over?" I waved for everyone to let me talk. "Papa, I am so sorry you are offended. No one is trying to be rude. This is your house. We should respect that. Now, these are my friends, my very dear friends. May I have permission to entertain them and confer with them, sir?"

"Well, of course you can have your friends in the house. It's your home too." He allowed himself to be mollified.

"Hoss, beloved, they brought Dr. Fraiser, who is not only my doctor but my friend. I told you I'm in a bad state. I wrote to them to ask for help. No one in this village can do anything for me. Colonel O'Neill came all this way to bring her. He did the impossible once again. Wouldn't you agree I have the best friends anyone could ever have?"

"Mr. Cartwright, let me assure you, we only want to help your wife. That's why I'm here," Fraiser said with her best bedside manner. She inspires confidence even in the most unruly combat soldiers. "I know Dr. Cartwright's medical history. That makes me the best doctor to figure this out."

"Hoss, Dr. Fraiser is the best doctor I have ever known." He knew a statement like that was high praise indeed. They all did, except Metcalf. "It can't hurt for me to talk to my own doctor can it?"

"Mebbe, mebbe not." He gave Fraiser a thorough appraisal head to toe. "If'n my wife says you're a good doctor, and she would know something like that, then okay, but only in the next room."

"Thank you, Hoss," I said with relief. The tension still hung in the air. "Now, while I talk to the doctor, would you be kind enough to entertain my friends?" I looked at each of them for signs of backing down. "Papa, would you do it for _me_?" Our eyes met. Mine pleaded with his to do it. He decided to try to be social again.

"Let's start again." Pops said, deciding people carrying presidential orders must be important. Besides he recognized the zats they all had. "Please, won't you be seated, Colonel?" Pops cleared his throat. "I hope you will join us for Sunday dinner." There, he had extended the olive branch. Pops is a gracious host and a true gentleman, if he's not threatened. If he is, he'll shoot you as soon as look at you. You don't survive on the frontier unwilling to defend yourself and what is yours from all comers. You certainly don't hesitate. Earlier, I saw my men eye the locations of their pistols and gauge how fast they could get to a weapon. O'Neill did too.

"We didn't realize you hadn't eaten," Jack said kindly. "I apologize for our abrupt appearance. If we have offended you, we sincerely apologize, sir. Please, have your dinner. We can come back later."

"We are very sorry to disturb your meal, Mr. Cartwright," Daniel tried to make amends.

"Nonsense, we are happy to have Michelle's friends here." This time he meant it having heard the required apologies and read the extraordinary letters.

"Thank you sir," Jack sat down where Papa indicated. "You are most forgiving to us, strangers in these parts. If our manners seem short on form, I assure you our hearts are in the right place."

I never saw O'Neill that smooth. Finally. He must want something really badly. With tensions diffused somewhat, Little Joe went to tell Hop Sing to set more places for Sunday dinner. I went with Sam and Janet to the small room off the dining room to hear the story. Hoss still kept looking at Daniel.

"Hoss, come sit down," Pops told him. Hoss shook his head. He was ready to tear someone apart.

"Mr. Cartwright, we are very happy to be here." Jack said to be friendly. "Naturally, after getting separated we were very concerned."

Daniel continued for Jack. "Dr. Cartwright wrote us to tell us what nice folks you are and how happy she is. She also told us she was unwell. We came as fast as we could but this is the first opportunity. You live so very far away."

"Yes, the Territory is difficult traveling by any standards."

"Yes, the roads have been impassable all winter," Daniel added having done his research on conditions in 1860 once they knew what happened to Michelle. He knew the winter of 1860 in that region was the worst on record to date, an especially bitter season. "In fact, the roads only recently opened."

"Yes, they have a mule train making the journey but it is usually filled with supplies. Provisions have been scarce. Of course not on the Ponderosa," Pops said with pride. "Mrs. ...er… _Doctor_ Cartwright has been well cared for, the best of everything." He decided to adopt the title because of all the others and their titles. The letters didn't hurt. Anyway, I had informed him weeks earlier. He knew.

"We are so relieved to know all is well," Daniel answered politely. Being the anthropologist, he knew nineteenth century customs better than the rest. He also knew to fill introductory conversation with profuse compliments. Daniel was observing a past come to life with absolute fascination. Daniel was in his element… except for Hoss' reaction. "We can see by her situation now that she has indeed gained a most impressive, generous, kind, family, who obviously treat her as their own. The prosperity you have achieved is phenomenal. In truth, this house is a most impressive achievement. The architecture alone is a masterful design. It bespeaks culture and hospitality. You have worked very hard to achieve all this so far on the frontier."

"My son Adam designed it to last 100 years."

Jack coughed. Daniel ignored him.

"With all the innovations, certainly it will last much longer. Michelle said that your son devised amazing protections against earthquakes."

"Yes, Major Carter is going to want to see what you did. She loves to know how things work." Jack said pleasantly. "I love what you've done with the place. I don't have the decorating gene myself."

Daniel coughed not believing what Jack just said. To cover, Daniel exclaimed over the handsome furnishings making the home so comfortable. Just having that many chairs was uncommon in the times, let alone on the frontier. Most homes had one or two. Children stood to eat or sat on the floor. The Ponderosa had many large comfortable chairs everywhere and a complete set of eight at the dining table. There was even a settee with a coffee table. However, rustic by today's standards, that house was a palace for the times, especially way out there. Hop Sing brought in spare chairs from the kitchen to fill in for the number of guests. Daniel realized the wealth that represented along with the number of books lining the walls.

"Are you telling me that woman is a major?" Colonel Metcalf sputtered.

"Yes sir, and a fine one at that."

"Sir, you have quite a collection of books," Daniel chimed in to deflect the conversation. "May I have a look later?

"Yes of course," Ben said to be a good host. He was beginning to realize these people were well spoken and not as rude as he imagined they were going to be. "It took some doing, but over time, we managed to freight these things up here." Ben launched into a description of how things were in the beginning when there was nothing. Having grown up in the 1950s on TV westerns, Jack enjoyed hearing the tale from the original pioneer himself. Daniel was fascinated to see a Victorian pioneer family in situ. Teal'c waited stoically, standing behind Jack, while listening and saying nothing.

"That was a most enjoyable story, Mr. Cartwright," Jack said with obvious pleasure. "Most impressive too, I might add."

"Well, we did our best with what we had." Pops puffed a little in false modesty. Jack appraised him realizing this was one tough shrewd man. He approved. Now that our bona fides were settled, Pops relaxed quite a bit.

"My father, Colonel, devoted twenty years of his life to build this place into a great working ranch." Adam said evenly, assessing O'Neill and the others. "I take it you are a career officer. Where are you posted?"

"My posting is 'at large' because we have to move about."

"We meaning the female Major?" Metcalf snorted. "Just how did that happen?" He looked askance at Jack.

"She earned it." Jack said quietly but firmly in a pleasant tone. "She's the smartest person I have ever met."

"A woman, indeed," the Colonel said in disbelief. "I find that very hard to believe sir."

"Oh she'll surprise you, Colonel." Jack smiled thinly. "She can also beat the crap out of most men. One time she took on a Mongol tribal chieftain and taught him a lesson he'll never forget."

Everyone stiffened.

"What Jack is saying is that Major Carter is skilled in hand to hand combat. She has had extremely advanced training. In action, she is impressive."

"As far as I'm concerned if women can get the job done," Jack paused for effect, "I need finesse more than I need brawn. I have enlisted people for that." Jack answered with some flourish.

"That's right," Daniel continued for Jack. "Now you take Dr. Hunt, er Cartwright. She is the world's foremost expert in certain dialects of ancient Egyptian and Cuneiform. Her mathematical skills combined with the language skills make her the code breaking specialist in those ancient languages."

"Dr. Fraiser is the best doctor you could ever want under fire," Jack added. "She doesn't flinch. Why Ole Doc Fraiser can do miracles."

"We've seen some pretty dang good miracles from my wife. That's a fact." Hoss exclaimed. The others echoed that sentiment. "She saved every one of us with her special abilities." Hoss eyed Jack to say he knew something.

"Major Carter can fix anything. I mean anything." Jack added. "She is also a crack sniper." Jack added to poke at Metcalf.

"Major Carter's is a formidable warrior," Teal'c added sanguinely. "As is Dr. Cartwright."

That statement raised some eyebrows. However, it was impolite to call the guests liars. Hoss got even more upset.

"You trying to say my wife knows how to fight like a man?"

"Indeed. I trained her… myself." Teal'c put on his Jaffa scary face. The men took notice. Ben was surprised. "She passed Level Two hand to hand."

"Well, a woman shouldn't have to do any of that." Metcalf huffed.

"That's for dang sure. A lady ought to be protected and be treated like a lady. The only thing she ought to do is live each moment of each day and not worry." Hoss pontificated. "I'll tear in two with these here hands the first man who doesn't treat her like a lady."

He held them up to show them how big his hands really were. Hoss had on his scary face. Jack raised his eyebrows at that statement believing it. Hoss was all right in Jack's book minus the poor grammar.

Daniel tried to diffuse the atmosphere by saying, "Mr. Cartwright, you must love her very much. She told us how much she loves you. Our friend is fortunate indeed to have a husband so strong to care for her and protect her on the frontier."

"Well shucks, any man should protect his own **wife,**" Hoss replied. "What I want to know, Colonel O'Neill, is what in tarnation was so important that you took her out there with all that danger. Why did you have to teach her to fight like a man? She told us about getting captured. What would possess a man to take a little gal like her where you did? You tell me? I'd like to hear what was so dadburned wonderful that my wife has to suffer now."

"I'm sorry to hear she suffers," Daniel answered quickly for Jack. "What does she suffer?"

"Thunderation! You know perfectly well about her nightmares and flashbacks. You two talked about it. You refused to do anything about them. What kind of angel man are you anyway?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Daniel really got spooked. "Jack, what is he talking about?"

"You tell me. You were in the hallucination not me."

"What?"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Indeed," Teal'c finally said something. "I have known Daniel Jackson for four years. He has never been here. He was with us as was Dr. Cartwright until last year."

"Yes, your wife's former husband and I were good friends. I recruited your wife. We worked together two years before Teal'c came to work for us. That's five years before this last one. So I really don't know what you are saying."

"Uh huh, you came in March, this year." Hoss said suspiciously. "You going to tell me you ain't been dead? Not even once? You said you lost count it was so many times."

Adam clapped his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. LJ was embarrassed. He started to giggle, his nervous laugh. Pops turned to look back and up at his middle son wondering what in the world got into him.

"You obviously had a very vivid dream, Mr. Cartwright. I _love_ those kind," Jack said smiling. "I once dreamed of Mary Steenburgen but alas it was just a dream." He smirked and got a little uncomfortable from the looks of the others.

"Hoss, our guests are going to think this nonsense is hereditary. Will you please do me a favor and stop?"

"Yes sir, Pa, only because you ask me. They didn't deny it neither. So what was so important you took my wife to them places?"

"Really, that son of mine can be more stubborn than a Missouri mule." Ben tried to joke it off.

"Yes, I must confess I am curious too to know what sort of work would require women going into harm's way," Colonel Metcalf said with some pique. "These people are hardly standard Army troops."

"You have no idea how non-standard it gets."

"What Jack is saying is that our unit is comprised of unique specialists. The ...Army… provides the protection and know-how to get the specialists where they need to go and do what they have to do."

"And what do they do?"

"Study things," Jack answered cryptically. "Before we discuss any of these matters, I would like from each of you, your word that none of this goes any farther." Each of them mumbled assent.

"Protection my eye," Hoss grumbled.

"Okay, I'll admit that one was a totally blown mission," Jack said to answer the charge. "Happy now, _**Mr.**_ Cartwright?"

"I'd be happier knowing what you intend to do with my wife."

"We need to talk to her about what happened when we got separated. And we brought the good doctor to help her." Jack repeated very patiently. From the background information gleaned with Ben Cartwright III, Jack knew to be very patient with Hoss who understood the world through his emotions. Hoss was afraid there was some trick to take his wife away.

"How did you get separated?" Adam asked to cover for Hoss' belligerence. He wanted to know more too after those presidential letters.

"Some bad guys were chasing us and trying to kill us. We laid down cover fire so the scientists could retreat first. Something happened to blow up right at the moment Dr. Cartwright was making her exit. We thought she made it out. We didn't realize she wasn't with us until too late. Search and rescue teams found nothing, not a trace of her."

"That's why we were so happy to get her letters," Daniel added. "We feared the worst. Knowing that she got home to America intact was a great relief. It took us some time to get back ourselves. Then winter set in."

"We had some business this way and decided to check on her." Jack finished. "After all she did invite us."

"Of course," Ben Cartwright agreed. "And you should."

"Mr. Cartwright," Jack continued in a more serious tone. "We will have to check our…bivouac for brief time after dinner. I hope we may return after that?"

"You are welcome to come back and stay the night."

"Thank you, but we wouldn't dream of putting you out on short notice. May we have your permission to bivouac on your property?"

"Certainly," Papa was confused. "Would you like us to send out some supplies?"

"Thank you, no we are fine. That is a most generous offer." Jack smiled to be nice. He has such a nice smile when he uses it.

"Colonel O'Neill, what did my daughter-in-law's efforts gain? What is your objective with all this study? She never told us."

"We need to know about ancient things." Jack thought for a moment and said, "We have a translation effort we need her to check. Kill two birds with one stone while we are here."

"We are hoping Dr. Cartwright can spot check some writings we found," Daniel continued. "It's important."

"What sort of writings?" Adam inquired to be pleasant. These people intrigued him.

"We are in the midst of working on some ruins and discovered text which is very old and very rare. Dr. Cartwright is one of the only two people in the world who knows how to read it." Daniel saw them startle. With a nod from Jack, he continued. ""Sometimes we find ruins with booby traps or locked mechanisms designed long ago to keep out tomb robbers or vandals," Daniel explained. "Dr. Cartwright is so expert that she can decipher the method even in obscure dialects." Speaking rapidly with admiration, Daniel told them, "She can do it _really_ fast. Sometimes we find scrolls written in a kind of code. Sometimes what we need is carved in temples. She can decipher them and do it under pressure."

"Well I'll be danged." Hoss jutted out his chin and turned an eye on Adam. "I told you she was smart. I knowed it when I married her. I told you. Now do you believe me?" Jack winced on the poor grammar but liked the man instinctively. From Michelle's letters, Jack knew Hoss was a doting husband. From his talks with Ben Cartwright III, he knew the man was intuitive not book smart. That a Victorian man like Hoss would appreciate such a woman from the beginning was a surprise.

"Colonel, if I may inquire," Colonel Metcalf interposed. "What is the Army doing with ruins and ancient languages?"

"Not all battles are fought on the battlefield, Colonel." Jack said cryptically.

"Colonel Metcalf," Daniel continued. "We have discovered that the ancient peoples had extensive knowledge we do not possess today. So we are sifting through the ruins of long lost peoples in search of what may be useful before other people know what we are doing."

"Isn't that the provenance of scholars and explorers?" Ben asked with some confusion.

"Mr. Cartwright," Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Jack here has the very finest scholars in the whole world working for him. We go to the most distant lands in search of knowledge to bring it back and defend our country."

"That is most unusual," Colonel Metcalf remarked. "Are you finding anything?"

The reactions of snorts and coughs told him they were. "Oh you could say," Jack replied with a smirk. "You wouldn't believe it if we told you."

"For example," Adam demanded.

Daniel and Jack exchanged looks. Daniel answered politely. "While we are not at liberty to discuss any of this in great detail, I can say that we have discovered medical knowledge that goes far beyond anything you could imagine."

"You mean them antibiotics?" Hoss offered. Daniel and Jack hesitated.

"Yes, that's one of the most important finds," Daniel admitted cautiously. "Once we understand how to make them in quantity, we can save tens of thousands of lives every single year. Imagine curing whole epidemics and plagues. Imagine curing infections that would normally kill wounded soldiers on the battlefield. With these new drugs, those infections disappear almost overnight."

"I can imagine it," Ben said emphatically. "Dr. Cartwright used it on my gunshot wound this spring. It healed in a few days with nearly no scar." He opened his shirt to show his shoulder. Colonel Metcalf leaned over to examine it. "She did the same thing for Little Joe when he was shot by some Commancheros. Show them Joseph," Ben commanded. Little Joe unbuttoned his shirt to show his chest wound which was little more than a small scar.

"I was dying of pneumonia and the infection, burning up when Michelle started treating me with the antibiotics. Look at that," Little Joe indicated the pale scar. Colonel Metcalf looked at it as well. "I was shot with a .45 at close range, too. So was Pa."

"Impressive," Colonel Metcalf had to agree. "Medical knowledge is all well and good, but why does the Army get involved?"

"Sir, we have learned more in the last five years than the entire human race has learned in the last two hundred years." Daniel said softly and quietly so they had to strain to hear him. It added to the seriousness. "As part of our effort, Dr. Hunt with his wife, Dr. Cartwright, made extraordinary discoveries, which the world is not ready to learn. The secrets must be protected just as the scholars need protection to do the work."

"Why has no one reported these discoveries? Surely someone would have published…"

"NO! That is exactly what we don't want anyone to know. We don't want the other powers interfering with what we are gaining. What's more, we don't want the tribal powers to try to keep us from looking."

"Colonel Metcalf, this is extremely sensitive information," Jack spoke as one military man to another. "If someone talks, many more good men will die. Our country desperately needs what we are finding. I hope everyone will honor the sacrifices good people like Dr. Cartwright made with your silence." Chastened, the men in the room agreed.

"I had no idea that's what my daughter-in-law had been doing. All she said was that she went on an expedition to Egypt. She said she translated things. We knew her husband was killed. She never said what she was doing or why."

"Dr. Cartwright stayed silent and never broke even to save herself." Jack knew enough not to belabor the fact Michelle was captured. The obvious outcome was not to be spoken in those times.

"She didn't here either." Hoss nodded shortly man to man. "So she had your permission to hold on to her machines and things?"

"Yes, and she can keep them for now. She will need them to do the translation right now and perhaps in the future…with your permission of course."

"So long as she does it on the Ponderosa, she can."

"That's all we want," Daniel added. "We want to be able to send her something if we need her expertise or to come like we did today."

"That's a five by five partner." Hoss said surprising SG-1. Adam clapped his hands to his face, looking up at the ceiling. "So show me a radio."

Daniel looked to Jack who shrugged. At that moment, the women came out to join the group. Hop Sing called dinner so everyone went to the table. Jack excused himself and went to get something out of his pack.

"Um, we brought Dr. Cartwright some presents" Daniel explained. "She told us she has cravings. I hope it's okay that we brought some of her favorite foods."

"I'm sure that's very thoughtful, Dr. Jackson," Ben said with forbearance. Interrupting the family dinner was bad enough but adding food? Jack put a cold can of caffeine free Diet Coke in front of Michelle and pulled a baggie of ice cubes out of a cold pack.

"I got your message, ma'am." He plunked the ice cubes in the glass and handed her the rest of the six-pack. "I can follow orders too."

"Oh Jack! Ice cubes too?"

"Oh well, you know…"

I can't tell you how wonderful that snap sounded as I popped the top. Pouring some into a glass, I watched the bubbles fizz. "I have been craving this for almost a year." Then I swigged. "Oh man that's good!" Teal'c came with another six-pack for the rest. However, none of the others liked it.

"That tastes like medicine, Michelle," Hoss exclaimed. How do you stand it?"

I couldn't answer him because I was guzzling. He got a happy face from me. So did the others as I poured some more and drank that too. Then I had another.

"I wanted that more than life itself." I sighed happily and burped. The others were eating but the focus was on me guzzling. "What else did you bring me?"

"Mr. Cartwright," Daniel addressed Ben. "We got a request list from her, may we?"

"Sure, sure," Ben answered now as curious as the rest. Daniel got up and brought a box of pizzas. "Could we get this heated up in the oven for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Hoss took him inside. He wasn't letting Daniel out of his sight.

"You brought me pizza? I love you!"

"Two pepperoni and two with the works," Sam answered. "We also got you some other things."

Hoss and Daniel came back from the kitchen. "Um that will be ready in about five minutes. It just has to heat up. So Michelle, I heard you hated Kung Pao chicken." He grinned. I gaped.

"NO… you didn't! Where!" Teal'c arrived with a hot pack. He handed it to me as I lunged. "Oh come on, T-man, that's not fair." I was laughing as he held it off. "I have to show this to Hop Sing. I couldn't explain it." I stood up and remembered my manners. "Um, please excuse me. I need to attend to something in the kitchen." Then I ran with it.

"She's been moaning for that kung pow chicken since I met her and she found out our cook is Chinese," Hoss explained to everyone. "She gets cravings and it's always for that."

"Yes, my wife had terrible cravings when she was in a family way," Metcalf agreed just to be sociable. "Usually it involved pickles and chalk." Clearly, these people cared for the woman, however rude they were. He wasn't too sure about their "man" Teal'c either. Everyone else thought it was normal to have him there so he said nothing. Nothing about these people made any sense to him.

"Actually, there is a reason women crave chalk in Michelle's condition," Carter launched into a long scientific explanation about calcium deficiency in pregnancy. She continued about how chalk is a limestone type mineral with calcite shed from microorganisms called cocolithophores whose platelets consisted of calcium carbonate designated CaCO3,and how in the late Cretaceous Period it formed the White Cliffs of Dover but people use it now as an antacid and for calcium deficiency in osteoporosis. The other men had no idea what she was talking about. Although Jack was enjoying Carter prattle in front of Metcalf, he felt some pity for the rest.

"Blinding them with science, Carter?"

"Yes, sir, anyway, when you take…" she continued, thinking Adam and the others had a clue, mistaking their stares for rapt attention. Finally, Hoss started laughing.

"Ma'am, you sure must be a friend of my wife. You sound just like her when she gets the bit between her teeth and gallops off with her explaining. I thought she was the teachingest woman I ever did meet until now." He guffawed. "Oh yeah, someone just try to stop her, just try it." He guffawed again. "She'll run that race to the finish." He guffawed again.

"I know how you feel," Jack commiserated. "I get this every day all day from all of them."

"Does it do any good?"

Jack shrugged with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, well women do tend to chatter along about having children," Colonel Metcalf snarked at Carter to put her in her place about the pregnancy talk. He didn't approve of her. "I suppose it is their nature."

Jack and Teal'c found somewhere else to look. Carter coughed. Dr. Fraiser cleared her throat. I choked on a swallow of Coke. Sam patted me on the back as I gagged.

"Colonel O'Neill, what kind of costume is that you are all wearing? I don't recall ever seeing it issued as proper Army uniforms."

"It's special for us." Jack answered succinctly. "It's called camouflage battle dress. Put us in the woods and you will never see us."

"Colonel Metcalf," I addressed him. "These patterns are experimental. By breaking up the pattern into these various color combinations, the human form no longer has the same outline nor is as visible. If you put branches with leaves in the helmet or on the arms, Colonel O'Neill could be standing few feet away in sparse underbrush and you would never see him. Sir, there are other color combinations for desert terrain. Clever, isn't it?"

"Harrumph, perhaps," Metcalf didn't want to contradict the hostess, but clearly, it didn't set well. Adam was intrigued.

"You mean to say that just by altering the colors and patterns a soldier can hide himself?"

"Yes, Adam, and I've seen a whole platoon stand in a row one behind the other under a shady tree with some random bushes nearby. All the people who stared directly at all those men didn't see them or know how many there were. They thought the platoon was a bush!"

"It's a good thing the Indians never figured that out, by golly," Papa exclaimed.

"Pa, their brown buckskins hide them well enough compared to the dark blue uniforms our Army wears. You can't miss that Army blue." He smirked at Metcalf.

"I've seen yours, Michelle," LJ said with a chuckle. "I thought they were just stained." He giggled with glee. "Did it ever work for you?"

"Plenty."

The others looked uncomfortable. Hoss had a wary look bordering annoyed and not sure. He got up to follow Daniel back into the kitchen. Luckily, Daniel returned with the pizzas and some knives.

"I'm sorry to ruin your dinner, but we brought this special for Michelle. It's called pizza." Daniel served slices all around. Hoss stared at his. "It's good, really," he encouraged.

"I don't like cheese."

"Honey," I stopped shoveling with the chopsticks from the take out container. "Try it just for me. This isn't like the stinky cheese you know." He eyed me with displeasure. His hand reached out for the Chinese take out box. "Don't eat the little red nasties …" Too late. Wow, the reaction. "Got a pepper did you? Here, eat some bread… eat sugar!" Hoss flew out of his chair and ran for the kitchen. I went back to munching the chicken, peppers, and all. "I'm sorry, not gonna share. I have been dying for this." I went back into the kitchen to eat it. They stared at me using the chopsticks.

"Perhaps now you have appeased the angry spirit of Michelle Cartwright, O'Neill."

"I hope so, T. The treasure hunt was getting on my nerves."

"Mrs. Cartwright, she says she will be back. She is helping Mr. Hoss," Hop Sing announced coming out of the kitchen. "He eat verrrry hot pepper. Mr. Hoss does not like peppers! Now Hop Sing know what Mrs. Cartwright has been plaguing him to fix. You come again. Hop Sing make you anything you want. I don't have to listen to her begging me for Kung Pao chicken no more!" He marched back into the kitchen. Poor Colonel Metcalf, he had no idea the commotion he would witness. Little Joe was laughing his head off. Adam had a mouthful of pizza with the works.

"Mmmmm, this is good," he pronounced. "She tried to make this one time, but it didn't taste like this."

"No, it was awful." Little Joe laughed heartily. "You sure made her happy today. All we hear about is pizza, Diet Coke, Kung Pao chicken, potato chips, French fries…"

"Those peppers aren't that high on the Scoville scale of intensity. Sugar water will neutralize the effect." Fraiser explained with concern, checking the kitchen door. "The heat from peppers is from a chemical called capsaicin, which sticks to the taste buds. We test capsanicinoids by High Performance Liquid Chromatography, or HPLC. In this process, the capsaicinoids are extracted. They are then placed in the HPLC device and analyzed. The HPLC can "see" the amount of capsaicinoids in the pepper, as well as differentiate the individual varieties. This analysis is then transposed into the better known Scoville unit." Dr. Fraiser noticed they hadn't returned and commented, "Her husband should be over his pepper by now. I hope he isn't allergic to the peanuts."

"Allergic?" Adam asked. Fraiser launched into a long medical explanation. Carter joined in with more details. By then Papa was smirking into his napkin and trying to catch Jack's eye. Understanding passed between them. "I see what you mean, Colonel. I hope all that education doesn't get in the way of their thinking."

"Thank you! I like that. May I use it?" The two men sighed looking at their charges, Papa at Adam and O'Neill at his team.

"I brought epi pens for anaphylactic shock, sir." Fraiser continued hardly missing a beat.

"I thought Adam and Michelle were bad. You say you have more?" Papa asked in sympathy. "How do you manage?"

"It's like herding cats." He chucked his head his people. Papa chuckled.

"Maybe I should…" Janet continued speaking more to herself. However, both Hoss and Michelle came back in. Hoss was wiping his face, which was beet red.

"Phew! That there was the hottest dang pepper I ever did eat. Don't nobody try to eat what she's got." he sighed sitting down. "Confound it! That stuff will strip the paint off the barn!"

"Okay, I have to try some," Little Joe announced. He got a morsel without a pepper. "Pretty good, like something we ate at Jimmy Chang's party. So Hoss, liking your angel food? It's heavenly, isn't it?" He snickered.

"Joseph," Papa said in his warning tone.

"I'll fix you later, Little Brother."

Michelle joined the discussion about food allergies and references to them in ancient texts. Daniel was fascinated, adding finer points of obscure references in texts he had read. Michelle and Daniel got into a heated discussion about the better translation of some specific Mankura hieroglyphs, which Daniel tried to explain to the others. Michelle got some paper to draw the glyphs and argue the point. Daniel without thinking pulled out a ballpoint pen and drew, handing her a spare.

Each Cartwright and their guest had varying reactions to the scene playing out between the strange guests and Michelle. Ben stared at the ballpoint pens needing no ink. He listened to the passion of the discussion between the friends. Obviously, these people knew each other intimately and cared about her. He was satisfied. Watching the byplay, Metcalf came to the understanding that these were serious scholars. By their intensity, he knew they weren't performers there to convince him her goods were really hers. They were doing it for themselves. Metcalf might not understand or approve of their manners, but he was a shrewd commander and a good judge of people. Drawn into the discussion with all the ideas flying around, Adam was trying to keep up and couldn't. He did enjoy the idea that this was table conversation, realizing how much he missed this sort of thing from his college days. Little Joe at first found it amusing until he realized these people were really smart. Little Joe was an intelligent young man if a little wild. Not willing to pursue any further education, he got a glimpse into what an education could do for people. Hoss smiled broadly and ate, loving every minute and not understanding any of the discussion. Certain his wife was happy, he was happy. Finally, his family could see that there were more people just like his strange wife. He loved watching the others have to deal with it. It was an important point for him to prove to his family he wasn't an idiot marrying this stray woman with such confounded peculiarities. Observing Adam, Jack realized Adam must have been a thorn in her side not willing to yield his place as the family intellectual to her. The look on his face showed a certain wistfulness. Jack knew Adam was the college graduate and most likely able to appreciate the discussion yet he was removed from what he wanted to join. As usual, Jack watched everyone else, observing the group dynamic to figure out Michelle's situation. He realized she needed that discussion to establish her credentials.

"I understand you went to college, Mr. Cartwright," Jack said to know a little more about the man from his way of responding.

"Yes, I'm an architect."

"Something amusing?"

"Oh, it's fun watching my sister-in-law in her element. She keeps us on our toes."

"Are you a West Point man, Colonel O'Neill?" Metcalf demanded. "I was at the Point, Class of 1832. I don't remember seeing you there."

"I wasn't." Jack said simply. "I got my degrees elsewhere." Daniel was so engrossed in the discussion he didn't hear it to cover for O'Neill. But I did. Interrupting, I gushed.

"Okay, I have to say that you are the most wonderful friends. This is amazing. I mean really amazing. You went to a lot of trouble for me. I really really appreciate it. Thank YOU!" I choked back a burp from the coke and popped another open.

"Oh, one more thing," Jack chucked his head at Teal'c who went to get the treat. "Cherry Garcia by Ben & Jerry's."

"Oh Jack… I think this is love… So, why were you so mean to me all the time?"

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were."

"Not. Anyway, I just made up for it." Everyone laughed. I started to cry.

"I missed you all so much." I sniveled into my Cherry Garcia. "I missed this too," I grinned through my tears and shoveled in a spoonful. Another quart made the rounds of the table. The family pronounced the premium ice cream exceptional.

"We brought potato chips and peanut butter but that can wait," Fraiser told her. "Cassie sent you her chocolate walnut cookies you and Daniel like so much."

Talk went to Fraiser's adopted daughter from another planet, minus the other planet information.

"Madam," Colonel Metcalf interrupted with displeasure. "Are you saying you have a daughter at home but you are off gallivanting around the world looking for treasure?"

"My daughter is well cared for, Colonel. She has the best of everything because I make so much money doing this I can afford to send her to the best schools and bring her to our…fort… from time to time. Second of all, we are not looking for treasure. We are looking for the means to defend this country."

"And what does your husband have to say about that!"

"Nothing, he's not my husband anymore because he didn't think a woman could be a doctor. Cassie wants to be a doctor too. She's absolutely brilliant."

"Colonel Metcalf, Janet adopted Cassandra when Colonel O'Neill found her as the only survivor of a whole village wiped out by a very evil warlord. All of us take a keen interest in her well-being. You might say she has a large family looking after her."

"Most commendable, I'm sure Dr. Fraiser." Kindness and charity impressed Papa. It's where Hoss got his rescuing streak. "You too, Colonel. A whole village, you say?"

"Yes."

"Happen often?"

"More than we like."

There was some awkward silence. Daniel cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast to the Cartwrights, who are our kind and generous hosts and who gave refuge to our dear friend, and to her new husband may they have a long and happy life together."

"Here here!"

The guests drank up. Teal'c of course had water. I happily guzzled Diet Coke and partly stifled a burp. Fortunately, Colonel Metcalf declared it was time for him to move on since he had business in Carson City the next day. Jack made a point of walking him out with Papa, probably to reinforce the notion of the old guy keeping his mouth shut. He came back in looking a little satisfied. No doubt about it. Jack was in professional mode. We had better get cracking.


	15. Chapter 15: Buried Treasure

**Sunday, June 24, 1860**

**The Ponderosa**

Colonel O'Neill moved to the table swiftly as he returned from sending off the Cavalry Colonel. No doubt that he had words with both Metcalf and Papa. Jack knows how to handle man to man meetings. Now he could do what he came to do.

"We have to talk." Jack said firmly. He was irritated. "Can we do it in private?"

"Colonel, forget it. The damage is done. Anyway, Hoss won't let me out of his sight at this point. Adam is too curious. Pops will be in shortly. Little Joe knows how to keep his mouth shut, isn't that right Little Brother?"

"Yes, Michelle, not a word."

"Michelle," Sam started to object. "You can't play fast and loose this way."

"The one thing I've learned in this whole wretched mess is that when you love someone, really love someone, you have to trust him absolutely. Under the circumstances Jack, you know my trust is not misplaced. These are straight shooters. You can rely on them to keep their words. Besides I need their help to finish what I've started."

Hoss took my hand in his and put his arm around my shoulders. All four of them met Jack's eyes.

"Okay, Michelle how much did you really tell them?" Jack demanded.

Hoss objected. "I told you she didn't tell us what she was doing, Colonel."

"It's okay, Hoss. He needs to know." I looked at Adam, Little Joe, and Papa. "I have to do this fast. Please hold your comments and questions until after. It will sound plenty weird."

"What isn't with you?" Adam demanded knowing something was definitely up.

"Adam, this is one time I need you to listen. I want all of you to listen carefully, because I think I'm on to something crucial. Jack you can not put this in your report right away. I didn't put it in mine because I'm not sure who I can trust outside this room and of course General Hammond."

"Okay, Doctor tell me what you've got and what you told them."

"Colonel, we got ransacked a few weeks ago by an insane Army captain working for Colonel Metcalf. Adam and Hoss saw the zat work when it accidently went off and shot me. Adam accidently booted the laptop. Concerned about government property in my possession, Papa had me play pictures from the camcorder on the laptop for Metcalf. Hoss knows about the cd player and ribbon device. They've seen my gear. But I didn't give any other explanations. I was doing damage control, showing the most innocuous thing I could. I think it worked as far as Metcalf is concerned. Hoss says they didn't tell Metcalf about the zat, thank goodness. Right?" I looked up at Papa.

"No, I wanted to be sure he was agreeable to what I wanted to do." Addressing Jack Papa said, "It was the best outcome I could get. Young lady, I wasn't born yesterday. I have a pretty good idea your things are dangerous beyond belief whatever they do. Adam and I had a talk, which confirmed my fears."

"Yes Michelle, I know there is no way that 'laptop' just plays pictures. The science behind that thing is more advanced than anything imaginable."

"I knew you were brilliant, Adam. It was tough around you. I hope now you are on my team."

"Yes, we all are. Continue, we have a right to know what we are protecting so we can devise the best plan."

"Thank you," Jack said meaning it. "Okay what else did they see?"

"Hoss saw me blow up some stumps and a few trees with the ribbon device and the zat. As you heard, they know about the meds. I told them I worked for the government doing translations overseas. I had been on an expedition to Egypt. Robert died in an ambush and I got captured. You folks rescued me. So pretty much the truth without all the details, yup, that's it."

"Okay, we can handle that. I'm giving you an order, Doctor. Take everything but the medical supplies, laptop, the camcorder, the cd player, the solar array, and the ribbon device and use the zat. We don't need any accidents with the explosives and various miscellaneous items of which you could lose or have stolen."

"Yes sir," _He was right you know._

"What do you mean you blew up trees and stumps?" Papa roared. "That was you the other night? Oh we are going to talk about this!" He was yelling and shaking his finger. I barked back.

"I was really mad at you for bringing Metcalf after agreeing not to as well as all the other things that have been building up since we met. So I went out to blow some steam on the stumps. I did you a favor clearing the field. Colonel, Hoss stumbled on the whole thing."

"I told you Pa, you ain't seen mad until you seen her kind of mad. She blew up a pine tree at least 200 feet tall with just her hand!"

"Do I have to tell you how inane that was, DOCTOR?" Jack got in my face about it.

"You blew up stumps? And TREES?" Papa was yelling at me now.

"She shot angel anger right out of her hand!" Hoss swallowed hard remembering with fear. His face scrunched up and his mouth grimaced. Those bright blue eyes registered panic. "Pa, you don't ever want to make an angel mad. She made them stumps explode, catch fire, and disappear right before my eyes!"

"You pulled a stupid stunt." Jack said in quiet stern tones. I don't know which was worse Jack or Papa reading me the riot act. "What's the matter with you?"

"Plenty, move on, Jack."

"That's sir to you, Doctor."

"Look Jack, you can't do squat to me anymore so drop it. You can't take me back. Sam told me what Daniel dug up, kiddo." I smirked. "That news was priceless. So bite me."

Jack drummed his fingers on the table deciding how to handle me. I didn't flinch. Leaning forward in his quiet deadly earnest voice, Jack laid it out.

"You… are going to listen and listen good. Never again, do you hear? If you want what you requested, play ball."

"And if you don't, _Jack_, you are the one who gets screwed big time."

"Carter says you have done major alterations. It's got to stop."

"Too late, I filed a claim on the Mountain. You will have to deal with it in your own good time. You are going to have to deal with a lot of things. I made sure."

"Oh we know. We already got our little surprises. That was tacky."

"And… I don't care. There was a reason I sent those to you. I have method to my madness. Since you can't figure out the clues, you listen and listen good. I figured some important things out. I've had ten months to think on it. I do nothing but think on it. This is not about me or them." I chucked my head at my menfolk. "This is huge, Jack. You are the only person to whom I would disclose this. In the event my messages got intercepted I gave Sam and Teal'c what I did to get them out here so they might figure it out too. I'm going to make sure the program happens. When I get done, there will be no way for Congress to pull the plug over funding. The SGC will have a life of its own, independently. Kinsey can go screw himself and the rest of them like him."

"They went after Hammond using his grandkids. They went after Carter. What I'm saying is they will stop at nothing. And it's not just the N.I.D. anymore. We cleaned that up."

"Did you plug the leak? How can you be so sure? I have to believe it was no coincidence we were compromised so consistently."

"Yeah, we got it."

"Who?"

"Maybourne ran it and Makepeace was the mole."

"Makepeace? I wouldn't have believed it... How did you find out?"

"Jack caught him red handed," Daniel answered. "He caught Maybourne red handed too. There was no doubt. Thor saw Makepeace, pick up the drop. The rest confessed when we rounded them up."

"The Colonel went deep undercover and blew their operation. Thor, Lya, and the Tollan insisted it be the Colonel," Sam said with a small edge to her voice. "While he was gone, Makepeace took over the team for the duration. He picked up a drop right under our noses with the Colonel and Thor watching."

"Geez… what did they do to them?"

"All of them were courts martialed for high crimes and misdemeanors against the United States and our allies." Carter told her.

"Makepeace was the first of the rogue group shot for treason." Jack said sternly.

"Poor Betty," I said sadly. "Makepeace had four kids."

"One of the charges was your murder," Jack said softly. "The General made sure that was on the indictment."

"Oh." I was stunned. My menfolk were shocked. Hoss' eyes went wide. Papa coughed. Adam clapped a hand to his face. Little Joe swallowed hard. "Considering, want me to…?"

"No. Stop fiddling with things. We did just fine. You weren't the only murder charge against them."

"Because of them, thirty-eight good people died," Janet said sadly.

Teal'c gently put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "You were avenged, Michelle Cartwright. You can rest easy now."

"Huh, okay. Wow." That news threw me. It through the family too. Hearing talk of treason and conspiracy was not usual Sunday dinner entertainment. It took me a moment to continue. "Jack, did you talk to Thor about my idea?"

"Yes, he had a powwow with Lya. It's a paradox. Even Lya's folks had to ponder that one. In fact, it sparked a new era between them. They hadn't talked for an eternity."

"Phhhhtttttt! Eternity, they would know. A paradox huh? Like I didn't figure that out."

"It's way more than you think. They wouldn't give us too many details. The gist is that there is a nexus."

"Me?"

"No me."

"Then why give me the package?"

"Because it solves the paradox according to Lya."

"Why, what did you put in the meds?"

"No, you got it backwards. I have to make sure you get better. Those meds are from Lya."

"Oh my God! No way!"

"Yeah, the first time they ever lifted a finger to be really useful. Oh and Narim says hi. He ran the blood work."

"You're kidding, the men in grey forked over?"

"Yep, shocked me too, but they owe us for a few things that happened since you've been gone. It's been much longer for us than for you."

"Odd, why is that?"

"Carter could explain it. Has something to do with a river and guy named Eddy. Ask her on the next loop." Sam rolled her eyes. Daniel coughed. "Now that I know this works, I'm bringing Fraiser and her equipment next loop." Jack eyed me. "What's all this about flashbacks?"

"Yeah, I should have told Mackenzie. I was afraid he'd ground me just when I was getting good missions. And by the way, P3R-669 was MY find. It's not like it would be a small job either. You probably would have needed half of the base to work that one. What's up with swapping me out for Daniel that day?"

"Look there were too many coincidences. I had a bad feeling that day. Okay we had intel from the Tok'ra something was up. I couldn't risk letting the leak know we knew by not going. So I was upset you turned up on the duty roster for that day. Once we all were there, I was trying to get you out of there as fast as possible on any pretext but you took an extra long ride with Teal'c."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Thirty minutes, Jack," Daniel reminded him.

"No, you have to hear this in case the experiment doesn't work again for some reason. It's vital."

"Make it snappy."

"I need lots of meds, Jack, that's the one really crappy thing about here, no decent medical care. This is only one pregnancy and you don't know which one it is. There will be others with the same problem only worse. I need more than one set. I need extras. And ask Mackenzie if there's something I can do about the dreams and the flashbacks."

"No Michelle," Janet answered. "There isn't any long term solution yet. We are trying to deal with PTSD ourselves at the base."

"You mean I have to live with it?"

"When do the flashbacks happen? You have to try to avoid those situations."

"Janet, I live in the Wild West. People are shooting each other in my front yard, in the street, in the stores, on the road, in the house, getting robbed, ransacked, Indian raids, oh, gee take your pick. These men are maniacs. They take no precautions whatsoever ignoring the risks. Every freaking week, sometimes twice a week, they get hurt, get kidnapped, get stranded, get sick, get hit over the head, get bushwhacked, shot, get swindled, find crazy nut jobs and bring them home, have people with vendettas after them, get accused of crimes they didn't commit... You know there's no system of identification around here. It's not like you can pull out a driver's license or use the cell phone to call 911 when the crooked sheriff wants to frame you and hang you within 24 hrs of showing up in some godforsaken dump. It never stops with them. It was safer shooting it out with Jaffa. In fact, sneaking into a Ha'tak with Felger and Coombs would be safer."

"That bad really?" Jack said rising. "Felger and Coombs, brrrrr!" He shook his head.

"This isn't TV, pal. This crap goes on night and day. I'd be safer waiting for a Saturday night drive-by in South Central L.A. for crying out loud." I was losing it. Tears rolled down. "When you come back, bring Tok'ra communicators with spares, so they can call me for help when they fall down a well and down a mine shaft; get buried in a cave in and under an avalanche… you know, the usual daily catastrophe that happens around here."

"Such a sense of humor," Jack sighed. "Oy, we are not done, Michelle," he said with a significant look that meant I was a naughty child.

"You know, just this once, lose that attitude. I'm sick of it, Jack. You want to hear this or not?"

"Go."

"Okay, I kept asking myself how this happened. There's nothing here or so it seems. There are no ruins. There's nothing and never was according the U.S. Geological Survey reports Daniel ordered at the beginning of the program. It covered the whole country. So I had to ask myself why here? There is absolutely nothing to suggest the Ancients were here. So it had to be the other folks who like that sort of thing." Jack, Daniel, and Sam exchanged looks. Fraiser grunted in understanding. "So I kept asking myself what for? Well, I found myself drawn to Virginia City for the same reasons they are. Sam and Teal'c can confirm it later. The closer you get to town the more you know. This spring, I've been all through those mines they are digging for the Comstock. I tell you it's down there deep, really deep. I'm talking Jules Verne deep." I waited for them to catch up to that reference."

"Doctor I had enough of your clues. I don't have time. Spit it out."

"_Journey to the Center of the Earth,_ ever read it?" I snarked at him. "Gee, I thought that one was obvious even to you."

"Hey…" Jack corrected me pointing his forefinger at me in annoyance. We go at it like cat and dog. I don't know why. He sets me off. I annoy the life out of him.

"Anyway, what you think I've been playing with will secure that. They have no possible way to dig that deep with what they have here. It was all I could do to get Philipp Deidesheimer up here to invent the mine reinforcing system. Oh and for your information, Adam really came up with the solution. So the United States will owe him until the end of time. Get his mug on a postage stamp. Anyway, I wasn't sure until I got 1200 ft down there in one of the shafts. If it weren't for Adam's reinforcements, they couldn't have dug that deep at the Ophir Mine."

"Nice work, Adam."

"If you say so," Adam replied, curious but patient.

"So I bought up every inch of ground I could. When the mines play out, I'll have to have a scheme in place to make sure we get the rest. That's why the family has to be in on this. If anything happens to me, someone has to keep doing it. What's more it might have to cross generations to complete."

"Do you realize what that would do for the family?"

"We'll put it in an irrevocable trust fund for someone to deal with later. This isn't for us. I want to be absolutely sure some nefarious group doesn't wind up with it."

"What are you talking about, Michelle?" Adam demanded.

"The silver is incidental to what's really important, Adam. Jack, get the picture, NOW?"

"Yes, wow," he sat back to consider.

"I have to bullet proof the solution for all time. Remember Jack, I have the rest of my life to make this a crusade. So what I need you to do is talk to some of the lawyers we keep on hand and get back to me with their recommendations. Details, Jack. I need the game plan in legalese. The laws right now aren't developed. The country lawyers they have out here can't come up with more than simple commercial contracts. I don't want to ask my lawyers in New York for fear of sparking the wrong kind of interest. The whole country is buzzing about what's coming out of the ground here. At least our sharks know what's at stake."

"I got it."

"Sir, I don't think we should…"

"You don't know everything, Major. There are consultations to which you aren't privy." Jack looked up at Teal'c. "Is she right?"

"I have reason to believe she is."

"Major?"

"Maybe, not sure."

"Well I am, Sam. I am positive. We thought there wasn't any in the whole wide world but there is. And I am telling you it's huge for our purposes. Maybe not to the others, but for us it is. Maybe the men in grey can help. I won't hold my breath."

"I'll tell the President. Finally, a big payoff on all the money he threw at this. The Secretary is going to love this."

"Jack, don't rush. I have been thinking about that leak. How do you know there isn't something still going on?"

"We got them."

"Jack, listen for crying out loud. I've got my doubts. It could be a nishta scenario."

"We have a handle on that."

"Maybe but you don't know there isn't an ashrak type pulling the strings. You have to believe the N.I.D. wasn't doing this out of the goodness of their hearts."

"We rooted them out."

"The Trust, Jack, it's not gone, just changed a few people at the top." Daniel reminded him. "There are indications something else is filling the void and they are absolutely relentless."

"What we are bringing back is too powerful. Can you imagine if those other interests get hold of what's here?"

"No….do tell," Jack said with sarcasm that made Adam blanch. "Why are you so sure?"

"Jack, 15 minutes."

"Doesn't matter; let it happen you have to finish this discussion." I grabbed his arm.

"Have to get it later, Doctor. Worst case; write me a note in concrete. Your little treasure hunt is driving me **nuts** with all the clues. I appreciate you are trying to be discreet but didn't you go a little overboard?"

"Call it a geek's revenge, Jack. Sam would have you chasing your tail for decades. And speaking of which, do something about that. You have a higher obligation to future generations. Make an effort."

"I'm not discussing it. Enough, I'll be back shortly. Next trip, I'm leaving Danny boy home. C'mon campers rise and shine."

"I need him to do this." I turned to Hoss. He was completely blank. "Hoss, I need Daniel to do the translation. Tell Jack it's ok." He gave another hard look at Daniel.

"Out of time, back in a while, thanks everyone for your patience and hospitality."

To my astonished husband and family, they got up in one motion, said thanks, and said they'd be back shortly. No one but me knew what to think about that. After they left, my men watched me dissolve into emotional goo. I'm figuring the hormones had as much to do with it as my despair.

Sam told me in private that I could never go home.

Hoss put his big arms around me and let me soak his shirt. He is very patient with my emotional outbursts theses days. The others had typical male reactions to a woman weeping deep sobs. They fidgeted and gave me their handkerchiefs. Papa walked away, not able to watch. Adam got up to join him. Finally, I wore myself out. Papa handed me a shot of brandy, which I refused.

"My dear, you'll see them again," Papa soothed. "I can't imagine all you've been through but you're here with us now."

"Yes, with our daily catastrophes?" Little Joe said. "That's harsh."

"Aw little gal, I had no idear you saw things that way."

"Yeah, me neither, Michelle," Little Joe sat down next to me. "We get into some scrapes but it's not that bad."

"Oh, she's got it right," Adam said softly. "We don't take any precautions. Pa, that has to change. We can't go roaming around all alone anymore. Times are changing here. All sorts of folks are moving in. Most are pretty desperate. They could kill you for your horse and saddle as look at you."

"You have a point, Adam." Papa admitted. "We'll have to talk about it."

"What did the doctor say, Michelle?" Adam asked concerned.

"Janet said that I missed getting the shots I needed at the right time. She gave me one to start but couldn't guarantee anything. She's bringing more equipment later to run some tests. And she said I was to avoid any lifting or riding where I could bounce. I knew that. That's why I didn't go into town this morning." I sighed.

"What exactly is the problem?" Papa asked with great concern.

"I thought you folks didn't like my explaining."

"Can you condense it a bit?" Adam pleaded. "You can tell me the whole thing later."

"Fine, I'll try. Okay, huh the short version, eh? Hmm, well sometimes when the mother and the baby have different kinds of blood, both of them get sick."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know this is happening. I just want to know what you are going to do about it… The short version."

"There is no short version." I sighed heavily. "On a brighter note, they left me text to read with their translation so far. Jack wants me to see if they missed anything important. There are four hundred pages of it. I told them it would take me some time."

"My dear, I have some questions for you. I want an answer."

"Shoot."

""There are no stump fragments or fallen trees anywhere, just craters. What did you use?"

"The zat." I sighed. "A zat is a most effective tool for removing stumps since it gets the roots all the way down."

"Pa, I told you that you she was powerful mad. It weren't just the zat neither. She used her hand."

"You mean you actually disintegrated large trees?" Adam was really interested. I nodded. "Show us."

"Sure, why not, this has been surreal from the get go. Think they can handle it?" Adam shrugged. "Where's your tree of choice? Please, make it someplace close. I'm worn out."

After I got the ribbon device, we walked behind the house to the edge of the meadow. Papa picked a big one all right.

"I hope no one is superstitious in this group." I checked their faces. "Hoss, are you going to be okay seeing this again?"

"I reckon."

"Doesn't sound convincing," I said looking up at him. He finally nodded his okay. "These are mechanical devices."

They examined the items. To demonstrate, I raised the hand with the ribbon to charge up the crystal. When it was glowing I let them look. Adam of course wanted to know how it worked. He couldn't see any levers or pulleys or wheels.

"It doesn't have any of those. It is called solid state, no moving parts."

"How do you operate it?" Adam was beyond curious.

"To operate it, a person needs a special mineral in the bloodstream and your tissues. Trust me, getting it there is horrible. If it ever gets into you it never comes out. Samantha, Jack, and I got poisoned with it accidentally. The side effect is we can use these devices. Once the device detects the mineral in your body, it uses the mineral to send and receive messages from the brain just the way your brain sends messages to your finger. It's the same process. Then all I have to do is think it. My emotions amplify the result. So if I'm really mad, like the other night, this thing packs a big punch."

"You think it," Adam mouthed 'okay' and looked closer. The others backed up. "Can I try it?"

"You won't be able to work it, ever, Adam. You weren't poisoned."

_Oh come on, you think I'm going to explain blending with a Goa'uld? I was poisoned by the dang thing because that's how the Naquadah got there in the first place._

"Pa this device is incredible!" He was enthusiastic to see it in action. I saw Papa's face and stopped.

"Papa, are you upset?"

"Sure I'm upset."

"Why, Pa? These are just machines."

"Are they?" He stared at the hand. "None of her things make any sense. She has things that can blow up big objects by thinking it? And you think it's so interesting. Are you crazy?"

"Pa, the world is making new discoveries every day. We have railroads to travel fast across land. We have the telegraph to talk to people far away. This is the same thing only much more sophisticated." Papa looked doubtful. "Pa, when we figure out how they work, the world will change dramatically. Who knows what we can discover figuring it all out."

"That's exactly right, Adam. We have learned so much and advanced science and technology so far these five short years. Just the things we have brought back will keep our scientists busy for decades."

"Michelle, this is fascinating," Adam said with a big smile. I felt shy. I wasn't used to praise from him.

"But?"

"These things are very dangerous in the wrong hands. You are right. I'm glad to know people like you and Jack are doing something about it." Adam looked at Papa to wait for a sign the older man could handle it. "Maybe you should do your demonstration for me another time. Pa's upset enough."

"NO! By golly, I can stand to see anything you can, boy." Papa huffed recovering. "Show us girl. Don't keep me waiting."

I took aim and blasted the tree from fifty yards, then moved halfway up. I blasted it once more. It cracked and started to topple. Then, I used the zat to disintegrate it. It left a fairly big crater and some trenches where the roots had been.

"Happy?" I looked at Adam for the reaction. Yeah. "Best stump remover in the universe." They went to the hole in disbelief. "This is something I really didn't want Metcalf to know about." I gave Papa such a look.

"Yes, I can see why." He answered shocked out of his mind.

"Your friends were wearing zats," Adam noticed. "I assume a zat is also a weapon."

"Yes, you don't want a deranged Napoleonic powermonger getting hold of these babies."

"No kidding." Adam said emphatically. "Wow." He came over to me to look at the things again. "You'll have to tell me more, later."

"Now you know why it is imperative that we find this stuff first and why the government is going all out to get it and keep it secret."

"I had no idea," Papa exclaimed. "You were involved up to your neck!"

"Way over my head, apparently, Papa," I snarked.

"Why did you come here of all places?"

"A great big cosmic accident, Papa. That's the living truth. Or do you think I'm still bamboozling Hoss?"

"No, I don't, not after today." Adam paused. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Sure thing, you were only trying to protect your brother. Put it behind us."

"Thanks," Adam answered surprised I wasn't going to rag on him some more. "Is everyone who works on that like you and your friends?"

"Pretty much, yes," I told him.

"That was some job you had."

"Had, past tense, Adam, I just want some peace and quiet. After what you saw and heard today, can you understand why?"

"Yes, my dear, I think we can." Papa said solemnly.

I handed Hoss the zat and the ribbon device without a word.

"Um, Michelle, about the zat," Adam asked me. "Why didn't you disintegrate when Hoss shot you?"

"One shot stuns. Two shots kill. Three shots disintegrate. He stunned me."

"You are the most confounded woman I ever did meet." Papa exclaimed.

"Papa, you have no idea how really confounded I am. I need to rest, enough for a while. Please excuse me." Walking back to the house, I had the feeling a great weight just fell off my shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16: Family First

**Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**The Ponderosa, Nevada**

"That's one fantastic claim," Ben Cartwright III exclaimed. "You want me to believe you actually went back to 1860 and saw them all, had Sunday dinner with them, came back, and no one but you and the big man with the gold tattoo can remember any of it?"

"Yep," Jack said rocking back on his heels at the front door of the Ponderosa. "I know Michelle. She is the most determined woman imaginable. She's relentless. So I have to believe you know a lot more. It's time you told me."

"You got proof?"

"Not a shred except I know you went to Salt Lake City. Anytime someone checks on me, security lets me know.

"I had my own DNA analysis done," Cartwright admitted.

"Then you know about the paradox."

"I do."

"I want to know what you are holding for me."

"Enjoying the treasure hunt?"

"More than life itself."

"What are you doing to save her?"

"Special medicines and a doctor."

"Why?"

"Classified."

"Come back when you want to talk."

**

* * *

Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**The Ponderosa, Nevada**

"We are in position, sir," the SF Major reported.

"Do it," came the order.

Two battalions of troops stormed the Ponderosa and tore it apart for two hours. Ben Cartwright III called O'Neill on the secure line.

"Jerk! I said you'll never find it if I don't give it to you."

"Then I'll tear up the house board by board."

"Go ahead, time will reset and it will come back. Yes, I know about the 10 hour time looping. It must be happening or you couldn't threaten me that way." Ben Cartwright laughed his head off before he hung up.

**

* * *

Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**The Ponderosa, Nevada**

"We are in position, sir," the SF Major reported.

"Do it," came the order.

Four battalions of troops stormed the Ponderosa and tore up the surrounding grounds and the meadow. Ben Cartwright III called O'Neill on the secure line.

"Jerk! I said you'll never find it if I don't give it to you."

"Then I'll throw you in jail for the rest of your days for treason."

"Go ahead, time will reset and I'll be right back here again." Ben Cartwright laughed heartily and hung up on O'Neill. Jack called back.

"Okay, what do you want you haven't told me?"

"Ask Michelle for what you need to give me."

"I can have them beat it out of you or use drugs."

"You can try. As you know, we Cartwrights will die before we break. Talk to me when Michelle gives you permission. I'll know what that is."

"Oy."

_Click_

**

* * *

Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**SGC: Daniel's office**

"Have you made any more progress with the translation?" O'Neill demanded.

"No, you told me to research paradoxes."

"Go back to the translation. Call me when you have pages 323-387 done." O'Neill stomped out. "T, are you done?"

"I am not O'Neill. The cryptologists are most uncooperative."

"Do what you got to do."

Jack walked into Hammond's office. Before Hammond knew what was happening, Jack shot him up with the new interrogation drugs. Then he had all Hammond's calls held and closed the blinds to the office.

"What did the Nox say you haven't told me?"

Hammond turned out to be one tough old man.

Time reset.

**

* * *

Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**SGC: Infirmary**

General Hammond lay on the examination table doped up with the new interrogation drugs. Teal'c had a weapon trained on Fraiser, who Jack had doped up before she knew what hit her. She inserted the Tok'ra memory recall device in Hammond's temple. Adjusting to maximum strength, Jack began his search of Hammond's memories. He wanted to know what the Nox said that he wasn't told. They couldn't find the files either on the computer or anywhere on the base. All he got was either scenes of the general's grandchildren or his deceased wife before time reset.

**

* * *

Monday, June 25, 1860**

**The Ponderosa, Western Utah Territory**

I woke up to find Hoss sitting and staring at me. He is such a dear man, kind and cheerful. The look on his face wasn't the usual happy one. Something was really bothering him. I've come to know this gentle giant these several months. For all his folksy demeanor, he is a very shrewd man. Men who follow their instincts are usually doing it with reason. Hoss understands life through his feelings, which include those instincts. He's a very right brain kind of guy. He is also not one to let something go when he feels the issue strongly. I braced for the impact. He can be such a child at heart but there are times you don't want to mess with him. He was having one of those moments.

"What time is it?"

"About midnight."

"Oh, can't sleep?"

"Nope." He had that look in his eye that said he meant business. "I tracked your friends into the middle of a big meadow. The tracks disappeared. Then I tracked them from the house back to where they started only there weren't nothing there. They came from no where and went into nothing. Explain."

"Wrong trail?"

"I been tracking since I was a boy. Everyone comes to me to do it for them. Try again."

"Teal'c can track really well too. You should talk with him. You know swap techniques."

Hoss frowned, annoyed. "I had a talk with Adam. I didn't like what he said although he made some sense." When Hoss is like this the best thing to do is be very quiet. "Adam insists you are not an angel. He made a very convincing argument. So I got to wondering what are you if you ain't no angel. I'm not liking the answers I found."

"I told you I'm not an angel. It doesn't mean that is a bad thing."

"Maybe, maybe not," he admitted. "I do know you ain't telling me all of it."

"All of what?"

"Whatever," he said with steepled fingers. Those bright blue eyes are piercing when he's pissed. I was in for it. "I knowed you didn't love me when we got married. I knowed you was smart, real smart. I figured it didn't matter. We would work something out." He tapped his fingers in that steeple position. "You been good to me, real good. You been respectful and done your wifely duty by me. We got a kid coming. All that is well and good." He was silent thinking really hard. I kept his eye not wanting to seem shifty. I had done all those things. I had been good to him. "Now you say you love me. I cain't figure it no how." He sat there regarding me sternly. "Your friends are just like you. I mean exactly like you. All this time I thought you were one of a kind. You were so different you needed someone more normal like. I come to find out you don't. So it don't figure at all. You don't love me. You don't like it here. You want to leave with them but say you won't go. So what is keeping you here? Or are you going to pack up and trot on out when they come back? No, don't answer. You have enough money to do any dang thing you want but you are still making more. What in tarnation for? No, don't answer. I heard what you said about some program you want to stump Congress out of. I know you don't deal in itty bitty. This is powerful stuff. Your things, this money, the stuff you know, all of it makes no sense. Why would a married woman care about any of it? You shouldn't be worried about nothing except having the baby and taking care of me. So I got to wondering what is so dang important that a rich, smart, married woman would want so badly that she would hang on to things that even an angel has no business having. I don't think that letter from the President is real. I know something is wrong. Adam thinks otherwise but he don't know you. Whatever you are, you are smarter than Adam but you ain't fooling me. Tonight, we settle this before your friends return. I want the whole truth. You are going to trust me the way you trust that Colonel O'Neill feller. I am your husband whether you love me or not. Now, tell me straight. I mean it. All of it."

All I could do was blink. I never heard him talk like that. He was scary but not yelling or acting upset. He was pissed and determined. I thought about it. Every argument I had had with myself over what I was doing and how I was doing it flashed briefly. As far as I could tell, I had fulfilled my purpose according to Sam. I was having the baby. I told the Colonel about the naquadah. So what was I doing with the money? O'Neill could take what I had and get the government to buy the rest or declare Eminent Domain and seize it, probably. Could I really do an end run around Congress about the funding? They could still close the program for political reasons. Truthfully, they had to know the genie was out of the bottle and wasn't ever going back inside. So that left the problem with the timeline if there was a problem. According to Sam, our very advanced friends the Nox and the Asgard said the problem would be solved with the medicine. So what was I still worrying about?

"For what it's worth, Michelle," Hoss said with deliberate quiet tones, "I am telling you to obey in this one thing. You took marriage vows that said you would obey me. I haven't demanded it but I am now."

That statement hit me hard. I did say that at the marriage ceremony. He took it seriously. No one takes that seriously except that in 1860 they do. I have always taken vows seriously. Which is the greater duty? The more I struggled with the question the more I didn't know. These things are done for a reason. I have a certain amount of faith. It's been shaky since I got snaked but I renewed that faith when Sam told me what had to happen here. Somehow I felt like a greater hand was guiding things considering what she told me. Maybe like before I had to trust that all of this would come out okay because God is a good guy. The whole Free Will issue kept bothering me, though. You know the freedom to screw up part.

"Hoss?" Oh that came out so high pitched and childish. I became terrified at the prospect of telling him. "Hoss, I haven't done anything wrong. Don't be mad at me. It makes this more difficult."

"Just tell me. I don't care if it is difficult."

"I care a lot. Can't we do this kindly?" He sighed. My eyes pleaded with him. "I'll tell you but it's not easy to do it. Just stop being angry, okay?"

"I'm not angry. Just get on with it."

So I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed to face him in the chair. My thoughts were racing. How to compose it?

"Hoss, I came back to be your wife and have your children. It's important."

"What?"

"That's the answer."

"Why?"

"Because one of our descendents very far in the future is extremely important to this whole planet," I answered him straight out. "If this child dies, he doesn't get born. O'Neill is here to make sure our son survives."

Hoss grabbed me and searched my eyes for the truth. He saw it there. It was the truth. Samantha told me all about it in private. Hoss can hear the truth. He believes in odd people when other folks give up on them because he knows the truth. This time he knew I spoke the truth as surely as he knew the sun would rise in the morning.

"What does that man do in the future?"

"He prevents the world from getting blown up."

"What does that stuff in the ground have to do with it?"

"The mineral is called naquadah. It can explode with enough force to destroy a whole planet."

"_**Thunderation!"**_

"These days, there is no way to extract it nor is there any way to destroy it. I must make certain when the time comes to extract it, our descendent can do the right thing with it."

"What about your work for the government?"

"That's all true too. Hoss, I had a life before we met."

"The President knows all this?"

"Yes."

"Is he one of you?"

"No, he's normal. He and O'Neill go way back. They were friends in their youth."

"You mean to tell me that you came here to marry me?"

"Apparently."

"You married me without loving me to have the child."

"I suppose it took some time, but I grew to love you. So I guess everything turned out fine."

"If'n you weren't after my money, why all this money business?"

"To buy the mineral rights and pass them on to future generations until the right one can deal with it. I enjoyed the chickens mostly for the look on Adam's face."

"Would you stop if I asked you?"

"Is it a request or do I have to obey?"

"I'm asking."

"We don't own all the naquadah rights, yet."

"We have enough money so that when the silver plays out we can buy it all up then."

"Done."

"From now on, you are a lady who has no worries. You concentrate on getting well. I want to be a Pa."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"No, just confused." He held me out before him; both hands had hold of me by the shoulders. He studied me. "Are you real?"

All I could do was nodded slowly. He still looked up and down at me. He is a very strong man. He could hold me like that for days.

"Hoss, you are hurting me. Let up will you?" He relaxed his grip. "Now what's the problem?"

"You said you came back. O'Neill said they charged a man with your murder. Explain how that is possible if you aren't an angel."

"Hoss, I'm what's called a paradox." He didn't understand, sure not. "A paradox happens when something is true that can't be true. I am a paradox."

"A paradox," he said almost whispering. "Good or bad?"

"Either, both, and neither," I told him frankly. "I am a paradox."

"I don't understand. What's true and can't be true?"

"I will die before I am born. That's a paradox. I haven't been born yet, Hoss, but here I am. I came back to a time before I was born to have the child. It's an endless repetition. I die, and then I am born many years later. I come back to have the child and then die again. So you see I am a confounded soul." I gave up in his arms and wept. "Let me do what I have to do in peace. It won't be much longer. Then you can go back to a normal life."

"What are you saying?" He took my face in his big hands. "You are going to die soon?"

"I die March 27, 1862. I was born April 16, 1970."

"That's crazy."

"That's a paradox. I left my original life November, 1999 and arrived here in September, 1859. That's why my things are so extraordinary. I had them with me when I time shifted. None of it exists yet, not even me."

"But your friends…?"

"They are from my original life. O'Neill figured out how to contact me for a few hours at a time. Then they shift back to my original time. They know what has happened and are trying to save my life and the baby. If it is a choice, they will save the baby. O'Neill went to some folks who understand these things to try to get a solution this loop. He brought the new medications. I don't know if it works. I doubt it, but let him try. If I have to die, I die. I just do it all over again endlessly over and over. Thank goodness I only remember one cycle at a time." I wiped my eyes. "So that's it. Now you know. I'm a paradox."

He held me up looking at me for signs of deception. I didn't resist. He's too strong. His face is so expressive. I know he plays poker very well. He must know how expressive he is and use it to fake out his opponents. At this moment, he wasn't faking his horror. The man was appalled.

"No wonder you go loco."

"I had hoped living on the Ponderosa for a couple of years would be a peaceful interlude. The joke is on me, huh." I smiled ruefully and wiped my eyes. "I won't remember any of this next time. So it will all happen again and again, all the chaos and violence and death. Such a lucky girl I am."

"Aw, Little Gal, I had no idear anything could be this bad." Hoss hugged me very gently. "What could you have done to deserve this?"

"It's not about deserving anything, Hoss. It must have something to do with heredity. We must have something very important to pass along in this combination. All of this is necessary, not punishment, however difficult we may think it is."

"It's a comfort to know Daniel said he would take you to Heaven when it was your time."

"Daniel is a mess. He doesn't even remember saying that. No one not even O'Neill knows what that was all about." I sighed. "Just let up on Daniel. He's a good guy."

"You poor thing, you don't even know you are an angel. Ain't no doubt about it."

"Whatever you say, Hoss," I wept softly. "In the end, it doesn't matter. We just do all this again and again and again forever."

**

* * *

Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**SGC: Commissary**

"Are you not going to the Ponderosa today, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he joined his human friend sitting with documents and a big slice of cake.

"No, I was thinking," O'Neill shoveled in some cake. "You know I can eat as much of this stuff as I want and won't gain a pound." He got up and took a whole cake from the surprised food service staff. Then he went for a big pitcher of milk. "Join me." Teal' c moved to cut a slice but O'Neill grabbed the cake away from him. "Get your own," he grinned through a sloppy frosting covered mouthful. Teal'c inclined his head and acquired a whole pie and a pitcher of coffee. The people in the commissary turned their heads to see the gluttony. Jack grinned and ate until he sugared out.

"Besides glucose saturated fats, what else do you contemplate O'Neill?"

"Michelle."

"Indeed."

"I've been going about this all wrong."

"How so?"

"She's leading me a merry chase. So why don't I beat her to the punch?"

Teal'c cocked his head and swallowed hot coffee from the pot.

"Isn't that hot?"

"Extremely, but I require the sensory experience."

"Bored, huh?"

"Indeed."

"So I was thinking, suppose we go do an end run around her back then? I don't see why I can't order a whole battalion to dig up the DHD and take the control crystal before she gets it."

Teal'c inclined his head and finished the pie. "What about the naquadah? She already owns half of it or more."

"Yeah, I haven't figured that one out. I could go try to buy up the claims myself but I don't know where exactly. I would have to send you and Carter a bunch of times and have Daniel research the old mines. Besides, in 1875 when Virginia City burned to the ground, all the records went up in smoke. She probably has copies somewhere. Yep, she's got copies."

"Then there is the matter of currency."

"Yes, we could upset the apple cart messing with that issue."

"I fail to understand why a fruit vehicle would care."

"I mean we can't just inject currency into the situation or divert it so easily without consequences."

"Michelle Cartwright has diverted assets to do it."

"Yes, and we are still here, so it must be okay."

"Will we still be here after the time loop ceases?"

"Carter says we will."

"Then no matter what we do, nothing will change. We reset to exactly the same situation no matter what we do."

"That means no matter what she does we still come out the same. No, she's changed something. How do we know this is the same? I mean we know we are looping but what we remember from before can have changed."

"Indeed. How do you propose to proceed?"

"I was thinking about leaving myself notes back then, but that would change too. T, I don't think we shall ever know what we changed. I figure as long as the SGC is here doing what it is doing, things turned out okay."

"Hi guys," Daniel pulled up a chair to sit down. Jack reviewed the conjecture for him. "I have no idea." He pushed his glasses up and huffed. "Hey wait a minute, what about alternate universes? You could be passing into another reality altogether, quantum mirror style."

"I don't want to hear that."

"If that were true, then you can't steal the DHD crystal. You would never find it anyway and she won't be able to leave it to her Jack."

"Oy, time travel gives me a headache."

"The best course of action is to keep going but alter the dates you arrive."

"Why?"

"So you can show up all through her life and know exactly what she's been doing. That way when this is all over… assuming it's happening… then, you will know exactly where to find everything and know it was done the way you want." Teal'c and Jack exchanged looks. "Think of it as the ultimate time management project. You don't age. She does. You can arrive anytime during her life and still be you the way you are. At the end, you will know how it all turned out and be sure the naquadah goes to the government in the best legal form. She's right about that you know, don't you?"

"I don't know what I don't know anymore. Okay that confused me."

"What I'm saying is if something unexpected happens along the timeline, you will know and can go back to correct it or patch it somehow or stop her from messing up. You can run what she's doing past the experts we have here all the time."

"What if the looping stops and I'm back there?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"No, I don't know."

Sam walked in and joined the conversation. "All I can say is that if it does stop for some reason and you are back there, you are with someone who can help you. It sounds pretty nice."

"Nice, Carter?"

"Yeah, you can go fishing to your heart's content with a family that will want to have you and take care of you. Michelle's a good cook." Sam spooned some blue Jello. "It's not a bad retirement. And you wouldn't really be retired in the sense that you would be watching over things back then and could leave us notes just as she did."

"If you get bored, you can go through the Gate and explore." Daniel suggested.

"No that's something you must not do!" Sam said emphatically. "What if you change things out there so that we can't blow up Apophis' ships and the Goa'uld become stronger? No, you have to stay on Earth and guard the Gate."

"I must go through the Gate and replace my prim'tah when it is time. Otherwise, Major Carter is correct."

"Okay, so I nursemaid a wayward soul for the rest of her life and maybe mine," Jack sighed. "I suppose I deserve a punishment like this."

"Why?"

"It's my punishment for all the things I said about geeks and other things." Jack frowned and stared at Sam. "I want some calculations or at least formulas to make the blast calculations designed to send me to different years in her life."

"She dies in 1862 Jack."

"Maybe, maybe not, Lya said the meds solve the paradox."

"Cryptic."

"What isn't with those people?"

* * *

**Friday, December 1, 2000 (again)**

**The White House, Washington, DC**

"Thank you for seeing me, Mr. President." Jack stood at attention in his dress blues.

"Your note sounded most urgent."

"I wouldn't ask this favor but I have to know. Consider our issues closed and the debt satisfied if you let me read the file on the meeting with the Nox and the Asgard over the Dr. Hunt paradox situation."

"We were warned never to show that to you."

Jack proceeded to tell the President the whole story as fast as he could for the five minutes alloted to him. As a result, the President cancelled his next meeting and had the files sent in.

"Did that help?"

"It proves what I have suspected for a long time. The Asgard are playing God with a bunch of lowly humans."

"The Nox are in it up to their necks. They say they are trying to manipulate the paradox for a desired outcome which they say will help everyone. But it's up to you now that we are in this predicament. We couldn't tell you that or it might have prevented what you just described is happening. Besides, they think you are special. They won't say why, but they are adamant it has to be you."

"Okay, I'll do my best, sir."

"You work miracles, Jack. Miracles. I am authorizing you to take any and all measures to secure that naquadah. If she wants creature comforts, give them to her with warnings." The President handed Jack the order. That was a piece of paper, which would make one long journey back to the present.

**

* * *

Monday Morning, June 25, 1860**

**The Ponderosa, Western Utah Territory**

About 9 o'clock in the morning, a knock on the door announced the arrival of Jack O'Neill minus the others. Hoss was ready and let him in with some reserve. Hoss had on his best shirt and black bow tie. Jack took off his Stetson hat. He was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved shirt, his black leather jacket, and boots. I decided he looked hot in clothes, any clothes. I was wearing a nice blue and white day dress with short sleeves. It is cool in the mountain mornings but temperatures warm up by midday.

"Welcome, Colonel," Hoss said as he offered his hand. Jack smiled and took it. We were alone. Papa and Adam were taking care of business in town. Little Joe was mending a fence in the pasture.

"Howdy," Jack said with a grin. I went to greet him. He was definitely more relaxed than the last time. With a flourish, he handed me a stack of folders. "Sorry it took so long. I had to do it piecemeal to get it done."

"Thanks, is it complete or do we need more parts?"

"Take a look through it. We may want to revise some parts depending on what you have going."

"Where are the others?"

"They went into town to check out your find."

"You should have told me. I could have sent Adam or Papa with them. They are in town as it is. Can you call Sam and tell her to find them?"

"Sure," Jack moved to step outside.

"Don't need to, sir," I was more respectful not so upset as yesterday. "Hoss knows about radios. If you need to be outside, let's do it in the rear."

Jack activated his headset. "SG-1 niner to Carter, Teal'c? Come in."

I pulled out my headset from the pile on Papa's desk. Adjusting it, I let Hoss listen. Jack didn't like it. What could he do; complain after the fact? Hoss has such an expressive face, showing surprise and delight. Well, Hoss heard Sam talking and saw Jack talking. He was impressed. He had done it with me in the desert. Seeing other people do it with ease as a normal activity struck him with surprise. It's one thing to see your weird wife do her weird thing, but quite another matter seeing other people treating it all as normal.

"Hey, Major Carter, that you?" Hoss demanded in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright, I'm here in town."

"Ma'am, my Pa and Adam are in town at the Cattlemen's Association meeting. It should be over by noon maybe sooner. It's on C Street across from the Hotel. Send them a note with the doorman that you are there. Tell them I asked them to show you around wherever you want to go."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. Colonel, we are getting readings that show something, but there is some kind of interference."

"Copy that."

I had on my spare headset. "Sam, whatever you do, stay out of the saloons. And keep Teal'c out too. It's trouble anyway you want to look at it. If you need anything, charge it to us. Mr. and Mrs. George Hammond run the General Store. Yeah, I thought you'd like that. They are my friends and will be very nice to both of you. Know if they are related? I've been curious."

"Yes, they are his ancestors."

"So way cool, talk about coincidences," I gushed. This was so weird. "Um, Sam what are you wearing?"

"More consistent apparel."

"Like what?"

"Riding skirt and boots," she assured me. "Teal'c and Daniel are wearing jeans and Stetsons, plus our vests."

"Okay, if you need a place to wait, try the park at the end of the street. The parson will look out for you too."

"Thanks, Michelle, we know."

"Right."

"How do they know?"

"I wrote them letters, Hoss."

"Oh, and ma'am, don't go out to the mines yourself. They won't like it. Take Pa and Adam."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

"At the Ophir, tell them you are my representatives. They have to let you in. You should have let me write you a note. So wait for the Cartwrights."

"I got it, Michelle, enough. Holy Hannah!"

"What?"

"Two guys are shooting it out on Main Street."

"Stay out of it."

"They actually drew on each other and shot each other!"

"Welcome to my life!"

"Good grief, Michelle! You weren't kidding."

"Indeed, it is most unfortunate," Teal'c rumbled in his deep bass voice.

"Par for the course," I barked at her. "Now, you know why my PTSD doesn't let up. Teal'c no matter what offense those ignorant savages give you, please walk away and apologize."

"I shall endeavor not to give offense."

"Oh boy, Colonel didn't you explain it?"

"Don't worry, Michelle, I got it." Sam answered.

"Okay, did you find the place?"

"Yes, we'll call back if we need you. Carter out."

"That was just dandy, Colonel," Hoss smiled from ear to ear. "We could use a few more of these. Then maybe we wouldn't get into so much trouble."

"Oy, Dr. Cartwright we have to talk...about that."

"Oh the laptop told me what I needed for the signal to reach," I showed him to the sofa. "I threw a wire over the tallest branch of a tree to the chimney and in town up on the church steeple so I could do that in emergency."

"Very effective," Jack sighed. "How much did you tell him?"

"More than the others, he knows I'm an angel." I rolled my eyes. "After you left yesterday, they insisted on a demonstration on a tree with both the ribbon and zat. Hoss and I had a talk last night privately."

Jack clapped his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Right, whatever," Jack sighed realizing it was as good an explanation as any at this point, considering what I wanted from him. "I can bring you some of the things you want but I want to be sure Mr. Cartwright understands what to do about it."

"Thank you!"

"You have to make sure he plays ball."

"Of course."

"Mr. Cartwright, what exactly do you understand about all this in your own words?"

"That my wife is an angel. Daniel is an angel. You are probably one too. You work for the President in two time periods. You are trying to make sure she gets well so the baby will live. She wants you to help her buy all the land where this naquadah is located. She wants me to continue to do it if she dies and make sure the Government owns it all when it is done."

"Doctor, if you were still at the SGC I'd throw the book at you."

"Well, that's never going to happen again so let's make the best of it."

"Mr. Cartwright…"

"Call me Hoss, just plain Hoss."

"Call me Jack," He nodded to me. "Right Michelle?"

"Right Jack," I smiled at him. "I got to thinking about the whole looping problem. It seems to me that you can show up at any point in these times. So, how about showing up for the rest of my life? It's all the same for you but time moves for me. That way you can manage the situation and correct the course if something goes wrong or we need some information."

"I'm way ahead of you. I have the calculations but Carter and her geeks can't guarantee dates. We'll have to play with it. I already figured someone has to keep an eye on you since you don't follow orders and there's too much at stake."

"So you are going to come for life?"

"Looks that way, but I'm minimizing the impact. You get some of it not all of it."

"Thank you, Jack. I can't tell you how relieved I am."

"What are you saying?" Hoss asked quietly.

"Hoss, Jack has agreed to be our guardian angel for the rest of our lives. He will come and go at different times to make sure we are doing well and to help us when he can. He doesn't know exactly when he will come, only that he will. While we will grow old, Jack will never age. So don't be surprised and don't talk about his visits."

Hoss' eyes popped wide. He looked at one of us then the other and back. His hands went over his big face and down the back of his neck in consternation.

"Hoss, I want you to do something for me in exchange."

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to be nice to Daniel. Right now, we need Daniel to help Michelle finish a translation I need for another reason."

"If you want, yes sir."

"I want. Why is he fussing about Daniel?"

"Jack I don't understand it myself. I am guessing it was a future Daniel after he died who came back to talk to me. He came to check up on me. Hoss saw it by accident. Daniel said he'd come back when it was my time to die so I wouldn't be all alone like last time. Naturally, when Hoss saw Daniel yesterday, he flipped out."

"It's always something with him." Jack sighed heavily. "Hoss, just accept that Daniel doesn't know what you are talking about. It's confusing but that's the way it is."

"Yes sir," Hoss answered confused out of his mind. "That means you are the angel in charge of these other angels?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm the colonel in charge of the angels." Jack pinched his nose. "I know it's a lot to ask you to accept. Can you keep all this to yourself? I mean not even the rest of the family can know about our arrangement."

"If'n a colonel angel tells me to be quiet, I can do that. What I want to know is how you are trying to save my wife."

"I am bringing medical supplies and doctors which can cure the problem. No guarantees, we just try to do the best we can with many limitations. Speaking of limitations, one limit is the amount of time I can spend on any one visit. My visits can end abruptly. I don't want to disappear in front of someone. So make it easy for me to bow out."

Hoss swallowed hard. His bright blue eyes were afraid. His eyes wandered down to Jack's side arm.

"Hoss," I took his hand. "When time is running out on the visit, Jack will try to excuse himself. Make it easy for him to exit. Then bluff where he went and why. Jack it might be easier to have something in mind and tell me so we can play to it."

"If'n you are here to do good, why do you carry weapons?"

Jack held up his 9 mil pistol. "Intars, these look like weapons but they aren't lethal. If someone is messing with you, we can stop him. I don't want to have to do that. So let's keep things calm."

"Calm, yeah right, like the shooting in town just now?" I huffed. "So what did you bring me?"

Jack handed me two Hershey bars. I handed one off to Hoss after unwrapping it. "There's a whole case of them in the wagon."

"Wagon?"

"I packed a few things you wanted to bring it in one shot for now."

"Meds?"

"Lots of meds and equipment, I'll bring Dr. Fraiser and some others to help next time. I have my people working set up at Michelle's Folly."

"My what?"

Jack stood up. I looked confused. "That's what your house is called. Come on, let's do this quickly. I have five hours left."

"I was thinking we should move the Gate to the new house for convenience. Can you bring equipment and people to move it?"

"Already being done, Edwards is handling it with the engineers."

"Oh, he must love that."

"He'll get it done or mostly. We can finish later. I have a whole platoon digging for the DHD."

"Thanks, but I had it dug out this spring." Jack sighed heavily. Hoss helped me up on the wagon and joined us taking the reins. "I buried the control crystal where no one will find it, not even you unless one of us tells you later."

"Why? I told you I would come and help you for the rest of your life."

"Jack, I want to believe it. But I don't know how things will change after this. The whole bearded evil twin scenario repeats in my brain. I prepared so you will get it when my descendents know you are a good man. If and when you solve the time loop problem, I want you to get to know the family. It's the only way they are going to give it to you and the only way the naquadah trust fund will pass to you as trustee."

"I thought you needed the legal documents I brought."

"I do. I want to have my lawyers look through them for whatever little gimmick you buried in them to circumvent me. Then I will plan against it." Jack gave me an incredulous stare. "Oh don't worry. If you are still the good man I know, you will get it all as planned. I trust you, Jack. I just want to be sure I'm giving it to you as you are today."

"I surrender." He threw up his hands. "I give. I yield. You win."

"Thanks Jack, I will keep my word. You'll be satisfied."

"Giddyap!" Hoss turned the wagon and set out for the new house. "What all is back there?"

"A few things for the house, for Madame Machiavelli over there," Jack commented looking all around. "And medical supplies so Fraiser can fix Michelle."

"Naquadah reactor?"

"No, generators for now, I don't want you powering the Gate."

"Too late. I already did. Generators huh? You know all we have is kerosene at this point."

"Carter figured as much," Jack said with a knowing look. He surveyed the scenery. "It hasn't changed all that much." He looked all around, "Pretty country. Aren't you over-thinking the problem? I mean it's an uber-geek response."

"Maybe, maybe not. I have confidence in you, Jack. So not a bad place to retire minus what goes on around here," I sighed. "How many loops so far?"

"A few dozen, I need a break. Teal'c went off on a Jaffa revenge thing for a few loops while I dealt with the lawyers. He's happy. Next loop I want to go fishing while Fraiser deals with you."

"Hoss will take you, isn't that right?"

"Sure, I know a real good spot. How come you like to do them things?"

"_Those things_…" Jack corrected out of habit. "Because I'm a regular guy while I'm here, just like her."

"Nothing regular about any of this," Hoss pulled up in front of the house. "I'll get some help to unload." He jumped down to call the caretaker.

"Don't bother," Jack said pointing at a few SG personnel waiting. "Did you send the help off?"

"Yes sir," Sgt. Siler saluted. "Ma'am, it's good to see you again. We missed you."

"Siler?"

"Yes ma'am. I took the liberty of setting up in the lower level. We already know the floor plan." He motioned to his enlisted men to take the things. "Ma'am, we brought reinforcements for the patio."

"Excuse me?"

"You made the Gate into the patio and cantilevered it over the canyon," Siler explained. "We figured to do it again so it can be removed without destroying the structure like last time."

"Oh, sure, thanks, I guess." I sort of understood that. Hoss pushed back his ten-gallon hat and put his hands on his hips surveying the activity.

"What in tarnation is going on?"

"They are fixing our house to take some improvements I requested and some others they thought would be a good idea." I smiled at him. "It's a good thing, really." Turning to Siler I asked him, "Septic Tank?"

"Yes ma'am, we are drilling the site now. I've already had them dig the trenches for the pipes. Toilet is installed but you can't use it until the septic system works."

"Bless your heart," I touched his arm. He smiled and went off to deal with the problems." Hoss followed Siler to figure out what was going on. "Gee Jack, you folks have been busy."

"It's been two loops already. This is three. I sent them ahead."

"Good planning."

"SG-1 niner to SG-7 niner, Edwards what's your status?"

"We have the DHD but the control crystal is missing. The Gate is loose, but we won't make it to the house this trip."

"Copy that."

"What is this gate you keep talking about?"

"It's a transportation device we call the Stargate. It was buried in a cave near where you tracked Jack yesterday. I told them where so they could dig it out and bring it over here." Turning to Jack I had to tell him Hoss tracked him from nowhere into nowhere, which was why we had that little talk last night.

"Why are they bringing this Gate here?"

"He uses it to come here and bring things. Keeping it here makes it easier for Jack. We make sure the thing is guarded by us. In my other time, Jack will remove it from here and take it where the government needs it. This way unscrupulous people won't stumble on it."

"You are one confounded woman!"

"So what's new?"

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, June 25, 1860**

**The Ponderosa, Western Utah Territory**

"Okay, smile!" Daniel pointed and clicked the Polaroid Instant camera. Hoss, Michelle, and Jack smiled. The others stared straight ahead. "Self fulfilling prophecy, eh Jack?"

"Just take the pictures. We have to go."

"One more, everyone bunch up closer. That's it." Daniel clicked and it flashed. "Okay it will take a few moments. So Janet you through?"

"All packed up." Janet turned to us. "I'll be back in a month to see that she is doing well. The tests look promising. Want to tell them, Michelle?"

"Tell us what?" Papa asked not comfortable with discussing these things.

"It's a boy."

"I knowed it! I knowed it!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but how do you know if it isn't born?"

"Ultrasound showed us." Janet handed over the pictures. The men had never seen anything like it. I pointed out the telltale detail. Hoss was ecstatic. "Tell the colonel if you have any problems, Michelle."

"Thanks, Janet."

I didn't see her for another month. She kept up the pre-natal care until I delivered a healthy baby boy last week of November. It was a matter of great relief to Hoss that everything went well. The proud Pa never put the kid down all winter. The man even changed diapers. None of them minded the two o'clock feeding and squalling. Well not much, it was the dead of winter so what was anyone going to do? We were all stuck together for another winter snowed in until March.

Jack showed up as promised. Everytime he arrived at my new unfinished house, he would radio me until I picked up. If I missed him, he left the packages and notes to tell me he had been there. In the spring, Jack sent the construction crews to continue the modifications on the Stargate room we built below the main house with its own entrance and exit. It also had some safeguards just in case any Jaffa came through. After talking it over with General Hammond, they decided it was worth a naquadah reactor to power the security devices permanently until the thing would be covered in concrete to form the patio.

For our efforts, I got electric lights, central heat, and running water hot and cold. Siler built me a kitchen that looked like an old-fashioned kitchen but wasn't. He disguised the refridgerator as a cabinet. Two freezer units were in the basement, behind wall paneling. Siler ordered the stove to look old-fashioned but was electric and programmable. Siler made the microwave oven look like a big bread box. He even hid the vent fan over the stove. I got two dishwashers with built in garbage disposals set behind cabinet doors in front. Jack even remembered a garbage disposal for the sink which Hoss never would use. He was afraid to lose a finger. The result of all these extras was a very happy husband. He was delirious because now I could cook for him all the things I had promised. Jack stocked me up every so often with all the things I loved. Turned out Hoss likes Hungarian goulash and sweet and sour stuffed cabbage in tomato sauce as well as hummous and other mezzes. The man will try anything once. My medical/dental plan came via Jack. Hoss even got his teeth fixed. Dr. Fraiser or one of the others regularly made house calls. If Jack didn't want to leave equipment, we just zatted it gone. To ensure the secret, I didn't have any household help; so folks thought I was really compulsive and insane doing it all. Hey nothing like a central vacuum system no one recognized. We hid the laundry in a secret room with a laundry chute right into the machine. The best part was my bathroom. It had everything and it worked. I finally had a flush toilet with the old pull chain and the tank overhead. I had a hot water heater hidden inside a fake fireplace So I got what I wanted... Conveniences plus music cds and dvds of movies, TV shows, and our favorite..._The Simpsons_ to play on the TV and stereo which were hidden behind panelling. Hoss really got into those old westerns like _Gunsmoke. _By the 1870s, things like the toilet and plumbing became more widespread in cities, if not as nice. Our kids could talk about it and people would not raise too many eyebrows. It pays to corral a treasure in naquadah and guard a Stargate. I figure we earned it all.

Over the years, Jack made it for holidays, weddings, births, and deaths. Papa finally died in 1889 at the grand old age of 80 which is really old back then. He never could figure out how Jack kept showing up looking the same. A couple of times, Jack did some sort of makeup to look older but got too frustrated to keep up the charade. Finally, we simply told the others the whole thing after Papa died. Periodically, we checked the cemetary for that extra grave for me and never saw it. Once Jack was sure it wasn't ever going to be there and we were old, Jack told me they were going to try to break the time loop again. Both Daniel and I finished the translation of the ruins years before and concluded none of it was helpful. There wasn't anything about shutting the time machine off. By then, I was in my late seventies. Jack kept his end of the bargain and checked in steadily. We got the Trusts all set up just fine and airtight. I figured I had a good run with Jack. Now, he had to get back to business. We got one last stock up and never saw him again.

**

* * *

Saturday, December 2, 2000**

**SGC: Commissary**

"I never saw anyone enjoy oatmeal that much," Daniel commented as Jack was wolfing a bowl of oatmeal.

"When you've been eating Froot Loops for who knows how long, a little variety helps." He shoveled a giant spoonful of oatmeal. Daniel and Carter were staring at him.

"Let me ask you something. In all the time that you were …err… looping, were you ever tempted to do something crazy?

Jack looked up from his oatmeal.

"You know, it's funny. You asked me that before."

"And?"

Jack had the slightest smirk looking at Daniel and Carter. They were puzzled. Then he spooned another large spoonful of oatmeal and ate it with great satisfaction. An SF arrived, handing him a Wells Fargo envelope.

Jack read it and smiled.

_Monday March 16, 1908_

_The Ponderosa, Nevada_

_Dear Jack,_

_Tell Ben to give you the crystal. It's buried under the willow tree by the big pond where we had our first picnic. Say to him "That's a five by five partner. Over and out."_

_Our son Jack and his wife Mary had a girl we named Michelle Janet Cartwright last week. Don't worry. The family will make sure she meets your grandfather, Patrick Sean O'Neill in Chicago when it is time. All is proceeding according to plan. One of Michelle's corporations got the options on the last few claims necessary. We bundled it all into the Cartwright Family Trust for you to direct._

_Thanks for everything. It's been a good life married to an angel and having a guardian angel to boot. You were swell, pal. I am writing to tell you but you probably know anyway that Michelle died this morning in her sleep. Daniel came for her as promised. She went all glowy and flew right through the roof. I'm guessing she don't have to come back. She can rest easy not being a paradox no more. There ain't no body in the grave, but we dug one for show. _

_Jack, she wanted you to join the family at the ranch for family occasions. Ben and the rest know all about you. Remember, son, you are a Cartwright. So go save the world but don't forget the family._

_Hoss._

**

* * *

Sunday, December 24, 2000**

**The Ponderosa, Lake Tahoe, Nevada**

As the evening twilight descended on the stark jagged Sierra Nevada Mountains, Jack slowed the SUV, rounding the bend to the front courtyard of the Ponderosa. There was snow on the ground but the driveway was clear. Someone had salted the walkways to prevent slipping. The exterior door sported pine boughs and red velvet ribbons trimmed in gold. The big picture window at the front revealed a big Christmas tree all lit up. The window was incongruous to Jack's eye. He turned to observe the barn and the corral. Even the meadow was as he remembered it.

Jack knocked on the door then remembered to ring the bell. Old habits made him smile. The door opened to reveal a room full of people. Ben Cartwright III greeted Jack warmly, inviting him inside. Removing his Stetson hat, Jack reflexively reached to put it on the hat rack attached to the wall. It wasn't there. His hands itched to take off his gun and leave it on the entry hall table. He nodded approving of the roaring fire in the great stone hearth opposite the door. Even the big potbellied stove was giving off heat by the corner to the alcove where the old desk still stood. Taking off his sheepskin coat and leather gloves, a woman took his coat to put it in the hall closet under the stairs.

Ben hushed the room to introduce the latest find of the Cartwright family, Hoss' great-great grandson.

Finis


End file.
